


Dez Mil Anos

by Monilovely



Series: Jardim do Éden [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Apocalypse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Violence, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Flashbacks, Gore, Hair-pulling, Harassment, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Romance, S&M, Some Plot, Spanking, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worldbuilding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 102,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Para impedir que o apocalipse acabasse com tudo e o Inferno vencesse o céu, os anjos firmam um acordo com o anticristo e o oferecem o que ele quiser em troca do fim da guerra.E Damien sabia exatamente o que, ou melhor, quem, ele queria.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Series: Jardim do Éden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837375
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	1. Moeda de troca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



> Só uma desculpa pra escrever dip *sunglasses*

Normalmente, os dias no céu eram nada menos que _majestosos_. O sol brilhava radiante e pouquíssimas nuvens cobriam o céu, era um dia perfeito para sair a respirar ar puro, esticar as asas e, para aqueles que não tinham trabalho, voar por aí era sempre uma boa pedida em dias assim. Apesar de os últimos tempos não serem exatamente os mais agradáveis para sair sem preocupações, os anjos estavam muito otimistas nos últimos dias. As coisas estavam finalmente melhorando para o céu e o futuro nunca pareceu tão próspero e seguro quanto agora.

Para todos, menos um.

Eles não se importavam com ele, mas não havia uma única alma no céu que não sentia pena de Phillip Pirrup enquanto este caminhava entre eles. Olhares atravessados, cabeças baixas ou um simples evitar de contato visual, todos os anjos sempre deixavam as próprias emoções muito aparentes quando ele se aproximava, nem que fosse para pegar um copo d’água, pois sabiam que não havia uma alma no céu que estava em tão maus lençóis quanto aquele pequeno. Não que ele se importasse, pois já estava acostumado a ser tratado daquela forma, na verdade até de forma pior.

Ele entendia a razão de o tratarem daquela maneira, entendia perfeitamente. A guerra entre céu e inferno tirou muitos soldados de ambos os lados, mas o céu há muito tempo estava em menor número, e vinha sofrendo constantes perdas de território nos últimos tempos, o que levantou uma preocupação imensa por parte de Deus e seus anjos mais próximos, assim como seu filho. Eles sempre creram na possibilidade de ganhar a última guerra, especialmente considerando a inexperiência do anticristo com os próprios poderes e deveres, contudo, os fatos deixavam mais do que óbvio que ele sabia muito bem como comandar um exército. Nestas condições, além de um orgulho grande demais para se deixarem vencer de uma forma justa, o céu propôs um acordo com o inferno, em que eles poderiam exigir tudo o que quisessem em troca do fim daquela guerra. Qualquer exigência que fizessem seria atendida. E Pip foi essa exigência. 

De tudo que o inferno poderia pedir do céu, o anticristo escolheu ele; um único anjo em troca do fim de toda aquela guerra. O céu obviamente concordou, até porque nunca gostaram muito de Pip em primeiro lugar para serem contra, eles apenas o toleravam ali. Eles não deixariam passar a chance de dar um fim àquele conflito e ainda se livrar de um de seus maiores estorvos. A imagem que os humanos tinham do céu era certamente distorcida, pois Pip foi provado do contrário de tudo em que acreditava após a sua morte e condecoração como anjo. Eles eram extremamente egoístas e orgulhosos, tanto que nem se importaram com tudo que foi sacrificado durante aquela guerra enquanto estavam ganhando. Foi apenas no momento em que o jogo se mostrou a favor dos demônios que a coisa começou a mudar de figura, e Pip foi colocado no centro do tabuleiro.

O acordo fora firmado a cerca de duas semanas anteriores ao presente momento, quando o falecido britânico caminhava pelos cantos do céu em busca do caminho de volta para seu quarto. Desde então, as pessoas sempre o olhavam com aqueles olhares de dó quando viam ele e seu supervisor passando por perto. Ele nunca dizia uma palavra ou sequer andava com a cabeça erguida, só tentava não perder o controle de si mesmo e continuar seguindo firme. Ele não precisava se mostrar para ninguém, apenas aguentar até que tudo acabasse. Até que fosse vendido como moeda de troca do céu para o inferno. Até se tornar propriedade do anticristo.

Talvez essa também fosse uma das razões pelas quais o encarassem com olhares tão horríveis quando ele passava. O céu não tinha a menor ideia de o que os demônios faziam com os anjos que encontravam ou acabavam caindo por lá, o que dava espaço mais que o suficiente para que ideias estranhas e pavorosas surgissem em suas mentes. Desde devorar as entranhas dos anjos mortos e usar a pele como casaco à sequestrar os vivos e fazer deles escravos para perpetuarem sua espécie horrenda. E agora que Pip seria dado ao inferno com um lacinho vermelho amarrado em sua cabeça, ele estava prestes a descobrir justamente isso. As pessoas tinham pena dele tanto quanto sentiam nojo. Afinal, o que dizer de um anjo que será entregue nas garras daquele que causou tanta dor e sofrimento nos últimos tempos? Se já não gostavam de Pip antes, não é agora que iriam. O britânico inclusive já passou por muita coisa desde que recebeu a notícia de que o anticristo exigia um sacrifício como condição para o fim da guerra.

Pip jamais se esqueceria daquele dia, nem em um milhão de anos. Quando o deram a notícia, ele estava isolado dos demais anjos, sem a menor vontade de socializar, sentado em uma nuvem solitária enquanto balançava os pés e tentava observar o que havia além da cortina de fumaça que separava o céu e a terra. Um grupo de anjos se aproximou dele e o agarrou sem que ele pudesse falar nada. O arrastaram para fora da nuvem enquanto ele se debatia desesperadamente, tentando se soltar e sem entender nada, e só o explicaram o que aconteceu depois de imobilizá-lo. Um deles, o encarregado provavelmente, fez a grande gentileza de contá-lo que o céu e o inferno entraram em contato e que o anticristo exigiu ele em troca da paz. Pip nunca esteve tão chocado antes, em mais níveis do que apenas um, ficou sem reação o tempo inteiro em que o seguraram no chão e prenderam suas asas entre cordas para que ele não pudesse escapar.

Ele usava aquelas mesmas cordas naquele exato instante. Nunca o deixaram tirá-las desde aquele dia e até colocaram um anjo da guarda para ser seu acompanhante até o momento da transação. O céu estava realmente preocupado com a possibilidade de Pip escapar, não queria perder aquela oportunidade de jeito nenhum, e era verdadeiramente humilhante a situação em que colocaram Pip apenas para garantir aquela conquista.

De qualquer forma, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Tudo já estava armado e planejado, e ele já chorou por noites o suficiente a ponto de não ter mais nem uma única lágrima dentro de si. Ou ao menos era o que ele pensava por enquanto, pois as coisas sempre podem ficar piores, especialmente se tratando dele.

O dia já começara assim. Aquele era o dia da troca, quando Pip deixaria o céu para sempre e jamais retornaria, seria entregue nas mãos do inferno para fazerem sabe-se lá o que com ele. Ele não sabia de fato como se sentir quanto àquilo, já havia chorado tanto que praticamente todos os seus sentimentos se esgotaram. Pip não queria fazer mais nada além de deitar e dormir para o resto da eternidade. Contudo, ele ainda precisava seguir a rotina diária de presença, o que significava que ele seria acompanhado por metade do céu apenas para um supervisor se certificar de que ele ainda estava ali e não foi substituído com um milagre. 

Quanto mais andavam, mais seu coração batia em seu peito, apesar de o britânico não senti-lo. O anjo ao seu lado, muito mais alto e mais velho que ele, caminhava em silêncio, desviando o olhar para ele apenas de vez em quando, como um homem olha para um cachorro na coleira. Parecia justo considerando que era ele quem mantinha a corda apertada ao redor das asas de Pip.

Ele quase tropeçou ao passar ao lado de outro anjo, o qual esticou para das asas para bater em sua perna e fazê-lo passar vergonha de propósito. Foi por muito pouco que Pip não perdeu totalmente o equilíbrio, mas seu guarda não perdeu um segundo e puxou a corda com toda a força, juntando ainda mais suas asas e esmagando várias penas. O puxão também puxou a base, que deu um susto em Pip com a impressão de que suas asas seriam arrancadas. Como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o suficiente.

\- Olhe por onde anda. - o maior o repreendeu e empurrou sua cabeça para frente com força brusca para forçá-lo a voltar a andar. - Acelere o passo, precisamos marcar sua presença antes de levá-lo ao portão.

Pip mordeu os lábios, precisando conter a vontade que tinha de chorar. Seu corpo a cada segundo dava mais e mais sinais de exaustão, como se fosse desabar a qualquer segundo. Ele disse que não podia ficar totalmente seguro quanto à possibilidade de não chorar, pois eis aí ela novamente. Ele só queria ir pra casa. Nada mais de trocas, acordos, presença e qualquer outra coisa que possam inventar. Era nesses pequenos momentos que ele egoistamente desejava não ter morrido tão cedo. Talvez aquele destino pudesse ser evitado de alguma forma. Porém, ele imediatamente se culpava de pensar assim, e precisava se esforçar muito para não se bater na frente de todos que o olhavam.

Ao chegarem ao escritório do arcanjo Gabriel, Pip estremeceu mais uma vez antes de entrar. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele precisava encarar seus superiores. Aquela reunião era apenas algo formal. Eles se certificariam de que Pip estava em condições de ser entregue ao anticristo e então o conduziriam ao portão para ser oferecido à ele. Ainda assim, o britânico não podia evitar o nervosismo, afinal, ele sempre aprendeu das maneiras mais difíceis a temer aqueles que estão acima dele. 

As grandes portas de madeira se abriram e o guarda de Pip o empurrou para dentro com um simples movimento do pulso, quase o fazendo tropeçar mais uma vez. Dentro da sala, um grupo de anjos cercava a mesa, na qual Gabriel estava sentado com as costas eretas, como se fosse o dono do lugar. Quanto mais Pip se aproximava, menor ele se sentia diante deles. Apesar de seu corpo parar de envelhecer após sua morte, ele conseguiu aprender a adaptá-lo com o uso de alguns milagres, característica mais marcante de um anjo; ele estava levemente mais alto e com a estrutura mais desenvolvida, embora fosse de longe o anjo mais baixo de praticamente todas as remessas que vinham. O céu o tinha tirado seus direitos de milagres a algum tempo, quando ele acidentalmente fez um anjo cair de sua nuvem enquanto dormia, tendo perdido o controle dos próprios poderes. As rugas nos rostos dos anjos se mostravam cada vez mais visíveis com quanto mais ele se aproximava, e suas expressões não eram do tipo amigável. Só o faziam ficar ainda mais nervoso com tudo aquilo e com mais vontade de romper aquelas cordas e sair voando para longe. Mas, infelizmente, ele jamais conseguiria fazer aquilo com a força em que suas asas estavam apertadas.

Seu guarda deixou a sala e Pip se viu sozinho com os anjos e arcanjos, não contribuindo em nada para os batimentos acelerados do coração em seu peito. O grupo não parecia olhar diretamente para ele, ao menos não como alguém que prestasse. É como se só vissem uma simples sombra, um objeto. Pois era apenas disso que Pip se tratava: uma moeda de troca que o anticristo futuramente usaria e abusaria como bem entendesse, sem ninguém fazer nada a respeito, muito menos se importar.

\- Já tem tudo pronto, Pip? - Gabriel perguntou, sua voz séria ecoando pela sala praticamente vazia. Não tinha nada de fato para que Pip pudesse arrumar, pois ele iria diretamente para o inferno e não tinha nenhum objeto de fato para levar consigo. Eles só perguntavam isso por formalidade, como uma forma de fazê-los parecerem educados.

O britânico encolheu os ombros e assentiu levemente com a cabeça. Seus sentimentos estavam se embolando completamente dentro de si, a mil e um quilômetros por hora, mas, por fora, ele fazia seu melhor para continuar centrado e tranquilo. Não podia, assim como não queria, se demonstrar com uma postura tão baixa na frente dos arcanjos.

Gabriel assentiu em compreensão e se levantou. Colocou as duas mãos nas costas, como se fosse começar a caminhar, mas não saiu do lugar. Ele não passava boas vibrações daquela forma, olhava para o britânico por cima com desprezo, do tipo que o alertava de que ele deveria fugir. 

Mas Pip não podia voar.

\- Excelente. Tem apenas algumas últimas coisas que precisam ser feitas antes de o levarmos para o portão.

Com um gesticular da cabeça, os anjos parados ao lado da mesa de Gabriel começaram a se aproximar de Pip, carregando a mesma expressão do arcanjo em seus rostos, que se distorciam conforme as sombras se projetavam em seus rostos.

Ele abriu a boca para questionar, mas não teve tempo de fazer nada antes de ser agarrado e pressionado contra o chão. Os anjos o imobilizaram com um pé em suas costas e mais dois em cada um de seus braços. A respiração de Pip estava ofegante e o oxigênio mal passava por seus pulmões devido a força que estavam fazendo em seu corpo. Sua bochecha estava esmagada contra o piso gelado, em uma posição que dava a Pip nem a menor perspectiva de o que eles estavam fazendo com ele.

Em um segundo, ele sentiu a corda ser removida de suas asas, permitindo-as de se esticarem pela primeira vez naquela semana. Contudo, ainda assim, a liberdade durou nada mais que dois milésimos de segundo. Mãos geladas agarraram a arcada de ambas as asas e as apertaram com força para mantê-las no lugar. Se Pip já não conhecia a sensação de estar impotente antes, agora sim era o momento.

Sob as ordens de Gabriel, o primeiro anjo, que segurava a arcada da asa direita começou a fazer força sobre o osso com uma pressão extremamente lenta. Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram, tanto de espanto quanto de dor, ao perceber o que eles estavam tentando fazer.

 _Eles iam quebrar suas asas_.

Girando um pulso para baixo e o outro para cima, o anjo da asa direita pressionou com mais e mais força naquele ponto específico, deixando os gemidos de dor de Pip atravessarem seus ouvidos como se não passassem de apenas ar. Os braços do britânico se debatiam debaixo de seu pé, tentando desesperadamente se soltar para ele poder se livrar daquela dor, mas em vão. Aquele anjo era muito mais forte do que ele, todos eram, e estavam sob as ordens de um arcanjo. Não tinha forma de Pip escapar.

Um urro de dor escapou da boca do britânico ao mesmo tempo em que o som do osso se rompendo foi ouvido e o anjo percebeu o leve “tec” debaixo de seus dedos. Lágrimas escorreram pelas bochechas de Pip acompanhadas de soluços e gemidos baixos, ele nunca tinha quebrado as asas antes, e nunca imaginou que pudesse doer tanto. Seu peito subia e descia desesperadamente enquanto ele tentava, com igual sentimento, engolir a dor e o choro, mesmo com seu corpo chacoalhando com aqueles soluços malditos.

Por que isso estava acontecendo? Qual a necessidade daquilo? Ele já estava sofrendo o bastante por todo aquele tempo apenas no emocional, não precisava do físico também. Pip entendia completamente que o céu e todos lá o odiavam, mas era realmente necessário reforçar o ponto?

Sua asa direita foi largada no chão como um pedaço de lixo e Pip já não tinha mais forças para mexê-la. Ela tremia no chão com a dor, longe de qualquer controle que seu dono pudesse ter sobre ela, e Pip só queria chorar ainda mais.

Não que ele fosse precisar esperar muito para isso.

O anjo que segurava a asa esquerda colocou as mãos na mesma posição que o anterior e começou a forçar o osso, só um pouco mais devagar que o outro. O osso da asa de Pip moldava aos movimentos de seus dedos com dificuldade e ele quase conseguia sentir as rachaduras se formando debaixo de seus dígitos enquanto o britânico e debatia de dor debaixo de seus pés.

\- Para! Para! Por favor, isso dói! - Pip implorou entre os gemidos de dor e soluços, mas ninguém o estava ouvindo. Por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro. A asa continuou a ser dobrada, como que por alguém que tenta quebrar um galho de árvore. As penas começaram a tremer com a dor e Pip já quase não tinha forças para lutar e se debater. Tudo que podia fazer era esperar, parado, enquanto mais uma asa era quebrada. - Por favor… Para… 

O estalo do osso soou e Pip abriu a boca para gritar, mas pouco saiu além de ar raspando no fundo de sua garganta. A asa esquerda também foi largada no chão, e os anjos tiraram os pés de cima dos braços de Pip para amarrar suas asas de volta, dessa vez ainda mais apertado do que antes.

Gabriel saiu de trás da mesa e caminhou até o britânico com as mãos atrás das costas enquanto seus subordinados ocupavam-se com amarrar suas asas. Ele encarou as bochechas manchadas de lágrimas e os olhos inchados e vermelhos com os seus estreitos e a boca contraída em um beiço esnobe. As mãos do menor tremiam e palavras não saíam de sua boca por mais que ela se movimentasse. Muito melhor assim.

\- A partir de hoje, assim que passar dos portões, você não é mais um de nós. - Gabriel disse com desprezo e chutou a lateral da cabeça de Pip com força, arrancando dele um gemido de dor. 

Agarrou-o pelos ombros e o colocou de pé assim que terminaram de amarrá-lo novamente. Seu rosto estava uma completa bagunça, sujo de lágrimas, poeira e, no geral, com uma expressão péssima. Não podiam entregá-lo assim ao anticristo! Com um estalar de dedos, todas as marcas desapareceram, e Pip estava como novo - se é que se podia dizer assim de alguém miserável.

\- Amarrem as mãos dele também. - ordenou Gabriel ao puxar os dois pulsos de Pip para a frente e juntá-los um com o outro. - Assim o anticristo não poderá nos culpar se ele fugir.

Pip queria chorar de novo. Ele queria chorar até desabar e poder acordar só quando a tempestade passasse. Ele já não estava bem com toda aquela situação em primeiro lugar, se sentia péssimo e um simples peão no jogo de outra pessoa, e agora estava definitivamente no fundo do poço. Como poderia encarar Damien daquela forma? Todo amarrado e com as duas asas quebradas, era uma situação mais do que humilhante. E eles ainda o exibiriam assim para todos os habitantes do céu que quisessem vê-lo. Pip seria entregue ao inferno da forma mais patética de todos os tempos.

Um dos anjos se colocou à sua frente e deu um nó bem apertado em seus pulsos; Pip até teve a impressão de que ele colocou um milagre naquele nó para ter certeza de que ele não romperia em algum momento. Eles estavam tomando precauções mais do que o necessário para garantir que o britânico fosse entregue de mão beijada aos demônios.

Com tudo pronto, os anjos se reuniram ao lado de Pip e começaram a caminhada até os portões de entrada do céu. O britânico mantinha a cabeça sempre baixa enquanto caminhava, desviando a atenção dos olhares de ódio dos demais anjos e seus sussurros maliciosos. Os nós estavam apertados em seus pulsos e ele não conseguia mexer suas mãos direito para se distrair. Por mais que tentasse, os sussurros e pensamentos ruins continuavam a infiltrar sua mente e o socar a cada passo que dava. Ele se sentia como um pássaro de exibição, preso em uma gaiola para que todos o vissem, e ele não podia fazer nada para parar aquilo.

Conforme se distanciaram da cidade e se aproximaram dos portões dourados do céu, a respiração de Pip começou a acelerar novamente e suas asas tentaram se debater, apenas para o fazer gemer de dor com o mínimo de movimento. Ele não tinha como escapar. 

Enquanto alguns anjos começaram a caminhar mais rápido, um ficou para trás para acompanhar o britânico e o entregar ao destinatário. Os demais precisavam seguir em frente para tratar da parte formal do contrato, além de receber Satã e seu filho para garantir que eles não tentariam nada engraçado. O anjo, que tinha cabelos lisos escorridos na altura do ombro, encarou Pip de soslaio para ver a expressão devastada em seu rosto. Uma pontada de dor bateu em seu peito ao vê-lo daquela forma, especialmente considerando a reputação que Pip tinha no céu; sempre foi um dos anjos mais otimistas de todos os tempos! E agora ele não tinha sequer aquele brilho de admiração que sempre carregava nos olhos azuis.

\- Ei, - chamou o anjo, conseguindo a atenção de Pip. - Não deve ser tão ruim lá embaixo. O anticristo te quis por uma razão, duvido que seja para fazer algo mal à ti.

Mas havia insegurança em suas palavras. Sua respiração falhava no meio das frases e ele frequentemente gaguejava. Não era a melhor forma, nem de longe, de assegurar o menor de que tudo ficaria bem.

Ainda assim, Pip estava prestes a abrir a boca para agradecê-lo quando o rangido dos portões se abrindo chamou sua atenção. Era sua hora de partir.

As mãos de Pip começaram a tremer e sua respiração voltou a acelerar, assim como os batimentos em seu peito. Seu corpo todo gritava para sair correndo, mas ele não conseguia se mover, seus pés não o obedeciam mais.

O anjo que o acompanhava engoliu em seco e começou a empurrá-lo para o portão, sem se importar com as asas quebradas. Ele precisava cumprir suas ordens, muito maiores do que as que ele estava acostumado, e entregar o jovem anjo nas mãos do anticristo. Pouco importava a pena, se não o fizesse, não seria pago.

Eles se aproximaram devagar e duas figuras altas se tornaram aos poucos mais visíveis. A primeira delas era facilmente identificável como Satã por sua grande estatura, corpo robusto, pele avermelhada e chifres e patas de bode. Ao seu lado, estava o anticristo, Damien, de estatura bem menor, batendo em seu ombro, chifres grandes e curvados, pele pálida e fina como papel e membros esqueléticos, do tipo que se via no pesadelo de uma criança. Em suas costas, duas largas asas negras escorriam até o chão; pareciam terem sido pintadas de óleo pela forma como refletiam a luz do sol em suas penas. Eram lindas ao mesmo tempo que assustadoras. Nenhum dos presentes duvidava também do quanto seus dentes devem ser pontudos, para poder dilacerar os corpos de seus inimigos com maior facilidade.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais Pip pensava em maneiras desesperadas de esconder o rosto. Depois de tanto tempo, não esperava que a próxima vez que fosse ver Damien seria assim: ele amarrado e sendo oferecido à ele como uma espécie de “presente do céu”. Ele estava preso àquela situação que já era humilhante por si só, mas ser julgado pelos olhos carmim do anticristo enquanto caminhava devia ser ainda pior do que todos os anjos combinados.

Pip ergueu o olhar desesperado para o anjo ao seu lado, como se suplicasse que o deixasse ir embora. _Por favor, eu não quero ir,_ seus olhos pareciam dizer, quase cheios d’água novamente. Por um segundo, o anjo de fato sentiu uma vontade real de cortar suas cordas e ajudá-lo a fugir, Pip percebeu isso, mas não havia mais tempo. Em poucos passos, estavam diante de Satã e do anticristo em pessoa.

Ao pararem de andar, o britânico lentamente ergueu o olhar, este que se chocou diretamente com o vermelho dos olhos de Damien. Seu corpo estremeceu e sua respiração parou por um instante, assim como todo o mundo debaixo de seus pés. Era ele mesmo. Damien. Bem ali nos portões do céu, no aguardo de sua pequena moeda para arrancá-la permanentemente do céu e levá-la para casa. O corpo de Pip estava completamente imóvel, não conseguia fazer nada que não fosse mexer nos próprios dedos das mãos, com o que os movimentos limitados o permitiam fazer.

Por um tempo, ninguém disse nada. Eram apenas Damien e Pip se encarando sem qualquer reação de ambas as partes. Era como se o mundo verdadeiramente tinha parado de girar. Os olhos de Damien perfuravam Pip e o corriam de cima a baixo como se estudassem a um objeto de laboratório, e o britânico reparou quando ele estreitou levemente os olhos ao pará-los em suas mãos. Levou muito de sua força para não desviar os olhos em vergonha.

\- Aí está ele, Phillip Pirrup, assim como foi combinado. - disse Gabriel, gesticulando para que o britânico se aproximasse, o que ele fez, apesar das pernas bambas e o coração batendo a mil. - O acordo está cumprido. Ele é todo seu.

O arcanjo continuava a falar, mas Damien não tirou seus olhos de Pip por um segundo, acompanhando todos os seus passos até ele parar ao seu lado, com alguns passos mínimos de distância. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa e, ao contrário dele, já não o encarava mais. A vergonha era muito clara, especialmente sob aquela situação, e Damien sentia aquela sensação familiar de raiva crescendo em seu peito a cada segundo que o britânico ignorava sua existência.

Quando Damien voltou a si, os anjos já tinham se calado e aguardavam ansiosamente a resposta do anticristo. O encaravam com aqueles olhares patéticos de cachorros sem dono, ou meros humanos amedrontados, ele não se importava muito com a definição daquele momento. Agora que ele tinha Pip em sua posse, tudo que Damien precisava era ir embora. Ele levantou a cabeça, quase empinando o nariz, e raspou a voz no fundo da garganta:

\- A partir de hoje, o inferno não mais atacará o céu, e todas as terras conquistadas continuarão pertencendo a nosso domínio. O que acontecer por lá não será da conta de vocês e considero uma violação do acordo se tentarem bisbilhotar. - sua voz ecoou muito mais alta do que o esperado, como uma verdadeira proclamação. - Eu não hesitarei em tornar a atacar se sua laia ousarem invadir nossas terras. Espero ter sido bem claro.

Os anjos assentiram em compreensão sem dizer uma palavra. Aparentemente, é tudo que o anticristo conseguiria ganhar. 

Sem mais o que tratar, o anticristo deu as costas aos anjos e abriu levemente suas asas, ocultando a forma magra e baixa de Pip dos olhos dos demais anjos; tudo o que conseguiam ver eram suas pernas, caminhando para longe deles com passos lentos. Na frente dos dois demônios, um elevador surgiu do chão com uma luz vermelha brilhando ao seu redor. O cheiro que saiu de lá de dentro ao abrir das portas metálicas não era nada diferente do que qualquer um ali estava acostumado, porém tinha um quê de coisa ruim, como se quem entrasse ali fosse ser imediatamente condenado. E faria sentido, já que o elevador levava para o inferno. Pip foi forçado a entrar no elevador com um empurrão da asa de Damien, por pouco ele não tropeçou na porta e se espatifou. Era difícil ver para onde ele estava indo de cabeça baixa. Satã e o próprio Damien seguiram logo depois, colocando-se na frente de Pip e, apesar do ângulo frontal, mais uma vez o ocultando dos olhos do céu. Ele não podia ver os anjos o encarando, os portões ou qualquer outra coisa que seja. Ele não tinha ido embora ainda, mas o céu já estava completamente fora de alcance.

A porta se fechou na frente deles e no instante seguinte já estavam caindo, para bem longe do céu e de qualquer anjo que pudesse sequer ouvir falar do britânico. A distância se tornava física, não mais espiritual. Pip foi completamente arrancado do céu e agora estava descendo diretamente para o inferno, de onde nunca mais poderia sair.

Durante todo o trajeto, ele não se atreveu a erguer o olhar de maneira nenhuma. Seus olhos permaneceram fixos em seus sapatos e suas mãos se movimentavam da melhor forma que podia sob aquelas amarras. Ele ainda sentia muito bem o olhar de Damien e Satã sobre ele, o observando da cabeça aos pés como se ele fosse de fato o criminoso que suas amarras o condenavam a ser. 

Ninguém dizia nada e o silêncio tomou conta de todo o tempo que levou para chegarem ao sétimo círculo, até mesmo após as portas se abrirem. O trajeto não era muito longo, mas não impedia o clima de ficar desconfortável de qualquer forma. Pelo menos não saíram do lado de fora do inferno, o que seria mil vezes mais constrangedor para Pip. Se os olhos dos anjos o julgando já não fossem o bastante, não queria nem imaginar como seriam os olhares dos demônios.

As portas da casa de Damien se abriram assim que seus passos ecoaram na entrada, e não demorou nem um segundo para que os criados que estavam presentes se espantassem com a visão do anjo andando bem atrás deles. Todos sabiam a essa altura do campeonato que a vida de Pip foi trocada pelo fim da guerra, mas ver de fato um anjo ali, junto ao anticristo e Satanás, era uma visão deveras rara.

Com o fechar das portas, todos permaneceram parados por cerca de dois segundos desconfortáveis, até Damien soltar um suspiro aliviado. O clima todo pareceu relaxar junto a ele, e a tensão nos ombros de Pip sumiu de um segundo para o outro.

\- O acordo está feito! - anunciou Satã, sua voz ecoando pelo grande salão. - A guerra está encerrada!

Os demônios presentes começaram a aplaudir com expressões entusiasmadas em seus rostos. Assim como o céu, o inferno tampouco queria aquela guerra, por motivos diferentes, e não havia razão para não comemorarem aquela conquista. Sem mais reuniões chatas, tropas mandadas para a morte, expedições e toda a merda que vinha junto com a guerra. Tudo havia finalmente acabado.

Enquanto o anticristo fechava os olhos e concentrava seus poderes, Satã deu a volta nele e se aproximou de Pip. Parou bem atrás dele, onde suas asas permaneciam amarradas e as olhou com atenção. O britânico permaneceu parado, com a cabeça levemente mais levantada do que quando chegou, enquanto os olhares do Rei do Inferno caíam sobre ele.

\- Com licença, Pip. - pediu Satã ao se aproximar mais do britânico. Um de seus dedos passou por cima da arcada da asa direita e dedilhou a parte quebrada. Ela estremeceu por um segundo com a dor e o toque invasivo, mas logo relaxou ao sentir o osso de volta ao seu devido lugar. Ele fez isso também com a asa esquerda, arrancando um suspiro aliviado de Pip por não ter mais aquela dor constante em suas costas. Tudo voltou ao seu devido lugar.

Satã começou a aproximar-se das cordas em seguida, mas foi parado com um gesto de mão do filho, que sinalizou para que deixasse que _ele_ tomasse as rédeas da situação. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e se distanciou de Pip para que Damien pudesse se aproximar em seu lugar.

Quando o britânico ergueu a cabeça, percebeu que a aparência de Damien estava muito diferente do que estava no céu. Ele ficou consideravelmente mais baixo, embora ainda vários centímetros mais alto que Pip, seu corpo voltou a se assemelhar mais com a forma humanóide, sem aqueles membros esqueléticos esquisitos, e seus chifres e asas desapareceram. Ele estava praticamente igual a como Pip se lembrava dele da última vez em que se viram.

\- Me deixe tirar isso aqui pra você. - o anticristo disse ao se aproximar e caminhar até suas asas, mais precisamente onde as cordas as mantinham presas. Ele apontou o indicador à ela, com cuidado para não errar o alvo e acertar as asas de Pip, e estourou a corda em um segundo. Os pedaços caíram no chão e o britânico balançou levemente as asas para afastar aquela sensação de aperto desconfortável de si. Damien caminhou para o lado de Pip e então tomou os pulsos dele em suas mãos para fazer o mesmo com a segunda corda. Colocou o dedo sobre uma ponta, se concentrando para desfazer o milagre, e a corda se partiu em duas e caiu no chão sem nenhum problema. - Pronto.

Pip soltou um suspiro aliviado. Nunca achou que fosse ficar tão feliz de poder mexer as mãos antes. Seus pulsos doíam pelo aperto da corda, mas não era nada que fosse incomodar por muito tempo ou acabar com seu humor.

\- Obrigado. - ele agradeceu e ergueu o olhar para encarar Damien nos olhos mais uma vez, dessa vez do jeito certo. Seus olhares cruzaram um com o outro, bem mais perto do que da primeira vez, e os lábios de Pip se curvaram em um sorriso.

O coração de Damien deu um pulo em seu peito e um sorriso igual apareceu em seu rosto. Sem dentes, mas um pequeno pedaço de seu canino direito apareceu por entre os lábios.

Com as costas dadas para o filho, Satã ignorou os dois e continuou a dar as boas notícias para seus criados, que ouviam a tudo com atenção.

\- Esse é um dia grandioso para todo o inferno, pois essa maldita guerra finalmente chegou ao fim. Precisamos comemorar; essa vitória precisa ser celebrada! Faremos uma grande festa aqui mesmo no castelo, é grande o suficiente para trazer muitas pessoas para participar. Se não couber, daremos um jeito depois. - o diabo se virou para dirigir a palavra ao filho, mas sua boca imediatamente se fechou ao vê-lo abraçado a Pip, suas mãos agarradas em sua roupa como se sua própria vida imortal dependesse disso. E, pelo pouco que via do britânico, o sentimento parecia mútuo. - ...Talvez seja melhor planejarmos tudo isso depois. Todos de volta para suas tarefas, andem!

Sob as ordens de Satã, os demônios saíram correndo da sala, seguidos por ele próprio, e o britânico e o anticristo foram deixados sozinhos naquele grande salão.

Nenhum dos dois percebeu o silêncio e a solidão. Ambos os corações batiam alto a ponto de deixá-los surdos, misturando-se às respirações erráticas e os soluços que não seguiram muito atrás do choro. O julgamento de Satã estava correto no final, tanto Pip quanto Damien se seguravam com força nas roupas um do outro, como se suas vidas dependessem disso, por mais que fosse difícil com os tremores que os soluços causavam em seus corpos. Pouco lhe importavam que as lágrimas manchassem as roupas ou causassem desconforto, eles esperaram muito tempo por aquele momento. _Muito, muito, muito tempo_.

\- E… Eu achei que você tinha me esquecido. - Pip disse com muito esforço entre soluços. Damien o apertou mais forte entre seus braços. - Eu esperei por um sinal, todo dia, m-mas nunca vinha n-nada. - os soluços estavam tornando muito difícil de falar, sua língua enrolava e seus pensamentos perdiam a coerência com muita rapidez. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia evitar de despejar todo o sangue de seu coração em suas palavras, não agora que ele finalmente tinha Damien junto a ele novamente. - Eu a-achei que v-você tinha desistido de mim.

O anticristo o apertou ainda mais e negou vigorosamente com a cabeça. Afundou o rosto em seu ombro e, fora de seu controle, afundou as pequenas garras nos ombros do britânico.

\- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não, não. Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Eu nunca poderia desistir de você! Eu só… - palavras tentavam se formar em sua língua, mas elas se perdiam no novelo de lã de sua mente e nada coerente saía de seus lábios. - Eu sinto muito, Pip. Eu não quis te fazer esperar por tanto tempo.

Os choros do britânico se intensificaram e ele não conseguia mais se impedir de se tornar vocal. Os soluços ficaram mais audíveis e ele teve de esconder o rosto no pescoço do anticristo para não acabar chamando a atenção de volta para eles na sala. Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé. Tudo parecia tão surreal, como nos sonhos que ele tinha sempre que fechava os olhos, do mesmo tipo que faziam seu corpo tremer enquanto dormia. E aquele parecia tão real… 

Damien não estava em condições muito melhores. Ele se continha ao máximo para não deixar aquelas emoções que martelavam seu peito ganharem o melhor dele e transformarem suas lágrimas em ácido. Por tanto tempo ele havia esperado por aquele momento, quando se encontrariam de novo e ele finalmente teria o britânico para sempre em seus braços, sem precisarem se preocupar com o apocalipse e qualquer outra merda bíblica que pudessem inventar naquele meio tempo. E finalmente havia chegado. 

Apesar das mãos tremendo e a falta de controle evidente do próprio corpo, Damien afastou Pip do abraço por um instante, apenas para encaixar as mãos em suas bochechas e esmagar seus lábios contra os dele. O contato foi de imediato retribuído, com tanto desespero quanto foi iniciado. Os dedos de Pip se agarraram aos cabelos de Damien e ele pressionou o corpo com mais força contra ele, como se tentasse fundir os dois corpos. O desespero e a saudade transbordavam por aquele beijo com tamanha transparência que seus sentimentos podiam facilmente ser confundidos com o do outro. Eles eram diferentes, evidentemente, mas a tempestade de emoções que acontecia dentro deles era exatamente a mesma.

\- Dez mil anos… - Damien sussurrou e voltou a grudar os lábios nos de Pip em mais um beijo desesperado. - Eu estive esperando por isso por dez mil anos. - o britânico nada disse com o segundo separar de lábios, apenas deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto já manchado delas e o silêncio falar por ele. As mãos do anticristo encaixaram em suas bochechas mais uma vez, os polegares tremendo enquanto tentavam afastar aquelas lágrimas, e Pip não resistiu em inclinar o rosto na direção daquele calor e conforto. - Você é real, não é, Pip? Eu não estou sonhando, estou? - os choros do anticristo se intensificaram e ele soluçou alto. - _Por favor, me fala que eu não estou sonhando_.

Pip engasgou com o choro e as lágrimas escorreram com mais força ainda, como se ele fosse uma criança pequena com medo de tempestades. Ele agarrou as mãos de Damien com as dele e pressionou-as com mais força em seu rosto, molhando-as com suas lágrimas e se forçando a aceitar o calor que suas palmas o ofereciam.

\- Eu sou real, Damien! - ele se forçou a falar por entre as lágrimas. - Eu estou bem aqui!

Damien agarrou-se aos ombros de Pip e, escondendo seu rosto nele, desabou no chão com o britânico junto a si. Nenhum dos dois estava aguentando ficar em pé daquela forma e foi apenas uma questão de tempo até que aquilo acontecesse. Eles sentaram sobre as próprias pernas, os corpos puxados o máximo que podiam para perto um do outro. Pip escondeu o próprio rosto nos cabelos de Damien enquanto acariciava sua nuca com os dedos de uma mão e o apertava em um abraço com a outra. Os soluços do anticristo chacoalhavam ambos os seus corpos, mas o britânico não se importava com esse pequeno detalhe enquanto ele pudesse estar ali com ele.

Era surreal imaginar que depois de dez mil anos esperando e lutando eles finalmente conseguiram. O apocalipse tinha acabado e eles estavam juntos, exatamente como imaginavam que seria quando mais novos. Talvez tenha demorado demais, mas chegou. _Antes tarde do que nunca_.

Os soluços de Damien começaram a diminuir com cada beijo que clamava dos lábios de Pip, a realidade aos poucos infiltrando-se em sua mente e o acomodando com o ambiente em que estava. Seus lábios certamente estavam inchados, mas não era essa a questão. Ele só queria passar o resto da eternidade aproveitando-se da conquista de ter Pip inteiro para si sem precisar se preocupar com interrupções ou problemas futuros. 

Após o que deveria ser o centésimo ou milésimo beijo, o anticristo rastejou a mão pela bochecha de Pip e apertou a maçã de seu rosto entre o indicador e o polegar. Seus olhos azuis o tentavam de tal forma que Damien teve que se segurar muito para não beijá-lo novamente. Apesar de querer muito, precisava dar um tempo para que Pip pudesse respirar.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo que fizeram com as suas asas. - ele sussurrou ao encarar as penas fofinhas atrás do britânico, lembrando-se do estado deplorável em que estavam quando colocou seus olhos em Pip. Naquele momento, foi por muita força de vontade e determinação que Damien não explodiu o céu inteiro. Ele sabia que aquele lugar era repleto de malucos, mas não imaginou que seria algo assim tão sádico! Tudo isso foi porque foi _ele_ quem pediu que o entregassem Pip? Com aquele pensamento, Damien se sentia ainda mais culpado pelo que aconteceu.

Mas o britânico negou com a cabeça e manteve o sorriso em seu rosto, uma maneira despreocupada de dizer que estava tudo bem.

\- Vale. - foi tudo o que disse antes de ele tomar a iniciativa e avançar nos lábios de Damien. - Pouco me importa o que façam comigo, desde que eu possa ficar com você.

O anticristo soltou ar pelo nariz.

\- Você deveria aumentar seus padrões aqui embaixo. - aconselhou-o antes de dá-lo outro beijo. - O céu inventa muita coisa, mas não é como se os demônios fossem inocentes.

Pip deu de ombros e beijou Damien mais uma vez.

\- Posso tentar. - ele lentamente acariciou o cabelo carvão de Damien com o indicador, os fios macios escorregando por sua pele. - Forma bem criativa aquela sua que veio me buscar.

\- Tive que inventar alguma coisa para assustar os anjos. - Damien riu. - Não queria levantar suspeitas.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Não foi fácil para mim também. Você me pegou de surpresa com a demanda e eu admito ser um pouco lerdo, mas a ficha caiu bem rapidinho. - ele riu e beijou o anticristo na bochecha. - Passei dias chorando, mas não pela razão que os outros pensam que eu estava.

Uma pontada bateu no peito de Damien, mas ele dispensou aquele sentimento com mais um beijo nos lábios de Pip, que não se importou nem um pouco em retribuir e passar os braços ao redor do pescoço do anticristo.

\- Oh, eu mal posso esperar para te mostrar toda a casa. - Damien sorriu. - Passei a semana inteira preocupado para deixar tudo do jeito que você me disse que gostava de suas coisas.

\- Me surpreenda que você lembre de tudo que eu disse a tanto tempo atrás. - o britânico suspirou e foi trazido para mais um beijo nos lábios.

\- Se você está envolvido, é impossível para mim esquecer de qualquer coisa que diga.

Vermelho subiu às bochechas de Pip e ele se atirou mais uma vez na boca de Damien. Já nem conseguia mais sentir qualquer coisa que fosse em seus lábios, mas pouco se importava. É a essência que conta, e Pip gostaria de estar com Damien em qualquer condição que fosse, sentindo ou não. 

Era certo que estar no inferno não seria tão fácil, ele não esconderia seu medo. As histórias do céu podiam não ser verdadeiras, mas o apavoravam apenas por sua existência, e, considerando o contraste entre este plano e o do céu, não se podia esperar menos do que um choque de culturas entre o tudo que Pip aprendeu em todos os anos que passou no céu e os milênios caóticos cultivados no inferno. Mas Pip daria um jeito. Se Damien pudesse estar lá para segurar sua mão e guiá-lo pelo caminho, ele não se importaria de arriscar um pouco.

Ele tinha esperado dez mil anos afinal de contas.


	2. Consuma-me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CALMA Q ESSA FANFIC N TA MORTA!  
> Eu acabei me atrapalhando com os capítulos de outras fanfics e esse ficou longo demais, tanto que passei uma pá de cenas pro cap 3 ao invés de mostrar tudo nesse  
> MAS! pelo menos agora ele saiu! Yeeeeeeeeey  
> Vou tentar ser mais rápida com os próximos capítulos, eu prometo! Tentar escrever mais nessas férias uwu
> 
> Aproveitem!

Tempo é um conceito estranho, especialmente para seres imortais. Humanos sempre tiveram vidas curtas, muito mais limitadas do que qualquer anjo ou demônio, que poderia apenas ser morto ao invés de morrer, e tinham que aproveitar bem mais do que seres celestiais e infernais, para os quais era irrelevante. Contudo, essa noção sempre era mais complicada para anjos derivados de almas humanas. Sempre se tornava mais doloroso ver os minutos passando e não ter nenhuma noção de um fim. O único fim que tinham era o apocalipse, que só estava fadado a acontecer, no mínimo, cem anos após a ascensão do anticristo na vida política da terra, o que, na época em que Pip nasceu, estava ainda muito distante. Eram muito frequentes os casos de anjos humanos que enlouqueciam sem uma noção segura de tempo em que se segurar ou tarefas o suficiente para não ter um único momento para pensar nisso; por isso a maioria dos anjos humanos eram colocados em cargos de anjos da guarda ou secretários, assim sempre teriam o que fazer.

Contudo, esse não foi o caso de Pip. Na época em que foi separado de Damien, todos os cargos estavam ocupados e o britânico ficou muitos e muitos anos sem nada para ocupar sua cabeça. Os administradores não confiavam nele o suficiente para ser um anjo da guarda devido à, nas palavras deles, sua inabilidade de ficar em pé. Ele foi colocado em certos tipos de treinamento para se profissionalizar - arco e flecha, leitura, combate, registro da vida humana -, mas nada parecia adiantar. De alguma forma, seus pensamentos sempre voltavam para Damien e como agora ele estava completamente fora de seu alcance por tempo indeterminado. 

De que adiantava Pip viver por uma quantidade de tempo infinita, poder morrer apenas sendo morto, se ele era forçado a passar aquele tempo em um lugar onde ele não queria estar? 

Para os demais anjos, dez mil anos não era absolutamente nada comparado ao peso de toda a eternidade, mas Pip não nasceu um anjo para suportar o peso de toda a eternidade! Como ele poderia simplesmente esperar aquele tempo todo se ele não podia aguentar sequer uma semana?!

Não foram poucas as vezes em que o britânico foi levado para algum tipo de enfermaria no céu para lidar com seus ataques de pânico e crises existenciais. Ele não era o único, obviamente, mas provavelmente era sim o paciente mais frequente. Pensamentos sobre como as coisas passavam devagar demais e como ele não tinha a menor ideia de quando aquela espera toda iria acabar sempre voltavam para sua mente uma hora ou outra, às vezes com muito mais frequência do que outras. Não tinha absolutamente nenhum sentido na vida após a morte e ele sempre estava à beira de um colapso mental se parasse para pensar demais. A única maneira que Pip encontrava para melhorar, nem que fosse um pouco, aquele pensamento era se enfiar de cabeça em trabalho e mais trabalho. Ele sempre procurava maneiras de ajudar os outros anjos com qualquer coisa que eles precisassem e chegou até a fazer alguns amigos por um curto período de tempo. Mas nada era constante e ele nunca conseguiu se acostumar. Era como estar sozinho em um imenso espaço branco onde ninguém fala com você, não tem começo, não tem fim, não tem saída, e ele não tinha a menor ideia de quando - ou se - o deixariam sair.

A eternidade era um conceito muito mais assustador do que as pessoas pensavam quando ele vivo. Sempre trataram tudo como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo, enquanto Pip não nutria à ela nada além de desprezo e miséria. Humanos tinham que esperar apenas alguns anos para reverem seus entes queridos e arrumar o que fazer durante aquele tempo - isso era problema do céu -, mas Pip não tinha não teve nada disso por muito tempo. Tanto a noção de tempo quanto à mera certeza de que poderia ver Damien novamente pareciam muito mais distantes de suas mãos do que ele conseguia aguentar.

Se não fosse pelos anjos agarrando suas asas no segundo em que a notícia chegou à ele, Pip tinha certeza de que ele teria desabado ali na nuvem mesmo se tivesse ouvido de outra forma que Damien estava procurando por ele. Bom, não era exatamente procurando, mas ele conseguiu ligar dois mais dois com relativa facilidade.

Era um verdadeiro alívio e uma alegria que ele não precisasse se importar mais com isso, pois, enquanto subia as escadas na direção do segundo andar do castelo no inferno, suas mãos permaneciam grudadas ao braço de Damien como se fossem cola. O anticristo retribuía segurando sua mão na dele com igual intensidade, tanto que os dois tinham certa dificuldade para andar em sincronia naquela posição estranha, mas não chegava a incomodá-los de fato; eles apenas riam do fato e seguiam em frente.

A cada degrau que subiam, mais Pip puxava o braço de Damien, fazendo quase de propósito para quase caírem, mas na verdade era só para ter uma desculpa para poder se agarrar ao anticristo. Faz tanto tempo que ele não se permitia ser idiota daquele jeito, como se estivesse bêbado. Anjos eram muito sérios, nunca se deixavam soltar um pouco, Pip sentiu muita falta disso, era um contraste com o qual ele nunca conseguiu se adaptar em seu tempo no céu. No pouco tempo que Pip estava passando no inferno, já estava aproveitando muito mais do que todo o tempo em que esteve no céu.

Damien riu alto com o quase tropeço, possivelmente o sétimo, e usou sua pegada no braço de Pip para puxá-lo para si e esmagar os lábios em sua bochecha. Soltou de seu braço e o colocou em sua cintura. Com um puxão, prendeu o britânico entre seus braços e o ergueu do chão em um giro, acabando por colocá-lo pendurado em seu ombro.

\- Damien! Me coloca no chão! - Pip esbravejou entre risos, sem nenhuma malícia ou seriedade em sua voz.

O anticristo negou com a cabeça, “nop” soando de sua boca com o “p” sonoro, e subiu o resto das escadas com o menor balançando em seu ombro. Ele chutava as pernas em desespero e batia com leves tapas em suas costas para tentar se soltar, mas Damien só o fez quando chegaram ao topo da escada. Jogou o britânico para a frente e o pegou por muito pouco antes que sua cabeça batesse no chão.

\- Nunca íamos chegar com você me puxando de um lado pro outro. - disse ele, mas foi repreendido com um olhar estreito de Pip mesmo assim. Ele soltou-o no chão, ouvindo um “oof” do amante e mordeu o interior da bochecha para não rir da cara dele.

O britânico, apesar de caído, continuava a encarar Damien com um olhar feio. Em meio a seus pensamentos, Damien decidiu que aquela expressão simplesmente não pertencia no rosto de Pip e se agachou à sua frente para avançar em sua boca.

Evidentemente, ele ficou surpreso com o súbito avanço de Damien, embora não devesse estar a esse ponto, mas cedeu ainda assim. Não faria o contrário. Levou uma das mãos à bochecha dele e acariciou a pele com o polegar. Apesar de não sentir os lábios, movia-os em sincronia com os do amante, deliciando-se com o deslizar de sua língua sobre a dele, tomando tudo que podia. Ele não se cansaria nunca dos beijos de Damien. Nunca mesmo. Era o único momento em que ele conseguia se sentir vivo novamente depois de tanto tempo.

Duas mãos se posicionaram em suas costas e o puxaram para a frente, trazendo-o junto a Damien ao se sentar sobre as próprias pernas. Ele o puxou para seu colo, apertando sua cintura entre seus braços, e Pip quase foi tirado do transe com o toque de uma de suas mãos em sua perna exposta. Por apenas um instante, pois logo caiu ainda mais fundo naquele misto de sensações e gostos e estava completamente entregue.

Seu coração batia forte em seu peito, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dos movimentos de suas bocas e das mãos que corriam ambos os corpos. Não havia inocência em nenhum daqueles toques. Nem quando Pip correu a mão pelo tronco de Damien, nem quando Damien subiu a mão aos poucos pela perna de Pip, lentamente se aproximando de sua virilha.

As asas de Pip esticaram-se em suas costas e bateram uma vez, reagindo aos toques sobrecarregados de malícia e mais prazerosos do que deveriam ser. As mãos de Damien sobre sua pele pareciam quase estrangeiras. Ninguém o havia tocado assim há muito tempo - não que Pip teria deixado se a oportunidade tivesse surgido. Ele era apenas para Damien assim como Damien era apenas para ele.

Não restava dúvidas de nenhuma das partes de que ambos estavam desesperados por aquele prazer, evidenciado pelo fato de estarem se pegando no meio do corredor. Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Pip tomou nota de cuidar disso quando a oportunidade surgisse.

Foram forçados a interromper os beijos quando um dos criados de Satã foi obrigado a passar pelo salão principal para chegar ao outro lado do castelo. Ele pegou os dois no flagra. Apesar de ter sido informado sobre a obsessão do anticristo com aquele anjo em específico, o pobre criado não havia se preparado o suficiente para pegar os dois aos beijos no meio do corredor.

As bochechas de ambos estavam coradas, contaminadas com a vergonha. Mas Damien não largou de Pip ainda assim.

O criado passou sem dizer nada e, ao serem deixados sozinhos novamente, caíram na risada.

\- Que vergonha…! - comentou Pip com as mãos na frente do rosto.

Damien simplesmente deu de ombros e puxou o loiro para um beijo em sua bochecha.

Infelizmente, depois de serem pegos, Pip foi obrigado por si mesmo a recuar. Não cria ser justo que obrigassem os criados do lugar a vê-los daquela forma quando a única coisa que queriam fazer era seu trabalho. Além do que, o chão era incrivelmente desconfortável. Ele se afastou do anticristo, caindo de seu colo, e se levantou junto a ele. Bateu nas roupas para tirar a poeira e voltou a agarrar-se no braço dele ao voltarem a caminhar.

Começaram a subir mais uma escadaria, dessa vez para o que Pip presumia ser o último andar. Pode ser estranho que um castelo tenha apenas três andares, mas Pip conhecia o bastante sobre o inferno para ter uma noção de como aquilo funcionava. O castelo obedecia aos desejos de seus residentes, moldava-se a eles. Se desejassem uma forma de entretenimento, é isso que encontrariam. Precisando de um quarto a mais, entrariam nele como se sempre tivesse estado lá. Uma revolução os obriga a fazer uma escapada sigilosa? Uma trilha de passagens secretas que levam para fora estariam ao seu aguardo apenas com o pressionar de um botão ou um revirar de olhos. E o que Pip desejava agora é que não precisasse subir mais tantas escadas.

Passos ecoavam pelas paredes vermelhas como se eles mesmos se seguissem. Um efeito engraçado para apenas duas pessoas subindo uma escada. Não havia muito ao redor para se ver além das paredes e das tochas flamejantes que iluminavam o caminho para eles. Por ficarem em sua maior parte nos extremos leste e oeste do castelo, a necessidade de uma decoração a mais nas escadarias era inexistente. Ainda assim, Pip se pegou admirando a arquitetura do lugar; a forma como as pedras das paredes encaixam-se umas nas outras e a iluminação sob o fogo naquele lugar fechado, além de como esta reagia quando passavam por uma janela aberta. Suas asas arrastavam-se atrás de si, as penas raspando no chão. Pelo cheiro de poeira, concluiu que aquele lugar já não devia ser usado a algum tempo. Seja lá o que tinha lá em cima, tentou cortar seu vínculo com a parte de baixo. Pois se os criados não passavam ali nem para limpar as escadas, a ideia de que Damien ou Satã usavam aquela passagem era simplesmente ridícula.

\- Sua casa é bem grande, Damien. - disse Pip, admirado. - Eu sabia que o inferno era enorme, mas não tinha nenhuma ideia do quão grande apenas o _castelo_ era. - ele apertou o braço do anticristo em suas mãos e o puxou para mais perto, pressionando seu braço contra o tronco.

Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Damien puxou Pip para mais perto e passou o braço agarrado ao redor de sua cintura em outro meio-abraço.

\- Eu teria te mostrado na época, mas você sabe como é. - disse ele.

\- É, eu sei. - Pip pressionou-se mais no amante e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ambos pararam de andar e viraram na direção do outro para se darem um beijo que não durou nem cinco segundos, mas conseguia transbordar paixão ainda assim. Nenhum deles sentia qualquer coisa nos lábios do tanto que tinham se beijado mais cedo, mas não incomodava. O simples conhecimento do toque já era o bastante.

\- Vamos acelerar. Se ficarmos nos beijando o dia todo, não vou poder mostrar a casa pra você antes do jantar. - disse Damien ao afastar-se do beijo e apertou a bochecha do loiro.

\- Você sabe que isso não me incomodaria nem um pouco, certo? - é claro que Pip não se incomodaria, era Damien afinal.

\- Eu sei, mas meu pai tem esperado milênios pra te receber aqui do jeito certo. Não quero acabar magoando ele.

\- Entendo. Neste caso, espero que você me compense melhor mais tarde, _oh, anticristo._ \- ele provocou e deu uma piscadinha.

Levou muito mais força do que Damien gostaria que fosse necessário para não se atirar em cima do loiro de novo. Pip sabia ser delicado e formal, mas também sabia exatamente quais palavras usar para provocá-lo.

\- Você quer mesmo me tentar, huh? Achei que esse fosse o trabalho do meu pai. - ele brincou de volta e encheu o rosto de Pip de beijos em meio às risadas de ambos. As mãos do loiro subiram para seus ombros e se seguraram com força em sua roupa para não cair, mas não evitou os toques também.

As batidas do coração de Pip ecoavam alto em seus ouvidos não só com os beijos de Damien, mas com cada toque que ele colocava em sua pele, ainda que coberta por roupa. Ele continuava ansiando para que aquele momento fosse eterno, para não precisar mais se separar de Damien, quando sabia que era exatamente isso que aconteceria em seu futuro. Não havia nada que o céu pudesse fazer contra ele ali embaixo; tiveram muitas baixas por conta do apocalipse e temiam o inferno no geral, não apenas seus governantes. O acordo estava selado e o céu estava proibido de atacar o inferno e todos os territórios que a ele pertenciam, e agora que Pip faz parte de seu domínio ele também está incluso nesse limite de território. Para chegarem até ele, teriam que recomeçar uma guerra que perderiam de certo, o que certamente não estava nos planos do céu. Mas, mesmo tendo a certeza de que estava tudo bem, aquela fagulha que se acendia em Pip estava sempre presente quando os lábios de Damien tocavam sua pele. Cada um daqueles toques era sentido em sua pele como se fosse a primeira e a última vez. Como se estivesse no fim e no começo. E ele só podia ansiar por mais e mais.

Ele soltou um gemido com o estalo de seus lábios separando-se e voltou a ficar na pontinha dos pés, desejando com todas as suas forças sentir aquele toque novamente - apesar de os lábios já estarem completamente entorpecidos. Ao invés de seus lábios, as testas se encostaram uma na outra, e Damien o manteve ali com uma mão em sua bochecha e apertando sua cintura. Abrindo os olhos, Pip pôde ver pouco mais que o brilho vermelho dos olhos de Damien, mas já era o bastante para colocar o sorriso de volta em seu rosto. Ah, se eles pudessem ficar assim para sempre… Ele não seria contra de forma alguma.

\- Eu te amo demais, Damien. Você sabe, né? - sussurrou contra sua boca. Tão perto, mas tão longe.

Damien retribuiu o sorriso e fechou os olhos. Puxou Pip para tão perto que até acabou por tirá-lo do chão, prendendo o corpo magro com grande força entre os braços.

\- Não se preocupe, eu sei. Eu também te amo, Pip. - ele ternamente acariciou seus cabelos, enfiando os dedos pelo couro cabeludo, e puxou-lhe o rosto para mais perto para beijá-lo novamente.

Se alguém tivesse acompanhado-os desde o início, certamente estaria espantado pela quantidade de vezes que aqueles dois se beijaram. E não é para menos. Eles não conseguiam manter as mãos longe um do outro por tanto tempo. Não conseguiam naquela época e não conseguiriam dez mil anos depois.

O som de batidas de asas ecoaram pelas paredes e o vento dos movimentos ergueu boa parte da poeira que estava no chão. Pip tendia a bater as asas quando estava feliz. Era um traço característico de anjos mais animados e extrovertidos. Damien achava aquilo simplesmente adorável. Poderia ouvir o som daquelas batidas o dia todo apenas para saber que seu amado estava feliz. Apesar de isso trazer certas inconveniências para o beijo por Pip se mover demais, um alívio percorria seu corpo ao saber que a pessoa que mais amava no mundo estava feliz e segura. Tanto tempo se passou em que a única coisa que ele podia fazer era ponderar. Não tinha como entrar em contato com Pip, pois o céu e o inferno estavam selados um do outro e a Terra era o campo de batalha, e tampouco tinha como saber se ele estava bem. Muitas noites foram passadas em claro ponderando se em todo esse tempo que Damien estava a sua procura Pip já não podia estar morto, uma das casualidades que acometeram tantos outros anjos e até demônios. Damien não sabia onde Pip estava, como ele estava, quem estava com ele ou o que aconteceria durante os momentos em que cuidava dos próprios assuntos. Teve diversas crises durante a noite e até durante o dia pensando nisso, além de tomar muitas decisões precipitadas, a ânsia tomando o melhor de si e o manipulando à sua vontade.

Mas agora ele não precisava se preocupar. Tudo acabou bem no final. Pip estava ali. Ele o confirmou que estava ali e nada daquilo era um sonho. Maldito seja seu coração por torturá-lo por tantas eras, pois agora já nem sabia dizer mais o que era real e o que não era, e não sentia-se estar aproveitando ao máximo aqueles poucos minutos que já passava com Pip. _Seu Pip_. Mas isso não passa de uma questão de costume. Quando Damien acordasse pela manhã e visse as cobertas enroladas ao redor de uma figura magra e um monte de cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro, seu coração se convenceria de vez. Ele estava lá para ficar.

Se afastaram mais uma vez do beijo e, trocando sorrisos apaixonados, voltaram a subir a enorme escadaria, com Pip agarrado com força em seu braço e ambas as cabeças encostando-se; a de Pip em seu ombro e a de Damien sobre a dele.

Uma porta fechada os recebeu ao fim da escadaria, esta que o anticristo abriu sem precisar soltar-se de seu amado e ambos passaram para o corredor. Estavam na ala mais alta do castelo, onde seus governantes passam os momentos de privacidade. Não passava de um corredor longo com grandes portas para cômodos que Pip desconhecia. Certamente deviam ser para algo da privacidade da realeza do inferno; ele não tinha o direito de se intrometer, mesmo que estivesse tecnicamente sobre as asas do anticristo. Portanto, Pip manteve-se calado e deixou que Damien o guiasse pelo corredor até onde quisesse.

Chegando ao quarto, a última porta à direita, o britânico se surpreendeu ao perceber que nem tudo no quarto de Damien era preto como costumava ser. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente da cama de solteiro no canto do quarto preto, com lençóis pretos e travesseiros pretos, cercados pela mais absoluta escuridão possível. Agora o quarto estava bem mais claro, as cortinas brancas afastadas para o fogo do inferno iluminar o ambiente. A cama de solteiro foi substituída por uma de casal de lençóis brancos com travesseiros da mesma cor, almofadas menores de um azul bem claro e cortinas de renda penduradas ao redor e amarradas em suportes de ferro. O papel de parede preto se tornou bege assim como o carpete, dando ao lugar um ar convidativo. Fora isso, não havia mais nada que não houvesse em quartos normais que Pip viu durante sua infância mortal: banheiro, estante, espelho, todos em cores suaves que contrastavam apenas com o cinza escuro da colcha da cama. Pip nunca tinha visto o quarto de Damien com tantas cores claras antes.

As prateleiras cheias de livros também eram novidade. Damien teve seu período de leitura a muito tempo atrás, antes mesmo de ascender como anticristo. Depois que essa fase acabou, ele se mostrou muito mais interessado em dominar os próprios poderes do que folhear as páginas dos livros que ainda existiam. Dentre os dois, quem era mais ávido por leitura é Pip. Ele sempre gostou de expandir seus horizontes e aprender mais sobre as coisas; desde outras culturas à histórias saídas da mente de um lunático. Sempre havia algo novo para aprender nos livros e ele adorava isso. Até costumava ler para Damien quando começaram a namorar!

\- Você certamente deu uma boa repaginada depois que eu parti. - muita coisa mudou naquele tempo, com certeza. O loiro não esperava menos. 

Damien pressionou sua palma mais forte contra a de Pip e apertou seus dedos entrelaçados. Os olhos azuis do loiro ergueram-se em sua direção, chocando-se com seu carmim, e o coração de Damien veio à sua boca.

\- Eu tive certeza de me cercar de todas as cores que me lembram de você. Só não consegui colocar nada em amarelo porque, segundo meu pai, “fica feio”.

Pip sorriu e retribuiu o toque em sua mão. Ele realmente não o tinha esquecido, teve certeza de não fazê-lo. Parece que as noites que ele passou em claro ponderando aquela maligna questão em sua mente foram nada mais que sofrimento em antecipação. Pip era tão tolo.

Puxando a gola da blusa do moreno, Pip se colocou na ponta dos pés e o deu um beijo rápido na boca. O anticristo abriu um sorriso e o puxou para perto novamente, soltando de sua mão para enlaçar sua cintura. Nenhum dos dois conseguia manter os sorrisos longe dos lábios por muito tempo, não com o outro tão próximo daquela forma.

\- Oh, Damien, está ótimo assim! E fico muito lisonjeado de você pensar em mim por todo esse tempo. - acomodou as mãos em seus ombros e beijou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez. Ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir ao amor de seu pós-vida e eternidade bem à sua frente e não beijá-lo. Parecia uma oportunidade desperdiçada. E Pip aprendeu muito bem que oportunidades não deviam ser desperdiçadas de jeito nenhum, pois nunca se sabe quando algo ruim pode acontecer e o jogo se virar contra ele. Tinha a vaga memória de alguém o dizendo “sempre despida-se com um sorriso, esta partida pode ser a última”, mas não tinha a menor ideia de onde, ou quando, ouviu isso. Simplesmente sabia. 

Ao separarem os lábios, Damien se afastou de Pip por um segundo para sussurrar algo em seu ouvido:

\- Eu guardei uma coisa.

A curiosidade do loiro imediatamente foi atiçada e seus olhos ganharam aquele brilho infantil característico, o qual sempre se mostrava presente quando algo lhe chamava a atenção. Mais uma característica de anjos que Damien podia admirar apenas em Pip.

\- Ohh! O que é? - ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto, as mãos tomando uma das do anticristo para si e a apertando entre as palmas.

Damien não conseguia aguentar o quão adorável seu amante era. O brilho terno e gentil refletido em seus olhos azuis, o sorriso inocente, como se nada no mundo estivesse errado, como se tudo estivesse na mais perfeita paz e nada fosse acontecer. Ele sempre tinha uma aura radiante ao seu redor e Damien queria mergulhar de cabeça nele e nunca mais voltar para aquele mundo horrível em que vivia. Tudo tornava-se um milhão de vezes melhor com Pip por perto; esperança preenchia qualquer espaço vazio no peito de Damien, todo o espaço que sua alma inexistente deveria tomar. Quando ele estava ao seu lado, sentia que tudo era possível, como se de fato pudesse dominar o mundo se quisesse - mas não queria. O mundo ganha mais cor com Pip por perto, independentemente do quão ruim as coisas estivessem. Damien era atraído por ele tanto quanto as mariposas eram atraídas pela luz, quando ainda existiam. Ele queria tomar sua mão na sua, afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e perder-se para sempre em seu odor e a aura maravilhosa que carregava consigo. Viver para sempre com um sorriso em seu rosto ao lado da pessoa que mais amava em todo o universo.

O anticristo foi tirado de seu transe ao ver o britânico acenando na frente de seu rosto, um sorriso brincalhão em seus lábios. Balançou a cabeça e se desculpou baixo para se dirigir à estante encostada na parede. 

Ao mesmo tempo, Pip tomou o tempo para tirar os sapatos e se sentar na cama de Damien. Assustou-se ao afundar a bunda no colchão e apoiou as mãos antes que perdesse o equilíbrio. Foi apenas um espanto, mas logo o susto passou e ele se permitiu jogar-se de costas no colchão confortável e deixar as molas o balançarem conforme desejassem. O céu não tinha camas, eles dormiam em nuvens, e Pip sentiu uma grande onda de nostalgia invadi-lo ao encontrar uma posição confortável para suas asas ali em cima. O lembrava da época em que ele e Damien reservavam motéis e hotéis para se encontrarem escondidos. Foram tempos sombrios e incríveis ao mesmo tempo. Pip sentia falta deles.

Suas asas movimentaram-se para cima, espalhando as penas brancas pelo lençol cinza de forma quase pitoresca. Puxou as duas pernas para cima, dobrando os joelhos e esticou os braços para cima, os dedos roçando algumas das penas espalhafatosas. Ele não sabia o que tinha de tão interessante no teto de Damien que ele não conseguia parar de olhar, não tinha absolutamente nada desenhado ali nem nada. Mas Pip não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da cor acinzentada e sombria. 

Ou não conseguiria se não tivesse Damien para encarar. 

O anticristo havia acabado de fechar a gaveta e caminhava em direção a Pip com uma mão nas costas. O sorriso travesso em seu rosto só o deixava ainda mais ansioso para a revelação, e ele se colocou de joelhos na cama para prestar mais atenção.

Ar deixou os pulmões do britânico e seus olhos arregalaram ao colocá-los na correntinha dourada com um pequeno coração balançando no meio. De todas as coisas que Damien podia ter guardado, essa era a que ele menos estava esperando. Afinal, não se pode esperar por algo que quase caiu no esquecimento.

\- Você guardou! - Pip exclamou e tomou o pequeno objeto entre os dedos com todo o cuidado do mundo.

\- É claro que eu guardei. Guardei todos os presentes que você me deu.

O sorriso prendeu-se a seus lábios sem falhar uma única vez. Tanto tempo se passou desde que ele viu algo assim pela última vez. Estar segurando tal objeto em suas mãos era uma verdadeira bênção. Ou melhor, uma verdadeira maldição.

\- Lembra de quando essas coisas ainda existiam? Você tem até a foto! E em cores! - ele continuou a se impressionar ao ver abrir o pingente, revelando uma foto de ambos Damien e Pip juntos, abraçados pela cintura. O britânico estava na ponta dos pés, pressionando um beijo terno na bochecha de seu amor, enquanto Damien tinha o olho mais próximo dele fechado e um sorriso de dentes pontudos no rosto. - Esse dia foi muito bom.

\- Todos os dias com você foram, meu amor. - disse o anticristo ao se aproximar. - E continuarão a ser por toda a eternidade.

Damien envolveu a mão de Pip na suavam delicadeza e colocou o pingente na beira da cama por um segundo. Voltando sua atenção para o britânico mais uma vez, levou as duas mãos para as laterais de seu rosto e o puxou para um beijo. Embora relativamente mais baixo que ele por estar sentado, Damien não se incomodava de ficar com um pouco de dor nas costas se isso significasse que poderia tocar seu amado.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Pip ao ser empurrado para trás. Suas mãos deslizaram para trás de si, tentando manter o equilíbrio, mas tornava-se um trabalho difícil quando Damien avançava mais e mais sobre ele. Escorregou ao mesmo tempo que as mãos do anticristo colocaram-se sobre suas coxas. Elas subiram por elas com a ponta das unhas, arrepiando os pelos de Pip, e as separaram uma de cada lado para que Damien pudesse se colocar entre elas. Suas costas colidiram com o colchão e o pressionar de lábios de seu amante tornou-se mais forte contra os seus.

As mãos de Damien provocavam a pele de Pip com toques suaves e gentis, subindo e descendo por suas coxas até lentamente fazer seu caminho para debaixo de sua blusa e provocar-lhe a cintura com o mesmo contato.

Ele tinha sentido falta disso. Ele tinha sentido muita falta disso. Como pôde Damien quase esquecer como era a sensação de ter os lábios de Pip sobre os seus, seus braços tocando sua pele e seus corpos tão próximos um do outro, alimentando-se do calor um do outro, a alma pura de Pip tão perto dele, preenchendo o vácuo negro que tinha em seu peito.

Até algum tempo atrás, a vida inteira de Damien estava assim, um tremendo buraco negro sem a menor esperança de escapar caso caia nele. Se não fosse o foco que tinha na guerra, provavelmente não teria sobrevivido ao vazio. Sem Pip, Damien não tinha absolutamente ninguém. Tinha seu pai, mas ele estava tão ocupado com sua aposentadoria que sequer prestava atenção nele direito. Ele estava completamente sozinho e cada segundo que se passava era ainda mais agonizante pensar que não tinha mais a companhia de seu amante, a única pessoa em todos os círculos do inferno com quem se importava.

Pip gemeu baixinho ao sentir a mão de Damien acariciar o interior de sua coxa e roçar seu pênis coberto pelos shorts. Os dedos apertaram o lençol debaixo dele e inclinou a cabeça para trás, permitindo a Damien que largasse seus lábios e descesse os seus por seu pescoço, trilhando caminhos invisíveis por sua pele e deixando leves chupões em seus pontos mais sensíveis.

O tormento enfim havia acabado. Eles finalmente tinham o outro exatamente onde queriam. E podiam se aproveitar daquele momento o quanto quisessem.

Damien mordiscou a clavícula do britânico com um pouco de dificuldade por conta da roupa, mas obteve uma reação prazerosa dele ainda assim. Uma de suas mãos subiu para sua gravata e começou a puxar a ponta para desfazer o nó, como se abrisse um tipo de presente. Só não teve tempo de terminar ao ter suas mãos arrancadas do corpo de Pip, pelo próprio Pip, e foi jogado de costas do outro lado da cama. O britânico prendeu sua cintura entre suas pernas e uma mão em cada lado de sua cabeça. O cabelo caía na frente de seu rosto e projetava uma sombra sobre ele, da qual escapavam apenas seus olhos, que continuavam tão brilhantes como sempre. Um sorriso puxou o canto de seus lábios e se aproximou demasiado dos de Damien, próximos o suficiente para roçar, mas não beijando de fato.

O coração de Damien vibrava em seu peito, ansiando para que o loiro acabasse com aquele espaço entre eles e o beijasse de uma vez. Só não fazia isso mesmo pois estava muito ocupado se perdendo no belo azul de seus olhos.

Contudo, para a tristeza do anticristo, Pip se afastou e se acomodou ao sentar em suas pernas; mais uma vez perto e longe demais de onde ele realmente gostaria que estivesse.

\- Você não disse que seu pai estava esperando para fazer o jantar? Seria falta de educação que ele subisse aqui e nos pegasse em um momento _íntimo demais_.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Damien entendia o que aqueles lábios provocantes o diziam, ele não queria nem saber de nada daquilo. Quem se importa se eles fossem pegos? Não precisavam se preocupar com isso agora; ele queria tirar proveito de seus novos privilégios. Queria tocar Pip como se não houvesse amanhã até suas mãos ficarem entorpecidas e ele enjoasse do gosto de sua boca. Mas isso nunca aconteceria, pois se um dia Damien se cansasse dos lábios de Pip, então não seria de fato Damien em seu corpo. Em outras palavras, ele teria sido substituído por um visitante disfarçado. Agora que podia fazê-lo sem medo, Damien não queria mais perder tempo sendo consciente das próprias ações. Queria perder-se no cheiro de seu amado e afogar-se em seu corpo até cair de exaustão. Queria cobrir a cama com suas penas, desprendidas de suas costas pelas asas que bateram demais durante as longas rodadas de sexo, como se recordava que ele fazia sempre que se encontravam. Damien queria tomá-lo para si e nunca mais deixá-lo ir. Queria tê-lo ao seu lado para sempre e fechar todo o resto do mundo para fora de seu quarto. Restariam apenas ele e Pip por toda a eternidade, e sabia que não precisava de mais nada. 

E ele sabia que Pip pensava de forma semelhante. 

Quando a eternidade passa e você percebe que as coisas não são como contaram à você, se torna muito difícil se apegar a algo bom, algo que atinja suas expectativas ou com o que você simplesmente pode se acostumar. Damien era isso para Pip. Ele era o único em todos os três planos que ainda o fazia se sentir humano; o único que o mostrava que sua vida ainda importava e que ele valia de algo, que não era apenas um grão no vasto oceano que era o universo. Damien fazia Pip se sentir livre. 

A eternidade caiu matando em cima de Pip com a força de uma pedra quando morreu, quebrando todas as suas expectativas e o colocando sob uma ideia que jamais considerou de verdade. Eternidade não era tudo aquilo que diziam para ele. Crises existenciais eram frequentes, até mesmo quando estava junto a Damien, e custou muito ao anticristo conseguir que ele se acostumasse à sua nova vida naquela eternidade e que levasse-a com mais calma. Na prática, se não fosse por ele, Pip teria enlouquecido completamente.

Apesar de se manter firme em seu ponto, o loiro não resistiu em dar-lhe um toque leve nos lábios com os seus. Teve a vaga sensação de curvar a própria boca em um sorriso ao se afastar e trilhou os lábios de Damien com o indicador, sentindo o músculo pulsante debaixo de seus dígitos.

\- Seus lábios estão muito inchados. - comentou ele, aos poucos deslizando a mão para a bochecha de Damien e então seus cabelos.

\- Culpa de quem? - o anticristo provocou-o e ergueu a mão para afastar os fios loiros da frente de seu rosto e prendê-los atrás da orelha. Por um segundo, seu dedo roçou a pele de Pip, seu coração palpitando em seu peito. - Você é lindo demais para não beijar, Pip. Você faz valer a pena a falta de sensação nos lábios.

As bochechas do britânico preencheram-se com vermelho e ele desceu a boca sobre a de Damien mais uma vez, este beijo mais longo que o anterior. Separou os lábios e riu alto, suas mãos deslizando entre as de seu amante e entrelaçando seus dedos. O olhar curioso que ele o lançou só o fez rir mais ainda.

\- Eu não consigo sentir a minha boca. - disse e agitou as asas atrás de si. - Eu estou aqui; no seu quarto, no inferno, e eu não consigo sentir a minha boca! - Damien o puxou pela mão e voltou a inverter as posições, prontamente avançando em seu rosto e pescoço para banhá-lo em beijos curtos e apaixonados. - Oh, isso é bom demais para ser verdade! Tão, tão bom… - arfadas escapavam de seus lábios ao sentir os toques de Damien nos pontos sensíveis de seu pescoço e clavícula, subindo e descendo por sua pele, queimando-a sob seu toque. - Ah, Damien, você não faz ideia do quanto eu senti falta disso. Do quanto senti falta de _você_. Por quanto tempo eu não ansiei por sentir seus lábios na minha pele de novo, poder te ter em meus braços e te amar de novo e de novo e de novo até nossos corpos ficarem tão cansados e entorpecidos como nossos lábios. - Damien avançou na boca de Pip e o calou por um segundo com um beijo profundo, ainda que curto. O loiro arfou em busca de oxigênio e agarrou os cabelos pretos de seu amado com os dedos finos, segurando-se onde podia como se ele fosse desaparecer caso o soltasse. - E agora você está aqui. _Eu_ _estou aqui_. O céu não pode chegar aqui e teu poder o coloca em um pedestal impossível de ser derrubado. Não há anjos, não há guerras e nada mais pode me impedir de te tocar. Nada pode me impedir de te amar e nada pode te impedir de me amar e, oh, Damien, é simplesmente bom demais para ser verdade!

Damien sorriu em meio aos beijos sobre a pele de seu amado e, fazendo uma breve pausa para processar suas palavras, prendeu o rosto de Pip entre suas palmas e seu olhar suavizou em sua direção, tomando sua forma angelical para si enlaçada em carinho e amor.

\- Eu amo quando você divaga. - acariciou os cabelos loiros com ternura e beijou-lhe os lábios uma última vez antes de se afastar.

Pip se sentou para acompanhar seus movimentos, sua boina ficando no travesseiro, e manteve seus rostos ainda próximos o suficiente para sentirem a respiração um do outro em seus rostos. As asas de Pip balançaram e duas penas brancas deslizaram para o lençol amassado. Ele tomou as penas em suas mãos e, juntando a palma com a de seu amante, encostou sua testa na dele e calmamente murmurou:

\- Depois do jantar hoje, quando todos estiverem satisfeitos, eu quero que você me consuma. Toque minha pele e me faça sentir vivo de novo. - sua voz parecia tentar soar autoritária, mas chegava aos ouvidos de Damien como uma súplica. As mãos de Pip apertaram as suas com mais força, esmagando as penas entre seus dedos. - Por favor, Damien, eu venho ansiando por isso a tanto tempo, assim como sei que você tem passado pelo mesmo. Eu quero seu toque em mim e sentir o seu corpo contra o meu assim como fazíamos a tanto tempo atrás. Eu quero você me amando e te amar de volta intensamente; suas mãos tocando meu corpo e as minhas tocando o seu.

\- Eu poderia te dar agora se quisesse. - Damien ofereceu, retribuindo o toque de sua mão. - Você está certo, eu tenho ansiado por isso tanto quanto você, mas não creio ser necessário esperar muito mais para conseguirmos o que queremos.

Tentação é uma das melhores habilidades de Damien. Herdou a habilidade de seu pai e a sabia usar muito bem, se a forma como Pip ficou visivelmente desestabilizado indicava alguma coisa. E como era tentador. Por Deus, como era tentador. Levou muito de sua força não ceder de uma vez e se jogar nos braços do anticristo. Mas, por pouco, conseguiu se conter.

Pip estava ansioso, mais do que tudo, para voltar a sentir Damien tomando-o para si, mas, acima de tudo, ele se mantinha fiel aos próprios princípios, e seria muita falta de educação e um grande constrangimento ser pego fazendo amor com o anticristo antes do jantar, ainda que em ambiente privado. Não seria de bom tom criar uma cena constrangedora e pesar isso no clima logo quando acabou de chegar no inferno; que tipo de impressão passaria para Satanás daquela forma?

Com dor em seu peito, Pip negou com a cabeça.

Damien sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas a dispensou e assentiu com a cabeça. Não forçaria Pip a fazer algo que não queria. Pressionou os lábios nos dele e se afastou para se jogar de costas na cama. O britânico seguiu logo atrás e deitou-se de barriga para baixo ao lado de Damien, perto o bastante para sentir a respiração bater em seu rosto mas longe o bastante para evitar o calor.

\- Imagino que posso escolher o lado, não? - perguntou Pip com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

\- Óbvio que não. A esquerda é minha. - beliscou a bochecha dele e retribuiu o sorriso. 

O loiro revirou os olhos, mas permaneceu com o sorriso grudado em seu rosto. Jogou-se de costas junto a Damien, dispensando a asa dobrada debaixo de seu corpo com um agradecimento por serem tão flexíveis. O teto parecia tão distante dali, assim como parecia o céu, mas Pip sequer parou para considerar o céu em todo o tempo que chegou. Talvez fosse ter as asas amarradas por todo aquele tempo, normalmente ele preferia espaços muito maiores, sem qualquer parede, mas estava estranhamente confortável ali. Pode ser também o alívio de estar com Damien depois de tanto tempo.

\- Seu quarto é tão grande, Damien… - ele começou a ponderar em voz alta. - Minha nuvem nem tinha espaço para mim direito, quem dirá para esticar minhas asas dessa forma. Eu tinha esquecido do quanto você gostava de quartos grandes quando saíamos juntos na Terra.

Damien pendeu a cabeça para o lado, estudando o rosto de Pip com cuidado. Sempre que ele ficava assim é por que queria lhe dizer alguma coisa - mesmo que inconscientemente.

\- É uma das únicas coisas que demônios e anjos têm em comum. Gostamos de espaço. - o sorriso no rosto de Pip deu uma pontada de alegria no coração de Damien, quase como um salto. Ele não conseguia aguentar o sorriso de Pip. Como um gesto tão pequeno conseguia deixá-lo tão feliz? - Tem mais uma coisa boa em ter um quarto desse tamanho… - o loiro arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso, e Damien teve que se conter para não lamber o lábios. - Eu não preciso me preocupar em amassar suas asas.

Pressionado contra o colchão, Pip teve seus lábios roubados por Damien em beijos propositalmente desajeitados. Beijava seus lábios, suas bochechas, sua testa, têmporas, pescoço e tudo mais que conseguisse chegar.

\- Damien! - o loiro exclamou em meio às risadas, as mãos entrelaçadas em seus cabelos pretos, dobrando e relaxando conforme os beijos desciam mais e mais pela pele pálida.

O loiro sabia perfeitamente o que ele estava fazendo - ah, como ele sabia -, mas não conseguia se fazer fazê-lo parar. Aqueles lábios, tão quentes e macios, por toda parte, fazendo sua pele se arrepiar, cegando sua consciência, seduzindo-o. Não havia como Pip escapar. Não que ele quisesse de qualquer forma. Tudo que podia fazer era pender a cabeça para o lado e suspirar enquanto os lábios de Damien eriçavam sua pele e o faziam curvar as costas com a excitação, uma excitação que ele não sentia a muito tempo. Ele queria tanto ser tocado, sentir aqueles dedos deslizando para dentro dele, arranhando sua pele, puxando seu cabelo, tomando-o de jeitos que superariam qualquer paraíso. Era impossível de resistir, Pip nem sabia como conseguiu por mais de cinco minutos. Ele simplesmente não conseguia deixar as mãos de Damien longe dele.

Uma batida na porta colocou os dois a postos, obrigando-os a se afastarem um do outro. Viraram-se para a porta com os corações pulsando na boca e as mãos segurando nas roupas do outro com força.

\- Damien? Pip? O jantar está pronto. - chamou a voz de satã do outro lado da porta.

Aliviados, ambos suspiraram ao mesmo tempo e a tensão de seus corpos diminuiu. Por um segundo, tiveram a impressão errada da situação. O trauma do que aconteceu antes não seria superado com tanta facilidade, disso tinham certeza.

Relutantemente, os dois se levantaram da cama, Damien puxando Pip pela mão, e deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas, sem comentar nada sobre o que aconteceu no quarto.

A sala de jantar era quase do tamanho da entrada, se não maior, com uma mesa longa com lugar para mais de cem pessoas - ou pelo menos esse foi o chute de Pip. Sendo o dono do inferno, certamente Satã devia receber muitas visitas no castelo, o que explicava a grande quantidade de lugares. As paredes eram decoradas com alguns quadros abstratos, sem realmente ter o que aver. Alguns suportes seguravam plantas em cada lado das entradas da sala, trazendo um pouco de cor ao local fora o vermelho e as cores frias das pinturas, trazia um ar aconchegante. Aquilo era bom, pois, apesar de não ter problema em ficar na casa de Damien, estava um pouco intimidado por estar naquele lugar com reputação tão ruim.

Os três se sentaram próximos à mesa para comer, Damien ao lado de Pip e Satã em frente aos dois, e comeram em silêncio. Por já estar morto, Pip não precisava comer, e não tinha a menor ideia do que é que Satã tinha servido à eles, justamente por não ter visto nada em tanto tempo. Várias vezes durante o jantar ele mordeu as próprias bochechas para conter um gemido prazeroso de escapar de sua boca. Ele tinha se esquecido do quão bom era a sensação de comer.

Em alguns momentos, o britânico não deixou de perceber o olhar de Satã cair sobre ele enquanto comia. Não por estar comendo do jeito errado ou fazendo algo desrespeitoso, mas sim por ser forçado a comer com uma mão só para que Damien não tivesse que soltar sua palma.

\- O Damien te mostrou toda a casa, Pip? - ele perguntou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

\- Algumas partes.

\- O quarto?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e conteve o riso quando Satã balançou a dele, claramente desapontado com o filho. Pip tinha pleno conhecimento dos traços pervertidos de Damien; era algo bem… Notável sobre sua personalidade. Pip mal conseguia se lembrar de coisas que Damien dizia para ele quando eram mais recentes que não eram flertes. Eles sequer se lembravam que _já se conheciam_ quando isso aconteceu, mas Pip se recordava como se fosse ontem que Damien o tivesse encontrado sozinho no telhado de uma casa.

Damien era de fato uma criatura fascinante, não é à toa que Pip tinha caído por ele tão facilmente. Pip gostava de coisas estranhas, desde sua época de mortal até a vivência atual de sua vida imortal. Ele o atraía como nada nos três planos jamais o atraiu. Fossem seus olhos hipnóticos ou sua personalidade fora dos padrões, nesse caso literalmente, Pip estava totalmente entregue à ele.

Prosseguiram com o jantar em silêncio, os dois garotos comendo com apenas uma mão, até que Satã se pronunciou mais uma vez:

\- Você não precisa das duas mãos pra comer, filho?

\- Não preciso não. - com apenas o olhar, Damien conseguiu ergueu o garfo e a faca da mesa e facilmente coletar a comida do prato. A parte difícil foi acertar o buraco da boca, pois era o que tinha o pior ângulo, mas pagar mico e acabar com a boca toda suja valeu a pena para ouvir Pip rir. - Viu? - provocou ele com a boca cheia de carne. - Dá pra comer sem as mãos sim.

Para dar ênfase às próprias palavras, Damien apertou ainda mais a mão do britânico na sua e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ele não queria soltar.

\- Filho, por que não deixa o Pip comer? - Satã tentou uma aproximação mais direta, gesticulando comas mãos para suas mãos interligadas.

\- Está tudo bem, não me atrapalha. - disse Pip com um sorriso. - Além do mais, já estou satisfeito. Com sua licença, Satã, será que eu poderia tomar um banho? A viagem foi bem cansativa e não tive permissão de passar tempo sozinho a semanas.

\- Fique à vontade, Pip. - o rei do inferno retribuiu o sorriso, encantado pela boa educação do loiro. - Não se importa de dividir seu banheiro, não é, Damien?

O anticristo encarou o loiro de soslaio. O sorriso inocente e o brilho em seus olhos azuis não o enganariam tão facilmente. Ele sabia exatamente o que Pip estava fazendo. Não que ele fosse reclamar de alguma forma, afinal, ele também sairia no lucro.

\- De forma alguma. - respondeu, semicerrando os olhos.

Abaixando a cabeça de forma educada, Pip se retirou da mesa enquanto os demais continuavam comendo. Contudo, apesar de o britânico não estar mais presente na mesa, os pensamentos de Damien não o deixaram nem por um segundo. De todas as pessoas que ele conhecia, a que ele, sem dúvida, conhecia melhor era Pip; e aquele olhar o dizia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa. 

Foi quando se lembrou do que ele tinha dito para ele a apenas alguns momentos antes.

_“Depois do jantar hoje, quando todos estiverem satisfeitos, eu quero que você me consuma. Toque minha pele e me faça sentir vivo de novo.”_

Como ele foi tão estúpido de não ter percebido isso antes? Por Deus, Damien era um idiota! 

Sem dizer nada para seu pai, ele se levantou da mesa e se apressou de volta para o quarto, teletransportado-se para o corredor. Se aproximou da porta do quarto na pontinha dos pés, tomando muito cuidado para ninguém o ouvir, e espiou pelo buraco da fechadura para ver se não invadiria em algum momento inapropriado.

Acontece que já estava bem inapropriado, ao menos para quem Pip não deixava ver seu corpo nu. Dentro do quarto, onde ele acreditava - ou não - estar longe dos olhos dos outros, o loiro despia-se devagar, as roupas deslizando por sua pele e caindo no chão sem muito esforço. As asas de anjo dobraram-se na hora de retirar o casaco e a blusa, voltando ao normal ao se despir da cintura para cima.

Damien observou cada um de seus movimentos com olhos famintos e a boca salivando, por pouco resistindo à tentação de abrir a porta e se jogar diretamente no britânico. Ao invés disso, esperou que ele entrasse no banheiro e o chuveiro começasse a correr para girar a maçaneta e entrar no quarto. Seguiu sem muita cerimônia para o banheiro, sabendo que Pip já aguardava sua presença, e logo o encontrou de cabeça baixa dentro do boxe de vidro, deixando que a água quente escorresse por seus fios loiros e o corpo cansado.

Antes de se juntar ao loiro, Damien despiu-se do lado de fora do banheiro, sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Pip por um segundo. O boxe não o deixava ver muito mais que sua silhueta, mas era o bastante para vê-lo virando debaixo do chuveiro, erguendo a cabeça para a água e deixando-a escorrer pelo rosto. Os dedos finos deslizavam pelos cabelos e pelo próprio corpo, usando de um sabonete líquido para se ensaboar. As asas batiam de vez em quando, espalhando água pelo vidro do boxe e indubitavelmente deixando as penas desgrenhadas, como as asas de um pássaro em um bebedouro.

Ao terminar de se despir, Damien tomou cuidado em abrir a porta no mesmo instante que Pip voltou a abaixar a cabeça, para enxaguar a espuma dos cabelos. Deslizou a porta do boxe delicadamente para o lado, a fala do vidro finalmente permitindo-o de observar o loiro por completo. Segurar o autocontrole tornou-se a última das prioridades de Damien.

Os olhos de Pip ergueram-se do chão para encarar o amante e um sorriso surgiu nos próprios lábios ao percebê-lo já tão próximo de si. Não resistiu quando Damien atacou seus lábios com um beijo eufórico e caminhou com ele até a parede, pressionando suas costas e asas nos ladrilhos gelados do banheiro.

A retribuição foi imediata e os braços de Pip subiram para os ombros de Damien, as mãos agarrando-se aos cabelos de sua nuca e puxando-o em sua direção para aprofundar o beijo. Um arrepio correu a espinha do loiro, acompanhado de uma corrente de tesão ao sentir as mãos do moreno correrem as laterais de seu corpo e erguerem seus braços no ar, prendendo-os pelos pulsos na parede.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Pip ao sentir Damien morder seu lábio inferior e puxá-lo, mas não a ponto de machucar de verdade. Seu coração começou a acelerar em seu peito com cada toque de Damien em sua pele, por menos sutis que fossem - talvez fossem até melhores assim. A forma como seu corpo se esfregava no dele, pressionando-o contra a parede ao mesmo tempo que atacava seus lábios com beijos e a língua deslizava sobre a sua era simplesmente demais. Pip quase sentia como se os toques de Damien fossem completamente estranhos, tamanho era o tempo em que não faziam aquilo. Cada roçar de suas intimidades e acariciar de suas mãos em seu ombro e pulsos causava arrepios em sua espinha que não se recordava de sentir desde que eles fizeram aquilo pela primeira vez a milhares de anos atrás. De certa forma, só tornava tudo ainda melhor. Atraía ainda mais o britânico para o anticristo, fazendo-o querer tocá-lo em toda parte e sentir seus músculos tensionarem debaixo de seus dedos. Ele não conseguia resistir àqueles toques e sensações, tão viciantes e quentes; conseguiam arrancar todo o ar de seus pulmões.

Passando uma mão ao redor de sua cintura, Damien separou os lábios dos de Pip, abrindo os olhos por apenas um instante, para engolir um bolsão de ar em seus pulmões e mergulhou de volta para clamá-los outra vez. Assim como Pip estava completamente entregue a seus toques, Damien se entregou àquela neblina entorpecente que o trazia como um ímã para o corpo do loiro, fazendo-o desejar tocá-lo, marcá-lo, deixar tudo de si sobre ele para conseguir sentir o próprio cheiro sobre seu corpo quando tudo acabasse. Não que ele gostaria de acabar. 

\- Tempo demais. - ofegou entre beijos, apertando os lábios nos de Pip repetidamente em beijos curtos, mas intensos. Após se afastar por um tempo consideravelmente maior, teve tempo de observar Pip com mais cuidado; a forma como sua cabeça pendia para o lado e ele ofegava com lábios entreabertos. Deslizou os dedos de seus pulsos e cintura para tocar-lhe o rosto, entrelaçando alguns fios entre os dedos e acariciando a bochecha com os polegares. - Já faz tempo demais… 

Subindo as mãos igualmente para seu rosto, Pip entreabriu os olhos e murmurou nos lábios de Damien ao puxá-lo para outro beijo, já aumentando a intensidade dos próprios toques. Tinha o torço dele grudado ao seu e o pressionando na parede, forçando-o a ficar na pontinha dos pés para não perder o equilíbrio ou ficar completamente acima do chão.

\- Eu sei… - sussurrou com um ofego entre beijos, suas mãos nenhuma vez deixando o rosto de Damien. Uma ponta de dor refletiu em seus olhos ao se afastar para recuperar o ar e seus dedos curvaram-se na lateral de seu rosto. - Eu sei.

Com cada contrair de músculos e pressionar de corpos, tornava-se mais difícil de resistir àquela sensação quente que cobria ambos os corpos; não que quisessem de qualquer forma. A sensação de terem toda uma nova área para percorrerem com as mãos, ainda que já o tivessem feito várias e várias vezes no passado, só tornava aquele momento muito mais tentador e difícil de se separarem. Um simples tocar de lábios já era o bastante para enviar uma onda de prazer e calor por ambos os corpos, forçando-os a pressionarem-se com mais força um contra o outro, como se tentassem fundir os corpos.

Damien não conseguiu resistir aos pequenos gemidos que Pip soltava entre beijos e toques, completamente seduzido por eles e pelos arrepios que causavam em sua pele. Deslizou as duas mãos para as coxas de Pip, segurando-as por baixo e o puxou para cima, usando da parede como apoio para cruzá-las ao redor de sua cintura. Teve vaga noção das asas dele agitando-se com a nova posição, mas preocupou-se mais com as mãos que vieram a agarrar seu pescoço e os dedos que entrelaçaram-se a seus cabelos e o puxaram para mais perto.

Pip percebeu o barulho de um frasco abrindo, tendo certeza do que era no segundo em que ouviu, e seu coração imediatamente acelerou em seu peito. Ansiedade cresceu junto com os batimentos e ele quase cedeu ao sorriso que crescia em seus lábios, parado apenas pelos contínuos beijos e a língua de Damien abrindo seus lábios e deslizando sobre sua própria em uma dança tentadora. Ele nunca percebeu o quanto realmente sentiu a falta do gosto de Damien em sua boca e seus toques em sua pele até aquele momento. Como apenas um apalpar das mãos dele em seu corpo conseguia fazê-lo se sentir tão alto era indescritível, Pip não conseguia evitar de deixar a excitação e ansiedade tomarem conta de si. Ele queria Damien por completo, inteiro para si, tal qual sabia que ele também o queria.

Um dedo pressionou delicadamente contra a entrada do loiro ao mesmo tempo que Damien passou os lábios para seu pescoço, atacando a pele com beijos e mordidas delicadas. Ganhou uma reação imediata e Pip gemeu um gemido hesitante enquanto enfiava as unhas em seus ombros, arqueando a própria coluna com o prazer de ser preenchido, ainda que por apenas um dedo. 

O deslizar da cintura de Pip sobre sua mão tornava muito mais difícil para Damien conseguir não esquecer das preliminares e simplesmente o atacar de uma vez. Tudo em seu anjo era tentador demais; ele não conseguia estar perto dele e não querer se jogar sobre seu corpo e clamá-lo com beijos e toques até onde conseguisse esticar as mãos. Pip fazia coisas com ele que até hoje Damien não sabia dizer se ele tinha noção. Apenas um olhar seu já era o bastante para fazê-lo derreter e se entregar à ele por completo. Como poderia resistir a tê-lo pressionado contra si daquela forma depois de tanto tempo? Pip o tinha na palma de sua mão, podia fazer o que quisesse com ele e ele seria grato por isso. Não se importaria nem um pouco de abandonar toda sua vida para trás para passar cada momento acordado ao seu lado, nos bons e maus momentos. Assim como o céu cria Damien ter Pip para si, ele era igualmente dele, de corpo e alma.

Inseriu mais dois dedos e o loiro começou a ficar mais vocal, gemendo em seus lábios com os beijos que depositava ali e as mãos arranhando a pele debaixo delas com cada movimento que fazia, tentando se segurar nele. Cada pequeno barulho e reação que conseguia de Pip deixava muito mais difícil para Damien se conter. Mas ao invés disso, pressionou o rosto em seu ombro e concentrou-se em se afogar no cheiro dele, ignorando completamente o cheiro da umidade penetrando suas narinas.

Após retirar os dedos de dentro dele, recebendo um gemido manhoso, Damien o segurou com mais cuidado e o penetrou lenta e calmamente. As mãos de Pip tremeram em seus ombros, segurando com toda a força que podiam para não cair, seus olhos se fecharam e o corpo quase travou por completo. Batia as asas mais do que gostaria de estar fazendo, esfregando-as na parede e tornando o trabalho de Damien muito mais difícil do que deveria ser. 

Uma vez que estava completamente dentro de Pip, o anticristo movimentou a cintura de forma rítmica, aos poucos voltando a se acostumar com estar naquela posição. Por Deus, podia gozar bem ali só de se ter tão próximo de Pip novamente. Como não havia enlouquecido estando longe dele por tanto tempo? Afundou os lábios nos de Pip em beijos eufóricos e sedutores e progressivamente aumentou as estocadas, percebendo as reações do britânico diretamente em sua pele. Não sabia dizer qual sensação era melhor: o vaivém de seus corpos ou os beijos entorpecidos nos lábios de Pip e o gosto de sua língua sobre a dele.

Os dedos de Pip apertaram mais os fios negros entre eles, puxando sem consciência própria em movimentos trêmulos, acompanhando as estocadas com o curvar das costas e bater eufórico de asas, algumas penas úmidas desprendendo-se delas e deslizando até o chão molhado. Gemidos escaparam de sua boca com o aumento do ritmo e ele pegou a si mesmo aumentando aquela frequência, tentando levar a si mesmo ao ponto da loucura. Arqueou as costas ao sentir uma mão de Damien se desprender de suas pernas e correr sua pele até o membro, prendendo-o entre os dedos e a palma e masturbando-o em movimentos acelerados, quase tanto quanto as estocadas.

Ver o prazer despejado dos lábios de seu amado em forma de gemidos e resmungos era como música para os ouvidos de Damien. Ele amava provocar aquelas reações e sensações em Pip, fazer suas costas arquearem de prazer e os lábios tremerem com gemidos e êxtase cobrindo seu corpo. Poderia facilmente se satisfazer com a satisfação dele. Apenas vê-lo com aquelas expressões em seu rosto, os olhos fechados e os lábios comprimidos enquanto tentava compreender o prazer que o envolvia por inteiro, já fazia valer a pena cada segundo que esperou por ele. Depois de tanto tempo se perguntando mil e uma coisas diferentes, enfim havia chego a hora de compensar por sua ausência, e Damien não faria isso deixando Pip sentir qualquer coisa a menos que o puro prazer e satisfação. Daria à ele tudo que pedisse sem um segundo de hesitação. Não mentia, de maneira alguma, quando dizia que tinha tudo de si entregue àquele anjo. Pip o tinha completamente sob seu controle, e Damien não tinha problema algum com isso, especialmente se significasse que ele poderia passar mais tempo ao lado de criatura tão soberba. Pois seu amor ardia de tal forma em seu peito que tornava impossível resistir à vontade de fazer seu anjo gemer seu nome e levar seu corpo ao pico do prazer.

Pip curvou as costas e sentiu o corpo estremecer ao chegar ao orgasmo. Apertou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Damien e acelerou os próprios movimentos, perseguindo o máximo do êxtase que o fazia tremer contra a pele quente de seu amante. Damien o acompanhou e acelerou as estocadas, tentando não seguir muito atrás de Pip enquanto este derretia em seus braços e deixava as asas aos poucos fecharem-se em suas costas, o cansaço aos poucos o alcançando. Por sorte, o anticristo conseguiu chegar ao orgasmo não mais do que alguns minutos depois e pôde apoiar a testa sobre o ombro do loiro e se deixar relaxar com o êxtase o engolindo.

Ambas as respirações ofegantes podiam ser ouvidas com relativa dificuldade pelo barulho contínuo da água batendo no piso do banheiro. Se pressionaram mais um no outro, agora aproveitando menos o prazer anterior e mais a proximidade um do outro - o que, por si só, não pode ser considerado um prazer? Damien ergueu o rosto do ombro de Pip para tomar mais um beijo em seus lábios, retribuído com movimentos cansados, mas ainda enlaçados em amor e ternura. O prazer fora substituído por aquela paixão quentinha no peito deles quase de imediato ao se perderem nos lábios um do outro. Podiam ficar assim, trocando beijos molhados e afagos durante toda a noite, mas não podiam continuar desperdiçando água daquela forma. O que quer que quisessem fazer para depois do sexo, o fariam no quarto.

Damien se retirou de dentro de Pip e o colocou de volta no chão para poder se lavar, o que também não demorou muito. Ao se virar para o loiro mais uma vez, percebeu-o sentado no chão, as pernas ainda abertas, encarando-o com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso nos lábios, e seu coração deu um pulo. O erguer de braços e abre e fecha das mãos de Pip dedurou exatamente o que ele queria. Revirando os olhos e sorrindo, Damien desligou o chuveiro e se agachou no chão para tomar Pip em seus braços. Ao saírem do boxe, colocou-o no chão para poderem se enxugar, mas volto a pegá-lo quando ficaram o mais secos que conseguiam. Caminhou para fora do banheiro com o anjo em seus braços, suas asas arrastando no chão, e o deitou cuidadosamente na cama.

Enquanto Damien dava a volta, Pip em momento algum tirou os olhos dele. Sua mente ainda estava com um pouco de dificuldade de processar o que acabaram de fazer, mas isso não impediu seus lábios de se curvarem em um sorriso. Puxou Damien para si pelos ombros quando este se deitou ao seu lado, trazendo seus lábios para si e prendendo-os em um beijo apaixonado. Nada de malícia ou segundas intenções, apenas a mais pura devoção e amor que podiam dar um ao outro.

Silêncio seguiu por alguns minutos, o casal contente em aproveitar o momento juntos, sem precisar fazer nada além de virar os rostos para conectarem os lábios em vários daqueles beijos doces e viciantes, aos quais nenhum dos dois conseguia resistir.

Depois de algum tempo disso, foi Pip quem decidiu puxar algum tipo de assunto:

\- Quando vai ser a festa? Lembro de ouvir seu pai mencionando isso mais cedo… 

Damien clamou os lábios de Pip para si em mais um beijo antes de ponderar sobre sua pergunta.

Satã era o maior fã de festas em todo o inferno. Se algo acontecia, ele dava uma festa. E é claro que o fim da guerra entre o céu e o inferno não seria diferente. Damien não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele estivesse selecionando os convidados neste exato instante.

\- Semana que vem, creio eu. - o anticristo ponderou e deslizou a mão por uma das asas de Pip, as penas macias e úmidas fazendo cócegas em seus dedos. - Acha que consegue se adaptar rápido o suficiente?

Abrindo um sorriso calmo em seu rosto, o loiro afagou o ombro do amante com a bochecha.

\- Anjos são bem mais eficientes do que pensa, meu amor. Eu já me adaptei à situações piores, especialmente quando trabalhava como anjo da guarda.

Damien retribuiu o sorriso com um um tanto caído e repousou a cabeça sobre a de Pip com delicadeza. Conseguia sentir o cheiro de seu shampoo nos cabelos dele de longe. Uma pequena pontada bateu em seu peito e ele acabou por apertar mais o britânico em seus braços.

\- Você ainda vai me contar sobre tudo lá em cima, né?

O anticristo não tinha permissão de subir no céu. Sem o tipo de magia correta, voar para cima só faria com que ele chegasse ao espaço, sem nunca atingir seu objetivo, mesmo que estivesse bem ao seu lado. Era frustrante, mas um mecanismo de defesa necessário para o céu. Certamente deu certo para eles, pois Damien demorou muito mais tempo do que gostaria para descobrir como ultrapassar esse mecanismo de defesa para invadir o céu. Se soubesse desde o começo, teria entrado sem nenhum exército e arrancado Pip de lá bem antes de completar seus mil anos, talvez até antes.

Quando era criança, Damien sempre teve a curiosidade de saber como era o céu. O lugar que todos os mortais diziam ser o melhor lugar de todos, o completo oposto do inferno. Ele ouviu muitas histórias sobre como os anjos cantavam o dia todo lá em cima e como tudo era perfeito e glorioso. Era completamente diferente do céu que Pip descreveu para ele tantas vezes no passado, e isso o deixava com mais raiva do que deveria.

Erguendo uma mão para sua bochecha, Pip pressionou os lábios na bochecha de Damien e abraçou seu pescoço.

\- É claro, Damien. Posso te contar tudo que você quiser.

\- Até as partes ruins? - perguntou o anticristo, seus olhos carmim penetrando fundo nos azuis do loiro.

\- Até as partes ruins. Por mais que me doa, talvez seja bom compartilhar essa dor com alguém. E eu finalmente tenho você. - ergueu-se mais uma vez e pressionou outro beijo, dessa vez em seus lábios. Damien, no entanto, apesar de estar sorrindo, claramente ocultava um sentimento de dor por trás dos olhos vermelhos. Pip não demorou muito para perceber, conhecendo o anticristo melhor do que qualquer outro, e se afastou dele para conseguir entrelaçar seus olhares, sua mão nunca deixando sua bochecha. - Há algo de errado, Damien?

O suspirar já foi o bastante para Pip ter sua resposta. Ele nunca ficava assim a não ser que algo o estivesse incomodando. Damien era muito mais transparente do que as pessoas pareciam crer, ao menos quando estava perto de Pip, e ele aprendeu muito fácil a ver os sinais de que algo estava errado com seu amor. Além de poder sentir as emoções ao seu redor, um traço natural dos anjos, Pip também era muito observador. Mordeu os lábios por dentro da boca para se impedir de falar enquanto Damien se explicava.

\- Estou preocupado. Você sabe que o inferno não é um lugar legal; lembra-se do que aconteceu. - ele se virou inteiramente para o loiro no mesmo momento que ele assentiu. Ele se lembrava bem até demais daquele dia, _justamente daquilo que ele mais queria esquecer._ As mãos de Damien se seguraram na cintura de Pip, cruzadas em suas costas, e uma logo se ergueu para tocar-lhe o rosto. - Todas as almas da primeira humanidade se foram, perdidas para sempre no espaço. Você é o último e eu temo que os demônios virão atrás de você quando descobrirem que está aqui. 

De todas as vezes que a humanidade foi resetada, Pip contou duas. Três com a dele. Não restou ninguém, todas as almas foram perdidas em batalha ou convertidas em seres das trevas. _O que tornaria sua alma ainda mais cobiçada por todos._ Demônios são seres sedentos por corromper almas puras. Quando perguntado sobre isso, muito tempo atrás, Damien disse a Pip que almas de bom coração, que não caíram no inferno e tiveram sua essência corrompida, eram como um banquete para os demônios que habitam aquele lugar amaldiçoado. Com Pip tão perto do fogo, descendido desde o céu, ele correria um perigo imenso se não tiverem cuidado. Damien conhecia todos os feitos de Pip, o conhecia melhor do que ninguém, e ele sabia do que falava quando afirmava que eles viriam atrás dele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Um ligeiro aperto em sua bochecha foi percebido pelo loiro.

\- Você não tem mais seus poderes. Eu posso dizer, te sinto mais fraco. Eu não sei o que aconteceu para você não ter mais sua habilidade de milagres, mas isso pode se provar um fator de risco contra você a longo prazo.

Pip soltou um longo suspiro, relaxando o corpo contra o de Damien. Não estava bravo, de maneira alguma. Na verdade, a preocupação de Damien era perfeitamente justificável, considerando a situação arriscada em que estável. Contudo, Pip não se permitiria ser colocado como o elo fraco daquela relação. O mero sentimento que começou a crescer em seu peito com os dizeres de Damien já foi o bastante para deixá-lo incomodado.

\- Fraco não quer dizer vulnerável, querido. Posso não ter mais meus milagres, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba lutar. Todos os anjos foram treinados para a guerra, eu apenas não fui escolhido. Não sei como, mas não fui. Eu sei me defender se precisar.

\- Eu sei disso, meu amor, já vi você lutando, mas demônios não são criaturas com que se brinque. Eu acredito que você seja forte, mas tenha cuidado ainda assim, por favor. - Pip não gostou nada da preocupação nos olhos de Damien quando ele passou uma de suas mechas de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. - As coisas não são fáceis por aqui, especialmente pra manter esse pessoal na linha, e eu não quero que você se arrependa de vir comigo.

Dessa vez, Pip respondeu com um sorriso. Damien estava apenas preocupado; ele conhecia muito bem aquele sentimento.

\- Não se preocupe, Damien. O céu também não é um lugar fácil de se viver, e mesmo assim estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Ele sabia que ficaria, confiava em Pip, mas ouvir isso da boca dele significava muito mais que seus próprios pensamentos repetindo a mesma coisa mil e uma vezes, como se ele fosse capaz de acreditar.

Damien puxou o rosto do amante para si e pressionou um beijo em seus lábios, mais demorado que o anterior de Pip. A mão que estava em sua cintura o apertou em seus braços e contribuiu para aprofundar o beijo, ainda que não passasse de apenas um selinho. Imediatamente após se separarem, os olhos do anticristo ficaram presos àquele azul, tão puro e quente o olhando de volta; ele simplesmente não conseguia resistir à ele.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Com um sorriso mais largo, o britânico puxou o anticristo para outro contato de bocas.

\- É claro que sei, Damien. Não se preocupe. Mesmo se algo ruim acontecer, o que eu sei que não vai, eu sei que não é culpa sua. Você não tem que se colocar no controle de todos os demônios ao mesmo tempo, esse é o trabalho do seu pai.

\- Eu só não consigo evitar de me preocupar, mesmo que em antecipação. Eu não quero que algo ruim aconteça com você e que se arrependa de ter esperado por mim por tanto tempo.

Pip não mentiria em dizer que estava apavorado por estar no inferno. Já esteve lá diversas vezes antes, durante suas escapadas com Damien, e sabia o quão ruim era aquele lugar.

Pouco antes de se separarem, ambos foram perseguidos por diversos demônios, todos cobiçando a alma de Pip. Foi uma das situações mais apavorantes de toda a sua vida e ele a temia até hoje. Não tinha flechas para disparar e nem podia usar seus milagres, senão os anjos descobririam sobre suas fugas com Damien. Ele ficou completamente indefeso, de um jeito que nunca aconteceu antes, e não queria nunca mais passar por uma situação assim.

Estando de fato no inferno agora, o medo deveria ter se mostrado mais real, Pip devia estar apavorado por estar ali, cercado de milhares e milhares de demônios que poderiam acabar com ele com uma única mordida. Mas ele não estava. Na verdade, nunca esteve tão aliviado. Talvez fosse a anestesia de estar junto a Damien novamente que o deixava com um excesso de confiança, mas as consequências disso terão de ser vistas depois.

Depois de tantos anos esperando, não seriam alguns demônios velhos que fariam Pip desistir de Damien.

Sua mão acariciou ternamente a lateral do rosto de Damien, a pele macia deslizando sobre a barba por fazer e formigando com as cócegas que fazia. Havia convicção nos olhos de Pip quando disse:

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou.

E Damien não conseguir se impedir de se jogar nele.

Virando o britânico de barriga para cima, o anticristo o atacou com beijos até onde conseguia alcançar, cobrindo todo seu rosto e aos poucos descendo para o pescoço.

\- Ah! Damien! - Pip exclamou entre risos, mas não fez nenhum movimento para impedí-lo de prender seus braços acima da cabeça e mais uma vez começar a mordiscar seu pescoço e atacar seus lábios. - Seu pai não vai ouvir se estivermos fora do chuveiro? - conseguiu perguntar antes de gemer baixo, reação de sentir os lábios de Damien deixando uma marca roxa em sua pele branca.

O anticristo desgrudou de si para abrir um sorriso malicioso, sobrepondo-se à Pip da mesma forma que tinha feito no chuveiro.

\- Nah. E, mesmo se ouvir, eu não me importo. - chupou os lábios do britânico durante mais um beijo, arrancando dele mais um gemido baixo. Encostou suas testas e, olhando fundo nos olhos dele pelo que devia ser a centésima vez naquela noite, suspirou. - Eu só quero você.

Repousando a cabeça no travesseiro e deixando o pescoço exposto, Pip se consolou de que não havia nenhuma chance de dormir esta noite.


	3. Cerimônia de introdução

Não há diferença de dia e noite no inferno. Passagem do tempo não passa de uma contagem inútil, um desperdício de trabalho e foco no que realmente era importante. A única certeza que se tem no inferno é o fogo. Sempre há e sempre haverá fogo, fogo e fogo. Estranhamente, mesmo com isso em mente, os habitantes do inferno sempre pareciam saber que horas são, seja referindo-se à própria hora ou o momento do dia. Era assim que Damien sabia que acordava todos os dias quando o sol nascia na Terra. Ele não tinha como saber que o sol nasceu lá, pois não estava lá para ver, mas ele sabia.

O que ele realmente não tinha como saber era o que era o peso sobre seu corpo ao despertar.

Movimentou-se na cama antes de abrir os olhos, o fogo refletido na janela falhando em chegar a seus olhos devido às cortinas muito bem fechadas frente ao vidro. Não conseguia se colocar em uma posição perfeitamente confortável por ter os movimentos restritos, pelo menos em metade do corpo. Tentou virar, não conseguiu. Tentou erguer o braço, não conseguiu. Tentou mexer a cabeça para o lado e algo caiu em seu nariz, algo macio, e espirrou. Movimentou a cintura para cima, tentando curvar as costas, e ouviu um gemido baixo perto do ouvido. Estremeceu, chocado com o ar quente em sua pele e o som prazeroso captado por sua audição. Só então seus olhos abriram, e não demorou muito para que ele percebesse Pip jogado em cima dele, ar entrando e saindo de seus lábios separados, o corpo subindo e descendo com as respirações e a cabeça repousada em seu ombro, como se fosse o travesseiro mais confortável em que já tivesse repousado.

Puxando o corpo do loiro pela cintura, Damien pressionou um beijo em sua testa e afagou seu cabelo com a ponta do nariz. Seus cabelos cheiravam como shampoo e sexo, uma fragrância que ele quase esqueceu o quanto amava de sentir. Mas também, ele amava tudo que vinha de Pip, então era um tanto tendencioso que pontuasse certos aspectos acima de outros. Se fosse ele, Damien já ficaria feliz.

Por um segundo, o anticristo teve a quase certeza de ouvir Pip sussurrar seu nome, pouco antes de abrir os delicados olhos azuis e deslizá-los pelo quarto. Pouco a pouco as pupilas pretas subiram pela cama e encontraram-se com os de Damien, que já o encarava há algum tempo. Os lábios do loiro curvaram-se em um pequeno sorriso e, ao suspirar, acomodou a cabeça melhor no ombro do anticristo.

\- Bom dia. - murmurou contra a pele debaixo de si, depositando um suave beijo sobre a mesma.

Esticando uma mão para acariciar a bochecha de Pip, Damien soltou um suspiro e aproximou seus rostos. Agora ele roçava o rosto de Pip com o seu, suas respirações se misturando uma com a outra, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

\- Você ainda está aqui. - ele sussurrou com um roçar de lábios na bochecha do amante.

Foi a vez de Pip erguer a mão, colocando-a sobre a de Damien e entrelaçando seus dedos. Pendeu a cabeça para o lado e esfregou o rosto na palma da mão. Seus olhos não o deixaram por um único segundo.

\- Eu disse que não iria te deixar, não disse?

Pip arquejou baixo ao ser puxado por Damien para esmagar seus lábios nos dele e não tardou em ceder, os braços subindo para se apoiarem nos ombros de Damien e usar deles para o puxarem para mais perto.

Apesar do bafo deixar o beijo um tanto enjoativo, nenhum dos dois estava com cabeça para pensar nisso agora. Tudo que os importava era o contato e o calor que preenchia seus corpos a cada segundo que passavam com as mãos um no outro.

Damien tomou impulso e virou Pip na cama, prendendo-o debaixo dele e segurando seus pulsos em suas mãos. Apertou o passo do beijo e deixou a língua deslizar para dentro da boca dele, sendo encontrada com outra em uma dança viciante e sedutora, da qual nenhum dos dois tinha a chance de escapar ao começar. O anticristo chupava os lábios de Pip com gosto por ouvi-lo gemer com os movimentos e suspirar ao separarem para engolir o ar. Deixava muito difícil manter o autocontrole e resistir à atacar o outro sem dó nem piedade.

Desgrudando dos lábios do anjo, Damien passou ao pescoço, beijando freneticamente o máximo de pele que conseguia alcançar. Sentia as mãos de Pip grudando em seu cabelo, apertando e relaxando, virando a cabeça de um lado para outro conforme os beijos progrediram para permiti-lo mais espaço para acessar sua pele. Se não fosse pelo fino lençol que cobria o corpo nu do loiro, Damien não teria nem hesitado em se colocar entre suas pernas e tomá-lo para si mais uma vez. Mas algo aconteceu que o impediu de perder o próprio controle por completo.

Afastando-se do pescoço de Pip, Damien tomou um tempo para contemplar o anjo debaixo de si. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro pareciam os raios do sol brilhando em um céu sem nuvens. Mas a verdadeira luz reluzia em seus olhos. O azul, tão cintilante quanto o próprio céu e os antigos oceanos, atraía o olhar de Damien como um imã, impedindo-o de olhar para qualquer coisa que não fosse Pip. As bochechas rosadas, tingidas com aquele brilho sutil na pele branca, era como se o sol se pusesse em suas bochechas. Damien se perguntava se, se passasse o dedo sobre o rubor, sentiria o calor queimar mais forte sua pele. E os lábios, inchados de tanto serem abusados por sua boca na noite passada, ainda eram tão apelativos à ele quanto um banquete com tudo que pudesse desejar, se não mais. Não haveria em todo o céu criatura mais perfeita ao olhos de Damien do que Pip.

Ao voltar a pressionar os lábios nos dele, ele não mais conseguia se afastar por mais de um segundo sem necessitar de seus toques novamente.

\- Eu te amo. - ele murmurou entre um beijo e outro, ignorando a forma raspada na qual saía sua voz pela falta de fôlego. - Eu te amo. - Uma e outra vez. Nunca se cansaria de repetir aquelas palavras para seu anjo, especialmente quando conseguia sentir a alegria transcender seus lábios em cada suspiro e a boca curvar-se em um sorriso com cada beijo que dava nele. - Puta que pariu, eu te amo tanto, Phillip.

Os olhos do britânico se arregalaram por um segundo e sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Uma carga de memórias ressurgiram em sua mente, abrindo sua boca em um espanto, por um segundo quase não conseguindo retribuir o beijo.

Ele não escutava o próprio nome a milênios. Por um segundo, quase não chegou a reconhecê-lo. Tanto tempo se passou, o apelido se tornou tão jogado da boca de todos, tão sem significado, que seu nome caiu em completo esquecimento. Ouvir seu nome verdadeiro depois de tanto tempo, proferido da boca de seu amante, era um choque completo. Uma parte de si estava sendo desenterrada; uma parte que ele havia esquecido por completo. Tanto já se passou, tanto já aconteceu, seu nome devia ser a mais irrelevante das coisas. E, ainda assim, dentre tantos outros, lhe parecia o mais significativo.

Quando Damien voltou a dar uma pausa maior nos beijos, Pip teve tempo de sorrir e contemplar o rosto de seu amante ao mesmo tempo que o fazia com os pensamentos em sua cabeça e o sentimento no peito.

\- Meu nome… Você lembra… - o ar deixou seus lábios surpreso, combinando com o brilho em seus olhos.

Damien sorriu e pressionou um beijo na testa de Phillip.

\- É claro que eu lembro, meu amor. Eu disse que lembro de tudo que tem a ver com você.

Damien nunca mentia, não para ele - tinha certeza disso agora -, Pip não duvidava nem por um segundo que ele de fato soubesse tudo sobre ele. Tantas horas passaram com eles conversando, milênios atrás, em que o assunto sempre voltava um para o outro, queriam descobrir tudo que os olhos do outro escondia atrás de suas pupilas e íris coloridas, não havia ninguém melhor para lembrar de um que o outro.

\- Qual minha comida favorita então? - perguntou o loiro, estreitando os olhos, desafiando o anticristo.

Essa pergunta era uma pegadinha, pois o próprio Pip não se lembrava de sua comida favorita. Era algo da antiga Inglaterra, disso ele sabia, agora o nome era algo completamente estrangeiro.

Pouquíssimas eram as coisas que Pip recordava de sua vida mortal. Dois ciclos completos se passaram desde que ele morreu e a Inglaterra agora não passava de uma memória muito, muito distante. Se o loiro não conseguia se lembrar nem de seu próprio nome, como se lembraria da própria comida? Ou de qualquer outra coisa?

Damien se levantou da cama com cuidado, ainda sentindo os músculos cansados por conta das rodadas de sexo que tiveram na noite passada, e caminhou até sua estante. Da gaveta, puxou um caderno velho e estragado que já devia existir a milhares de anos se a forma como parecia implorar para morrer dizia alguma coisa.

Pip não via um produto de papel a muito tempo. Os únicos que tinham acesso àquele material eram os arcanjos por seu nível mais alto. Alguém do nível dele jamais poderia chegar perto de um desses, especialmente agora que papel não existia mais.

Voltando a se sentar na cama, o anticristo esparramou-se de costas na cama e ergueu o caderno aberto acima da cabeça com seus poderes, sem de fato precisar tocar em suas páginas para folheá-lo. Pip acomodou-se ao seu lado com os braços cruzados debaixo do queixo e tentando espiar o que tinha naquelas páginas que seu amante parecia tão ávido em encontrar.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza se vou conseguir lembrar do nome certo, mas aqui diz que é… Scones? Esse nome soa familiar?

Pip assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça.

\- Deve ser isso mesmo! - sorriu largo. - _Scones…_ Uma palavra tão engraçada para se dizer na língua, não? - ele riu, fechando os olhinhos e apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Damien.

O anticristo sorriu e acariciou os cabelos loiros do amante.

\- Você costumava ser um inglês bem patriota quando te conheci. Você passava a maior parte do tempo guardando a Inglaterra, com medo de que algo acontecesse à sua, abre aspas, “amada terra”, fecha aspas.

Pip sorriu brevemente, mas seu contento logo desapareceu.

\- …Eu não lembro disso.

Amargura não era algo que Damien estava acostumado a ouvir na voz de Pip. Desperto do encanto das memórias, fechou o livro e virou-se para o lado, encarando-o da forma que podia com a cabeça encostada na dele. 

\- Não tem problema. Acho que já faz tempo demais, é normal que sua memória falhe. - tentou justificar, mas só conseguiu que Pip saísse de perto dele e deitasse novamente na cama. Seu peito foi atingido com uma pontada. - O que foi?

O loiro suspirou no travesseiro e encarou Damien de soslaio.

\- Eu… Não quero que minha memória falhe. Minha memória não pode falhar, Damien. Se esse foi um momento que eu compartilhei com você, eu não quero esquecer.

De fato, amargura não combinava em nada com a voz de Pip.

Damien não podia imaginar como deveria ser esquecer tudo da própria vida. Ele mantinha registros de tudo que achava relevante, mas Pip não tinha nada. Se suas memórias se perdessem, seria para sempre. Mas ele não tinha como ajudá-lo com isso, não quando tudo já aconteceu.

\- Para ser justo, nós não interagimos até você ficar curioso o bastante para voltar aos Estados Unidos e eu te encontrar espiando um dos seus colegas de cima de um telhado. Não foram momentos de grande importância, não precisa gastar espaço na sua memória para se lembrar de tudo. - o discurso não foi muito efetivo, pois, ainda assim, Pip parecia desapontado e preocupado. Sem saber mais o que fazer, Damien se aproximou dele e voltou a colocar uma mão em seus cabelos, afagando com carinho. - O que importa é que estamos juntos, não? Podemos fazer memórias novas, melhores que as antigas.

Enfim o britânico sorriu. Afagou o rosto no travesseiro de Damien e deixou que sua mão tomasse a trilha que quisesse em seus cabelos. O cheiro era exatamente como o dele, quente para seu peito e sempre tão fácil e rápido em acalmar seus nervosismos. Pip queria se jogar nos braços de Damien e deixar que ele o tomasse para si por toda a eternidade, sem nunca mais soltá-lo ou deixá-lo sentir aquelas inseguranças terríveis que já ocuparam tempo seu além do suficiente.

Lentamente os olhos de Pip se fecharam ao perceber o rosto de Damien se aproximando do dele. Seus lábios roçaram um no outro por um segundo terrivelmente longo e o anticristo abaixou um pouquinho mais para enfim conectá-los. O calor os envolveu com uma rapidez surpreendente, nublando tudo ao redor deles e isolando-os na bolha de paixão que aquele momento os propiciava. Passaram a tarde toda do dia anterior compartilhando beijos e ainda parecia que não sentiam aquela doce sensação a milênios. Era viciante, desesperada, mas calma e reconfortante ao mesmo tempo, uma controvérsia inacreditável e indescritível, da qual apenas os dois conheciam o verdadeiro significado. Nenhum deles queria sair dali tão cedo.

Luxúria os consumiu ao entrelaçarem os olhares após o beijo, num espaço de tempo que perdurou por segundos demais. A chama de sua paixão só teve a aumentar com o segundo beijo, e já estavam entregues por completo a essa hora. Beijavam como se fosse a última coisa que fariam antes do universo entrar em colapso e implodir em si mesmo, as mãos percorrendo cada centímetro que conseguiam de pele e fios de cabelo, bagunçando-os ainda mais do que já estavam quando acordaram.

As pernas de Pip entrelaçaram-se à cintura de Damien assim como seus braços a seu pescoço. Puxou-o para mais perto, apartando os lábios para o anticristo explorar sua boca com a língua. Os movimentos dela sobre a sua eram como uma dança completa, hipnotizando-o e deixando-o alheio aos movimentos de sua pélvis, a qual esfregava-se à de Damien sem o menor pudor ou vergonha.

Tirando os pulsos de Pip de seu pescoço e os prendendo acima da cabeça dele, Damien aceitou as provocações do amante e as retribuiu com fervor ao mesmo tempo que inclinava o rosto para trilhar beijos por sua bochecha até a orelha, onde mordiscou com leveza o lóbulo e deu um beijo estalado no ouvido. As mãos de Pip estremeceram em seu aperto assim como o resto de seu corpo, lutando para cavalgar aquelas pequenas ondas de prazer que lhe corriam a derme, e Damien não fez nenhum esforço para atender aos pedidos não verbais que o amante lhe fazia.

A boca de Damien vagueava pelo corpo do anjo, explorando e memorizando o máximo de pele que conseguia alcançar enquanto a mão deslizava pelo tronco e tocava sua intimidade com delicadeza e movimentos ávidos. Pip reagia com espasmos e gemidos, as mãos lutando para libertarem-se do aperto de Damien e colocarem os dedos em sua pele, para apertar seus ombros e trazê-lo para perto, para que pudesse cheirar seu cabelo enquanto gemia contra ele e sentir a mão deslizar pela pele.

Ainda laceado por toda a ação que tiveram na noite passada, não foi difícil para Damien se colocar entre as pernas de Pip e invadir sua entrada com o membro, começando já com movimentos rápidos de vaivém enquanto o anjo debaixo de si gemia sem controle. 

Vê-lo tentando se soltar talvez fosse uma das melhores partes, alimentava um lado sádico de Damien que ele morria de medo de mostrar para outros, mas que sabia que não precisava esconder com Pip. Os olhos carmim brilharam com aquele brilho predador, a boca salivando para devorar Pip por inteiro. Nem percebeu quando acelerou as estocadas cada vez mais, as duas mãos deixando seus lugares e descendo às pernas do loiro para puxá-lo e empurrá-lo junto com a sua cintura, sentindo-se ir mais e mais fundo dentro de Pip.

A forma como seu ânus se contraía ao redor de seu pau, proporcionando-o um calor que rivalizava facilmente o do fogo do inferno, era demais para Damien aguentar uma única vez. Mesmo depois que gozou, continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, deleitando-se com os gemidos de Pip ecoando pelo quarto e suas mãos deslizando por seus ombros, apertando-o e rivalizando com suas costas, a qual curvava-se com o prazer que o envolvia da cabeça até a ponta dos pés.

Uma sensação estranha correu o corpo de Pip quando Damien, ao tomar-lhe os lábios, mordeu o inferior com relativa força, mas não o bastante para arrancar sangue. Um prazer estranho que não se recordava de ter sentido antes. Isso o deixou nervoso por um segundo, mas não durou muito até Damien o girar na cama e começar a comê-lo por trás.

Escondido entre as asas agitadas de Pip, o anticristo não conseguia resistir à tentação de mordiscar o pescoço de Pip, ainda mais com aqueles gemidos despejando de sua boca e o tentando ainda mais. Acelerou as estocadas mais uma vez e pressionou o rosto contra o ombro do loiro, pouco antes de virar seu rosto e pressionar os lábios nos dele mais uma vez, afogando seu gemido enquanto ele alcançava o ápice e se desfazia na cama.

Pouco a pouco, as asas pararam de bater e restaram de Pip apenas os espasmos e choramingos com os movimentos da cintura de Damien. O próprio anticristo não demorou muito, evidenciado pelo calor com o que Pip se sentiu ser preenchido pela segunda vez, e ele se puxou para fora do amante e caiu ao seu lado. 

Pip foi puxado para os braços de Damien antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de respirar, mas não protestou e se deixou relaxar nos braços do amante. Ele tinha sentido falta daquela sensação, do calor e cansaço que engolia seu corpo sempre depois do sexo. Lembrava-se de como costumava olhar pela janela encoberta pelas cortinas e ponderava como seria se pudessem foder nas nuvens ao invés de em uma cama velha como faziam. Pensamentos curiosos de um anjo com necessidades demais. Boas memórias, apesar dos pesares. Pip guardaria aqueles momentos em seu coração para todo o sempre.

O britânico soltou um suspiro ao ter seus lábios puxados para um beijo e retribuiu o gesto com carinho e amor, sentindo vagamente as mãos de Damien subirem por suas costas, uma delas aproveitando para apertar sua bunda no meio do caminho. Sorriram um para o outro após separarem os lábios e o anjo se inclinou para pressionar sua testa na de Damien em um gesto afetuoso. Por tudo, ele o amava mais do que qualquer outra criatura em todas as timelines.

\- Vamos nos atrasar pro café. - comentou o anticristo com o rosto praticamente amassado contra o dele.

\- Eu não consigo me mexer… - gemeu Pip, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Damien riu e tirou aquele mesmo sorriso de sua boca ao juntá-la à sua. O contato foi breve, como todos os outros dez beijos que vieram em seguida, mas sempre seria o suficiente para levantar o humor e o astral um do outro.

Ao levantar da cama, o anticristo puxou o britânico para seu colo e o levantou estilo noiva, arrancando dele um barulho esganiçado de espanto.

\- Melhor tomar um banho antes de ir, não? - ele murmurou no ouvido de Pip, muito bem ciente do efeito que sua voz grave tinha no anjo em seus braços.

Pip sorriu e apertou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Damien, deixando-o puxá-lo mais pra cima, ajeitando-o em seus braços, e levá-lo para o banheiro.

Ele não era nenhum tolo, sabia muito bem que a última coisa que fariam naquele banheiro seria concentrar-se no banho. Quando se finalmente tem seu amante em seus braços, fica difícil resistir à tentação. Pip não se incomodava com as coisas que Damien fazia com ele de jeito nenhum. Adorava-as, na verdade. Portanto, não seria ele tolo o suficiente de impedir seu amante de correr os dedos em sua pele, percorrer os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo com os lábios e marcar-lhe o pescoço com suaves e tentadoras mordidas. Ah, seus pelos se arrepiam por completo só de pensar.

A água podia tirar todo o suor que queria, levar tudo ao ralo para nunca mais voltar, mas nunca substituiria a energia que era arrancada dos corpos dos dois que se esfregavam nas paredes de ladrilho, por mais que o barulho insistente batendo no chão ecoasse pelas paredes.

Pip saiu do banheiro mais incapaz de andar do que quando entrou. Mal conseguia respirar direito, tanto pelo vapor da água quanto pelos ataques de Damien a seus lábios, os quais não o permitiam encher os pulmões direito.

\- Você só me faz muito mais cansado do que eu já estava. - comentou o anjo enquanto o anticristo voltava ao quarto com ele nos braços e o deixava sentado na beira da cama.

Debruçando-se sobre o loiro, Damien clamou seus lábios para si em mais um beijo esfomeado.

\- Quer que eu pare? - provocou a sentimentos de distância de sua boca, seu hálito provocando a pele de Pip.

O sorriso voltou àqueles lábios inchados e o britânico enlaçou o pescoço de Damien entre seus braços e o puxou para mais um beijo.

\- Não. Nunca.

Puxou-o junto a ele para caírem na cama novamente, as asas agitando-se debaixo dele, lutando contra as cobertas e a sensação que tensionava seus músculos e o fazia se contorcer sob os toques de Damien.

No fim de tudo, os dois chegaram _muito atrasados_ para o café. A mesa já tinha sido tirada e apenas dois pratos com torrada foram deixados para os dois. Era o jeito de Satã dizer que não estava contente com o atraso do filho.

\- Bom dia, garotos. - o dito cujo os cumprimentou, direcionando-se para a saída da sala.

\- Bom dia. - responderam em uníssono e sorrisos falsos no rosto.

\- Vejo que tiveram uma noite agitada. - Satã os olhou de cima a baixo, não deixando de reparar nas marcas roxas e avermelhadas no pescoço de Pip, mesmo escondidas por alguns fios de cabelo.

\- Creio que se pode dizer que sim. - o britânico sorriu com as bochechas vermelhas e coçou a nuca. Não sabia muito bem como reagir àquela situação nova. Ele e Damien nunca foram pegos em um ato íntimo assim, nem mesmo há dez mil anos atrás. Era tão estranho ter sua vida sexual exposta daquela forma, como se não fosse nada demais.

Torrada não era o melhor dos alimentos para o café da manhã, sendo algo muito simples e fácil de ser devorado por completo. Terminaram em menos de cinco minutos. Damien sentia que devia estar impressionado com a rapidez que Pip comeu sua torrada, mas não estava. Lembrava-se de algo que disse a algum tempo atrás sobre o céu não ter nenhum tipo de comida. Qualquer coisa que jogassem para ele, Pip devoraria em pouquíssimo tempo e ainda pediria mais uma rodada.

Enquanto subiam de volta para o quarto para passarem mais tempo sozinhos, o casal foi parado no corredor por ninguém menos que Satã. Ele tirou Damien de perto de Pip, dizendo que logo o devolveria, e o loiro se despediu dizendo que se isolaria no quarto no meio tempo.

Puxando-o para uma sala aleatória, Satã sentou em uma cadeira e puxou outra para o filho, o qual acatou o pedido do pai para que se sentasse e prestou atenção nele com os braços cruzados.

\- Damien, nós precisamos conversar. - o rei do inferno respirou fundo, acalmando os próprios nervos e tentando conter a própria voz. - Agora que a guerra enfim acabou, precisamos anunciar… 

\- Não. - Damien cortou. 

Ele já sabia para onde essa conversa estava indo, e não gostou nem um pouco. De forma alguma daria trela para aquela discussão.

\- Mas, Damien…

\- De jeito nenhum. 

Satã franziu o cenho e armou uma postura defensiva.

\- Eles são parte deste reino, Damien. Precisam saber que a guerra acabou e que as coisas podem voltar a como eram antes.

\- Mas eles não precisam saber que ele está aqui! - o anticristo ergueu-se da cadeira e gesticulou com a mão, os olhos brilhando, tão intensos como o fogo ao redor deles.

Satã suspirou. Sabia que aquela discussão em particular seria difícil. Damien sempre foi um garoto teimoso e complicado de lidar - não gostava nem de lembrar da época em que ascendeu por isso -, é claro que com algo delicado assim também seria difícil. Ele precisaria ter paciência.

\- Eles começarão a criar suspeitas, Damien. Todos já lutaram contra o céu uma vez ou outra, sabem como eles funcionam. Se não dissermos o que levamos do acordo, não demorará muito para que se revoltem e tentem outro boicote. E eles encontrarão Pip, de um jeito ou de outro, e você sabe disso.

Os braços de Damien se cruzaram mais ao redor de si mesmo. Porém, chegou a assemelhar-se mais à uma postura de conforto próprio do que defensiva.

De todas as coisas que Damien priorizava em sua existência, desde o momento em que se passou a entender verdadeiramente por anticristo, as mais importantes de sua lista sempre envolviam Pip. Tudo que ele fez nos últimos milênios foi para que conseguisse alcançá-lo. Ele não queria destruir o mundo, punir a humanidade ou conseguir o poder da criação, ele só queria ver Pip mais uma vez. E, agora que o tinha, suas prioridades mudaram.

\- …Eu só quero protegê-lo. - murmurou, mais para si mesmo do que para seu pai. 

Satã suspirou mais uma vez e se aproximou do filho, colocando uma mão em seu ombro e o acariciando com carinho e calma.

\- Eu sei que quer, filho, mas, por mais irônico que seja, será ainda mais perigoso para ele se ele ficar escondido dos olhos do público. O que acha que farão se algum dia virem um anjo voando sobre o inferno? Tentarão derrubá-lo e o caçarão com certeza! Você precisa ser esperto, Damien. Às vezes o melhor jeito de se proteger algo é em plena vista.

Por mais que ele detestasse admitir, seu pai estava certo. Muito aconteceu no inferno nos últimos tempos, e a população já não confiava neles como antes. Divergências começaram a acontecer com as decisões que foram tomadas durante a guerra e o inferno basicamente se dividiu em dois - uma parte muito menor que a outra - e a decisão de trazer um anjo para o inferno, o último anjo, não escaparia sem sua remessa de polêmicas. O mínimo que podiam fazer era adiantar os problemas para Pip para que ele começasse a se preparar.

\- Posso pelo menos passar o dia tranquilamente com ele? Temo que ele não aceitará muito bem a notícia.

\- É claro. Marcarei o anúncio para depois do almoço. Tem até lá para aproveitar o tempo com seu anjo.

Damien reverenciou com a cabeça em respeito e deixou a sala sem dizer nada, desvencilhando dos toques do pai e se apressando em subir as escadas de volta para o quarto.

Aproveitou o fato de Pip ainda não estar lá para se sentar na cama e colocar a cabeça nas mãos. Desespero começou a martelar seu coração, o barulho ressoando em seus ouvidos.

Pobre Pip, mal chegara no inferno e já teria um peso enorme desses depositado em seus ombros. Se apenas Damien tivesse algo que fazer para ajudá-lo… Mas ele estava de mãos atadas. Ele estaria em perigo de qualquer jeito, independentemente do que Damien fizesse ou desejasse.

A porta se abriu e Pip entrou murmurando uma música desconhecida, mas Damien não se mexeu.

\- Perdão por ter demorado muito, é que acabei me distraindo com um dos criados. Eles têm ótimos assuntos para conversas! - ele riu, mas logo percebeu um toque de ressentimento no rosto de Damien, que ainda tinha as mãos no rosto. Sentou-se ao lado dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. - Está tudo bem, Damien?

O anticristo suspirou na pele e ergueu a cabeça.

\- Está, acho que é só ressaca de sexo.

Pip riu, ignorando o momento passado.

\- Isso não existe!

\- Então me faça o favor de explicar minha dor de cabeça e minha imensa vontade de pular em você e fazer você meu de novo. - Damien abriu um sorriso e se inclinou na direção de Pip, seus narizes encostando.

O loiro mais uma vez, as bochechas agora com um rubor vermelho. Ele não havia esquecido do estado em que Damien estava, parecendo acabado, mas se dispersar do momento era do que ele precisava agora, Pip não gostaria de forçá-lo a falar. Abraçou-o e enterrou o rosto em seu ombro com cuidado, afagado a blusa com carinho.

Damien suspirou, contente, e retribuiu o gesto por um breve momento.

\- Quer ver o lado de fora? Os demônios sempre mantém distância do perímetro do castelo. Só podem chegar perto com permissão, o que eles não têm.

Pip ponderou por um segundo e logo chegou à sua conclusão:

\- Suponho que caminhar um pouco não faz mal. Eu poderia mesmo usar de um intervalo para esticar as asas. - bateu-as atrás de si com um sorriso.

Resistindo à tentação de tocar uma pena, o anticristo pegou o anjo no colo e saiu do quarto.

(...)

O jardim do castelo era incrivelmente grande, quase tão vasto quanto o próprio castelo. Certamente pegou Pip de surpresa. Ele esperava algo com mais fogo e pessoas treinando ou brigando, mas o lugar era pacífico até demais, chegava a ser desconcertante. Saíram pela porta dos fundos e desceram uma pequena escadaria até começar o caminho ao jardim, disposto logo após uma trilha de pedras e cascalhos. Passaram por um arco de plantas, rodeado de cerca viva, e logo a visão do jardim foi disposta à frente deles. As cercas se estendiam até onde a vista alcançava e, com exceção do caminho de pedras que os guiava em frente, tudo era verde. Havia árvores frutíferas, árvores de flores, arbustos espalhados pelo jardim, cada um com uma flor diferente e algumas até misturadas. Se estivessem na antiga Terra, haveria o que chamavam de passarinhos cantando nos galhos das árvores, construindo ninhos para suas proles para sustentar a próxima geração. O ambiente passava uma vibração tão agradável, Pip se pegou diversas vezes sorrindo sem motivo algum e suspirando, quase como se estivesse cansado.

\- Eu não imaginava que até mesmo seu jardim era enorme. Quer dizer, acho que eu já devia ter previsto, considerando quantas vezes você me fez sair das cidades para voar sobre o campo, mas isso é incrível, Damien!

O anticristo sorriu, orgulhoso de seu trabalho.

\- Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. A entrada é um tanto mais cheia, mas começará a dispersar conforme avancemos adentro. Deve haver espaço o suficiente por aqui caso deseje abrir as asas e sobrevoar um espaço seguro.

Pip sorriu e assentiu, mas um desconforto em sua barriga o fez balançar as asas em reflexo. Anjos não se dão bem com espaços pequenos. Cedo ou tarde eles teriam um piripaque e entrariam em pânico. Pode-se dizer que são claustrofóbicos, mas a diferença da fobia deles e a dos antigos mortais é que os anjos não se limitam ao chão, portanto, tampouco suas fobias. Enquanto não tivessem lugar suficiente para voar, forçados a girar em círculos em um lugar só, eles não se sentirão bem. Pip era um caso diferente se tratando disso, pois viveu por muito tempo dormindo em uma nuvem muito menor do que a dos demais anjos, com espaço insuficiente para o próprio corpo, quem dirá para acomodar as asas. Embora ele odiasse espaços pequenos e se sentir preso, foi obrigado a conviver com isso por milênios, talvez ele pudesse ser a exceção à regra. Se ele só se contentasse com o que lhe for dado, talvez não fosse afetado por aquela mania de anjo.

Mas aquilo não aconteceria, não é?

Talvez ele devesse apenas se concentrar nas plantas que tinha o privilégio de ver ao invés de nos sufocos que poderia passar na próxima eternidade. Ele estava junto a Damien, afinal. Que mais podia querer?

Concentrou os olhos em uma moitinha com flores escuras. Já não se via mais coisas assim na Terra, pelo que contavam à Pip. O quanto Damien devia ter se esforçado para fazer aquelas plantas com o poder limitado que tinha? O anticristo não podia criar vida, apenas copiá-la. Ao menos não enquanto não destruísse Deus e Jesus com as próprias mãos. Mas aquele nunca seria o caso. Damien nunca quis fazer o apocalipse, só o iniciou para ver Pip novamente. Esse pensamento deixava o britânico desconfortável; não queria estar no centro de uma briga, por mais que ninguém soubesse as verdadeiras intenções do anticristo.

\- Não tem mais áreas verdes como esta lá em cima, não é? - Pip perguntou com a cabeça baixa e olhos sem brilho.

Cabisbaixo, Damien negou, uma dor batendo em seu peito. Como anticristo, o papel de Damien sempre foi ascender ao mundo dos vivos, tornar-se um político e unir todas as nações para formar um exército para ir contra o céu. Sempre foi seu destino. Porém, os humanos tinham algo que ele não tinha: livre-arbítrio, e a humanidade escolheu não se deixar ser ditada por aquele terrível destino. A forma que escolheram que o substituiu, no entanto, foi, no mínimo, questionável, tanto para céu como para inferno. Uma imensa guerra nuclear foi responsável por acabar com toda a vida existente no planeta. Nenhuma alma sobreviveu e o inferno nunca viu tantos residentes de uma só vez desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Humanos eram estranhos. Damien já desistiu a muito tempo de os compreender. Eles têm absolutamente todos os utensílios que precisam em suas mãos para construir um mundo perfeito, talvez até melhor que o paraíso que Deus construiu para ele e seus anjos, mas escolhiam usar esse dom para produzir armas e perder tempo brigando uns com os outros. Gastavam seu tempo limitado com coisas fúteis que jamais os levaria a lugar algum, nem no céu e nem no inferno.

Não foi uma única vez que Damien imaginou como seria o mundo que criaria caso vencesse a luta contra o céu. Afinal, se ganhasse, ele seria o novo soberano e reinaria sobre tudo e todos. Observar as últimas duas gerações de humanidade o fez refletir muito sobre isso. A forma como eles se destruíram com tanta facilidade, subestimaram os potenciais daquela semente para usar apenas o que queriam para seus projetos egoístas e inúteis deixou Damien com muito mais vontade de destruir a raça humana do que tomar o céu em nome de seu pai. Ele não desejaria nunca ser igual à eles. Para ele, o apocalipse foi uma mera obrigação para conseguir o que ele queria; não tinha mais razão de fazer mais nada.

Se Damien de fato se tornasse o dono de tudo ao concluir o apocalipse, ele só gostaria de ir para algum lugar tranquilo, se é que isso existia ainda depois do Armageddon, e passar a eternidade junto a Pip, sem precisarem se preocupar com nada. Ele já tinha começado uma guerra apenas para vê-lo de novo, não colocaria jamais tudo na linha e arriscar perdê-lo de novo. O principal ponto de estratégia de Damien era analisar todas as grandes probabilidades possíveis, e refazer o mundo criaria muitas delas contra ele. Ele estava bem com como as coisas estavam agora. Especialmente quando o céu e o inferno finalmente entraram em acordo e a guerra foi encerrada. Se ele pudesse, passaria os próximos dez mil anos dormindo, isso sim.

\- Infelizmente, creio que áreas assim não existam mais em lugar nenhum. O máximo que consigo fazer com meus poderes é replicar o que já vi.

O britânico murmurou em compreensão e encolheu os ombros e as asas, como se estivesse se escondendo em um buraco.

\- Tem vezes que me envergonho de já ter sido humano. Eu olho para trás e imagino o quão melhor seria para todos em todos os tempos possíveis que os humanos não existissem. Não surgiram para fazer nada além de destruir a árvore que os dá frutos. É uma pena que tanto potencial tenha sido desperdiçado por uma única espécie.

O anticristo não disse nada a princípio, apenas puxou Pip pelos ombros e encostou seu corpo no dele, oferecendo-o conforto. Pip já havia visto três linhagens de humanidades diferentes, a melhor delas não tendo servido para nada - mal durou dois mil anos! -, a única coisa que caracterizava sua espécie é o quão cruéis eram, e Pip, sendo o pacifista que era, não gostava nada de ser associado a tal traço.

Damien tampouco gostava da humanidade, os cria ser frios e ignorantes, incapazes de mudar algo neles próprios para salvar a própria vida, a não ser que fosse pelo dinheiro. Mas ele tinha a prova viva de que nem tudo que a humanidade criava era ruim. Havia, sim, um lado bom em tudo.

\- Ao menos nem tudo foi uma perdição. - comentou, atraindo o olhar de Pip para si. Prendendo seu queixo entre indicador e polegar, ergueu o rosto dele para si, aproximando seus lábios dos dele. Os olhos de Pip já estavam quase totalmente fechados. - A humanidade me deu você.

Pip deixou seus lábios serem tomados pelos de Damien por um segundo até que o sorriso se formando neles os atrapalhasse demais. Se contentou com um beijo da bochecha e juras de amor em uma língua morta que Damien sussurrou em seu ouvido e seguiram caminho pelo jardim, ainda havia muito para ver.

Ao passarem por um corredor estreito, aquele pelo qual Damien falou anteriormente, Pip hesitou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor largo, seus olhos percorrendo todas as direções até parar na cerca viva da esquerda.

\- Que tem ali? - perguntou ele.

\- Não tem nada ali. - disse Damien.

\- Não, eu tenho certeza de que sinto algo ali. Algo… Amado. Posso não ter mais meus milagres, mas sei distinguir vibrações boas e ruins.

O britânico soltou do amante e correu até de onde sentiu a sensação vir, virando-se apenas para perguntar uma coisa quando o pegou no pulo, com um sorriso comprimido no canto dos lábios, como se estivesse tentando contê-lo.

Estreitando os olhos, Pip cruzou os braços.

\- Damien, o que você está escondendo de mim?

O anticristo não conseguiu mais se conter, sorriu um sorriso largo e deixou a cor subir para suas bochechas.

\- Quer ir até lá?

\- Lá onde? - perguntou Pip com um olhar de suspeita.

Damien foi para onde o britânico estava e, agachando-se, afastou algumas plantas do chão, revelando um pequeno buraco, grande o bastante para apenas uma pessoa passar. Sem deixar passar os olhos arregalados e o espanto de Pip, Damien gesticulou com a mão para o buraco.

\- Você primeiro.

A princípio, o anjo hesitou, fechando as asas, mas logo consentiu e se agachou para passar pelo buraco. Ouviu Damien seguindo logo atrás dele, seus olhos presos à sua bunda, e se espreguiçou ao sair do outro lado, seguido de mais um par de olhos arregalados.

Estavam em um tipo de gazebo fechado, feito completamente de cercas vivas e com plantas até onde a vista alcançava. Um espaço bem restrito, mas admirável de se olhar. Havia um balanço largo preso à uma árvore, onde deveriam caber cerca de duas crianças pequenas. O restante do lugar era todo decorado com flores e moitas de cores diferentes. Não eram iguais às do jardim, pois tinham mais cor e mais vida, como se tivessem sido trazidas a mão para lá.

Pip estava sem reação alguma, incapaz de girar para ver tudo ao seu redor, era muita informação de uma vez só. Um lugar tão lindo desses estava bem debaixo de seus pés, e ele sequer conseguiu ver do lado de fora.

\- Damien! O que é esse lugar?

O anticristo se levantou do chão e caminhou até Pip, envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Eu costumava vir aqui quando o trabalho me estressava demais e eu não conseguia fazer nada sem perder a calma. - beijou o ombro do britânico e continuou. - Esse lugar me ajudou a me acalmar em muitos momentos de estresse.

Sorrindo tanto para o amante quando para o lugar ao seu redor, o loiro se deixou ser envolvido por aquelas sensações agradáveis de carinho e compaixão, fazendo-o balançar o corpo de um lado para o outro.

\- É muito lindo, Damien.

Permitindo-o de caminhar, Damien acompanhou Pip com o olhar enquanto ele vagueava pelo jardim para olhar as flores mais de perto. Se ele soubesse o trabalho que seu construir aquele lugar… 

Olhos azuis foram cativados por um punhado de flores brancas, cujas pétalas dobravam para fora em forma de funil, cinco pétalas que, juntas, pareciam uma estrela. No centro da flor, pequenos filetes verdes com o que pareciam ser pequenas salsichas nas pontas balançavam com o vento do movimento das asas de Pip, seu pólen invisível viajando para sabe-se lá onde.

\- Lírios.

Passos lentos seguiram o anjo e pararam ao seu lado, encarando-o por cima do ombro. 

\- Você se lembra deles.

O loiro sorriu.

\- Eram minhas flores favoritas.

\- Você adorava todas as flores, Pip.

\- Eu sei, mas essas sempre chamaram minha atenção. - delicadamente colheu um dos lírios do chão, tomando cuidado para não romper todas as raízes e caminhou com ele nas mãos até Damien. Se colocou na ponta dos pés diante dele e, erguendo as mãos para seu cabelo, entrelaçou o caule aos fios negros de Damien e posicionou a flor atrás de sua orelha pontuda. Deslizou a mão pela bochecha do anticristo e sorriu ao encará-lo nos olhos, seu coração pulsando em seu peito em batidas desesperadas. - Sempre imaginei que combinariam com seu cabelo.

O anticristo olhou para onde seria a lateral do rosto, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ver como ficava com a flor atrás da orelha.

\- E combinaram? - Damien sorriu um sorriso torto com as sobrancelhas juntas no alto da glabela, tímido.

Uma lágrima deslizou pela bochecha de Pip e ele, sorrindo, assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Você ficou maravilhoso, meu amor. - sussurrou, a voz fraca.

Segurando-o pelos ombros, as unhas enfiando em seu casaco e o agarrando com força, Damien puxou Pip de encontro à ele, pressionando os lábios contra os seus. As asas do anjo bateram duas vezes atrás de si e ele se colocou na ponta dos pés, pressionando os lábios de volta e deixando o calor consumi-lo.

Pip não sabia dizer o motivo de estar tão emotivo. Talvez ainda não estivesse acostumado às coisas saírem do jeito que esperava, pois ele de fato não esperava ter Damien ao seu lado novamente. Até onde sabia, nada impedia tudo isto de ser um sonho e ele acordaria de volta à sua nuvem, as bochechas manchada com as trilhas de lágrimas que escorreram ao sonhar com uma vida perfeita que jamais conseguiria.

Por isso os braços ao redor de seu corpo significavam tanto. Ele não queria acordar. Se este era o verdadeiro céu, ele não queria sair dele. Não queria voltar à realidade onde Damien não passava de uma lembrança de seu passado. 

Mas quanto mais forte o anticristo o apertava, a ponto de começar a doer, mais ele conseguia se convencer de que aquilo era, sim, real. Estar no inferno não era a mais feliz das realidades, mas Pip poderia se acostumar com ela se isso significasse que Damien estaria junto à ele.

E ele sabia que o sentimento era recíproco.

Separando-se com relativa dificuldade, os dois decidiram deixar o jardim para mais tarde. No momento, coisas mais importantes deviam ser feitas.

Seguindo o caminho cinzento, Pip arregalou os olhos ao se encontrar com um terreno com o qual ele era muito familiar.

\- Vocês têm um lugar de treino! - exclamou e correu até os arcos, os quais tinham flechas repousando ao lado.

\- Ah, sim. É aqui que treinávamos as tropas para o apocalipse. Mas já que faz um tempo que não precisamos utilizar esse campo, então ele está deserto.

Sorriso preso no rosto, Pip correu de um lado para o outro para checar cada cantinho. Havia alvos em forma humana, o típico circular e até alguns que se mexiam. Bem primitivo em comparação aos treinamentos que o céu fazia, mas mais que o suficiente para ele ficar empolgado.

\- Você se importará se eu descer aqui de vez em quando para treinar? Sei me defender sozinho, mas temo não ser uma faca muito afiada. - brincou Pip ao final do pedido.

\- É claro que pode. Tudo nesse castelo agora é seu também.

As bochechas do britânico enrubesceram com os dizeres de Damien, ainda era um pensamento em tanto quanto estranho em sua mente, mas havia de se acostumar logo. Além do que, havia coisas piores.

\- Você acha que os outros vão me aceitar?

A resposta demorou para vir, o que em si já era uma resposta. 

Damien gostaria muito de pensar que sim, que os demônios conheceriam Pip melhor e se apegariam à ele e o tratariam como ele o trataria: como uma divindade. Porém, ele sabia que estaria se ludibriando se pensasse assim. Demônios eram criaturas nefastas e perversas, com exceção de seu pai e seus criados, e faziam de tudo para alcançar seus objetivos. Se eles colocassem os olhos famintos em Pip, custaria muito para que Damien pudesse protegê-lo.

Mas ele iria, nem que precisasse dar a própria vida imortal para isso.

\- … Eu temo que não, meu anjo. - disse com pesar. - Mas tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem mesmo assim.

Acostumado a ser maltratado e desprezado por todos em seu caminho, Pip não se incomodava de não ter amigos. Mesmo depois da morte e o início do pós-vida, a qualquer lugar que fosse Pip ainda era desprezado por todos em seu caminho. Ninguém no céu gostava dele, sabia que desejavam que fosse escalado para a guerra e morresse em combate quando o apocalipse começou, e o tratamento que recebeu durante o acordo de paz deixou tudo ainda mais claro. Poderia se acostumar com alguns demônios rabugentos rosnando para ele.

Enquanto Pip se perdia nos próprios pensamentos, Damien respirou fundo, tentando encontrar coragem para fazer um último pedido. Não seria o momento mais adequado, mas ele não tinha toda a eternidade para esperar para isso.

\- Phillip, há algo que preciso discutir com você. - chamou pelo loiro, que se atentou ao ouvir o próprio nome. - Nesta tarde, anunciaremos oficialmente o fim da guerra contra o céu. Nessa cerimônia, eu precisarei que você compareça. O inferno precisa ver o preço pago pela paz para que eles de fato abandonem seus postos e não nos questionem.

O loiro permaneceu quieto, as asas agitando-se uma vez atrás de si.

Todo vencedor leva um prêmio, e o prêmio do inferno era Pip. Ele devia saber que isso aconteceria. O inferno continuava com tradições muito antiquadas, se o que Damien descrevia a ele em sua época continuou, e isso incluía exibir suas conquistas. Quer Pip goste ou não, para o inferno, é isto que ele era: uma conquista.

\- Não só isso - continuou Damien - Mas, para que os outros demônios fiquem intimidados a não irem atrás de você e tentar te matar, eu preciso te instituir como propriedade minha. Eles não se aproximam do que é da realeza. Mas, para isso, eu vou precisar te marcar.

Pip engoliu em seco e os ombros retraíram, o que não passou despercebido por Damien.

\- Com sua marca?

\- Minha _assinatura._ \- corrigiu. - Um pouco acima do ombro, em um lugar que seja visível quando tirar a roupa.

Ele estava inquieto, Damien conseguia sentir. Não o culpava; ninguém gosta de ser tratado como propriedade, mas era esta a imagem que precisavam passar ao inferno se quisessem que deixassem Pip em paz. 

\- E isso os deixará longe? - o britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas, nervoso.

\- A maioria deles. Não precisará se preocupar com ninguém te ameaçando. - o anticristo falava despreocupado, mas, no fundo, dava para sentir uma certa insegurança vindo dele.

Pip não mentiria à si mesmo, o pensamento o deixava apavorado. Ficar diante do inferno, com todos aqueles olhos famintos olhando para ele, fuzilando-o com ódio e desprezo, mãos invisíveis o despedaçando pouco a pouco, quebrado e inteiro ao mesmo tempo, não era uma sensação confortável de se pensar sobre. Mas tampouco eram os olhares e o tratamento que recebia no céu. Ao menos esse evento seria por apenas um momento.

Desviou a mente destes pensamentos e os voltou para sua zona de conforto. Damien. Se aquilo seria difícil para ele, o quanto não estaria sendo difícil para ele ter de dá-lo esta notícia e ainda ter de participar da cerimônia e expô-lo daquela forma. Pip sabia o quanto Damien era protetor, especialmente estando em sua terra natal; ele devia estar tão apavorado quanto ele!

Antes que o loiro pudesse abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, Damien se aproximou de si, colocando o queixo próximo de seu ombro e a boca em sua orelha.

\- Eu também gostaria de tomar parte de uma antiga tradição humana, e tomar a tua mão em casamento.

Pip arregalou os olhos e o corpo inteiro estremeceu. Isso era algo que ele _realmente_ não estava esperando. Não se lembrava mais das antigas tradições humanas, de tanto que se distanciou desta cultura, mas Damien parecia saber muito mais sobre a humanidade do que ele. Se ele queria casar, o significado antigo devia ser de muito valor - ou talvez ele apenas estivesse pensando demais de si mesmo.

Engoliu em seco antes de assentir e sorriu quando Damien sorriu para ele. Ao menos havia algo pelo que esperar naquela tarde.

(...)

O último andar do castelo possuía uma varanda alta, de onde Satã, na sala do trono, fazia anúncios para que todo o reino ouvisse. Ninguém tinha ideia de como, mas o inferno todo tinha uma vista perfeita do que acontecia naquela pequena varanda, por mais distantes que estivessem com relação à altura.

Abaixo dos pés de Satã e Damien, demônios de todas as formas e tamanhos, mas todos com a característica pele vermelha enrugada, chifres retorcidos, caudas desesperadas e olhos famintos gritavam e se estapeavam entre si, tentando tomar um lugar confortável para ver o rei e o príncipe. Era um verdadeiro caos. Bem como fora prescrito nos livros antigos.

\- Cidadãos do inferno! - Satã gritou, chamando a atenção do público com sua voz grave e ressonante. A multidão fez uma barulheira insuportável, o equivalente a mil almas gritando desesperadas, agora todos concentrados em um único lugar. - É com imenso orgulho e prazer que encerramos oficialmente a guerra contra o céu! Na noite passada, um acordo foi feito entre o céu e o inferno: uma alma pelo fim da guerra. Na noite passada, um anjo foi arrancado do céu e trazido para o inferno, onde ele será de nossa posse para toda a eternidade! - mais gritos vieram da plateia, dessa vez mais agitados e desesperados que o anterior. Era possível sentir o instinto assassino e faminto vindo deles mesmo estando a uma distância tão grande da plateia. - Tragam o anjo!

Damien olhou para trás, sem dar as costas para seu povo, e encarou Pip nos olhos. O anjo, cujas mãos estavam acorrentadas e as asas amarradas tremia desde os pés até os dedos, fazendo as correntes tilintarem com o movimento. Conseguia ver a dificuldade que ele estava tendo em controlar a própria respiração, mesmo longe.

 _Vai ficar tudo bem,_ ele queria dizer, mas seria insensível fazê-lo a essa hora. Era tudo que eles menos precisavam.

Empurrado por um dos ajudantes de Satã, Pip caminhou a passos lentos para a varanda, parando por fim entre Satã e Damien, dando ao inferno uma vista perfeita de si.

A plateia arquejou em uníssono e voltou a gritar, fazendo o máximo de barulho que conseguia, dessa vez o que se aproximava de vaias e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Não precisavam de introdução para saber quem era aquele, que alma era aquela, podiam sentir por sua aura. Era o último anjo humano.

Pip sentiu seus instintos gritando dentro de si para que arrebentasse as cordas e saísse voando. Não seria difícil, pois não estavam amaldiçoadas, mas o fato é que não conseguia se mexer. Mil e um pensamentos ofuscaram sua cabeça, pensando em tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, uma neblina que quase o impedia de enxergar.

Demônios demais. Almas demais. Vidas demais. E todas olhavam para ele como se quisessem devorá-lo - e provavelmente o fariam se tivessem a chance.

_Seja forte, Phillip. Você consegue._

\- Hoje, este anjo será marcado como um dos nossos para toda a eternidade. - continuou Satã. - Ele pertencerá ao inferno e o servirá até que padeça de exaustão e deixe a cascata de tua insignificante existência para ser devorada pelos demônios do inferno!

Pip estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça, tentando ocultar seu olhar assustado entre os cabelos loiros.

Damien não soube dizer se ele estava fingindo ou se o pavor em seus olhos era legítimo.

Em meio aos gritos de loucura, o anticristo agarrou os braços de Pip e forçou seu corpo contra o parapeito, arrancando um grito esganiçado de sua boca e pressionando seus corpos juntos em uma posição desconfortável demais.

\- _É só para amostra._ \- sussurrou em seu ouvido ao ouvi-lo começar a hiperventilar. 

Pip assentiu de leve e, sem mais o que fazer, fechou os olhos e se preparou para o impacto.

\- Damien, o que você está… 

Mas Damien já tinha enfiado os dentes no ombro exposto de Pip antes que Satã pudesse terminar de falar. O anjo estremeceu, mas não fez mais que soltar um gemido desconfortável e pender a cabeça para o lado.

Sangue escorreu da ferida direto para a boca de Damien, que provou do líquido vermelho com a língua. Dentro de si, um conflito interno começou, seus instintos demoníacos atiçados pelo sabor do sangue humano de Pip. Queria mais. Precisava de mais. Queria devorá-lo por inteiro; romper sua carne com os dentes e beber cada gota de seu sangue. Mas Damien sabia como manter o controle de si mesmo; já o fazia há milênios.

Ao desgrudar do ombro de Pip, puxou-o com o braço e segurou seu corpo mole com facilidade. Ele continuaria com os olhos fechados por um tempo, até que a marca de formasse em seu ombro e sua consciência pudesse voltar à ele completamente.

Virou-se para a plateia, os olhos vermelhos brilhando e estreitos entre sobrancelhas franzidas e gritou:

\- A partir deste momento, este anjo pertence à _mim_. Ninguém em todos os três planos tem o direito de tocá-la a não ser eu, ou queimarás até o fim de tua patética existência. - tornou-se para Pip, o qual continuava desacordado, e encarou a marca preta surgindo em seu ombro; um símbolo rabiscado de significado impreendido por qualquer um que não soubesse a língua demoníaca. - Com minha marca em tua pele, conclamo que servirás apenas à mim e à mais ninguém. As únicas ordens que acarretará são as minhas e meu prazer se tornará o teu. - o loiro gemeu e remexeu a cabeça, mas voltou a amolecer nos braços de Damien. O anticristo voltou mais uma vez para a plateia, caninos aparecendo em uma carranca grotesca. - Machucá-lo significará desafiar minha autoridade e eu não hesitarei em destruir qualquer um que ameace roubar o que me pertence! Dito isto, declaro encerrados os anúncios do dia.

Tomando o anjo em seus dois braços, Damien deixou o recinto, a par dos protestos de seu pai. 

Subiu ao quarto pelas escadas, tomando calma em analisar a expressão de Pip enquanto continuava em seu estado de inconsciência. Ele pareceu tão assustado na cerimônia, de uma forma que Damien não via nele há muitos e muitos anos. E nunca mais queria ver. Se dependesse dele, o que aconteceu na varanda jamais se repetiria. Nunca mais.

Um mover de sobrancelhas, ou talvez nem isso, bastou para as correntes desaparecerem dos pulsos de Pip e as cordas de suas asas, permitindo-as de esparramaram-se no chão como queiram. Que sorte que já haviam chegado ao quarto, ou Damien poderia acabar tropeçando nelas.

Delicadamente colocou o loiro para repousar na cama, as asas espalhando penas soltas pelas cobertas recém colocadas e os braços repousando moles ao lado do corpo, como se ele estivesse dormindo ali desde sempre.

Damien tomou o tempo restante para ele acordar o encarando e acariciando seus cabelos, ocasionalmente desviando para aquela marca.

Não havia nenhum significado por trás do desenho, pois era apenas uma assinatura que ele próprio tinha inventado. Servia de algo como uma nota fiscal, um comprovante de que um acordo havia sido feito e uma prova permanente de que quem a exibia pertencia à ele.

Permanente entre muitas aspas, pois Damien poderia se livrar dela quando quisesse, além de que não havia nenhum poder envolvido nela ou influência no corpo que marcava. Era apenas uma marca; como uma pinta ou bronzeado de sol. Mas, não mentiria, uma parte de si se contentava em pensar que Pip era seu e de mais ninguém. Que ficariam juntos para toda a eternidade e aquela marca era a prova disso.

Tomou um susto ao ver Pip mexer e começar a acordar, os olhos azuis se abrindo e deslizando, curiosos, pelo quarto. Certamente estava confuso de onde estava.

\- Não se preocupe - disse Damien, acariciando seus cabelos. - Te trouxe ao quarto assim que a cerimônia acabou. Criar a marca toma muita energia de quem a possui, por isso você acabou desmaiando.

O anjo sentou na beira da cama, sonolento, e espreguiçou-se para afastar essa sensação incômoda. Então já havia acabado. Foi muito mais rápido do que Pip esperava.

Movendo uma mão para seu ombro, o britânico gemeu baixinho ao sentir a marca cutucar seu ombro. Ainda era recém formada, portanto era normal e esperado que seu corpo não reagisse tão bem à ela logo de início. Se não fosse pela necessidade grotesca por trás de sua criação, Pip a teria julgado muito bonita.

\- Então… - Damien tentou puxar assunto e atrair os olhos do loiro de volta para si. - Acha que fui convincente?

Convincente? Pip ficou completamente _petrificado._ Desde as algemas pesadas em seus pulsos aos demônios o encarando com aqueles olhos grotescos e pecaminosos, ele não conseguiu sentir nada além da adrenalina em suas veias e o desespero gritando para que corresse para longe e fugisse dali de vez.

Mas Damien não precisava se preocupar com isso agora. Pip poderia dividir suas aflições com ele mais tarde - já haviam passado por muito estresse.

\- _Talvez até um pouco demais._

Honestamente, Damien não estava surpreso. O inferno era tipicamente um lugar assustador e devia passar essa imagem. Pip sabia disso tanto quanto ele, não era a primeira vez que faziam isso de fingir estarem assustados ou contribuindo para algo do plano dos dois grandes reinos, mas era, sim, a primeira vez que faziam isso depois do acontecimento de dez mil anos e uma semana atrás.

Damien não conseguia imaginar o quão difícil aquilo havia sido para Pip, enfrentar um medo daqueles, mas estava orgulhoso dele por ter tentado.

\- Eu te assustei? - o britânico hesitou por um segundo, notando o tom triste na voz do amante, mas assentiu. - Oh, Phillip, eu sinto muito.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo a razão de fazê-lo. - Pip virou-se para Damien e usou os joelhos de apoio para dar um beijo terno na bochecha dele. - Você foi muito bem, meu amor. De verdade.

Não era esta a primeira vez que Pip e Damien haviam de fingir para enganar uma multidão, tampouco seria a última. O loiro teria apenas de se acostumar.

Para assegurar Damien mais uma vez de que estava tudo bem, Pip mudou a trajetória de sua boca para seus lábios, selando-os em um selinho demorado, que foi retribuído com carinho pelo anticristo. As mãos dele desceram para sua cintura e o puxaram para mais perto, pressionando seu peito contra o dele e aprofundando o beijo. 

Sorrindo com as festas encostadas, Pip murmurou:

\- Nós ainda temos mais uma coisa para fazer hoje, não? - acariciou a bochecha de Damien com uma mão e desceu o indicador à seu queixo, deslizando-o por ele em um movimento delicado. - Você disse que queria casar comigo.

Damien arregalou os olhos, voltando à si, e assentiu com a cabeça. Ficou tão preso em seus pensamentos que quase esqueceu da proposta que fizera anteriormente.

Ambos se afastaram e se colocaram em uma posição confortável, olhando fixamente nos olhos um do outro.

\- Então, o que temos que fazer? - perguntou Pip, tomando ambas as mãos de Damien para si.

\- Creio que só precisamos dizer aceito. - ponderou o anticristo, sem saber exatamente como aquilo funcionava. Tinha a impressão de estar esquecendo algo, mas não estava em condições muito boas, por razões óbvias, de descobrir o que era. Portanto, contentou-se em apertar as mãos de Pip e olhar fixamente em seus olhos, o coração batendo na boca. - Phillip, você me aceita?

O britânico assentiu com um belo sorriso no rosto sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Aceito.

\- É, eu também.

Damien puxou Pip para um beijo, apoiando dois dedos debaixo de seu queixo e deixando que o loiro enrolasse os dois braços ao redor de seus ombros.

Mantiveram os rostos a centímetros de distância, podendo sentir as respirações ofegantes um do outro na pele, e se encaram com curiosidade.

\- Se sente diferente? - Damien perguntou.

Lambendo os lábios, o britânico olhou ao redor, procurando algo que não sabia o que era.

\- Creio que não.

Damien murmurou, também não se sentia nada diferente. Por que os humanos faziam isso? Que besteira!

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, estavam nos lábios um do outro de novo, beijando e chupando, seus corpos se esfregando um no outro e o atrito criando um calor que os engoliu da cabeça aos pés. Ambos falharam em perceber o brilho fraco emanando da marca de Pip, perdidos demais em paixão e prazer.


	4. Celebração

Acordar era sempre todo um novo desafio, até mesmo quando estava vivo. Pip podia não se lembrar muito bem de como era sua vida antes de ascender como um anjo, mas algo dentro de si o dizia que não era coisa boa. Toda vez que ele fechava os olhos era transportado para um mundo diferente, para um _inferno_ diferente; ele era perseguido por lobos, plantas tentavam agarrá-lo, segurá-lo pelos membros e puxá-lo até que se despedaçasse por completo e não restasse nada dele além de pedaços de carne dilacerados. Às vezes ele via figuras humanas, assim como ele, correndo em sua direção com mãos gordurosas para puxar seu cabelo, arranhar sua pele, puxar suas pernas e marcar seu corpo com agressividade, deixando para trás uma série de hematomas e trilhas de sangue. Ele já não se lembrava mais da razão de ter aqueles sonhos, mas sabia que estavam lá desde antes de conhecer Damien e tudo que seguiu depois começar.

Não foram poucas as vezes em que Pip acordou chorando ou tremendo, os olhos arregalados em completo pânico e as vozes que gritavam com ele em seus sonhos ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos, bradando linguagem profana em uma língua que ele já não entendia mais. _O que aconteceu comigo?,_ ele sempre se perguntava ao acordar, mas nunca conseguia uma resposta. Os mais velhos se recusavam a explicar sobre a vida humana - talvez nem soubessem como era a vida de Pip antes, ou não se importavam - e a memória do britânico começou a falhar muito facilmente com o tempo. Acordar era difícil porque ele sabia que nunca teria uma resposta para aquela pergunta.

Com o tempo, os sonhos começaram a mudar, distorcer-se, especialmente após conhecer Damien e _principalmente_ após ser forçado a deixá-lo. Já não eram mais humanos que o perseguiam e sim demônios; demônios vorazes que não se contentariam apenas em dilacerá-lo, mas devorá-lo também. E era assim que o sonho seguia: Pip corria o máximo que suas pernas finas conseguiam ou voava com o máximo de força caso tivesse suas asas, mas nunca era o bastante. Eles sempre o alcançavam, sempre pulavam alto demais ou corriam rápido demais, sem dá-lo nenhuma esperança de fugir em paz. Uma mão enrugada agarrava sua perna e unhas grandes e afiadas enfiavam em sua perna e o puxavam para baixo, para um buraco repleto de outros deles, esperando que ele caísse para consumirem seu corpo e arrancarem dele tudo que lhe restava. Pip sempre lutava, tentava estapear os demônios com a mão e conseguir ganhar tempo para correr, enfiava as unhas curtas no chão, na terra, tentando desesperadamente impedi-los de arrastá-lo com eles, mas seus esforços sempre foram em vão. Eles eram mais fortes do que ele, _as vozes_ eram mais fortes do que ele, e suas mãos acabavam cedendo e ele era puxado para baixo, a única coisa possível de ouvir antes de acordar em desespero sendo seu próprio grito.

Lágrimas escorriam do canto de seus olhos ao despertar e em muitos dias ele não conseguia conter o choro nem ao acordar. Encolhia-se em posição fetal e desabava completamente, esquecendo que outros podiam ouvi-lo.

Não era à toa que ele era conhecido como O Anjo Chorão entre os demais anjos do céu.

Como se já não bastasse não ter o controle de si próprio, sua autoestima e bom-humor decaíam muito com as provocações de seus colegas. Ao verem-no, riam e apontavam o dedo, chamando-o de mil e uma coisas diferentes como se ele não pudesse ouvi-los. Às vezes Pip se perguntava se ele tinha de fato acordado do sonho.

Talvez devesse dizer que dormir era uma tarefa pior do que acordar - se o problema fosse os pesadelos. Mas não era, nunca era. Seu estômago se embrulhava ao recordar deles ao acordar, sim, mas ser constantemente lembrado de que eles faziam parte de sua realidade era muito pior. Por isso Pip odiava acordar. Ele nunca sabia em qual inferno estava entrando.

Quando Pip não sonhava com nada, sonhava com algo ruim. Essa era a regra. Mas apesar de não precisar de fato dormir, além de para espantar a exaustão física, era o único traço humano que lhe restava, a única coisa de sua vida mortal que sabia como fazer, e não podia abrir mão disso, venham pesadelos ou o alívio de ter uma noite sem sonhos.

Sofrimento para ele era o status quo. Não importa onde Pip vá ou o que faça, sempre encontrarão uma maneira de torturá-lo e fazê-lo se arrepender de sua patética existência. Era assim no céu, foi assim na Terra e seria assim no inferno; estava sendo naquele exato instante.

Seus sonhos também variam, não podia ser injusto e dizer que era sempre a mesma coisa. Sua mente era criativa, cruelmente criativa, e sempre encontrava maneiras novas de fazê-lo sofrer e arrancar-lhe lágrimas enquanto dormia. Quando não estava sendo dilacerado, tendo cada pedaço de si arrancado e devorado por demônios famintos, era outra coisa que era arrancada de si. Alguém.

Por pelo menos três mil anos, Pip se lembrava de ter sempre o mesmo sonho, que o impactava mais do que os outros, os quais haviam se tornado velhos. Ele via Damien, em carne e osso, bem diante de si, tão perto que poderia esticar a mão e tocar, mas ele sempre desaparecia antes que pudesse fazê-lo, arrastado para longe por mãos que o pegavam por debaixo do braço e o puxavam. O mesmo acontecia com ele: alguém, às vezes só uma pessoa, às vezes várias, o segurava por debaixo do braço e o arrastava para longe de Damien, sem permiti-lo de tocá-lo. Não importa o quanto ele estique a mão, o quão perto esteja, ele nunca consegue alcançá-lo. Damien está bem ali, bem na sua frente, mas Pip não consegue tocá-lo.

O pior de tudo é quando Damien se juntava à eles. Enquanto Pip ficava pendurado no precipício, sendo puxado para o inferno, Damien ficava parado bem diante dele, olhando-o com olhos de desprezo e ódio, os mesmos que olhavam para ele todos os dias; olhos de alguém que o queria morto. Só o bastavam dois chutes para fazer Pip cair e ser engolido por seus demônios, e Damien o observava com o mesmo olhar o tempo todo que ele caía, até que seus lábios curvavam-se em um sorriso de dentes pontudos, malicioso, feliz por vê-lo sofrendo. 

Isso foi a cerca de dois mil anos atrás, quando Pip começou a perder a esperança de algum dia ver Damien novamente. Ele se sentia abandonado, feito de trouxa, desprezado, jogado fora como restos de comida velha, que não serviam para mais nada. Foram os tempos em que Pip menos chorou, pois todas as suas lágrimas já haviam sido gastas com pesadelos, ou realidades, anteriores. Ele estava cansado, de tudo. Não havia nada mais que ele queria além de uma resposta, para parar de precisar ficar no suspense e saber se valia a pena continuar insistindo ou se deveria desistir de vez. Ele só queria acabar com aquilo, não era pedir demais, era?

Mas talvez os piores e mais cruéis sonhos fossem os que nada acontecia, na verdade, muito pelo contrário, Pip conseguia tudo aquilo que mais desejava. Estava sentado na grama com as pernas estendidas, Damien ao seu lado, e o vento soprando seus cabelos. Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, fazia nada, mas tinham as mãos uma na outra e os dedos entrelaçados, estavam juntos. Às vezes estavam sentados, às vezes deitados, às vezes um sentado e o outro deitado ao seu lado, mas o ponto é que estavam juntos e é isso que importava. Pip se encostaria no ombro de Damien e apoiaria a cabeça na dele, sentindo o calor emanar de seu corpo e acalmar seu coração desesperado. Não havia nada de mau no sonho, era apenas eles ali, um ao lado do outro, trocando carícias e ocasionalmente alguns beijos, que faziam Pip bater as asas de felicidade. 

Mas não era real e esse era o problema. Sonhar com algo belo só torna mais difícil para o sonhador lidar com a realidade de que foi apenas isso: um sonho. Ao abrir os olhos, Pip estava mais uma vez sozinho, sem ninguém ao seu lado além de sua nuvem e o vento provocando tremedeira em seu corpo e ressaltando as trilhas de lágrimas que escorreram por suas bochechas. Ele não chorava, não gritava, não esperneava, não fazia mais nada além de deitar encarando o céu, seu coração se esvaziando.

Foi quando Pip começou a esquecer qual era a sensação de ser amado.

Não sentia calor quando sentava ao lado de Damien, seus dedos apertavam os seus, mas Pip não os sentia, os abraços não passavam do contato, como se abraçasse um travesseiro gelado, e os beijos também estavam frios, sem emoção. Damien não estava ali, e é por isso que Pip não conseguia senti-lo. Ironicamente, isso é o que mais o assustou. Foi como se ele estivesse se perdendo, desistindo de si mesmo, e logo se tornaria apenas uma casca daquilo que um dia foi. Para sempre pereceria um anjo patético no alto das nuvens, afastado de todo mundo, que chora quando a noite cai e morre quando o dia raia, pois não tem como alguém com os olhos tão opacos estar vivo.

A cada ciclo, seus pesadelos pioram e até seus sonhos se tornam desagradáveis, nada mais que comum na rotina de Pip.

E até agora não tinha acabado.

Ele podia se ver diante de todo o inferno, as mãos acorrentadas na frente e as asas presas nas costas, cortadas, mutiladas, cobertas com o vermelho que jorrou quando começaram a despedaçá-las. Milhões de demônios o encaravam de frente, seus olhos brilhando de fome e baba escorrendo dos sorrisos psicopatas e loucos. Também estavam acorrentados, em algo que Pip não conseguia ver, mas se estapeavam e lutavam tanto que temia que as correntes velhas logo cederiam. Moviam os braços para a frente, tentando agarrá-lo, para rasgar sua carne e enfiá-lo goela abaixo. Uma mão parou a centímetros de seu rosto, parada pelas correntes, e o pobre britânico se encolheu e reprimiu um grito assustado. Era para lá que ele estava indo, os pés fora de seu próprio controle, para as garras daqueles bichos que o destruiriam de maneiras que Pip nunca sonhou imagináveis, talvez até piores que em seus próprios pesadelos.

Pip tentou dar um passo para trás, mas uma mão em suas costas doloridas o empurrou para a frente, para mais perto dos demônios. Suas pernas tremeram de medo, assim como todo o restante de seu corpo, o pânico o envolveu de uma só vez, gritando para que não fosse, que era uma cilada, _Você vai morrer!,_ mas Pip tinha que continuar seguindo em frente, pois não tinha outra escolha.

Tentou em vão olhar para cima, suplicando para quem o empurrava para deixá-lo ir, mas isso só fez com que o sujeito o empurrasse mais para o meio. 

O mar de demônios se abriu, permitindo passagem ao anjo. Ele foi arremessado no meio dos demônios e deixado sozinho em meio àqueles olhos predadores e famintos que pareceram despi-lo só com um olhar. Com o melhor esforço de suas pernas trêmulas, caminhou para o meio de seus inimigos, não conseguindo parar de tremer sob tantos olhares odiosos e caçadores. Ele só queria ir embora, só precisava passar por eles para chegar em casa. Retraiu as mãos acorrentadas para o peito e encolheu os ombros, trazendo-as para perto do rosto como em súplica, como se rezasse, mas da boca do britânico não saía nenhuma palavra corrente, exceto por um sussurro:

\- _Por favor, me ajuda._

Pip jamais pedia por ajuda, ao menos não quando sabia que podia lutar sozinho, mas seu coração já estava demasiadamente acelerado em seu peito e os gritos dos demônios parecia mais e mais alto com cada passo que dava, ele não conseguia parar de tremer. Tudo que precisava fazer é aguentar até passar por todos eles, tudo ficaria bem quando o fizesse. Mas era difícil quando cada a passo havia mais e mais olhos o encaravam com mais e mais fome, mãos esticavam-se em sua direção, tentando agarrá-lo e o fazendo se encolher enquanto andava. Lhe custou muito não desabar no meio dos demônios e deixar o medo tomar conta, engolindo-o da mesma maneira que aquelas bocas queriam fazê-lo.

Garras afiadas agarraram-se a sua panturrilha, prendendo-se à sua meia e rasgando-a quando ele puxou para se soltar. Seu coração disparou em seu peito, eles estavam chegando mais perto. 

Filetes de sangue escorriam de sua perna, as garras perfuraram fundo demais, e a dor começou a latejar sobre a carne exposta. Grunhidos vieram dos demônios e suas pupilas dilataram, todas focadas nele. O cheiro de sangue subiu para o ar, direto para suas narinas, e a fome em seus estômagos aumentos drasticamente. No meio de tanta impureza, a alma de Pip, seu último traço humano, reluzia, brilhante, chamativa. A última alma humana. O último pedaço de carne. A última refeição. E eles estavam _famintos._

Uma segunda mão, dessa vez mais delicada, correu uma unha comprida por sua perna. Pip parou de andar, paralisado. Juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, apertando os dedos um contra o outro. A unha trilhou sua perna até seu shorts, puxando a barra para cima ligeiramente e forçando um resfolego dos lábios de Pip. O som da fibra rasgando penetrou os ouvidos do britânico de forma brutal, fazendo-o estremecer da cabeça aos pés. Assim que a mão se afastou dele, uma voz sussurrou em seu ombro:

_Corra!_

Pip correu para longe dos demônios e gritos desesperados seguiram atrás. Todas as correntes dos demônios se romperam e eles não perderam tempo em seguir atrás de Pip, seguindo o rastro e cheiro de sangue que ele deixava para trás com cada passo. Desespero empurrava Pip para seguir em frente, seus pés batendo com força contra o chão e o empurrando para frente. As correntes tilintavam com cada passo, balançando na frente do corpo de Pip, que tentava segurá-las com a pouca coordenação que tinha nas mãos enquanto corria.

Fome o seguia a cada centímetro que corria e ele conseguia quase sentir o bafo e saliva dos demônios pingando em seus ombros. De repente, sentiu algo passar por suas pernas como lâminas, cortando-as e fazendo mais sangue escorrer pelos machucados, alimentando os demônios. Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas, nublando sua visão e o impedindo de ver as árvores se aproximando dele, seus galhos afiados preparados para rasgar-lhe a pele e agarrar suas pernas. Estapeou algumas para longe do caminho da melhor forma que conseguiu com aquelas correntes, mas sua pele continuava a abrir-se para cortes e hematomas que roubavam mais e mais de sua cor e aumentavam a sede dos demônios por seu sangue e sua carne, por sua alma.

Correr estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil, dor subindo por todo o seu corpo e seus pés cansando de tanta insistência. Ele precisava encontrar um lugar seguro, onde pudesse se proteger. Se ainda tivesse suas asas, poderia alçar voo para o céu e escaparia daquela perseguição, mas suas asas haviam sido arrancadas e não restava nada além de dois tocos e penas em suas costas, sangrando e ensopando suas roupas enquanto corria.

Tropeçou e foi ao chão ao ser puxado para trás, não pelos demônios, mas por suas correntes. Elas haviam agarrado em uma árvore.

Desesperado, tentou puxar com todas as suas forças as correntes, o suor se acumulando em suas mãos e lágrimas apavoradas escorrendo por suas bochechas. As mãos trêmulas não ajudaram muito, tornando mais difícil para puxar e organizar as correntes que se enrolaram em um galho retorcido. Os gritos dos demônios ficavam mais e mais altos, se aproximando dele.

_Eles vão me devorar! Eles vão me matar!_

Quando soltou-se das correntes, eles já estavam em sua cola. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde com suas pernas cansadas, sentindo o bafo em seu ombro e sua nuca, mãos grudentas e velhas esticando-se para agarrar suas roupas e puxá-lo para sua boca.

Continuou correndo até algo enganchar em sua perna e puxá-lo para baixo. Pip caiu de cara no chão e milhares de demônios se reuniram ao redor dele sem perder um segundo. Podia sentir mãos o agarrando por toda parte, rasgando suas roupas e arrastando por sua pele, marcando-a com cortes profundos vermelhos e fazendo o sangue fluir para fora. 

Começou a se debater desesperado, mas as mãos o seguravam com força demais, impedindo-o de escapar. Eles haviam passado fome por muito tempo, não deixariam sua comida escapar depois de tudo. 

Uma mão grosseira forçou sua cabeça no chão, agarrando seus cabelos e o prensando ali, completamente imóvel. Pip parou de lutar. Não havia como ele sair dali, não sem seus milagres ou suas asas. Ele seria devorado ali ao relento para qualquer um encontrar seus restos - se é que encontrariam. No fim, não valeu de nada. Pip sentiu lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos e os fechou no momento em que dentes afiados avançaram em sua pele exposta

\- Phillip! Acorda! 

Abrindo os olhos em um espanto e arquejando, Pip quase deu de cabeça com Damien ao jogar o corpo pra frente. O anticristo estava sentado em seu colo, ligeiramente suspenso pelos joelhos, e o encarava com preocupação refletida nas íris vermelhas. Com o coração batendo a mil, o britânico levou algum tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava em um quarto, deitado em uma cama, usando suas mesmas roupas de sempre e com o anticristo acima de si, parecendo preocupado com ele. Não havia nenhum outro demônio à vista, apenas penas soltas espalhadas pela cama.

Damien engoliu em seco. Percebeu o olhar assustado em Pip, encarando-o como se não soubesse onde estava, perdido, desesperado. Ele teve um pesadelo. Precisava seguir com cautela, não deixar o loiro mais assustado do que já estava. Doía muito em seu coração vê-lo assim, com medo, especialmente por saber que não havia muito que pudesse fazer para ajudar.

\- Pip, o que…

Mas Pip o impediu de falar agarrando seu pescoço e o puxando para baixo em um abraço desesperado. Suas mãos tremiam e a respiração ofegava em seu ombro. Ele havia voltado a fechar os olhos e os comprimia enquanto se agarrava a Damien, como se ele fosse desaparecer caso soltasse. Esse temor todo do britânico não ajudou muito o anticristo a se aliviar, agora estava ainda mais preocupado com ele. Retribuiu o abraço e acariciou suas costas em movimentos suaves, consoladores, sussurrando palavras de calma e tranquilidade em seu ouvido. 

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, Pip tremendo e Damien dando seu melhor para confortá-lo, mas demorou para que o loiro de fato se acalmasse. 

Embora não gostasse de pensar que pudesse ser isso, Damien imaginou se a cerimônia do dia anterior não havia provocado essa reação nele. Quando Pip chegou ao inferno, dormiu como um, bom, como um anjo, sem sequer mudar de posição no meio da noite. O primeiro dia de Pip no inferno foi muito calmo, muito ao contrário de como foi no dia anterior, e tal contraste pode não ter sido recebido com bons olhos pela mente do britânico. Pip tinha o costume de ter péssimos pesadelos, criativos até demais e Damien não conseguia suportar ver seu amado em tamanha agonia.

Ele tomou um puta susto quando acordou com Pip se debatendo ao seu lado, chutando como se lutasse com algum inimigo invisível e choramingando e ofegando, com lágrimas deslizando por seu rosto adormecido. Suas asas agitaram-se tanto que diversas penas desprenderam e caíram nos lençóis, uma delas fazendo Damien espirrar.

Mentalmente, o anticristo repreendeu-se. Não deviam ter feito o anúncio daquela forma. É claro que Pip teria pesadelos; ele tem pavor de demônios! 

Uma vez que ele parou de tremer, Pip relaxou nos braços de seu amado e suspirou.

\- Perdão, eu não… Eu estava… 

Damien o interrompeu com dois dedos sobre os lábios, cessando sua voz.

\- Está tudo bem. - murmurou e beijou-lhe o canto dos lábios, o que o britânico puxou para um beijo de verdade, entrelaçando seus dedos em seus cabelos. Um contato breve, mas necessário, e Damien daria à Pip tudo que ele desejasse.

Permaneceram em silêncio após o beijo, o anticristo puxando o anjo para seus braços e o deitando junto à ele na cama. Seus dedos trilhavam caminhos por suas costas e Pip se arrepiava e estremecia ao atingir certos pontos. Vestígios do sonho, Damien imaginou.

\- Com o que você estava sonhando? Parecia bem ruim. - perguntou, cortando o silêncio com sua voz. Não queria fazer Pip desconfortável, mas precisava saber o que foi que o deixou se contorcendo e se revirando daquela forma, mesmo que não fosse algo que ele gostaria de ouvir.

Pip engoliu em seco e hesitou por um instante, mas se pôs a explicar o sonho com todos os detalhes que conseguia se lembrar. Desde os demônios o perseguindo à sensação assustadoramente realista de unhas cravando em sua pele e a rasgando como se rasga uma folha de papel.

Ouvir cada descrição do sonho deixou Damien mais e mais aflito. Sabia como o inferno era um lugar terrível que podia provocar os piores pensamentos em uma pessoa, mas não gostava nada que essa pessoa fosse Pip. Não tinha muito que podia fazer, ainda eram demônios demais em um sistema que o desfavorecia, mas, no que pudesse ajudar, ele o faria.

Não tinha como Damien consolá-lo, dizer que ficaria tudo bem, pois sabia que seria uma mentira. Portanto, apertou Pip com mais força em seus braços e afundou o rosto em seus cabelos.

\- Esses pesadelos são frequentes?

Encostando a cabeça no ombro do marido, Pip soltou um suspiro e respondeu em voz baixa:

\- Eu não sonho, Damien. Se eu não tenho pesadelos, não sonho nada. Tem sido assim por milênios. - triste, mas era uma verdade da qual Pip não poderia escapar. Ele já estava muito mais que acostumado a esse ponto, não que fosse algo que ele gostasse.

Damien sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito, colocando uma carranca em seu rosto. _Era tudo culpa dele._

\- Então por que você dorme? Anjos não precisam dormir.

\- Mas eu não sou um anjo por completo, Damien. Minha alma é humana, tenho certas capacidades que anjos não têm. Dormir era a única maneira que eu tinha de escapar. Principalmente me ajudava a recuperar minhas energias, mas eu também usei como uma forma de parar de sentir dores em meu peito. Se eu tivesse sorte de não sonhar com nada, podia passar dias dormindo se ninguém me acordasse, mas também corro risco de ter pesadelos. Não consigo me controlar quando estou assim, por isso acabo surtando. Creio que foi isso que aconteceu aqui. - disse, referindo-se às penas espalhadas pela cama.

Damien assentiu. Parecia calmo por fora, mas estava furioso por dentro. Queria socar uma parede, espernear, dar um grito gutural, qualquer coisa que tirasse aquele ódio de dentro de si. 

Se ele não tivesse demorado tanto ele não estaria assim. Se não tivesse perdido tempo mofando em seu quarto e tivesse treinado seus poderes, Pip não estaria sofrendo daquela forma.

O britânico não demorou a perceber a forma como Damien o olhava, aquele brilho caridoso em suas pupilas, acompanhando a culpa refletida nas mesmas orbes.

\- Por favor, não me olha assim. - suplicou o britânico, acariciando uma de suas bochechas. - Não foi sua culpa de isso ter acontecido. Você não consegue controlar meus sonhos, Damien. 

\- Posso tentar. - o anticristo deu de ombros.

Pip riu e pressionou os lábios nos dele com um suspiro.

\- Eu te amo demais, Damien. Eu realmente não te mereço.

\- Merece mais.

\- Damien, pare.

\- Mas é verdade! Se o mundo não estivesse do jeito que está eu o daria pra você.

Pip revirou os olhos.

\- Não acho que valha a pena brigar com o céu por algo tão frívolo. Eu estou muito bem tendo você aqui comigo. Não preciso de mais nada. - aconchegou o rosto no ombro de Damien e suspirou, contentado.

\- Mesmo assim, se você quiser que eu tente melhorar as coisas aí dentro, se precisar de ajuda, qualquer coisa, eu só preciso da sua permissão pra entrar.

Um dos traços que Pip mais admirava em Damien era esse seu jeito preocupado. Nunca o viu ser assim com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele. Mesmo sabendo que ele tinha capacidade mais que suficiente de se virar, ainda se preocupava - não por não confiar nele, mas por não confiar em todo o resto. Ele sempre foi muito atrelado à acaso, traição e emboscadas, conhecia o feitio de seus inimigos, e já provou uma e outra vez para Pip que ele não podia confiar em ninguém. O loiro achava isso muito adorável nele. Seu marido estava apenas mostrando que se importava como ele, que o dava valor, e isso para Pip já o deixava muito feliz.

Levantando da cama, Damien desceria para ajudar seu pai com o café enquanto Pip tomaria um banho rápido. Afinal de contas, havia acordado todo suado e nojento. 

Começou a despir-se quando o anticristo já havia saído do quarto e colocou as roupas sujas sobre a cama - precisaria dar um jeito de conseguir algo novo depois, pois não havia como usar aquele traje por muito mais tempo.

Entrando no banheiro, Pip hesitou antes de entrar no chuveiro, deixando a água esquentar. Colocou a cabeça para debaixo da água e deixou que ela escorresse por seus cabelos e pegar do lado da cabeça. Nem muito quente e nem muito fria, estava na temperatura ideal. O britânico soltou um suspiro e enfim ergueu o rosto, esfregou-o com as mãos para tirar as marcas de lágrimas escorridas de suas bochechas e desejar silenciosamente que seus olhos não estivessem vermelhos, para não deixar óbvio que ele estava chorando.

Pip absolutamente odiava aquilo. Não chorar em si, mas como isso o passava uma imagem de fraco. Ele havia se dedicado tanto por todo seu pós-vida a atingir as expectativas que os demais anjos tinham sobre ele, dando sangue, suor e lágrimas para aprender a usar seus milagres. Tudo para, no final, ficar conhecido como O Anjo Chorão.

Pip não lembrava muito de sua vida mortal, de nada, na verdade, mas tinha plena consciência de que raros eram os casos em que chorava. Coisas ruins acontecem com todo mundo e aconteceriam com ele também; não era uma desculpa para ele se sentir mal. Certamente havia outros passando por algo pior. Essas palavras lhe soavam tão claras em sua mente que tornava impossível não pensar em quantas vezes ele havia repetido-as em sua cabeça. As coisas não foram fáceis para Pip nem quando estava em vida.

Às vezes, em momentos de solidão noturna, Pip se pegava imaginando que coisas aconteciam com ele em vida. Deviam estar tão bem estampadas em suas memórias, mas o tempo foi grosseiro com ele, além de que humanos não têm memórias muito boas em comparação aos anjos. Que tipos de sofrimento ele teria sofrido em vida para sentir tanta angústia em seu peito? Para se confortar com a dor dos outros? Sabia que não gostaria de lembrar disso, mas a curiosidade não o impedia de considerar em sua mente.

Ainda que não chorasse tanto em vida, seu apelido era perfeito para ele. Ah, e como era. Pip jamais esqueceria de todas as noites passadas em claro, debruçadas em sua nuvem despejando as mágoas através das rudes lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria chorar, não podia evitar. Seu sofrimento pesava em sua alma, puxava-o para baixo, mesmo que ele não se lembrasse perfeitamente do que aconteceu. E Pip estava exausto. Chorar era a única maneira de colocar tudo para fora e ter um mínimo de calma.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, era frequente que Pip ficasse com a cabeça cheia e acabasse desabando, o único jeito de se aliviar que conhecia. Crises existenciais, memórias dolorosas de seu passado e desesperança com o futuro sempre o atingiam de forma ruim, forçando seu corpo para baixo e o impedindo até de se levantar da nuvem em certos dias. Os outros anjos o julgavam fraco e muito sentimental, mas o que restava para Pip ali? Ele não tinha amigos, não tinha nenhuma ambição para o futuro e suas esperanças de ver Damien novamente se esvaíam mais a cada dia. Ele não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo. Não era tão fácil quanto eles faziam parecer. Eles, que eram ignorantes e movidos ao ódio e pelas palavras da Bíblia, da qual Pip nem se lembrava direito, não compreenderiam por aquilo que ele passava. 

Pip detestava pensar que era dependente, convencia-se de que não era. Ele apenas queria ter um pós-vida pacífico com a pessoa que amava, ser feliz por ao menos um momento. É pedir demais?

Não querendo gastar muita água, Pip se ensaboou e se limpou com rapidez, dando a maior parte de sua atenção às asas, e saiu do banho. Enrolou-se em uma toalha e sacudiu as asas dentro do box para não espalhar água para todos os lados. Levaria um pouco mais de tempo para cuidar das asas, já que tinha que pentear, afofar e tirar as penas soltas. Elas eram seu maior orgulho e cuidava delas como se fossem suas filhas. 

Isso era algo típico dos anjos: eles eram muito mais vaidosos do que gostariam de admitir. Sempre agiam como se fossem os maiores de todos os três planos, mas anjos eram quase iguais a demônios, só mais hipócritas e querendo trabalhar para o lado do bem. Eles adoravam suas asas mais do que tudo e as conservavam como verdadeiros tesouros. Perder as asas era um pesadelo inacreditável, era como se perdessem sua identidade. Não era à toa que anjos perdiam as asas quando caíam, era a maior punição de todas para aqueles que deserdavam os céus. Havia lugares inteiros dedicados a cuidar das asas dos anjos, chegava a ser ridículo. 

Se bem que Pip aproveitou-se muitas vezes daqueles lugares para corrigir suas próprias asas quando estavam em muda. 

Após pegar o secador e se certificar de que suas penas estavam muito bem secas, voltou-se para o espelho para pentear os cabelos e tirar os nós. Desvantagens de ter o cabelo comprido, mas fazer o que. Um pequeno sacrifício apenas.

Entretanto, enquanto passava o pente pelos fios, sendo forçado a inclinar a cabeça para o lado, percebeu que sua marca havia sumido. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele largou tudo de imediato para olhar o ombro. Ele tinha certeza de que estava ali ontem, era muito evidente em sua pele branca! Como poderia ter desaparecido do dia para a noite?

Só se Damien a tinha tirado. Mas ele não o avisou que faria! Por que ele faria algo assim e não o avisaria? Não era do feitio dele.

Pip engoliu o receio e decidiu deixar esses assuntos para os profissionais que comiam no andar abaixo. Voltou ao quarto e se vestiu com as roupas de antes para então correr escada abaixo, batendo as asas para ir mais rápido.

Ao chegar no corredor, ouviu vozes vindo de dentro de uma das salas, da cozinha, e resolveu se aproximar.

\- Da…

\- NO QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO?!

Pip deu um pulo para trás ao ouvir os gritos deixando a cozinha. Era Satã. Aproximou-se da porta com cuidado e, tendo certeza de fechar as asas, espiou pelo cantinho.

Satã caminhava de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça e a boca quase espumando de raiva. À sua frente, Damien o encarava com as mãos nas costas e um olhar impassível, quase entediado, talvez já acostumado aos surtos do pai. Pip engoliu em seco, temendo por o que havia causado interação tão agressiva entre eles. Costumam sempre ser tão unidos e felizes juntos - ele se lembrava muito bem das histórias que Damien lhe contava -, então por que estavam brigando assim? Ele não se recordava de seu marido o dizendo de alguma vez que Satã pareceu tão exaltado desse jeito com ele.

Mantendo a expressão neutra e o corpo ereto, Damien respondeu:

\- Fiz apenas o que devia ser feito.

\- Clamando-o para você?! - Satã esbravejou, parando de andar e virando-se para o filho, incredulidade em seus olhos amarelos.

Na porta, o loiro se retraiu, encolhendo os ombros e contendo ainda mais as asas. Eles estavam brigando por causa dele. Pelo que aconteceu na noite anterior. Não sabia dizer ao certo a razão de toda aquela raiva, já que não conhecia os costumes do inferno, mas pela cara deles não devia ser coisa boa.

Damien permaneceu impassível, encarando seu pai com as pálpebras caídas e um brilho em seu olhar carmim. Em seu interior, no entanto, foi forçado a engolir a raiva que borbulhava em seu peito.

\- Por que? Quer pra você?

\- Não! É claro que não! Mas os outros demônios precisam pensar que ele seguirá as leis comuns!

O anticristo franziu o cenho.

\- As leis comuns que quase tiraram ele de mim? Foi culpa dessa merda que eu fiquei dez mil anos como um miserável no quarto, achando que nunca mais o veria novamente! - esbravejou, sua voz apenas baixa o suficiente para aquilo não ser considerado um grito. Apenas mencionar o tempo que se passou o dava uma sensação ruim na espinha e um gosto amargo na boca. Damien não gostava nem de pensar naqueles momentos horrorosos e no quão mal eles o fizeram. Respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. - Diga o que quiser, mas eu não vou deixar uma armadilha dessas tirar o que eu mais amo de mim de novo. Destruirei qualquer um que tentar.

Satã visivelmente hesitou antes de continuar. Tendo estado lá desde o começo, ele mais do que ninguém sabia como Damien sofreu com a separação dos planos. Detestou, mais do que qualquer outro, ver o estado de seu filho com aquela situação caótica; o pobre coitado era _miserável!_ Entretanto, ainda assim, ele precisava pensar tanto em seu filho quanto no reino. E justamente por viver mais tempo que ele, sabia mais sobre essa situação.

\- Filho, você tem todo o direito de ficar irritado e de achar isso injusto, mas, se não jogarmos os jogos deles, se voltarão contra nós mais uma vez. Você perderá uma grande parte do reino! Se o céu vir que estamos mais fracos, tenha certeza de que não se importarão com o acordo ou com a alma de Pip, atacarão nossos portões com tudo o que têm e tudo pelo que lutamos será em vão!

Damien quis arrancar aquela mão de seu ombro com um soco só pela frustração de tudo aquilo. Satã tinha bons argumentos. Ninguém gosta de guerra, quanto mais uma entre seres tão poderosos, mas Damien não podia concordar com ele. Ele simplesmente não podia. Tanta coisa tinha acontecido, coisa demais, e ele era egoísta, não poderia se fazer abrir mão de tudo agora. Dividir era uma palavra que, se tratando de Pip, Damien não podia nem sonhar em colocá-la em seu vocabulário.

\- Você realmente não entende, não é? Eu nunca lutei essa guerra pelo inferno. Eu só concordei em participar do “plano divino” para poder tirar Pip de lá. Eu não me importo com o que o inferno ou o céu acham. Vou fazer de tudo para que eu possa continuar ao lado dele, independentemente do que me custe.

Quando orquestrou o plano para invadir o céu, quando finalmente descobriu como chegar aos portões, Damien estava disposto a abrir mão de tudo para agarrar Pip pelo pulso e arrastá-lo para fora do céu com ele, para trazê-lo para casa. Não lhe importavam os sacrifícios, nunca sequer os considerou. Ele esteve afixado nesse objetivo por tanto tempo e de uma forma tão profunda que não sabia dizer o que aconteceria com ele caso de fato desistisse. Já havia dedicado tempo demais à ele e Pip significava mais para ele do que todos os planos juntos. Damien preferia muito mais desistir de si mesmo do que desistir dele.

Ele não esperava compreensão total de seu pai, ele nunca havia sentido algo tão forte assim quanto ele, e o anticristo sempre teve um quê de exaltação emocional - é o que o impulsionaria a destruir o mundo e conquistar o céu. Parte de si esperava uma compreensão melhor de si mesmo. Sempre foi bom em política, outro traço tradicional do anticristo, e conseguia ver o lado de seu pai quando se tratando da proteção do reino e das almas restantes. 

Mas seu pai não viu o que ele viu. Não teve que ser o alvo de duas orbes azuis arregaladas, repletas de lágrimas, implorando que não o deixasse enquanto mãos quentes seguravam-lhe o pulso com força, uma tentativa fútil de contê-lo e impedi-lo de fugir. Não foi ele quem ouviu os pequenos choramingos e soluços ecoando em seus ouvidos enquanto se afastava com um bater de asas. Não foi ele quem teve o coração completamente partido ao ter de soltar da mão da única pessoa que o compreendia e o aceitava como era, sem colocar-lhe expectativas ou qualquer tipo de pressão; que queria apenas ver _ele._ Não foi ele que, em um ato de desespero, voou através de densas e grosseiras nuvens numa tentativa de alcançar o céu, apenas para ver que atrás delas havia apenas estrelas, e nenhum sinal de anjos. Não foi ele que agonizou, afundando cada vez mais em uma depressão mais e mais miserável, ao ponto de não querer nem levantar da cama ou abrir os olhos, sentindo-se sem qualquer esperança ou vontade de viver, de existir. 

Damien queria ser compreensivo com o pai, de verdade, mas não podia. Não dá. Ele já havia sofrido tanto, não podiam ele e Pip compartilhar ao menos o resto da eternidade felizes e juntos? Depois de tudo que passou, ele esperava um pouco mais de compreensão e apoio de seu parente mais próximo.

Satã, no entanto, não parecia convencido, Damien conseguia ver em seus olhos. Para ele, ele nada mais via do que uma criança que não quer comer os legumes do prato.

Suspirou mais uma vez e tentou dialogar um pouco mais, tentar convencer o filho através da lógica.

Por trás dos lábios fechados, o anticristo trincou os dentes.

\- Eu sei que você está machucado, meu filho. Lembro-me de como me doeu ver você todos os dias com o olhar morto, esperando apenas o momento em que você pararia de existir. Como seu pai, seu sofrimento também é meu. Eu te amo, filho, mais do que tudo. Mas eu também preciso que você entenda que o que eu queria fazer era para o bem de todos; era o melhor para você. Se não formos convincentes o bastante, tudo que construímos vai desmoronar. A guerra recomeçará. E eu sei que não é isso que você quer.

Aquele foi o breaking point. Damien rosnou alto e desceu um tapa forte na mesa, deixando a marca de sua mão para trás.

\- NÃO OUSE PERGUNTAR-ME O QUE QUERO! TU NUNCA TE IMPORTASTES COM O QUE ME CONVÉM! ME CONCEBESTES APENAS PARA REALIZAR TEUS DESEJOS MESQUINHOS! PARA GANHAR UMA LUTA DE BOX COM JESUS! 

As paredes tremeram com o sobressalto do anticristo e Pip teve que agachar no chão para conseguir se manter de pé. As coisas podiam ficar bem estranhas quando Damien ficava irritado, ele já viu isso vezes demais para não lembrar.

Quando a tremedeira passou, Pip arriscou se levantar e espiar mais uma vez pela entrada da cozinha. Satã estava se segurando no balcão da cozinha para se sustentar enquanto Damien permanecia perfeitamente de pé com as mãos esfregando os olhos. Ele tinha começado a chorar.

O coração do loiro se contraiu em seu peito, detestava vê-lo daquela forma. Não era bom com lidar com pessoas chorando, especialmente quando eram lágrimas de alguém próximo a seu coração. Podia já sentir as lágrimas quentes subindo aos olhos e queimando atrás das retinas.

O anticristo fungou e inspirou fundo, tentando se acalmar enquanto a água continuava escorrendo por suas bochechas.

\- Por toda minha vida, tudo que quis foi estar junto à ele! Tu não me irás forçar a compartilhá-lo como um pedaço de carne! Ele não merece isso! - gritou ao pai e deixou a cozinha pela porta de trás, que dava para o jardim.

Por reflexo, o próprio Pip começou a chorar por trás da parede. Teve de lutar com todas as suas forças contra a vontade de correr até Damien e se atirar em seus braços, sussurrar em seu ouvido que ficaria tudo bem e que ele não iria a lugar algum, por mais assustador que as coisas se tornassem dali pra frente.

Damien sempre foi mais sensível que o resto, abrindo-se com relativa facilidade quando se o conhece bem, como era o caso de Pip. Ele nunca escondeu dele o quão agonizante era o fardo de anticristo que ele carregava e como às vezes desejava nem ter nascido. Mas Pip sabia que, por trás de uma fachada, de uma mentira bíblica, havia alguém bom e de coração que desejava apenas o melhor para todos. Foi aquela personalidade radiante, autêntica e única que o cativou tanto. Por Deus, Damien era tudo que os anjos não eram, diferente de tudo ao que Pip estava tão acostumado. Como ele poderia não ser atraído por ele? Por alguém que se importava tanto, um sentimento do qual Pip nunca foi vítima, pois poucos, se não ninguém, se importavam com ele.

Satã permaneceu na cozinha sem reação, não saiu pela porta mas também não foi atrás de Damien, provavelmente tendo decidido deixar a cria em paz por algum tempo. Aos poucos, Pip foi se afastando da porta da cozinha e voou até a primeira janela que achou. O castelo era grande, mas poderia se localizar com facilidade se o sobrevoasse por cima. 

Decolou e encontrou seu caminho para o jardim em menos de dois minutos. Desceu e fez exatamente o mesmo caminho para a área de treinamento dos demônios. No entanto, não seguiu em frente. Virou para o lado em uma cerca viva e agachou-se para passar pela passagem secreta até o jardim secreto.

Exatamente como esperava, Damien estava lá, sentado debaixo da árvore e com as pernas puxadas para o peito em posição fetal. Pip podia sentir uma grande energia negativa vindo dele e não tinha dúvidas de que esteve chorando mais desde que saiu da cozinha. Ele já havia notado sua presença.

Tomando cuidado com as asas, caminhou na direção do anticristo e agachou ao seu lado, apoiando-se na pontinha dos pés e abraçado aos joelhos. 

Damien não ergueu o olhar, mas não precisava de muito para saber que Pip o encarava com um olhar de preocupação.

\- Você ouviu, não ouviu?

Mais uma contração no peito de Pip. Damien não deveria soar derrotado daquele jeito, não era assim a voz com que ele estava acostumado. Vê-lo assim o dava um desconforto e tristeza enormes que ele era incapaz de descrever.

\- Ouvi. - disse baixo, encolhendo os ombros.

Damien expirou forte nas próprias mãos, frustrado. O dia já não tinha começado bom e agora ele tinha estragado o humor de seu amado. Quem dera as coisas pudessem ser mais fáceis naquela merda de inferno.

\- Me desculpe por ter feito você passar por isso. Se eu soubesse o que ele queria fazer… Eu não teria deixado.

O anjo suspirou com pesar e se sentou enfim ao lado do anticristo, passando uma mão ao redor de seu ombro e apoiando a cabeça sobre a dele.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien. Você não tinha escolha… 

\- É claro que tinha! - ele gritou e puxou os cabelos com as unhas compridas. - Podia ter tornado nosso casamento um evento público. Podia ter apenas anunciado sua presença e o fim da guerra. Podia ter deixado que você se apresentasse para os aristocratas. Qualquer coisa, menos te oferecer para o inferno tirar proveito. - hesitou antes de continuar, vendo o olhar temeroso de Pip. Respirou fundo e, quando acalmou as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, continuou: - De qualquer forma, agora já era. Aqueles que me conhecem me seguirão. Manterão as mãos longe de você e o deixarão em paz, o respeitarão. Demônios são bem sérios quando se trata de obedecer à ordem do líder. Se você for o líder deles, se não for deserdado, eles serão forçados a te obedecer. Será o jeito perfeito de saber quem está do meu lado.

Um plano um tanto arriscado, mas que cumpria seu papel. Se deixassem abertas quaisquer outras oportunidades, as chances de algo dar errado eram enormes. A esse ponto, não podiam correr mais riscos, independentemente do que Satã tinha a dizer.

Damien não se sentia mal por seu pai. Sabia que, eventualmente, seus caminhos se separariam e seu pai seria destruído. Estava escrito. E tudo que estava escrito se tornava realidade. Se fosse por sua mão ou pela mão de alguma entidade divina, seu pai estava fadado à morte, ao desaparecimento. Enquanto seu próprio destino estava em constante discussão. Talvez ele destruísse o céu ou talvez fosse aniquilado por ele. A esse ponto, ninguém tinha como saber. Só se Deus contasse, mas o cara estava calado a tantos milênios que ninguém se atrevia a ir a seu escritório. Damien e Pip saberiam se tivessem.

Aproveitando a posição em que estava, o anticristo trouxe as duas mãos de Pip nas suas e o virou para encará-lo de frente, o brilho da preocupação evidente em seu olhar.

\- Eu não posso arriscar te colocar em perigo a esse ponto, Pip. Chegamos a um ponto de não retorno. O que acontecer daqui pra frente será definitivo. Não haverá mais segunda chance.

\- Eu entendo e te apoiarei em tudo que eu puder. - Pip respondeu, apertando as mãos de Damien nas suas. - Não quero que você precise se preocupar comigo dessa forma, Damien, eu sei me virar.

O anticristo suspirou e encostou o rosto no ombro do anjo, o qual subiu uma mão para acariciar seus cabelos em movimentos calmos. Funcionou por algum tempo e Damien se permitiu se afogar no cheiro de seu sabonete na pele de Pip como um calmante instantâneo. Pip era um calmante instantâneo. Qualquer momento que ele pudesse compartilhar ao lado dele já tornava tudo melhor, como se o mundo parasse de existir e restassem apenas os dois. Não existiam problemas ou frustrações, apenas um e o outro e a doce paixão que fazia seus corações baterem acelerados. Era o único momento em que Damien conseguia sorrir sinceramente sem se preocupar se alguém estava olhando.

Entretanto, a sensação durava pouco e o bom voltava a ser ruim, preocupação nesse caso. Damien não deixaria que nada acontecesse com Pip ali. O desespero falava mais alto e ele não podia correr riscos. Se algo acontecesse, não havia volta. Não havia dez mil anos. Seria eterno. E o mero pensamento de nunca mais ver Pip o apavorava como nada mais.

\- Phillip, me prometa que você não vai falar com nenhum demônio que não for do castelo. Não digo em festas ou eventos, mas no dia a dia. Se qualquer demônio que você não reconheça se aproximar de você, não confie nele.

No fundo de sua mente, Pip não conseguiu evitar de comparar a situação com uma mãe que pede para o filho ficar longe de estranhos. Se bem que, parando para pensar, os dois tinham o mesmo objetivo: proteger a pessoa amada. Pip se sentia tanto lisonjeado quanto um tanto insultado, pois já sabia do óbvio. Porém, considerando que estava no inferno, um lugar que desconhecia como funcionava, sabia que era um sentimento irracional. Ele já fora tão machucado no céu que era apenas instinto que levantasse as defesas ao ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse soar como um insulto.

O britânico abraçou Damien com força e encostou o nariz no topo de sua cabeça, soltando um suspiro contra seus cabelos.

\- Eu não vou, prometo.

Ouviu o marido murmurar em compreensão, mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu naquele meio-tempo. Queriam aproveitar a privacidade daquele jardim para não se preocuparem com os medos e preocupações do lado de fora. Pip não se surpreendeu ao ter seu rosto erguido por Damien e seus lábios roubados pelos dele em um beijo terno. Os joelhos do britânico cederam e ele caiu de bunda no chão. Romperam o beijo por um segundo mas foram rápidos o bastante para se beijarem novamente. Entre o único verde restante em todos os três planos, eles se permitiram se perder no momento, ignorando toda a negatividade do lado de fora.

(...)

Vento é algo que Pip não esperava sentir no inferno. Desde que conheceu o lugar até hoje, nunca teve tempo o suficiente para admirar o inferno de qualquer maneira, pois sempre precisava voltar rápido demais para algo assim trivial. Os anjos comentavam do céu como um lugar de desespero total e eterno sofrimento, sem qualquer tipo de escapatória; um lugar quente onde as almas pecadoras queimavam por toda a eternidade. Não havia como em um lugar assim fazer vento. Aparentemente ele estava muito mais enganado do que pensava, não que ele já não estivesse enganado com muitas coisas.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, Damien o explicou que muito do que acontecia no inferno refletia sua própria presença nele. Como a criatura sensível que era, o mundo se tornava sensível junto com ele, suscetível a determinadas mudanças de acordo com seu humor. Já contou de terremotos, valas que engoliam centenas de pessoas, estalactites caindo do céu direto na cabeça de alguém, rios de lava secando e paredes de pedra rachando, tudo porque ele estava tendo um dia ruim. O inferno era muito volátil com o anticristo nele e ele já pagou muito caro por algumas das coisas que aconteceram. Não era algo evitável, mas ele se culpava ainda assim; afinal, ele precisava manter sua compostura como o líder que estava destinado a se tornar.

Pip jamais imaginou que sentiria algum tipo de sensação de mudança de temperatura no inferno. Pensava que era tudo apenas fogo, fogo, fogo. Era verdade, tudo era apenas fogo, mas o clima tinha sua ligeira variação constantemente por conta do anticristo, variações essas que Pip aprenderia a perceber conforme passasse mais e mais tempo lá.

Parado na sacada, as mãos na frente do corpo e o olhar distante, vento balançava os cabelos para a frente e para trás, às vezes ocultando sua visão do que havia a frente. Do quarto de Damien, podia ver quase todo o inferno; as casas ao longe, demônios andando de um lado para o outro, lagos de lava e as antigas câmaras de tortura que usavam para punir almas humanas pecadoras, ele conseguia ver de tudo. O dava uma combinação estranha de medo e poder. Dali do alto, todos pareciam formiguinhas, ridiculamente pequenos, pequenos demais para se importar com eles. Como algo tão insignificante poderia importar na vida de Pip? Não poderia! Ele estava acima deles, observando-os de uma posição avantajada e superior. Eles não poderiam tocá-lo nem se quisessem muito. 

Era uma sensação boa, muito boa, de que Pip não poderia ser tocado por eles. Esse era seu maior medo. Mesmo quando o inferno parecia encará-lo de volta, ele se mantinha firme naquela posição, superior aos demais e com suas próprias asas para provar o fato. Ele não gostava de pensar que estava sendo esnobe, não queria acabar como os outros anjos, mas era uma sensação inevitável. Pip já tinha passado por coisa demais nos últimos milênios para se dar ao luxo da humildade perante os demônios; talvez até mesmo Damien concordasse com ele.

O outro sentimento era medo. A máscara de superioridade que colocava na frente do rosto caía completamente por terra quando essa sensação estava por perto. As pernas tremiam, as asas se agitavam e as mãos acumulavam suor em suas palmas. Quando Pip encarava o inferno, o inferno encarava de volta. E o inferno era completamente assustador. Apesar de certas superstições sobre ele estarem erradas, havia muita coisa que era verdade, se não pior. Com a escassez de comida e propósito no inferno que veio com o fim das almas, o reino passou por um período que quase anarquia, com demônios se revoltando por todos os lados e tentando devorar uns aos outros desesperadamente, tudo para conseguir qualquer coisa de comida que pudessem encontrar. As últimas almas humanas do inferno foram completamente devoradas, deixando-os sem nada além do vestígio das duas últimas humanidades - já que uma delas sequer poderia ser considerada uma - e isso possuiu um grande impacto na estrutura daquele plano de existência. Demônios, completamente famintos, perderam muito do jeito esportivo e divertido que tinham no começo, o inferno escureceu, o fogo começou a diminuir e os restantes começaram a ficar completamente desesperados. Brigas entre demônios eram comuns e suas formas rapidamente se adaptaram para a situação, tornando-os muito mais grotescos e rudes do que costumavam ser. Ainda havia os que não mudaram, que permaneceram com aquele jeito esportivo e mantinham a atmosfera dos tempos antigos, mas estes começaram a entrar muito em conflito com os que mutaram e estes, apesar de estarem em menor número, foram ganhando terreno até se infiltrarem completamente na sociedade civilizada dos demônios. Foi uma bagunça da qual Pip ficou muito feliz de não fazer parte, mas se sentiu mal por Damien e seu pai por terem que lidar com isso. Ou melhor, pelo pai de Damien, pois o anticristo ainda não tinha condições mentais e emocionais para deixar o quarto naquela época. Um período turbulento de fato, mas que já havia passado. O problema apenas ficava evidente quando alguém se revoltava por não ter o que comer, e Satã não parecia julgar aquilo algo tão absurdo quanto Pip fazia. “Seu dedo mindinho é mais gostoso do que você pensa”, ele disse à Pip uma vez, e desde então ele não sabia se ficava com medo de Satã ou curioso para experimentar o sabor do próprio dedo. Lamber não fazia nada e Damien quase o bateu quando deu algumas mordidinhas atentadas no dedo para tentar sentir o gosto. 

De qualquer forma, mesmo com as brincadeiras, pensar sobre aquele assunto ainda o apavorava, especialmente com seus pesadelos o atormentando durante a noite, e se não a noite durante o dia, com seus fantasmas de sentimentos que apertavam seu coração com força. A ideia de ser desmembrado e devorado não era lá tão prazerosa e Pip estremecia sempre que pensava demais nisso. Era uma sensação que o acompanhava sempre que encarava da janela, sempre que via os demônios lá embaixo. Pensar que ele era a última alma humana e que todos aqueles demônios estavam famintos fazia seu estômago se revirar. Não levaria muito para que começasse os acessos de paranoia. A situação já não era favorável a ele quando o inferno não estava nessa situação, visitar Damien era sempre um desafio, agora então, que estavam completamente escassos e sem propósito, ele estava absolutamente _apavorado._ A qualquer momento, alguém podia entrar onde não era permitido e tentar puxar seu pé, assim como da última vez. Quando não estava com Damien ou Satã, era muito difícil ficar completamente calmo. Ele sempre parava o que estava fazendo alguma hora para olhar em volta e ver se ninguém o estava observando. Seu marido disse que ele não podia confiar em ninguém de fora, mas o disse depois que os criados da casa não tinha problema, eles só não eram muito de falar. Então era assim que Pip ocupava seu tempo quando não estava treinando no campo de treinamento.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, correndo em uma semana, o anjo percebeu uma das prováveis razões pela qual os demônios ficaram tão enlouquecidos quando todas as almas humanas deixaram de existir: o inferno não tinha entretenimento. Ao menos até onde Pip sabia, não tinha muito que se fazer no inferno que não ficasse saturado depois de um tempo. Ele próprio podia apenas voar por cima do castelo, treinar sua pontaria e esgrima e talvez ajudar Satã com o almoço e o jantar. Era tudo sempre muito monótono e as coisas saturavam rápido. Nada havia saturado para Pip, mas ele estava confiante que uma hora isso aconteceria - precisava pensar em algo mais que fazer e depressa. E os demônios deviam passar por isso também com muito mais frequência que ele, afinal já estavam ali há muitos milênios a mais que ele. Sem nada para entretê-los, uma forma de matar o tédio é comendo, por isso a fome aumentada - se tratava mais de um vício que um verdadeiro sentimento de falta de comida. Damien e Satã tinham poderes limitados de criação devido à existência de Deus. Enquanto o anticristo não usurpasse o trono dele e se tornasse o novo dono do mundo, ele nunca teria os poderes completos de realizar todas as suas vontades. Ele tinha, sim, poderes que realizavam criação, mas eram extremamente limitados a modificar o que já existia, não criar algo novo. Isso certamente emburrecia os demônios, pois buscavam entretenimento e Damien se recusava a dar isso à eles. Por causa de Pip.

Pensar nisso o fez estremecer novamente e ele resolveu sair da janela. Estava sozinho no quarto, o que não era muito bom para seus pensamentos autoconscientes e a paranoia que crescia em seu peito. Fechou a janela da sacada e desceu em busca de Damien. Como era o dia do baile de comemoração, imaginou que ele estaria no salão ajudando com as decorações ou fazendo comida com o pai na cozinha. No fim, ele o encontrou no salão.

No tempo em que esteve no inferno, Pip nunca entrou no salão de baile quando estava arrumado para um evento. Ele e Damien precisavam manter a descrição, mesmo dentro do castelo quando seu pai não estava, portanto Pip nunca poderia participar de um baile. Entretanto, isso não o impedia de imaginar como era. Sempre pensou em algo extravagante, como Damien dizia que os demônios gostam. Com comidas espalhadas pelas mesas, luzes brilhantes e coloridas, uma seleção de músicas interessantes e divertidas de se dançar e muitos e muitos convidados.

Ele acertou na mosca.

Não estava pronto, é claro, mas já dava para ver que o Satã e Damien sabiam como dar excelentes festas. O espaço era grande o suficiente para caber umas duzentas pessoas, pelo que Pip pôde pensar. Eles deviam esperar muitas pessoas para celebrar a “derrota do céu”.

Avistando Damien entre os organizadores, Pip caminhou em sua direção e o abraçou por trás, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e apertando sua cintura.

\- Como estão os preparativos?

\- Tudo bem por enquanto. - respondeu o anticristo, colocando uma das mãos sobre as do loiro e usando a outra para virar seu rosto para que ele pudesse lhe dar um selinho. - E como você está?

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Um pouco nervoso, admito. Nunca estive em uma festa de demônios antes.

Damien percebeu que ele engoliu em seco e apertou as mãos nas dele, tentando reconfortá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe com nada. Os aristocratas são mais subservientes que os comuns, não farão nada para você. Se fizer, pode me dizer e arrancarei os braços e pernas dele.

Pip forçou um riso e apoiou a bochecha no ombro dele.

Os demônios aristocratas nada mais eram que os que se saíam melhor nos treinamentos, que subiam de nível conforme se mostrassem mais fortes e entravam para o esquadrão de Satã. O contato mais próximo com a família real os tornava mais fácil de manipular. De controlar. De conter. Eram eles que nunca questionariam uma ordem de Damien, independentemente do quanto a odiassem. Hierarquia era mais importante do que tudo, e, por ordem natural, o anticristo era maior do que o rei do inferno, o qual inevitavelmente pereceria durante a grande guerra contra o céu - o que só não ocorreu pela interrupção desta pelos desejos de Damien. Esses eram os demônios confiáveis, os que não questionariam uma ordem de Damien ou o desafiariam. Confiavam no anticristo para guiá-los na guerra e governar o reino sem questionar. Se ele ordenasse, eles obedeceriam. 

Entretanto, sempre é bom deixar a guarda alta por via das dúvidas. Damien não estava disposto a arriscar a integridade e segurança de Pip por uma aposta. Eles certamente o entenderiam.

Entretanto, sempre havia o risco de algum infiltrado ou desertor, então tinha que ficar atento para qualquer atividade suspeita.

Pip não mentiria que estava morrendo de medo do que poderia acontecer. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, estava ansioso para descobrir como era uma festa de demônios. Além do que, Damien estaria lá e ele confiava nele para manter as coisas em ordem. E se alguém o agarrasse, nada que um chute no saco não resolva.

\- Aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar perto de você, segurando sua mão. - o anticristo virou em sua direção e, abraçando-o de frente, pressionou outro beijo em sua boca. - Vai dar tudo certo.

O britânico sorriu e se colocou na ponta dos pés para dar um beijo longo no amado, subindo as mãos para seu pescoço. As pessoas que trabalhavam encararam os dois por um momento, mas não disseram nada, continuaram seguindo em frente como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ao largarem do beijo, Damien beliscou a maçã do rosto de Pip e pressionou mais um beijo em sua testa.

\- Vem, vamos arrumar algumas roupas pra você.

\- Essas não estão boas? - perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Claro que estão, amor, mas todos virão com roupas elegantes. Não quero que fique deslocado. Tenho certeza de que encontraremos algo que lhe sirva e que acomode suas asas.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça já sem mais opções e seguiu o anticristo que o guiava pela mão. Passaram o resto do dia conversando e escolhendo a roupa que ele poderia usar para o evento, mas não encontraram nada muito bom. Ao invés disso, Damien acabou decidindo apenas incrementar um pouco a roupa de Pip com uma cartola ao invés da boina, tanto para ficar charmoso como para esconder a auréola.

O nervosismo do britânico se tornou mais do que real quando finalmente chegou a hora do evento, quando os demônios começaram a se reunir na porta do castelo e a entrar com seus pares. Ele estava observando tudo do andar de cima, escondido atrás de uma parede e esperando que ninguém reparasse em sua presença. Algumas pessoas desviaram o olhar em sua direção algumas vezes, mas ele foi mais rápido e se escondeu antes que pudesse ser avistado.

Ele queria descer tanto quanto queria voltar ao quarto. Alguns demônios pareciam verdadeiramente simpáticos, como se não pudessem acabar com ele em uma mordida, enquanto outros já pareciam mais sérios e intimidadores. 

Pip engoliu em seco, hesitando em sair de trás daquela parede até para se virar. Ouviu passos se aproximando atrás de si e sabia que era Damien, mas não se virou para olhar. Os braços dele o abraçaram pela cintura, apertando-o com relativa força e os lábios pressionaram um beijo em sua nuca por cima dos cabelos.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. - ele o assegurou mais uma vez. - Vem, vamos descer. Preciso te apresentar ao pessoal.

O anjo engoliu em seco mais uma vez, mas tomou a mão que lhe foi oferecida e deixou que Damien entrelaçasse seus braços para guiá-lo ao salão.

Suas asas quase arrastavam no chão, evitando-o por uma única pontinha de pena, e seus sapatos faziam barulho ao raspar a ponta enquanto andavam. Pip estava exatamente como antes, não querendo ter que usar nenhuma outra roupa para a ocasião. Damien não tinha nada que pudesse servir nele de forma confortável, então o britânico trabalhou para que pudesse permanecer com sua roupa favorita. Era brega e ultrapassada e o shorts podia ser indecente de tão curto, mas era um visual que o agradava e ele não queria abrir mão dele.

Chegaram em frente às grandes portas do salão, fechadas para quando quisessem fazer a entrada. Damien segurou mais forte o braço de Pip, assegurando-o de que ficaria tudo bem, e eles entraram com a cabeça erguida e o corpo rígido.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para eles no exato momento em que as portas abriram, curiosos pelo som que adentrou o salão. Expressões das mais diversas se dirigiram à Pip; estranheza, contemplação, suspeita e até mesmo pena. Até onde os demônios sabiam, mesmo os aristocratas, Damien havia esposado Pip para exibi-lo por aí como seu brinquedo, uma propriedade, e o jeito como entraram parecia apenas reforçar isso. 

O anjo segurou com força no braço do anticristo e deixou que ele o levasse para a mesa grande onde se sentava a família real. Ele encolheu as asas algumas vezes enquanto passava pelos aristocratas, sentindo seus olhos presos nelas e imaginando algumas mãos se erguendo para tentar agarrar uma pena. O pensamento o fez se arrepiar e uma onda de adrenalina correr por suas veias.

Sentaram na mesa e a música continuou junto com a festa. Damien tinha um olhar impassível virado pra frente, não mostrando o menor interesse em Pip. O britânico sentiu uma pontada em seu coração com tratamento tão frio, mas Damien o explicara tudo antes de descerem. Os demônios não estavam acostumados à ideia de um demônio esposar um anjo de maneira que não fosse por interesse ou para devorá-lo depois - por isso os olhares de pena - e seria choque demais que eles jogassem ela informação para eles logo de uma vez. Portanto, eles a princípio seriam afastados um do outro, conversando apenas de relance, e aos poucos poderiam se aproximar, o efeito do álcool surgindo em seus organismos. Eventualmente, eles aceitariam melhor a ideia e não precisariam mais fazer aquele processo meticuloso.

Pip entendia a razão da ideia, mas não quer dizer que gostava dela. Lembrava-o demais de quando ele e Damien haviam de fingir que eram inimigos mortais e, em algumas situações, até tentaram se matar para proteger aquele segredo. Era terrível ter que se esconder daquela forma, foram os piores momentos de toda a relação dos dois e Pip não gostaria de pensar que estava vivendo tudo de novo. Mesmo que fosse verdade.

Por debaixo da mesa, Damien deslizou a mão pela coxa do britânico, fazendo-o se arrepiar e chamando a atenção para ele. Ele ainda tinha o rosto sem nenhuma expressão, quase bravo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, embora sua mão subindo e descendo pela perna de Pip, entrando debaixo de seu shorts e apertando a coxa dissesse o contrário. Foi quando ele eventualmente achou sua mão que o britânico compreendeu. Ele não estava fazendo um gesto sexual, mas sim procurando por sua mão para segurá-lá com carinho onde os outros não podiam ver. Pip conteve um sorriso em seu rosto e apertou de volta com carinho, resistindo ao máximo para não apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Damien e se deixar relaxar em seus braços.

Pouco sabia ele que o anticristo estava tão desconfortável quanto ele assim. Momentos daquele tipo o deixavam com raiva de onde vivia, lembravam-no de como era antes. Se a comida não tivesse se tornado escassa e a humanidade ainda existisse para ser castigada, eles ainda teriam um propósito e seriam os mesmos de antes. Eles não teriam nenhum problema em aceitar Pip e Damien juntos, até aplaudiriam e comemorariam a união dos dois. Os demônios de seu pai eram muito simpáticos antes, sempre sendo educados e festejando junto a eles nas festas e luaus do fim de semana. Era maravilhoso! A alegria corria no inferno como água, até mesmo para as almas pecadoras e sofredoras. Todos tinham seu momento de diversão e prazer, funcionava quase como uma sociedade humana tradicional, exceto pela falta do uso de dinheiro. 

Damien frequentemente sentia falta desses momentos, especialmente quando seu pai o forçava a fazer algo que ele não queria como avaliar as tropas ou erguer uma guerra contra o céu.

Se estivessem ainda nessa sociedade, ele não estaria tendo que segurar a mão de Pip em segredo debaixo da mesa. Ah, ele sentia falta daqueles tempos e como os gostaria de ter hoje. Parece que quando finalmente algo dá certo em sua vida, mais coisas ruins são descobertas para acabar com sua alegria. Quando ele pensou que finalmente tinha Pip inteirinho para ele e não precisaria mais se preocupar com nada, lá estavam eles tendo que dar as mãos por debaixo da mesa.

Isso era tão injusto. Ele tinha batalhado tanto, sofrido tanto e sacrificado tanto de si para chegar ali, para poder ter Pip só para ele, por que agora não podia aproveitar aquele momento juntos? _Ele_ era o dono do inferno! Seu pai já estava aposentado do serviço, logo mais estaria morto! Ele devia poder aproveitar de seus privilégios, não deixar seu status comandar quem ele era! Tudo pelo que ele pediu na vida estava sentado bem ao lado dele, que direito os outros tinham de tirar isso dele?

Decidido, Damien largou da mão de Pip e a colocou em sua cintura, puxando-o com força o suficiente até que sua bunda estivesse dividida entre sentar sobre as duas cadeiras ao mesmo tempo, quase caindo no vão. O loiro arregalou os olhos, espantado com o gesto, mas não afastou o anticristo. Pensou que aquilo fizesse parte de algum plano. Entretanto, ao senti-lo acariciar-lhe a cintura e encostar o queixo em seu ombro, soube que estava enganado.

\- Damien, o que está fazendo? - perguntou com a voz trêmula, nervosa. Os olhos deslizaram rapidamente pelo salão para verificar se alguém estava vendo isso; tudo o que ele menos queria agora era atrair olhares para si.

Antes que fosse respondido, Damien o puxou para seu colo, uma posição muito comprometedora, e o agarrou com mais força. Teve que encaixar as asas atrás da cadeira, abrindo-as um pouco mais e, inevitavelmente, chamando atenção para si. Consequentemente, chamou atenção para Damien também, e logo todos estavam comentando sobre eles e os encarando de alguma forma. 

Pip engoliu em seco, nervoso, e entrou em total conflito interno. Parte de si, a racional, dizia que ele devia se afastar e retomar seu lugar na cadeira, pois se atraíssem atenção demais, poderiam se arrepender depois. Mas a outra parte de si, a emocional, ansiava demais por algum tipo de contato, qualquer tipo. Gritava e gritava, desejando esquecer que estavam diante de vários demônios e simplesmente deixar que Damien o tomasse por inteiro. _Mais. Por favor, me toque mais._

O anticristo afundou o rosto no ombro de Pip e suspirou em seu blazer. O cheiro característico dele invadiu suas narinas e extasiou seus sentidos, quase como uma droga, as mãos vaguearam por sua barriga, imaginando que acariciavam a pele escondida pelo tecido. Aceleradas estavam as batidas de seu peito, mas ele não estava prestando atenção o bastante para ouvir. Sabia que o de Pip também estava assim por colocar uma mão em seu peito, prendendo-o em seu abraço.

\- Eu não consigo. Eu não aguento só ficar parado te olhando de canto sem poder te tocar. Eu te quero pra mim, Pip.

As bochechas do britânico coraram violentamente, os pelos arrepiando com o ar de Damien batendo em seu pescoço. As mãos estremeceram e a vontade de ceder ficou mais e mais forte. _Mais! Mais!_ Mas Pip se repreendeu ao máximo para não o fazer. Já atraíram atenção demais assim, se fizessem mais estariam absolutamente fodidos. Por mais que ele quisesse muito mesmo, precisava torcer o braço dessa vez.

\- Eu sei que é difícil, Damien, mas você tem que resistir. Não podemos deixar que os outros vejam.

\- É fácil pra você falar, veio de um lugar cheio de anjos engomadinhos. Já tá acostumado a ser alguém que você não é. - o anticristo franziu o cenho e beliscou a barriga do britânico de leve, fazendo-o pular.

Pip ignorou o comentário e revirou os olhos.

\- Está me dizendo que você é de fato o cara que queria assumir o controle do mundo e lutar contra o céu?

\- Tô mais pro cara que não quer ter que arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada pra poder te lascar um beijo na frente de todo mundo.

Corou mais uma vez e rangeu os dentes por trás de lábios fechados. Damien não tornava as coisas nem um pouco mais fáceis para ele. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do quanto Pip queria ceder e se deixar sentar em cima dele, tacar o foda-se para todo mundo e fazer o que diabos quisesse fazer. 

_Resista, Phillip. Você precisa ser mais forte que isso._

Mas era tão mais fácil falar do que fazer. Ele queria chorar de frustração, virar a mão na cara de Damien e espernear, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Se ele não tivesse perdido seus milagres, tudo seria tão mais fácil. Quanto mais ele pensava, mais queria gritar e arrancar os próprios cabelos.

\- Damien, eu não posso… 

\- Não precisa. - interrompeu. - Se te virem com cara de desconforto, não vão pensar nada demais.

O britânico mordeu os lábios, ansioso. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e a apoiou no ombro do anticristo. Sem conseguir mais se conter, soltou um riso e levou uma mão à testa, cobrindo parcialmente os olhos.

\- Eu não consigo fingir com você me abraçando. - virou-se para Damien e riu. - Eu não consigo. - choramingou e envolveu os dois braços ao redor do marido. Suspirou ao encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e fechou os olhos, deixando o calor e emoção envolverem seu interior. - Parabéns, você venceu.

Discretamente, Damien sorriu e apertou os braços ao redor de Pip. Ergueu a cabeça para selar os lábios no dele, roubando-os para um beijo, e surpreendentemente foi correspondido. O britânico ergueu a mão para encaixar a palma na bochecha dele e aprofundou o beijo. Se alguém estivesse olhando - e estavam -, não se importavam. Pip subiu mais no colo de Damien e melhorou a posição para abraçar seu pescoço e beliscar os cantos de sua boca com beijos rápidos. As asas de Pip se agitaram em suas costas, batendo duas vezes e quase derrubando alguns pratos da mesa ao relar as penas sobre eles. 

Da ponta da mesa, Satã os observava pelo canto do olho, dividido entre achar aquilo absolutamente adorável e ficar preocupado. Era tão bom que seu filho estivesse feliz com Pip, mas aquilo certamente não pegaria bem se vazasse. Não gostava de se sentir assim para com o próprio filho, ele merecia ser feliz, mas se atraíssem atenção demais os cidadãos poderiam criar uma muvuca e questionar as habilidades de Damien de governar.

A não ser que não fosse esse o boato que se espalhasse.

Demônios eram facilmente manipulados, embora sempre lutassem contra isso. Ficaram mais espertos nos últimos anos, mas não quer dizer que não havia aquela burrice antiga escondida debaixo da pele ressecada e os olhos selvagens. Se um boato favorável se espalhasse ao invés desse, como que o anticristo seduziu um anjo para satisfazer suas necessidades pessoais, eles cairiam como moscas. E Damien e Pip Não precisariam mais se preocupar com esconder as relações de afeto.

Satã teria que pensar melhor nisso, no entanto, ou acabaria espalhando algo errado. Até o fim da noite, precisava encontrar uma história boa e convincente o bastante para contar que enganasse os demônios do inferno tanto quanto mantivesse Pip longe do radar de seus minions. Precisava se apressar, só teria algumas horas antes de tudo acabar.

Desviou o olhar discretamente para o casal da mesa mais uma vez. O anjo agora estava completamente sentado no colo de Damien, as mãos enroladas ao redor de seu pescoço e as pernas cruzadas sobre as dele. Exibia um sorriso quase bêbado em seu rosto e cambaleava o corpo para a frente e para trás como um verdadeiro bebum, sustentado apenas pelos braços de Damien ao redor de sua cintura. O anticristo não estava numa situação muito diferente, com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço e um sorriso nos lábios que deixava ver seus dentes pontudos de vez em quando. Encolhia os lábios em um biquinho e o conectava à pele de Pip em suaves beijos debaixo do cabelo, fazendo-o rir e apertar os braços ao redor dele. Era uma cena tanto adorável quando melosa demais de se ver.

Seu filho sempre foi muito emocional, grudado demais aos sentimentos terrenos e manipulando toda a terra através deles. Não seria agora que ficaria impiedoso como Satã o viu na guerra. Eram circunstâncias diferentes. Um tempo diferente. Uma pessoa diferente. E lhe satisfazia de forma estranha que seu filho dispensasse a máscara que usava na frente dos outros com tanta facilidade. 

Ver Pip feliz o alegrava também. Já esteve no céu e sabia muito bem como o pessoal de lá pode ser chato quando quer, e o pobre coitado sempre lhe pareceu tão entusiasmado e empolgado, como se tivesse mantido aquele espírito de criança. Simplesmente adorável, mas incompatível com as leis do céu. Eles eram rígidos demais para aceitar brincadeiras e diversões paralelas que não envolvessem engrandecê-los, substituíam-nas com treinamento pesado e missões que forçavam o sujeito a endurecer o próprio coração de forma a ficar tão frio quanto os demais anjos. Os dizeres da Bíblia sobre anjos serem criaturas fofas, delicadas e amigáveis, sempre dispostas a proteger e lutar contra o mal era uma grande mentira.

Pip devia ser a única exceção.

O casal murmurava palavras inaudíveis um para o outro, corações refletidos em seus olhos quando se encaravam e não tiraram as mãos um do outro em momento algum das horas decorrentes. Frequentemente, as asas de Pip tremulavam e batiam em suas costas, chamando alguma atenção para ele. Ainda que as pessoas percebessem que suas asas não foram arrancadas ou as penas aparadas para que não pudesse voar, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Damien para perceber.

Em algum momento, voltaram para seus assentos, mas estavam tão próximos que podiam muito bem estar grudados um no outro. Levantaram-se para buscar a comida servida ao longe e levaram para a mesa para devorarem em grandes mordidas. Não precisavam comer, mas o cheiro delicioso os deixava com uma fome irracional, por isso lotaram os pratos e voltaram para o lugar próximo a Satã.

Enquanto caminhavam, Pip sentiu os olhares das pessoas caindo sobre ele, sobre suas asas, e de repente a proximidade com Damien passou a ser sentida por ele. Não se afastaria, mas não quer dizer que estava inteiramente confortável com todos aqueles olhos enormes voltados à ele. 

Deixou o prato em seu lugar e grudou a mão na de Damien em um agarrar forte, pressionando as palmas juntas e entrelaçando os dedos. O anticristo percebeu o gesto desesperado e apertou de volta, usando de apenas uma mão para comer assim como Pip.

Ele estava fazendo um ato de valentia, colocando uma máscara de coragem e desafiando os demônios a peitarem com ele, mas, por trás de tudo, Pip estava absolutamente apavorado. Um movimento em falso que fizesse e todos pulariam em cima dele para arrancar suas asas e devorá-lo. Para evitar de denunciar demais suas emoções, ele se aproximava de Damien, a ponto que estivessem quase grudados, e tinha certeza de que tinha algo dele o tocando; o fazia se sentir mais seguro. Ouviu histórias sobre o anticristo na guerra contra os anjos e o céu; seu jeito impetuoso e as incríveis estratégias de batalha, além de sua força de combate foram o que derrubou mais de mil anos dos céus. Damien era a criatura mais perfeita e poderosa já concebida, capaz de fazer de tudo para conquistar seus objetivos sejam eles quais forem. Pip também era forte, mas Damien contava com certos atributos que ele não possuía - agora, depois de tudo, ele ainda tinha seus poderes enquanto que os de Pip foram confiscados. Se havia alguém que podia parar os demônios caso eles saíssem de controle, este alguém era Damien. Pip confiava nele de corpo e alma, sabia que ele sempre estaria ali para protegê-lo quando ele mesmo não pudesse.

Ao terminar de comer, o anjo repousou a cabeça no ombro do anticristo e fechou os olhos por um segundo, desejando silenciosamente que tudo ao seu redor desaparecesse e pudessem ficar só eles na companhia de seus sentimentos, sem nada e nem ninguém para julgá-los.

Damien parecia sentir o mesmo, pois o puxou com os braços para sentar em seu colo mais uma vez e o abraçou com força. Os pelos do britânico se arrepiaram ao senti-lo inspirar fundo seu cabelo, certamente sentindo o cheiro de seu shampoo impregnando seus fios. Manteve a boca fechada e deixou transparecer apenas um gemido baixo, não de tesão, mas de conforto. Ele gostaria de ficar assim com ele a noite toda, como se não estivessem em uma festa.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Alguns sujeitos começaram a se aproximar da mesa e puxar conversa com Satã e o anticristo, não necessariamente sobre Pip mas de um jeito que o deixava desconfortável por estar no meio daquilo tudo. Elogiaram a festa, a comida, alguns até deram boas-vindas à ele. Pip manteve as penas atentas o tempo todo para caso alguém quisesse se aproximar por trás ou algo do tipo. A única coisa que se aproximou por trás foi o braço de Damien quando envolveu sua cintura, mas ele ficou atento mesmo assim.

Horas foram passando até que a maioria dos demônios estava na pista de dança, dançando para uma música sem letras como quase todas as outras. Criaturas do inferno adoravam dançar, era apenas uma pena que não tivessem letras para as músicas. Todos os compositores e cantores já haviam partido com a primeira humanidade, e a terceira não teve tantos bons assim - quem sabe não foi isso que tenha causado sua queda - o inferno já não tinha músicas como antes. Pip os observava de soslaio, imaginando como seria poder dançar com eles. Não estava com vontade, era apenas um pensamento paralelo. Apertou a mão entrelaçada à de Damien e soltou-a para entrelaçar seus braços, para só então conectá-las de novo. Ele estava começando a ficar entediado e cansado, talvez subisse para o quarto tirar um cochilo enquanto a festa não acabava, ou ao menos eram seus planos antes de escutar a música que veio em seguida.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e as sobrancelhas ergueram; havia letras nessa música! Ele tirou a cabeça encostada da mesa e olhou em volta. Os demônios juntavam-se agora no meio do salão, dançando uma dança coreografada para aquela música em específico. Formaram pequenas rodas de cinco pessoas, acompanhando as batidas do som com as mãos e a voz suave e melodiosa com o restante do corpo.

Antes que percebesse, o pé de Pip deslizava por debaixo da mesa, acompanhando o ritmo como se fosse uma canção de ninar. Os olhos agora tinham brilho neles ao encarar os demônios dançando e seu coração palpitou, uma ânsia o puxando para a pista de dança.

Damien logo percebeu o comportamento agitado do marido e sorriu de canto.

\- Reconhece essa música?

Azul ergueu-se para encontrar carmim e Pip negou com a cabeça.

\- De forma alguma, mas é uma música com letras! Não é preciso muito para saber que é de meu tempo de vivo.

Ele riu, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre para ninguém mais ouvir.

\- Você está falando igual um velho.

\- Se comparado ao tempo de vida dos humanos, sou mesmo. Eu existo a mais de onze mil anos, Damien.

\- Doze mil e trezentos e vinte e quatro anos, pra ser exato. E três meses. 

O britânico revirou os olhos e riu. Abraçou o marido com os dois braços e acomodou a cabeça em seu peitoral, fechando os olhos por um momento.

\- Faz tanto tempo que não escuto uma música… Sinto falta de dançar.

Sorriu ao ter as mãos de Damien em seus cabelos e afagou o rosto nele mais uma vez, provocando um sorriso nos lábios dele.

\- Anjos não dançam, não?

\- Não, mas ouvi falar que Jesus era muito bom em streetdance! Eu sou o único dentre eles que sabe dançar. - uma característica advinda de sua alma humana, com certeza. Pip fora muito bem educado nas artes da dança.

\- Também não sabem cantar.

\- Ora, mas é claro que sabem! - protestou Pip. - Só não possuem mais o costume… Mas, oh, Damien, o cantar dos anjos era soberbo! Eles têm vozes tão delicadas e melodiosas… Podem colocar qualquer um para dormir.

Damien já tinha ouvido sobre aquelas histórias, de como anjos mais jovens vinham às janelas de crianças humanas e cantavam para ajudá-las a dormir, mas pensava que era apenas um mito criado por eles mesmos para se engrandecerem. Ele não duvidava mais tanto da veracidade dessa história.

Encarando Pip de soslaio, uma ideia lhe veio à mente.

\- Você é um anjo. Pode cantar também, não? Me lembro de te ouvir murmurando alguma melodia pelos corredores.

O anjo sorriu.

\- Ah, posso sim. Mas a cantoria para os anjos é algo que vem de dentro. Não posso cantar se não estiver sentindo nada. E eu não tenho estado no melhor dos astrais nesses últimos milênios.

O anticristo apertou-o em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, soltando um leve suspiro. Já havia passado muito tempo desde que ele ouvira um anjo cantar, quanto mais Pip. Ele não era do tipo que se deixava levar a esse ponto, mas Damien tinha certeza de que, como todos os anjos, sua voz de canto seria angelical. Era um dos princípios para ser um anjo.

A música continuou, com sua melodia enchendo a atmosfera e inspirando os espíritos de todos os presentes, animando-os para dançar com mais vigor. Os pézinhos de Pip batiam debaixo da mesa no ritmo da música e ele estava quase começando a murmurar a melodia junto com ela, sem conseguir resistir àquela animação toda. Ele não podia evitar! Era atraído por positividade, e todos pareciam estar se divertindo tanto que ele não conseguia não sentir o desejo de participar. Era uma sensação que o penetrava de jeito e inflava seu peito de tal forma que tornava impossível ignorar.

\- Oh, Damien, eu não aguento! Vou dançar com os demais!

\- Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia, Pip. - alertou Damien, segurando o pulso do marido antes que ele pudesse se levantar. - Tem certeza de que quer ficar tão perto deles?

Pip compreendia perfeitamente a preocupação de Damien, estava preocupado também, mas aquele sentimento de empolgação falava mais alto que sua racionalidade agora. Ele estava entediado essa semana toda. Aquilo certamente agitaria as coisas.

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor, eu vou ficar bem. Prometo que volto inteiro. Além do mais, eu sei que você não vai deixar ninguém me machucar. Não preciso me preocupar. - beijou a lateral do rosto do anticristo e levantou da mesa. - Eu grito se precisar de ajuda, está bem?

Pip se afastou da mesa de Damien e se aproximou do grupo que dançava, um pouco nervoso. Não pensou que eles o veriam ali com bons olhos de primeira, então havia aquela pontada de medo que o fazia hesitar um pouco, o velho nervosismo de não conseguir se encaixar. Entretanto, não podia se prender a medos tão terrenos, se não usasse essa oportunidade agora, nunca mais poderia. Tomou coragem e entrou no meio da roda quando surgiu um espaço. Estava no final da música, esta já mudando para uma próxima. Para a sorte dele, também era uma com letras, o que o animou mais ainda para dançar. Os demônios ao seu lado o encararam por um segundo, mas logo o ignoraram e voltaram a assumir suas posições para dançar. A música começou e eles seguiram a coreografia, sem prestar muita atenção no anjo que os acompanhava.

A música começava com uma leveza na melodia e nas letras, como se tentasse seduzir seu ouvinte a algo. Os movimentos eram simples, apenas alguns bateres de pé e movimentos do punho, acompanhando as batidas fracas e leves da música que aceleraria logo que se aproximasse do refrão. Combinavam os movimentos dos pés e mãos com o virar de cabeça e golpes de cintura para os lados. Com o aumentar da música, os círculos se movimentaram para a frente em fileiras, pisando conforme as batidas e acelerando os movimentos. Os pés e cascos sapateavam, intercalando entre um e o outro ao irem para trás e cruzavam quando permaneciam no lugar, os corpos subiam e desciam os acompanhando, os cabelos bagunçando e a respiração descompassando conforme gastassem energia. Era tudo perfeitamente coreografado, de tal forma que parecia até cena de filme. O corpo dobrava para frente, para trás e para os lados, acompanhando poses com os braços e expressões faciais de divertimento; uma risadinha marcará o sapatear mais rítmico e acelerado, os pés cruzando um na frente do outro para as batidas acompanharem a bateria.

Pip sorriu e bateu as asas. Aquilo era muito mais divertido do que se lembrava! Ele tinha se esquecido do quanto gostava de dançar e como era bom nisso. Talvez tivesse perdido a prática, mas estava muito melhor que os outros demônios, com certeza. 

Os acompanhou no segundo refrão e a coreografia mudou. Agora os sapateados acompanhavam o andar, as fileiras movendo-se em seus círculos e as mãos virando junto à bateria. Nada que Pip não pudesse acompanhar a sua maneira, já havia participado de danças em grupo antes - ou assim pensava, já que não podia se lembrar com perfeição.

Tropeçou nos próprios pés de repente, quase fazendo com que a mulher demônio atrás de si tropeçasse também. Por sorte, ele conseguiu se recompor com rapidez e continuou a dança até o abaixar do volume, uma conexão com o último ato da música. Mas Pip não estava bem. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e as mãos trêmulas, sem muita coordenação motora, o corpo havia ficado quase que todo travado, movendo-se por intuição, e a vivacidade que o preenchia antes desapareceu.

Medo. Era medo o que sentia. Não porque tinha errado o passo e estava temeroso pela opinião alheia, mas porque, durante a troca de lugares, alguém apalpou sua bunda e puxou uma pena de suas asas. 

Com a calmaria, pôde olhar para trás. Suas asas estavam eriçadas, como se tivessem sido violadas, e as mãos já não viravam como antes. O movimento era robótico, acompanhando o piano como se fosse uma obrigação e não um lazer. Deslizou os olhos rapidamente pelo lugar, mas não avistou-o em lugar nenhum; nem seu assediador, nem Damien.

Demônios começaram a se posicionar uns atrás dos outros para o ato final, quando puxariam o parceiro para uma dança mais íntima de corpos colados. Pip ficou completamente apavorado. E se aquele com quem tivesse que dançar fosse a pessoa que o desrespeitou. O que seria dele nessa situação? Se tivesse que dançar com alguém, dançaria com Damien! Olhou ao redor com desespero, tentando encontrar aquele demônio desesperadamente. No entanto, o ritmo voltou a acelerar antes que pudesse encontrá-lo em meio a tantas pessoas.

Pip pulou ao sentir mãos familiares subirem por sua cintura, erguendo seus braços e o deitando em seu agarre. Um jato de alívio o correu quando viu o rosto sério de Damien o encarando de cima, guiando-o na movimentação rápida de corpos que era o ato final. O erguia e o derrubava como mandava a coreografia, mas o pegava sempre com a parte interna do braço. Segurou com força sua cintura e o ergueu do chão para girar com ele em seus braços. 

\- Eu vi. - sussurrou em seu ouvido ao fazê-lo, o que arregalou os olhos de Pip. Não disse mais nada e continuou a dança.

Enquanto dançava, mais especificamente enquanto Damien o deitava em um mergulho, a cabeça de Pip pendeu para o lado, o dando um ângulo para os demais demônios que dançavam. O azul parou em alguém ao longe, deitado na mesma posição que ele, uma aura sombria ao seu redor com uma pitada de orgulho. Usava um terno preto e um chapéu fedora com uma pena branca na cabeça. Pip franziu o cenho, um súbito calor tomando-lhe os olhos, o azul quase escuro tornando-se claro como o dia por uma fração de segundo, quando foi arremessado para o ar em piruetas rápidas e caiu para os braços de Damien, que agora o guiava em uma dança em pleno ar.

Todos os demônios pararam de dançar para ver o anticristo e seu anjo com as mãos grudadas um no outro, os corpos movendo-se rapidamente em piruetas apoiadas por mãos amigas e giros chamativos, acompanhados com apenas a quantidade de fogo necessária para tornar tudo mais glamuroso e apaixonante. Ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos deles, daquela dança tão cheia de amor e dedicação de ambos os lados, era simplesmente hipnotizante. A combinação de cores, o movimento de ambos os corpos, tudo perfeito e sincronizado, como é fosse para ser.

Ao passo que a melodia diminuiu, o anticristo trouxe o anjo para si e eles foram baixando, encerrando a dança com um mergulho profundo, os cabelos loiros de Pip quase tocando o chão. Todos os encaravam boquiabertos, surpresos com a performance, mas rapidamente se afastaram quando o anticristo os fuzilou com os olhos escarlate, parecendo furioso.

Com o fim da dança, Damien puxou Pip para seus braços de forma protetora, escaneando seus arredores rapidamente antes de olhar para ele, o medo e nervosismo refletido em suas pupilas sem passar despercebido.

\- Vem, tem algo que eu quero te mostrar. - tomou Pip pela mão e o guiou junto à ele para fora do salão sem dizer nada a seu pai.

Saíram pela porta de trás de forma discreta, caminhando com a cabeça erguida e os braços entrelaçados, uma postura digna da realeza. Havia alguns demônios no corredor, conversando uns com os outros e rindo alto. Alguns reverenciaram sua majestade e outros se afastavam correndo, mas todos colocaram os olhos em Pip uma hora ou outra, seja antes ou depois de passar por ele. Percorreram o jardim sem dizer muito, apenas mantendo os corpos próximos eventualmente encostando as cabeças ao caminharem. 

Pip segurou as duas mãos no braço de Damien e manteve o olhar baixo, a cena anterior ainda forte em sua cabeça. Sentia o desconforto extremo arrepiando seus pelos e o cabelo da nuca, como se, mesmo longe do castelo, estivesse vivendo a cena de novo. A multidão de pessoas ao seu redor, a proximidade fazendo calor em sua pele, a mão grotesca invadindo seu espaço pessoal e tomando liberdade suficiente para apertar sua bunda como se tivesse o direito, e o desgraçado ainda havia roubado uma pena sua! Pip se sentia um idiota por ter deixado sua guarda tão baixa em um momento tão crucial. Agora um demônio qualquer não tinha apenas deixado a marca de sua mão em sua bunda como também andava por aí exibindo uma pena de suas asas como se fosse um acessório, para se exibir para seus amigos. Como se Pip fosse um troféu. 

O pensamento o deixava com nojo.

Percebendo o desconforto de Pip, Damien apertou seu braço contra o dele e sussurrou palavras de conforto em seu ouvido. O anjo podia ser muito duro consigo mesmo quando se trata de situações de conflito, cobrava que tudo fosse do jeito que queria quanto à própria proteção e ficava muito decepcionado quando as coisas fogem de seu controle. Não havia muito que Damien pudesse fazer quanto a isso no momento exceto confortá-lo com palavras suaves, esperando que ele relaxasse. Aos poucos poderia tirar essa ideia tola da cabeça dele.

Chegaram ao fim do jardim, que desembocava no nada. Não havia casas e nenhuma construção, até o piso desaparecia. Havia apenas chão. Pip se virou para Damien, estranhando aquela opção de design, mas não teve tempo de perguntar nada antes que ele soltasse de sua mão e gesticulasse para que ficasse para trás. Ele bateu duas vezes o pé no chão, como se chutasse a terra com o calcanhar, e o chão começou a tremer. Uma estrutura de pedra ergueu-se do chão como uma boca prestes a devorar sua presa e revelou-se uma caverna.

O loiro olhou para o lugar com curiosidade em seus olhos, mas pelo olhar de Damien e o sorriso em seu rosto, soube que não tinha que se preocupar. Voltou a se aproximar dele e tomou sua mão para entrarem na caverna, o ocorrido no castelo completamente esquecido.

O lugar parecia muito maior por dentro do que era por fora e Pip imaginou se usavam do mesmo recurso que o castelo. Conforme caminhavam, o lugar foi ficando mais e mais escuro, a ponto de eles não verem mais um ao outro. Isso fez o britânico se arrepiar e apertar mais a mão de Damien, nervosismo crescendo em seu peito.

\- Espere aqui, tenho que achar uma coisa. - o anticristo murmurou em seu ouvido e soltou de sua mão, o que fez um desserviço para o coração acelerado de Pip. O loiro tentou estender a mão e agarrá-lo de novo, mas não conseguiu. - Não se preocupe, eu volto rápido.

Pip não tinha tanta certeza se queria confiar em Damien dessa vez, mas não tinha muita escolha.

Damien acelerou o passo na escuridão, usando de fogo em suas mãos para ver o caminho. Até hoje tinha raiva de seu pai por ter feito o interruptor tão longe. Caminhou até o fundo da caverna, encontrando uma alavanca e a puxando com força após apagar o fogo da mão. Milhares de tochas se acenderam ao seu redor, iluminando toda a extensão da caverna. Enfim um pouco de luz; não precisaria mais forçar a vista.

Um grito ecoou do fundo da caverna, chamando a atenção de Damien subitamente.

\- Me coloca no chão!

Damien se alarmou por um segundo, mas logo então se acalmou. Caminhou de volta para onde Pip estava, não surpreendentemente não o encontrando ali. Tomou outro caminho para o funda da caverna, de onde vinham os gritos.

Do alto, Pip se debatia desesperadamente para se soltar da criatura que agarrou suas asas com os dentes, mas o agarre era muito forte. Ele não conseguiu aguentar quando duas línguas molhadas o lamberam da cabeça aos pés, dos dois lados do corpo, o impedindo de conter as risadas.

\- Por favor, me coloca no chão! Eu não posso dar oi pra vocês direito estando de costas! - gritou entre risos.

Damien sorriu e estalou os dedos.

\- Boris, coloca ele no chão.

O Hellhound grunhiu em protesto, mas fez como seu dono mandou e colocou Pip no chão, completamente babado; nada que não se resolva com um estalar de dedos. Pip riu alto ao ser colocado no chão e balançou os braços para tentar tirar a baba, obviamente em vão.

\- Por Deus, quase esqueci como eles podiam ser travessos. Me deram um susto! - disse em tom brincalhão, erguendo o olhar para o cão de três cabeças com certa apreensão.

\- Não precisa se preocupar. Hellhounds têm uma ótima memória, eles lembram muito bem de você.

A cabeça da esquerda latiu.

\- E eu lembro muito bem desses três encrenqueiros. - complementou Pip, estremecendo quando Damien usou seus poderes para limpá-lo. - Não pense que eu esqueci quando o Trevor quase arrancou minhas asas tentando pegar o biscoito da minha mão.

\- E eu tenho certeza de que ele lembra do quanto está arrependido disso, não é, Trevor? - Damien colocou as mãos na cintura e a cabeça da direita a abaixou junto com as orelhas.

\- Não se preocupe, Trevor. Eu já te perdoei. Agora que estou no chão, me deixem dar oi pra vocês da maneira correta. - Pip sorriu e abriu os braços para que se aproximassem, para que ele pudesse afagar os pelos de seus rostos e tentar alcançar suas orelhas.

As três cabeças abaixaram na direção de Pip, batendo uma na outra para competir pelo carinho do anjo.

Trevor, Boris e Brutus são as três cabeças que compõem o primeiro Hellhound de Damien. Grande com o pelo preto e fisionomia de Rottweiler, ele o ganhou como um presente de seu pai quando fez treze anos, há muito tempo atrás. Hellhound demoram milênios para crescer e se tornarem adultos, o que os torna os bichinhos perfeitos para os jovens. Entretanto, mesmo jovens, continuam os melhores tipos de protetores que o anticristo pode pedir. Havia o dobro de dentes de um tubarão em suas bocas, que surgiam sempre que sentiam uma ameaça. Adrenalina corre por seus pequenos corpos muito facilmente e aumenta sua velocidade e potencial de luta. Além de serem naturalmente muito fortes, mais do que qualquer coisa que Deus poderia inventar. Qualquer um que se aproximasse de Damien pode perder completamente as esperanças de ter uma palavra com ele se um desses estiver por perto. O primeiro e único que era permitido proximidade com o anticristo era Pip. Boris, Trevor e Brutus não eram amigáveis com ninguém, especialmente seres celestiais, mas havia tanto de Damien em Pip que não tinha como eles o odiarem. 

Hellhounds também eram muito sensíveis à aura e emoções externas, sempre em busca das melhores condições para manter seu dono seguro. Uma mudança de humor pode significar a morte de alguém. Eles nunca esperaram sentir uma emoção tão forte como a que Pip tinha para com Damien e vice-versa. Nunca imaginaram que seu dono seria o objeto de afeto de alguém como eles eram um com o outro, mas o amor que aquele anjo anormal sentia por seu mestre era demais até para eles aguentarem. Levou algum tempo para que se acostumassem completamente com a presença de Pip próximo à ele, a seu mestre chegar em casa e ter o cheiro de outra pessoa em sua roupa e todo seu corpo, até pensaram que poderiam ser trocados alguma hora por aquele anjo que tanto fazia-o sorrir de orelha à orelha. Entretanto, eventualmente, eles se acostumaram com a presença de Pip por perto. O anjo na verdade era muito legal! Ele brincava com eles, fazia carinho atrás da orelha, dava biscoitos e os acompanhava nas corridas diárias de vez em quando. Era raro que se vissem, mas quando se viam, era uma alegria imensa para ambos. Quase como se o Hellhound não fosse só de Damien, mas de Phillip também.

Foi uma tristeza para todos quando ele partiu. Seu mestre nunca esteve em um estado pior sem o anjo do seu lado e os três sentiram muito de perto aquela influência. Estava fazendo tão mal à eles que Satã teve que mudar o quarto do Hellhound para longe do castelo, para uma caverna do outro lado do jardim, longe o bastante para que eles não sentissem tão fortemente a atmosfera horrível que recaía na cabeça de Damien sempre que ele acordava.

Mesmo agora que estava tudo bem, eles precisavam ser mantidos longe por outros motivos que Pip viria a descobrir durante sua visita à casa deles.

O britânico sentou na cabeça de Brutus e aproveitou de sua posição avantajada para conseguir fazer carinho nos três ao mesmo tempo, usando as duas mãos e o pé.

\- Meu Deus, vocês estão tão grandes! - exclamou ele uma vez que foi colocado de volta no chão. - Eram tão pequenos da última vez que os vi… 

\- Não se preocupe, ele aprendeu a mudar de tamanho. - Damien apontou para o cachorro, o qual, em um piscar de olhos, diminuiu para o tamanho de um cachorro comum de porte grande, mas ainda com três cabeças.

\- Oh!

O Hellhound se aproximou e agora sim Pip pôde dar atenção à todos com facilidade. Ainda assim, ele não deixou de notar que ele ainda estava muito maior do que quando os viu da última vez. Ele era apenas um filhote com pouco menos de mil anos nas costas.

\- Por Deus, eu não vejo vocês desde que vocês eram desse tamaninho! - abaixou a mão para bem menos do que o tamanho de agora, quase um terço do corpo.

De repente, um latido esganiçado soou da caverna escura, chamando a atenção dos presentes. Do escuro, um Hellhound muito mais baixo que o primeiro trio saiu. Ao contrário do maior, ele tinha pelo branco e apenas uma cabeça. O britânico arregalou os olhos e o coração parou de bater em seu peito ao avistar o filhotinho se aproximando com olhinhos curiosos. Ele cheirou o chão e se escondeu atrás do maior, encarando Pip com a cabeça inclinada.

\- Eles têm um filhote… - o anjo sussurrou em espanto, as mãos quase subindo para cobrir a boca.

\- Ah, sim, isso já faz algum tempo. Pip, esse é o Snowball, o mais novo membro da família Thorn. - Damien apontou para o pequeno filhote, cujo pelo retorcido e macio não era nem um pouco parecido com o dos pais.

Pip estava estático, sem qualquer capacidade de reação. A respiração ficou acelerada e ríspida em sua garganta, quase como se estivesse se fechando. O filhote o encarava sem maldade nos olhos, apenas curiosidade pela criatura nova que se via à sua frente. Pip virou-se para os pais com a voz temerosa:

\- Eu posso…?

Eles se entreolharam por um momento e Brutus mexeu a cabeça em sinal de permissão.

Lentamente, o loiro se aproximou do pequeno, abaixando à sua altura e estendendo a mão para ele. Caminhando devagar, Snowball se inclinou para cheirar a mão do britânico e lambeu a ponta de seus dedos. Pip tomou aquilo como um sinal de permissão e inclinou a mão para acariciar o pelo fofo do Hellhound e afagar atrás de suas orelhas. Ele sorriu ao vê-lo perseguir sua mão com a cabeça, pedindo mais carinho, e não percebeu as lágrimas surgindo no canto de seus olhos.

\- Oi, pequenino. Eu sou o Pip. - disse baixinho e se sentou sobre as duas pernas, permitindo ao pequenino que pulasse em seu colo. Debruçou as duas patas sobre seu peito e ergueu a cabeça para lamber seu nariz, o que roubou alguns risos do loiro.

\- Ele gostou de você. - disse Damien, também sorrindo.

\- Oh, Damien, ele é adorável! Quanto tempo ele tem?

\- Ainda é novo. Só uns quinhentos anos. - disse e Boris rosnou. - Quinhentos e nove. - corrigiu.

Pip voltou a encarar Snowball, cujo rabo balançava de um lado para o outro. Acariciou sua cabeça mais uma vez e o acomodou melhor em seu colo para que pudesse abraçá-lo e acariciar todo seu pelo. Ele rolava em seu colo e latia em seu ouvido, pedindo por mais, e o britânico ficou muito feliz de dar à ele o que ele queria.

\- Ele é tão lindo. Ainda é um bebê. É por isso que só tem uma cabeça? As outras três brotam com o tempo? Tenho certeza de que já perguntei isso antes, mas não me recordarei agora.

Damien se virou para o patriarca, o qual já assumira o tamanho natural mais uma vez, e trocou um breve olhar com ele.

\- Ah, deixe-me te contar, é uma história engraçada: o Snowball tem só uma cabeça. Ele é o único da família que nasceu diferente.

\- Oh, não é problema então. Faz você especial, né?- Pip afagou com mais força a cabeça do Hellhound, que latiu. - ...Espere, você disse único da família? - como se respondessem aos chamados, vários grunhidos vieram da caverna quando Pip se levantou, segurando o pequeno em seus braços. - Meu mundo, tem mais?!

O anticristo mordeu os lábios e desviou o olhar por um segundo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar a situação.

\- O restante é diferente do Snowball. Eles são um pouco mais… Desconfiados. - limpou a garganta. - Não gostam de coisas com asas.

Pip deteve seus passos, tendo se aproximado mais da caverna. Pensando bem, talvez não fosse muito bom que ele se aproximasse tanto. Suas asas controceram-se em reflexo.

Damien sentiu uma pontada em seu peito. Não queria deixar Pip desconfortável com estar ali. A verdade é que as únicas criaturas com asas que entravam ali eram os empregados e eles não gostavam nada deles, Damien podia criar asas, mas não as tinha por meios naturaise e eles nunca viram um anjo antes. Quem sabe se apenas se acostumarem… 

\- Espera aqui. - disse à Pip e adentrou a caverna. O anjo o esperou do lado de fora pacientemente, aninhando Snowball em seus braços e sorrindo carinhosamente para o filhote. Ele mal o conhecia e já o amava com todo o seu ser. - ACORDA, CAMBADA!

O grito fez o britânico pular de susto, mas cobriu a boca em seguida e tentou conter o riso ao ver dois Hellhounds de três cabeças, todos um pouco maiores que Snowball e latiam como loucos. Definitivamente mais barulhentos. Pip falhou miseravelmente em conter o riso.

\- Não quero ver caras feias. A hora da soneca já acabou faz tempo! - repreendeu os dois cãos bravos e voltou a atenção à seu anjo. - Pip, deixe-me apresentá-los. Esses três são Apolo, Luke e Tommy e essas três briguentas aqui são Lara, Kira e Angel.

A cabeça da esquerda rosnou para ele, mas Pip apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

\- Que ironia uma cadelinha chamada Angel não gostar de anjos. - brincou Pip, abaixando-se para colocar Snowball no chão. - Creio que puxou isso de você, Boris.

O dito cujo rosnou, mas foi logo repreendido pelas outras duas cabeças.

Todo dia era uma diversão vendo aqueles três interagirem, e agora que Pip sabia da existência dos filhotes, Damien teria muito mais que contar à ele.

\- Quer ver um truque engraçado? - perguntou o anticristo com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Pip o encarou desconfiado, mas assentiu. Ele subitamente arquejou ao ser puxado para um beijo por Damien. O momento era muito inconveniente, mas ele não resistiu em ceder e beijar de volta.

No segundo em que colocou as mãos em seu pescoço, grunhidos e rosnados vieram do lado deles. Pip quase quebrou o beijo tentando dar risada.

Damien se virou para eles, as mãos ainda ao redor da cintura de Pip e sorriu para os dois Hellhounds.

\- Parem de ser bobos! Ele é meu marido!

Eles ainda grunhiam enquanto voltavam para a caverna, irritados com terem sido repreendidos por querer proteger o dono.

Damien revirou os olhos e os ignorou. Se todos os dias fossem assim, tudo seria perfeito. É uma pena que havia certas pessoas que fariam de tudo para estragar a felicidade do anticristo.

O rosto de Damien soturnou e ele largou da cintura de Pip para tomar suas mãos.

\- Fique aqui com eles um momento, pois tem algo que preciso fazer. - pediu ao amado, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. Virou-se para o patriarca e sorriu de canto. - Cuidem dele pra mim, ok?

Brutus, Boris e Trevor grunhiam em compreensão, quase insultados que o dono pensaria que deixariam Pip se machucar. Não era para menos, Hellhounds foram feitos para proteger aqueles a quem foram ordenados.

Damien deixou a caverna ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto, mas a expressão desapareceu assim que saiu. Ele voltou para o castelo com um estalar de dedos assim que saiu da caverna. Estava bem na porta que dava para o salão, a qual estava fechada. A cada passo que ele dava para se aproximar dela, mais fechada sua cara ficava, mostrando a raiva nela presente.

Abriu a porta e os ventos entraram com um sopro forte, esticando os vestidos das mulheres e soprando os chapéus dos homens. Todos os olhares voltaram-se para Damien, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fixos no chão.

\- Eu me dedico a ser um líder razoável apesar das circunstâncias. Não foi tão duro com vocês durante a guerra, quando seus erros nos custaram mortes de anjos, quando as pilhas de asas não eram o suficiente. E ainda assim, eu trago vocês pra minha casa, faço uma festa… - ele fechou os punhos, os quais estavam quase em chamas. Ergueu o olhar, o salão inteiro estremecendo sob o brilho do ódio em suas pupilas pretas e irises vermelhas. - E um de vocês passa a mão no meu marido.

As velas tremeluziram e apagaram; não fosse pelo candelabro de lâmpadas, o lugar estaria em completa escuridão. Todos tremiam ao olhar para o anticristo e Satã estava ausente para detê-lo. 

Os pés de Damien lentamente se ergueram do chão, subindo-o em pleno ar. O vento ficou mais forte e movimentaram-se circulares no salão, erguendo todos os objetos pequenos consigo e os fazendo girar sobre a cabeça dos demônios. Ninguém estava impassível, não havia como não perceber a fúria do anticristo e a aura obscura que o cercava. A única coisa que podiam fazer, no entanto, era se encolherem no chão e encararem enquanto ele subia mais e mais, chifres brotavam em sua cabeça e seus dentes afiavam.

Damien franziu o cenho e escaneou o lugar com o olhar, parando em um demônio que usava um chapéu fedora na cabeça. A raiva tornou a subir e transbordar por seu peito, vindo em forma de baba quente que escorria por entre seus dentes e pingava no chão, como o faria com um cão raivoso.

\- **Isso é inaceitável.**

A porta se fechou e foi seguida por gritos de pavor e desespero. Garras arranhavam paredes e o chão, tentando desesperadamente escapar, um gesto inerente a todos, o mais puro instinto de sobrevivência. Contudo, não houve uma única criatura que pôde escapar da fúria do anticristo.

As luzes oscilaram como loucas, como se reverberassem e transmitissem os gritos que escutavam, mas não havia esperança. O som de carne rasgando e vidro quebrando aos poucos substituiu os gritos desesperados, e quando a porta do salão abriu-se novamente, o silêncio reinava. 

As paredes escorriam com o sangue dos milhares de demônios mortos naquele cômodo. O cheiro de sangue invadiu as narinas do anticristo e o fez estremecer, mas ele continuou impassível. Havia corpos mutilados no chão e o vermelho cobria até onde a vista alcança, uma cena grotesca e repulsiva, mas necessária. Damien jamais perdoaria que alguém tocasse em seu anjo.

Manteve-se acima do chão para não sujar os sapatos com o sangue impuro e sobrevoou aquela cena pavorosa a procura de algo. Não a perdeu por pouco, mas precisou se inclinar e quase ficar de ponta cabeça para pegá-la.

A pena permanecia macia e terna ao toque, mas estava coberta de sangue, o branco aconchegante substituído por vermelho.

Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito e dedilhou a pena com a ponta dos dedos. Pensar que algo que pertenceu à Pip agora estava impregnado com sangue amaldiçoado o deixava irado. Eles não tinham o direito de tocar seu anjo de forma alguma. Ele não hesitaria em matar qualquer um que se atrevesse.

Damien poupou mais um olhar para os restos de demônios e sobrevoou o salão para voltar a caminhar pelo castelo, de volta para onde Pip brincava com seus Hellhounds.

Nada aconteceu durante o tempo que ele passou fora. O britânico desistiu de tentar convencer os outros dois filhotes a sair de dentro da caverna. Aceitaria o tempo que os seis levariam para se acostumar a ele, assim como foi com Boris, Brutus e Trevor. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Encarando os filhotes brincando, Pip pensou em como era estranho que Hellhounds e Cerberus fossem a mesma coisa. Não tinha a menor ideia de como sabia do segundo nome, provavelmente um vestígio de sua vida humana, mas os anjos tiravam sarro do fato toda hora, até mesmo Damien o fazia quando saíam juntos. Pip recordava-se de algo relacionado a humanos chamarem Hellhounds de uma coisa e Cerberus de outra quando eram a mesma coisa: cachorros grandes de três cabeças que protegiam o inferno e serviam à família real, além de ajudar a manter as almas organizadas. Humanos eram tão estranhos com suas manias de dar nome à tudo… Ainda bem que Pip não pertencia mais à esse grupo tolo.

Passos vindo do início da caverna atraíram a atenção do britânico, o qual virou-se para encarar Damien, que se aproximava dele de cara amarrada.

\- Damien? Está tudo bem? - perguntou Pip se levantando e indo até ele. Recuou um passo, o corpo travado, ao sentir as mãos pesadas de Damien segurarem seus ombros com força. - Damien?

O anticristo permaneceu com os olhos encarando o chão por um momento, dando em Pip um agitação incômoda. Ele não gostava de ver seu marido assim, tão nervoso. Se Damien estava nervoso, ele também estava.

No entanto, o anticristo não pareceu ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

\- Pip, eu quero casar com você de verdade. - ele disse de repente, fazendo os pelos de Pip se arrepiarem e o corpo travar mais uma vez.

\- Perdão? - não conseguiu não perguntar, pego completamente de guarda baixa.

\- Eu quero mostrar pra todo o inferno que esse tipo de atitude não é aceitável e que eu não vou tolerar isso. Se a cerimônia de introdução não foi o bastante pra amedrontar todo mundo, talvez algo mais sério e tradicional o faça.

O anjo engoliu em seco e, cuidadosamente, tirou as mãos de Damien de seus ombros, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele. 

\- Tem certeza disso? Não é que eu não queria casar com você do jeito correto, eu adoraria! Mas talvez você esteja se exaltando um pouco, meu amor. Eu sei me cuidar. O que aconteceu hoje foi apenas um deslize, não vai se repetir.

Damien conseguia ver com clareza a culpa e raiva nos olhos de Pip, em especial: decepção. Ele estava decepcionado consigo mesmo que não se manteve atento o bastante para ver aquilo chegando. Ele apertou as mãos de Pip nas suas e aproximou seus rostos, deixando que visse a preocupação em seu rosto.

\- Eu sei que não vai, confio em você. É nos demônios que não confio. Eles jogam sujo. Não quero que sujem suas asas.

Pip sorriu, admirando a preocupação de Damien com ele. Soltou de suas mãos e levou-as ao rosto dele, encaixando as bochechas em suas palmas.

\- Damien, eu entendo que esteja preocupado. Também estou. Mas temo que você esteja fazendo isso da maneira errada, muito exaltado. Nesses tempos difíceis, não podemos nos deixar pensar com a pressa. Precisamos ser cautelosos e racionais. O que você está fazendo vai mesmo funcionar?

Isso fez Damien ponderar. Se os demônios estivessem do lado de seu pai, não o ouviriam não importa o que faça. Eles eram extremamente leais àqueles que consideram seu líder e não acatarão ordens de qualquer um que não seja ele. Não importa o quanto Damien se esforce, eles nunca o seguiriam. Independentemente do tamanho do evento que planejassem.

Ao vê-lo suspirar e abaixar a cabeça, o anjo deixou de morder os lábios e se inclinou para encostar a testa sobre a dele.

\- Se você quiser casar comigo, ficarei mais do que feliz em concordar, mas quero que decida isso pelas razões certas. Sei que não lembro das tradições terrenas, mas tenho consciência de que essa era bem significativa para muitos. Não quero que nossa união seja por um propósito frívolo, Damien.

\- Está com a razão, como sempre. - o anticristo deu um sorriso pequeno. - Me desculpe por jogar isso nas suas costas.

Pip negou com a cabeça e deu um selinho rápido em Damien. 

\- Está tudo bem, meu bem. Sei que essa situação está pesando muito em seus ombros.

O anticristo encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e Pip entrelaçou uma mão em seus cabelos, sentindo sua maciez esfregando entre eles. Havia um senso de conforto ali, como se os dois estivessem em uma bolha e não estivessem sendo observados por um grande Hellhound de três cabeças. Mas o momento acabou quando Pip se lembrou do que viu na semana passada. Seus instintos colocaram os pelos de ponta e por muito pouco suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Ele precisava contar. Não podia guardar aquilo de Damien para sempre, não dele. Engolindo em seco, o loiro cutucou a nuca do anticristo e atraiu seu olhar para si. Soube, no segundo em que colocou os olhos nele, que ele percebeu o nervosismo por trás de seu sorriso torto.

\- Damien… Seria muito infortúnio que eu adicionasse mais lenha à esses problemas? 

O anticristo afastou-se de Pip com expressão neutra. Ainda mantinha as mãos nele, abraçadas a sua cintura. Embora a situação não estivesse muito boa para ele, e ele sabia disso, não negaria a seu marido a possibilidade de conversar com ele.

Gentilmente colocando uma mecha de cabelo loiro atrás da orelha de Pip, Damien o sorriu um sorriso pequeno, mas significativo.

\- De forma alguma! Tudo que você precisar me dizer vem primeiro, antes de qualquer coisa. O que quer que tenha acontecido, pode me contar.

Sem conseguir conter o sorriso, Pip se permitiu um segundo para levar uma das mãos de Damien a seu rosto, roçando a pele ainda quente na bochecha. O que estava prestes a falar não era fácil e o esteve cutucando por todo o tempo em que guardou a informação, em realidade sem saber como ele não havia descoberto, mas poderia poupar alguns segundos para aproveitar o carinho de seu marido para com ele.

Sentiu-se ser puxado e lábios gelados encostarem nos dele em um beijo longo e lento, mas que não passou de um selinho - precisavam manter seus chamegos apropriados para os filhotes que os assistiam. Quando apartaram-se a expressão no rosto de Pip havia rapidamente mudado de felicidade para preocupação. Mordendo os lábios, ele se forçou a cortar o contato visual com os olhos de Damien e disse, quase em um sussurro:

\- A marca sumiu.


	5. Campo de treino

_ Ele nunca sabia como chegava ali, apenas abria os olhos e se encontrava em uma vasta imensidão verde com um céu azul limpo sobre sua cabeça e ele ao seu lado, olhando para a frente sem preocupação alguma em seus olhos. _

_ Eles se encontravam no jardim. Sempre no jardim. Apesar de o fato de ser um jardim ser questionável. Não havia cerca ou flores, qualquer tipo de planta além da grama. _

_ Pip se encontrava de pé enquanto Damien permanecia sentado. Era sempre uma escolha dele se sentar ao seu lado, tão próximo que seus joelhos quase se tocavam ao cruzar as pernas. _

_ \- Oi. - cumprimentou Pip, erguendo o olhar e sorrindo para o moreno. _

_ \- Oi. - ele respondeu com uma voz feminina, a última que tinha ouvido. _

_ Os dois acataram um silêncio repentino, virando-se para frente e deixando o vento balançar seus cabelos. A paz naquele campo era tão estável que soava quase irreal, era irreal, mas, ah, se apenas pudessem ficar ali para sempre.Mas realidade nunca foi boa para Pip e não seria agora que isso mudaria. _

_ \- As coisas não têm estado muito boas ultimamente. - disse o britânico, cortando o ar do silêncio com sua voz e trazendo os olhos vermelhos de Damien para si. - Creio que o céu vai tentar uma manobra contra o inferno. Talvez seja melhor se manter mais atento de agora em diante. _

_ Damien assentiu. _

_ \- Obrigado por me avisar. - silêncio mais uma vez, por aproximadamente cinco segundos, cinco batidas de asas. - E como você está? _

_ Pip acomodou as duas mãos no colo e entrelaçou os dedos, abaixando os olhos para encará-los. Seu peito estava pesado e a dor parecia puxá-lo para baixo, para mais do que ele já estava. Ele gostaria tanto de poder contar à Damien como estava. Queria dizer o quão miserável era acordar todos os dias sozinho, deitado numa nuvem pequena demais para seu corpo, com anjos que preferiam o ver devorado do que ali presente, que apenas precisavam dele por motivos frívolos - os quais ele nem sabia quais eram - e que não notariam se ele simplesmente o arrancasse de lá em seus braços, e que se foda a guerra! _

_ Mas ele não podia, pois não se abriria para um estranho. _

_ \- Cansado. - ele respondeu ao invés disso, contendo as pernas e apertando as mãos uma na outra. - Todo esse planejamento e treinamento é muito exaustivo. - ele não estava mentindo, só omitindo a parte mais crucial. _

_ Damien o encarou com o rosto imparcial e se inclinou em sua direção. Suas mãos geladas tocaram seu rosto e acariciaram as bochechas. Pip suspirou e se permitiu fechar os olhos, sua expressão de dor e prazer. Ele não era real, mas a imagem era tão dolorosamente semelhante que era quase como se fosse. Aqueles toques não o enganam, no entanto. Damien não tinha mãos geladas, seu corpo inteiro era quente. _

_ Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, na direção da mão do moreno, e conteve seus dedos entre os seus, como em uma teia de aranha. Seu corpo, traiçoeiro, cedeu aos toques com facilidade, como se se entregasse nos braços do amor de sua vida. Lágrimas cutucavam o canto de seus olhos, mas Pip se recusava a deixá-las cair naquele plano. Não poderia alimentar aquele mundo mentiroso com emoções falsas. A única coisa que não permitiria que arrancassem dele seria sua autenticidade. Ele se recusava a chorar em um mundo que não era seu, nos braços de alguém que não era ele, por mais que suas doces palavras ressoem em seus ouvidos, fazendo-o desejar que sejam reais. _

_ \- Eu te amo.  _

_ Damien então o deu um beijo sem gosto, apoiando as mãos frias e sem vida em seus ombros. Pip ainda assim correspondeu, era tudo o que tinha. Ele desesperadamente queria se segurar em algo, qualquer coisa que o fizesse permanecer. Mas suas mãos nunca saíram de seu colo. Seu corpo não moveu um único centímetro. _

_ Quando separaram-se do beijo, o britânico abriu um pequeno sorriso e manteve o olhar baixo. Não queria ter de ver o amor de sua vida desaparecer diante de seus olhos. _

_ \- Eu também te amo, Damien. _

_ Ele, é claro, não estava falando desse Damien. _

_ Pip acordou com os olhos secos, encarando o céu com uma falta de expressão em seu rosto absurda. O céu reluzia azul sobre sua cabeça e a nuvem fofinha acomodava suas costas da melhor forma que conseguia com ele esparramado daquela forma, as pernas de fora quase até os joelhos. Os músculos das costas contorceram-se, balançando as asas presas entre a nuvem e seu corpo, as únicas partes livres as penas dispostas fora do algodão branco. Esse sim era real. _

Eu não consigo nem lembrar da sua voz… _ \- Pip estava começando a ficar desesperado. Lembranças escapavam de suas mãos como se fossem água e, por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia trazê-las de volta. Uma vez que se fosse, iam embora para sempre a não ser que evocadas por um meio externo. E não havia nada de Damien em que ele pudesse se segurar. _

_ \- Ele não vai vir me buscar, não é? - Pip murmurou com um sorriso traidor em seu rosto, em negação. O que dizia colocava um gosto amargo em sua boca. Dizer aquelas palavras juntas em voz alta tornavam tudo real. Pip sentou-se com o olhar baixo e aquele sorriso pequeno puxando os lábios, sua típica positividade lentamente se esvaindo e deixando seu peito vazio, sua ânsia e desejo eternamente insaciados. Eternamente sozinho. - Pelo menos foi bom enquanto durou…  _

_ Sensações que ele nunca mais sentiria de novo, que aos poucos se apagariam de sua mente até que não restasse nada. Momentos que não voltariam nunca mais. Um caminho de luz que desembocou em escuridão até onde a vista alcança. Eternamente só. Ele tinha apenas que aceitar. Ele nunca mais veria Damien novamente. _

_ Incapaz de qualquer outra coisa, Pip fez a única coisa que sabia fazer, a única coisa pela qual era conhecido por fazer. Puxou as pernas para o peito, envolvendo-as com os braços e se pôs a chorar por seu amor perdido. _

(...)

Ainda de manhã, Damien acordou quase sem fôlego, não tendo dormido bem pelo excesso de calor que entrou em seu quarto pela janela. Ele devia ter deixado fechado. O inferno pode ficar com suas chamas muito aumentadas quando queria, como se tivesse vida própria, e isso afetava e muito sua respiração. Não morreria pelo ar estar quente demais, mas certamente era um desconforto que ele não gostaria de ter.

Sem conseguir mais dormir, o anticristo se sentou na cama e bagunçou os cabelos com uma mão, fechando a janela sem nem piscar os olhos. Bocejou alto e se espreguiçou para espantar o resto do sono. Quando virou-se para dar bom dia à Pip, a primeira coisa que notou foi a mão que ele tinha apoiada em sua coxa, como se quisesse impedi-lo de sair, mesmo que não tivesse força durante o sono. A segunda coisa que notou foram as lágrimas. Ele estava chorando durante o sono de novo.

Aquilo já tinha se tornado praticamente uma rotina. Quando Pip não estava completamente desmaiado na cama, ele estava chorando. Damien não o julgava, no entanto, já soube de casos muito piores do que os dele, de almas que de tanto não aguentar, se mataram milhares de vezes numa tentativa de desaparecer, apenas para reaparecer nos portões do inferno. Chorar por traumas do passado era normal e ele não tiraria isso de Pip.

Contudo, Damien estava ficando preocupado com os sonhos de Pip. Era a terceira vez que amanhecia e Pip tinha lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas. Damien não julgaria a necessidade dele de colocar suas mágoas acumuladas para fora, afinal ele vinha guardando tudo dentro de si por muito tempo desde que morreu; ainda que dez mil anos possam soar muito em tempo mortal, é um grão de areia para seres etéreos e ocultos, não é nada no que se possa segurar para superar as mágoas e preocupações com a nova vida. O que realmente preocupava Damien é que, ainda que Pip estivesse lentamente se recuperando, nem mesmo seus sonhos o davam um momento de descanso. Ele não podia descansar nem enquanto dormia, algo feito justamente para isso. Isso não ajudaria em nada o trabalho que estavam tendo de aliviar as preocupações de Pip para com o futuro.

Ficar ali sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo deixava Damien agoniado. Ele odiava ver que a pessoa mais importante para ele estava sofrendo e ele não conseguia fazer nada para ajudar. Se pudesse acabar com esses sonhos em um estalar de dedos, ele o faria sem nem questionar.

Deslizou para mais perto de Pip e gentilmente o chacoalhou pelos ombros, tentando despertá-lo daquele sonho desgraçado.

\- Pip, meu amor, acorde. - murmurou e o agitou com mais força ao ver que ele continuava sobrando.

Aos poucos, o anjo começou a despertar, os olhos abrindo devagar e os choramingos parando, dando lugar a gemidos cansados e uma noção preguiçosa de que tudo fora um sonho. Pip abriu a boca para dar bom dia quando um soluço alto o interrompeu. Ele rapidamente ficou sóbrio do sono em suas pálpebras e cobriu a boca com uma mão, dolorosamente ciente do que tinha acontecido.

\- Eu estava chorando enquanto dormia de novo? - perguntou com uma voz manhosa, mesmo sabendo da resposta.

Damien assentiu com a cabeça e levou uma mão para a de Pip, entrelaçando os dedos com seus fios de cabelo loiros e bagunçando-os ainda mais. O britânico fechou os olhos e gemeu baixo com o carinho de Damien com seu cabelo. Ele gostava muito de suas massagens.

Ver Pip daquele jeito dava ao anticristo um misto de adoração e dor. Seu amado era tão lindo e tão forte, já o provou outra e outra vez do que era capaz quando tinha as ferramentas necessárias, até quando tinha apenas seus punhos e estavam em completa desvantagem, vê-lo assim, encolhido e temeroso, à mercê de um monstro que não podia ver, não soava nada como o Pip que ele conhecia. 

Quando o conheceu, a primeira coisa que notou foi que ele raramente chorava. Ainda que confrontado com a realidade de sua situação, que estava morto e nunca mais poderia aproveitar as partes boas de estar vivo, Pip não deixara escorrer uma única e solitária lágrima, nem mesmo uma vez. Os únicos momentos em que Damien o viu assim foi durante o incidente com o inferno, em que o viu chorar de pavor, e o outro foi quando se separaram, antes de ficarem dez mil anos distantes; uma pequena lágrima escorreu de sua bochecha no momento da despedida, quando ele teve que voar para longe sem conhecimento de quando poderia ver Damien novamente. Antes disso, Pip era a pessoa mais resiliente que ele conheceu em todos os reinos - mas não sabia dizer se era algo muito saudável - e agora ele chorava quase todos os dias. Damien não pensava haver nada errado com chorar, ele mesmo já o fez por milênios, mas ainda era uma visão estranha para ele, pois não estava acostumado com ter Pip daquela forma. 

A segunda coisa que notou foi como ele era formal e reservado. Sempre mantinha as mãos para si e respeitava o espaço alheio, tomando-o como algo sagrado. Levou algum tempo para que conseguisse que Pip fosse tão grudento com ele como o contrário era. Damien colocava a mão em seu ombro, o abraçava por trás, puxava-o pelo pulso, segurava sua mão. Em suma, tocava-o sempre que possível, independentemente de que parte do corpo. Mas Pip sempre manteve as mãos para si, os dedos entrelaçados no próprio colo e o corpo quase travado. Até mesmo quando se beijavam, ele permanecia na mesma postura: mãos na frente do corpo, entrelaçadas uma na outra ou repousando nas coxas. Aos poucos, conforme os anos foram passando, Damien conseguiu que Pip retribuísse seus abraços com mais força e levasse as mãos para si quando se beijavam, fosse em seu rosto ou suas costas. O britânico não era do tipo que via necessidade de invadir o espaço pessoal do outro para expressar intimidade - ao menos era assim antes de Damien aparecer -, mas agora ele cedia a seus toques, qualquer toque, com extrema facilidade, quase como se derretesse debaixo dele, igual a um cubo de gelo. Parte disso certamente advinha da carência que sentia, contudo, comparando de lá para cá, foi uma mudança bem drástica.

Pip tampouco se intimidava por pouca coisa. Ele mantinha a guarda alta durante suas missões e não hesitava em atirar naqueles que ameaçavam os outros, apesar de hesitar um pouco quando se tratava de si mesmo. Encarar um demônio de frente nunca foi um problema para ele. Foi treinado para lutar contra eles e tê-los se arrastando aos seus pés, implorando por misericórdia. Pip sentia medo, mas nunca ao ponto de travar completamente. Até dez mil anos atrás. O incidente ainda era algo difícil de se falar, era algo traumático para Pip comentar em voz alta e Damien não era do tipo de insistir se isso machucava seu amado. O máximo em que conseguiam chegar era um encontro desagradável com alguns demônios, qualquer coisa além disso ficava impossível de falar sobre. Aos poucos, eles chegaram a trabalhar isso a dez mil anos atrás, por um período curto antes de terem que se separar, mas o anticristo não tinha como dizer se depois de tanto tempo ele estaria disposto a falar de algo que o incomodava tanto até hoje. 

Ele viu o pânico nos olhos de Pip durante a cerimônia de introdução, a forma como ele tremia enquanto todos aqueles olhares estavam sobre ele. Damien não poderia sujeitá-lo a algo que o fizesse mal depois do tanto que já sofreram e ainda sofreriam ali embaixo.

Comparando com como ele era antes, era fácil dizer que aquele evento significou muito para Pip, mas não de uma maneira boa. Damien não gostava de vê-lo tão assustado e intimidado com as coisas ao seu redor, especialmente estando em sua casa. Ele fez um juramento para si próprio de que teria certeza de tratar Pip ali da melhor maneira possível com o máximo de seu zelo e deixá-lo o mais confortável que pode.

Seu Pip mudou muito desde que Damien o conheceu. Se isso era bom ou ruim, depende de que parte que se fala. Pois, independente de qualquer coisa, Pip sempre seria perfeito aos olhos de Damien.

O anticristo soltou um suspiro e continuou a acariciar os cabelos de seu amado, pouco a pouco provocando um sorriso nele. O britânico abriu os olhos e os piscou para Damien. Damien engoliu em seco e parou os movimentos da mão, permitindo a Pip que puxasse-o pelo pulso e o trouxesse para um abraço apertado. Claramente sua preocupação com o sonho já tinha acabado, substituída por sua dose de afeto matinal. O anticristo não hesitou em abraçá-lo de volta, pressionando o rosto em seu peito e sentindo seu cheiro diretamente das roupas. Não sabia dizer o que havia sobre o cheiro de seu anjo que o deixava entorpecido tão facilmente, mas não resistia nem um pouco sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ficar perto dele.

Uma vez que se acalmou, aliviou o aperto ao redor de Pip e ergueu o olhar para ele.

\- Sei que você tem que ter seu tempo para se recuperar de suas feridas, meu amor, mas estou ficando preocupado com você. Tem certeza de que não quer que eu tente entrar nos seus sonhos?

Pip foi pego levemente de surpresa, mas sorriu um sorriso terno e carinhoso enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele.

\- Demônios e anjos não são compatíveis, Damien. Provavelmente explodiremos se você invadir meus sonhos. - brincou e riu. Não é que não pudesse dar essa liberdade à ele, Pip só estava genuinamente preocupado com o que aconteceria se decidissem seguir em frente com aquela ideia maluca.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Talvez, mas você também é humano e eu diria que demônios são relativamente bons com possuir humanos.

Pip riu mais uma vez e se abaixou para beijar a testa do amante. Calou-se e não respondeu ao comentário, pois sabia que Damien sabia que aquilo não era viável. Caso eles viessem a explodir, Pip voltaria para o céu e eles não teriam tanto cuidado com ele lá em cima; o jogariam de volta sem nenhum esforço, provavelmente para que ele caísse em um lago de lava e desaparecesse para sempre. O pensamento o assustava, mas não o suficiente para tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Um suspiro veio dos lábios do anticristo, que voltou a apertar o anjo em seus braços.

\- É que me dói tanto ver você dessa maneira sem poder fazer nada. Tem que ter algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar.

Pip não gostava de ver Damien desesperado daquele jeito por algo tão trivial quanto um pesadelo. Sim, ele costumava ter mais dificuldade para controlar as próprias emoções e se deixava desabar a cada pesadelo que tinha, em especial por não ter nenhum sistema de suporte para quando acordava, mas aos poucos começou a se acostumar com as coisas que via quando fechava os olhos, não era motivo para que Damien se preocupasse, ainda que ele próprio estivesse cansado de acordar com o nariz trancado e os olhos vermelhos.

Em contrapartida, seu coração palpitava sempre que pensava que Damien se preocupava porque queria vê-lo bem. Porque o amava. Era uma onda de serotonina que o preenchia que ele não conseguia suportar; poderia morrer apenas com um olhar que ele o dava. Mesmo sem fazer nada consciente, Damien já fazia mais por Pip do que ele imaginava.

Ele ternamente acariciou a bochecha do anticristo e ergueu seu rosto para encarar seus belos olhos carmim que tanto atraíam seu olhar e o deixavam completamente derretido.

\- Me dar meu beijo de bom dia seria um bom começo. - ele murmurou um sorriso delicado curvando seus lábios, além da bobajada apaixonada.

O anticristo não se sentiu corar e riu baixo por ser pego de surpresa daquela forma. Seu amado tinha as maneiras mais estranhas de responder à seus comentários, não que isso o surpreendesse. Na verdade, muito pelo contrário, ele ansiava pelas respostas distraídas de Pip, a forma como ele conseguia transformar tudo em algo que o fizesse rir, mesmo quando ele estava tentando falar sério. Não era questão de evitar o assunto, mas sim de não ter o que falar. Ambos sabiam que o que Damien queria era impossível de conseguir, então ao invés de encerrar tudo com uma carranca, Pip despejava sua positividade em Damien e o trazia para perto o bastante para se afogarem um no outro, esquecendo completamente qualquer problema ao redor. Apenas mais um dos atributos que o anticristo amava em seu anjo.

Soltando-se do abraço de Pip, Damien rastejou até ficar sobre ele, com uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça e as pernas ao lado do corpo, prendendo-o debaixo de si. Curvou as costas até estar com o rosto colado ao dele, as respirações misturando-se, e continuou a descer até enfim encostar os lábios nos dele em um beijo terno, mas apaixonante da mesma forma. Talvez Damien nunca se cansasse de beijar Pip. Na verdade, esqueça isso. Ele nunca se cansaria de beijar Pip, ponto. Não havia o que acrescentar ou contestar. Aquele anjo ocuparia para sempre todo o espaço possível em seu coração por toda a eternidade. Damien mal podia esperar para passá-la junto a ele. Se tinha algo que ele desejava mais do que qualquer outra coisa era isso. Só precisava encontrar um jeito de lidar com seus problemas e… 

Seus pensamentos pararam completamente de funcionar ao sentir a mão do britânico subindo à sua bochecha e acariciando sua pele ternamente. Sem ele perceber, Pip esgueirou a língua entre seus lábios e procurou pela dele em seu interior, os braços subindo ao redor de seu pescoço para trazê-lo para perto e aprofundar aquele beijo sensível. 

Damien encolheu os braços próximo ao rosto de Pip e acolheu suas bochechas em suas palmas com carícias suaves, sentindo-o estremecer debaixo de seus dígitos. Ficou extremamente tentado a puxá-lo de volta para o beijo ao se separarem, mas conseguiu concentrar-se em seus olhos ao invés disso.

\- Bom dia. - disse Damien.

Pip engoliu o riso.

\- Bom dia.

\- Se sente melhor?

\- Muito.

Foi Pip quem puxou Damien para outro beijo, estreitando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, como se quisesse esmagá-lo. Damien retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, desistindo de se sustentar nos braços e deixando que o próprio corpo pressionasse Pip no colchão.

O britânico usou os braços para puxar Damien para baixo, prendendo-o ao seu lado na cama com as pernas que enlaçou ao redor da cintura.

\- Eu poderia te beijar a manhã toda se não fosse seu bafo matinal. - comentou o britânico com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Damien também sorriu, embora também franzisse o cenho, como se quisesse estar bravo mas não conseguisse.

\- Cala a boca! Não é como se o seu estivesse melhor!

Pip riu e abraçou o pescoço de Damien, puxando-o para outro longo beijo. 

Ele de fato não mentiu quando disse que podia passar o dia todo beijando o anticristo, já fazia isso na maior parte do tempo naturalmente, algumas horas a mais não fariam mal. Ainda que o hálito deste seja terrível a essas horas da manhã.

Uma vez que se separaram, Damien ajudou Pip a se sentar, puxando-o pelo braço junto à ele. O britânico bocejou e esticou os braços para cima, espreguiçando-se, o casaco vermelho puxando para baixo e revelando seus pulsos brancos. O anticristo estreitou ligeiramente os olhos.

\- Nós realmente precisamos encontrar um pijama pra você. Estou cansado de te ver dormindo e acordando e passando o dia com a mesma roupa. - disse Damien, cutucando a bochecha de Pip com a pontinha do indicador.

O loiro o encarou de soslaio e arqueou uma sobrancelha ligeiramente, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e tentava endireitar as roupas com as palmas.

\- O que há de errado com minhas roupas? - ele as havia usado por milênios, sem nenhuma outra exigência, não havia razão para estarem erradas agora.

\- Você não fica desconfortável? - perguntou Damien sobre dormir com as roupas. As próprias roupas podem ser todas iguais, todas pretas, mas ao menos o tecido lhe era mais aconchegante quando se tratava de os botões, zíperes e outros acessórios não marcarem a pele.

Estreitando os lábios, Pip se colocou na pontinha dos pés e gemeu ao esticar as asas ao máximo e inclinar as costas, espreguiçando-as. A ponta das penas quase encostou na penteadeira de Damien, a poucos centímetros de derrubar algo dali de cima. Projetadas para ocupar grandes espaços, as asas de Pip não estavam acostumadas a ter um lugar pequeno e limitado para se espreguiçarem. Ainda que morasse em uma nuvem muito menor que seu corpo, não havia paredes que pudessem limitar os movimentos das penas ou qualquer outra presença que o forçasse a encolher as asas. Aquele era um ambiente ainda novo para ele, mesmo que já tenha se passado algum tempo, e Pip havia de se acostumar ao medo de derrubar coisas no chão enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, assim como o fazia quando ele e Damien se encontravam no mundo mortal.

Ele sabia bem das marcas que ficavam em seu corpo quando dormia de barriga para baixo e sua gravata borboleta pressionava abaixo do pescoço. O lugar ficava marcado em vermelho por um bom tempo, levando horas para desaparecer por completo, a mesma coisa quando dormia com os botões da manga debaixo do pulso ou com suas meias costuradas. Era um tanto incômodo, sim, mas não a ponto de Pip ver alguma necessidade de precisar ter uma roupa para cada ocasião. Já tinha pego uma roupa de Damien para dormir a algumas noites atrás, não podia continuar abusando da hospitalidade de seu amante daquela forma. É falta de educação.

\- De forma alguma! Adoro esse estilo de “com certeza é uma roupa tradicional que eu não faço ideia de onde vem”. Me faz sentir chique, mesmo que eu não saiba o porquê.

Damien riu e revirou os olhos, mentalmente se amaldiçoando por não esperar uma resposta assim vinda de Pip. 

Levantando-se da cama, o anticristo caminhou até o loiro, deu a volta nele e o abraçou por trás, os braços prendendo sua cintura e o queixo encostando em seu ombro, ligeiramente capaz de sentir o cabelo longo que roçava a pele da bochecha pálida.

\- Mesmo assim, quero te acolher da melhor forma que eu puder, e não é de bom feitio do anfitrião não dar algo de vestir ao novo membro da família. - finalizou com um beijo em seu ombro coberto.

Aquecidas com o beijo carinhoso, as bochechas de Pip ganharam rubor. Entretanto, sua visão permaneceu a mesma.

\- Eu realmente não me incomodo com vestuário, Damien. Estou confortável assim. - disse, virando-se para encostar os lábios na têmpora dele. - …Mas, se você quiser me dar uma de suas blusas… - inocentemente divagou, afastando os olhos dele para um canto sem importância do quarto.

Rindo, o anticristo soltou dele e apontou para o guarda-roupa, onde ele poderia encontrar suas roupas.

Pip sorriu e praticamente disparou para o guarda-roupa. Vasculhou entre suas roupas para encontrar alguma que fosse de seu melhor agrado. Todas as roupas de Damien eram iguais, sempre com algum traço de preto, até as brancas eram para serem usadas com ternos pretos. Mas, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu encontrar algo dentre as milhares de roupas que o agradou. Era uma blusa de manga comprida, igual a todas as outras, mas que o anjo achou algo de singular.

Ao voltar para a cama, sentou-se ao lado de Damien com o tecido próximo aos lábios, roçando a ponta do nariz e afundou o rosto no preto, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo como se estivesse precisando desesperadamente de ar. A expressão prazerosa no rosto de Pip fez Damien corar, sabendo exatamente o que ele estava fazendo.

\- Eu amo seu cheiro. - o britânico gemeu como se fosse a maior verdade de sua vida e voltou a enfiar o rosto na roupa, banhando-se nela.

\- Foi pra isso que você pediu uma roupa minha? - o anticristo questionou, mas sem nenhum indício de malícia em sua voz, não do tipo que Pip não gostava, pelo menos.

O britânico o encarou de soslaio e deu um sorriso tímido, apertando a blusa entre as mãos.

\- Desculpe, eu só realmente amo seu cheiro. Me faz me sentir seguro. - ele se encolheu em uma bolinha e acariciou a lateral do rosto com o tecido.

Damien abriu um sorriso de adoração, o coração acelerando em seu peito. Pip era simplesmente a criatura e humano mais adorável que ele já conheceu. Poderia facilmente devorá-lo de tão doce que era - se bem que ele não era nenhum fã de doces em particular. Ainda que um tanto sem reação ao vê-lo cheirar uma de suas roupas, ele não estava em posição de julgá-lo, afinal já tinha feito isso diversas vezes ao esconder o rosto em seu pescoço e em seus cabelos. Havia algo de diferente, quase anormal, na roupa de um ser comparado ao outro, como se seu cheiro deixasse seu pertencer impregnado nas fibras do tecido. E Damien adorava toda e qualquer coisa que viesse de Pip.

Pegando o britânico de surpresa, Damien o agarrou de lado e enfiou o rosto entre seu ombro e o pescoço, enchendo a região de beijos e estalos, e puxou-o junto a si para caírem de costas na cama. Aproveitou-se da posição também para prendê-lo com as pernas, deixando Pip sem ter como escapar de sua chuva de afeto - não que ele gostaria.

O loiro riu e suspirou profundamente. Um peso enorme pareceu deixar seu coração, o lugar vazio perfeitamente apropriado para ser preenchido com os afetos de Damien e os beijos que faziam a pele de Pip formigar. 

Aquela havia de ser a parte favorita de suas manhãs, com certeza: ser soterrado pelos toques de Damien e ter a consciência levada para onde ele não pudesse mais sentir o mundo à sua volta. Damien era a pior droga que Pip podia ter à sua disposição, pois esta, diferente das outras, o deixava chapado até mesmo quando não a estava usando, quando não a tinha por perto. Não havia um único momento do dia em que Pip não tivesse seus pensamentos trazidos de volta para o anticristo. Ele lembrava perfeitamente os lugares onde ele o tocava, onde dava os melhores beijos, os penteados que fazia em seu cabelo, as juras de amor que sussurrava em seu ouvido quando ninguém estava olhando. Pip se lembrava de tudo. Podia não saber muito sobre sua vida mortal, mas ao menos nunca se esqueceria daquele que o conquistou por inteiro, independentemente de quantos anos se passem.

Durante um período em que Damien relaxou os braços, Pip se virou de frente para ele, colocando-se de bruços e apoiou o pé sobre a cama para esticar-se na direção dele e roubar um beijo de seus lábios já vermelhos. Pip também logo não mais sentiria os seus, mas pouco se importava com isso. Enquanto pudesse continuar sentindo a pele quente de seu amado debaixo de seus dedos, tudo estaria bem.

\- Eu te amo. - o loiro sussurrou contra os lábios do anticristo, juntando-os brevemente antes de se afastar para que ele pudesse dizer o mesmo.

\- Eu te amo também. Mais do que qualquer coisa. - sua voz tornou-se baixa e rouca, raspando no céu da boca e arrepiando os pelos do britânico. - Eu daria a mim e a meu reino para te manter por perto, Phillip. Por quanto tempo você me desejar.

\- Para todo o sempre. - ele não esperou nem um segundo para responder. - Eu te desejo para todo o sempre.

Damien não resistiu, sequer tentou, puxou Pip pelas bochechas e pressionou os lábios nos dele com carinho e desejo. O britânico retribuiu o contato e pressionou as mãos nas bochechas de Damien e se inclinou contra ele. Podia ficar ali o dia todo, apenas deliciando-se com os beijos do anticristo em seus lábios, desejando senti-los em sua pele, eriçando seus pelos, atiçando seu desejo e aquecendo seu corpo. Tudo que viesse de Damien lhe seria muito bem recebido, ele adorava qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dar. Infelizmente havia coisas a serem feitas, e eles precisavam começar o mais rápido possível. Passaram mais alguns momentos de afago na cama e se levantaram para se arrumarem para o dia. Damien foi fazer a higiene pessoal e Pip passou o tempo alisando as roupas amassadas. Uma vez prontos, desceram as escadas até a biblioteca, onde uma pilha de livros antigos os esperava.

Apesar de a biblioteca de Satã ser relativamente grande, não estava nem perto de conter todos os registros da antiga Terra, tanto da primeira vez quanto a terceira. Humanos, sempre tão criativos, tiveram a capacidade de criar histórias além da compreensão, o que tornava impossível que todos fossem salvos. Em especial, não era algo bom para Damien e Pip, que precisavam de uma informação muitíssimo específica.

A marca que Pip carregava em seu ombro não era uma de possessão quanto de mera marcação. Damien não tinha poderes maiores sobre Pip por causa dela, não podia controlá-lo, manipulá-lo ou convencê-lo de nada que ele mesmo não se convencesse. Era, assim como tinha dito no jardim, apenas um show de amedrontamento, uma maneira de fazer os demônios se afastarem de Pip e identificarem-no como sua propriedade; só assim teriam a mínima chance de ele ser deixado em paz. Entretanto, aparentemente algo havia acontecido e fez sua marca desaparecer, coisa que imediatamente levantou suspeitas. Em toda a história do inferno, ninguém nunca tinha visto isso antes, nenhuma marca nunca desapareceu sem mais nem menos. Pip era o primeiro. Naturalmente, isso os estava deixando preocupados, afinal significava que a alma de Pip estava mais vulnerável do que deveria; se algum demônio descobrisse que o anjo estava livre da marca do anticristo, a notícia correria como fogo e todos cairiam matando em cima de Pip, para devorá-lo ou possuí-lo. Precisavam encontrar uma resposta para aquilo e rápido.

Andando de um lado para o outro, o anjo e o anticristo abriam e fechavam livros, juntando-os em diversas pilhas, e buscavam incessantemente por uma resposta àquela pergunta que os fazia coçar a orelha.

\- Conseguiu descobrir algo sobre a marca? - perguntou Pip, fechando um livro e prontamente pegando outro. A esse ponto, não sabia dizer quais já tinha lido e quais não.

\- Ainda não, mas continuarei procurando. - Damien respondeu e voltou à busca, sem prestar muita atenção no amante.

Pip sorriu brevemente para Damien e voltou a ler, lembrando-se de sua pequena missão.

Pelo tempo em que ele esteve guardando a informação, Damien também estava. Ambos os idiotas apaixonados querendo evitar de preocupar o outro. Pensando bem, era um tanto óbvio que o outro sabia. Não passaram a semana toda sem fazer sexo e Pip tinha a marca bem em cima do ombro, visível para qualquer um que puxasse a manga de sua blusa um pouco para o lado. É que tanto tinha acontecido que nenhum dos dois queria se estressar por algo além de seu controle. O melhor que podiam fazer era pesquisar e ir atrás de respostas, apenas não viram necessidade de contar ao outro sobre algo assim. Como foram tolos. Que sirva de lição para serem mais abertos um com o outro no futuro!

Passadas as horas, rápidas como uma correnteza, nenhuma resposta foi encontrada, apenas frustração e mais preocupação de ambas as partes.

Pip colocou um livro de lado e suspirou pesadamente. Não gostava de ser negativo, mas, pelo ver das coisas, não parecia que encontrariam uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo consigo. 

Uma onda de preocupação começou a subir por seu peito, fazendo suas mãos formigarem. Quanto mais pensava no assunto, no que aquilo realmente significava, mais sentia o suor frio se acumulando debaixo dos braços e na testa, pesando em seus ombros como verdadeiras pedras - não tinha um alguém que carregava o mundo nas costas ou algo assim? Por que ele tinha uma informação dessas na cabeça? 

Estava tão distraído que nem percebeu Damien se aproximando para colocar uma mão em seu ombro. Apenas ergueu o olhar quando sentiu o toque. Seu marido o olhava de cima para baixo com um sorriso no rosto, confortante e confiante, como se estivesse plenamente certo do que ia falar em seguida:

\- Não se preocupe. Prometo que encontraremos uma resposta para isso. Você ficará bem.

Retribuindo o olhar carinhoso de Damien, Pip colocou uma mão sobre a dele e sorriu também.

\- É claro que vou. Confio em você.

O anticristo inclinou-se e beijou os lábios de Pip por um segundo, apenas um segundo, até que o britânico se levantou para ir ao banheiro. Apesar de estar morto e ser um ser celestial, ainda tinha sua necessidades humanas, embora com bem menos frequência do que deveria - podia comer uma vez a cada mil anos e nem repararia na fome. Foi-se ao banheiro e lá ficou, até se aproximar da torneira para lavar a mão.

Ao passar pelo espelho, Pip colocou o pescoço para o lado e dedilhou o lugar onde a marca costumava estar com os dedos. Não sentia nada de diferente naquela região, nenhum formigamento, coceira ou qualquer verruga. É como se nada da cerimônia de introdução tivesse acontecido, pois não havia nada para marcar sua pele. Mas por mais que não sentisse nada diferente, não quer dizer que não estava preocupado. Pelo que Damien falou, nada daquilo aconteceu antes. Ele tinha medo que o inferno estivesse tendo algum efeito sobre ele e que isso pudesse voltar em algum momento desagradável no futuro.

Engolindo em seco e terminando de lavar a mão, voltou para a biblioteca com esses pensamentos em mente, os quais aos poucos divagaram conforme ele se perdia nos passos pelos corredores. Em todos os dias que ficou no castelo até agora, nunca passou um momento sequer sozinho, estava sempre acompanhado de Damien, sentindo as mãos dele em sua pele e o conforto de sua bela voz entrando em seus ouvidos; nunca parou para reparar no quão grande era aquele lugar. O teto estava muitíssimo acima de sua cabeça e os corredores eram largos, como se feitos para alguém vinte vezes seu tamanho. De certa forma, o fazia se sentir pequeno, insignificante perante a magnitude daquele lugar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também se sentia à vontade; tinha um lugar onde podia abrir as asas sem medo de esbarrar em algo, sem se sentir limitado e, principalmente, onde não tinha crises pensando estar enjaulado, restrito, preso. Esse era um de seus maiores pavores.

Desdobrou as asas no corredor vazio e conteve um gemido baixo ao sentir os músculos esticarem-se. Era tudo tão diferente do céu ali embaixo, naquele castelo, e de repente suas asas moviam-se como se estivessem paradas a séculos, como se não as batesse mais. É claro que Pip já não exercitava aqueles músculos a algum tempo, mas nunca permaneceram de fato parados, não havia a necessidade de sentir que precisava se esticar e espreguiçá-las.

Bateu as asas e se ergueu do chão, o ar o envolvendo da cabeça aos pés e o dando um pouco de frio. Decidiu, consciente ou inconsciente, voltar para a sala voando para exercitar aqueles músculos restritos. Os corredores possuíam espaço suficiente para que ele voasse sem mais preocupações, sem desesperar-se com a ideia de bater em alguma coisa ou ficar preso; agradeceu internamente pelo castelo ser tão grande, pois Pip adorava voar, mesmo que nos momentos mais bobos e desnecessários.

Voltando à biblioteca, encontrou Damien gritando com um livro, o rosto vermelho e fumaça saindo dos ouvidos. Pip levou uma mão à boca para conter o riso, seu amante era tão bobo às vezes, sempre com as emoções tão voláteis. Esperou alguns segundos e só então entrou no campo de visão do anticristo.

\- Você parece bem bravo. Que foi que o livro lhe fez? - brincou e se aproximou suficientemente dele para o abraçar pelos ombros.

Damien revirou os olhos e não respondeu, achando-o desnecessário; retribuiu o contato e nada mais.

\- Não acho que vamos encontrar algo aqui, são informações demais. - ponderou em voz alta. - Talvez seja melhor esperar pelo retorno de meu pai para que nos ajude com esse problema em questão, certamente sabe mais do inferno e sobre todas as almas do que eu.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça e ajudou Damien a organizar novamente os livros. Saiu com ele da biblioteca, as mãos entrelaçadas, e o acompanhou até onde quer que o quisesse levar. Conforme caminhavam, percebeu que não estavam voltando para o quarto, mas sim descendo; foi quando Damien o explicou que, para conseguirem a ajuda do pai de Damien, precisavam buscá-lo na cidade, senão demoraria séculos para voltar - não quis dizer literalmente, mas era um tempo maior do que eles tinham disponível.

Pip não se mostrou muito feliz com a ideia de ter de ir à cidade, ainda temia pelos demônios que podiam querer atingí-lo, mas não questionou e apenas segurou mais forte na mão de Damien conforme se aproximavam da entrada do castelo - não a porta da frente, mas o portão que os separava do restante do inferno.

Era a primeira vez que Pip saía do castelo para de fato passear pelo inferno. Apesar do medo inicial, também havia de admitir que estava bem curioso para saber como eram as coisas do lado de fora, para ver tudo com mais detalhes do que o fez na primeira vez.

Quando saíram pelo portão, a primeira reação de Pip foi encolher as asas e se aproximar de Damien, o qual respondeu o abraçando pelos ombros. O lado de fora não era algo tão fácil de se lidar, não era apenas sair pelo portão e manter a cabeça erguida; havia todo um show de aparências para manter. Para o inferno, Pip era a última alma humana: um ser sensível, delicado e frágil, assim como a própria humanidade o era. Não esperavam dele que fosse bom de luta, pois nunca foi visto nos campos de batalha. Na verdade, não era esperado dele nem que mantivesse uma postura imponente para aparências, mas sim que encolhesse os ombros e se grudasse no braço daquele que o protegia, aquele que o mantinha seguro das garras do inferno, sem nunca mostrar um único sinal de independência. 

Apesar de ser contra essa ideia e achá-la ridícula, Pip precisava entrar no jogo para conseguir se livrar dos olhares do inferno. Se parecesse inocente e vulnerável, faria com que a imagem de Damien soasse majestosa, importante e influente, além de poderosa; melhoraria a imagem dele, que era a maior preocupação deles e o maior furo no plano deles de manterem os demônios longe de Pip. O britânico precisava colaborar para perpetuar essa imagem, para trazer vantagem à seu amante, só assim teriam mais chance de afastar olhares indesejados na direção deles.

Assim que encontraram-se com o primeiro demônio na rua, colocaram tudo em ação. Damien tinha o braço firmemente apoiado nos ombros de Pip, o qual os tinha encolhidos e as asas retraídas, como se fosse algum tipo de prisioneiro sendo levado à destruição. Mantinha os olhos deslizando de um lado ao outro, sempre atento a qualquer um que olhasse para ele. Seu rosto mostrava a expressão de alguém que tinha medo, que não estava confortável naquela posição, estando tão exposto, mas a cada um que encontrava, Pip tinha certeza de anotar o máximo de informação que podia em sua mente. Ao mesmo tempo que mantinha as aparências, acumulava informações cruciais para usá-las no futuro. Se algo acontecesse, o que ele esperava que não fosse o caso, ele estaria preparado para isso.

Além de tudo, podia tomar aquele momento como uma oportunidade para se aproximar de Damien, de ter seu calor em seu corpo sem parecer estranho aos olhos dos demônios. Uma via de mão dupla: ao mesmo tempo em que Damien exibia Pip como algum tipo de troféu, um doce que as crianças não podiam ter, Pip também exibia Damien, mas como seu interesse amoroso, aquele que possuía seu coração, sua conquista, aquilo que outros demônios não podiam ter. Podia parecer pequeno e insignificante o quanto quisesse, mas algo que aquele pequeno anjo tinha que os demais nunca teriam era justamente isso: a necessidade de fingir, a consequência de ter enlaçado o coração mais cobiçado dentre as criaturas do inferno. 

Pip era realeza, os outros não, e não havia nada que não deixasse-os mais irritados.

Demônios, sempre tão perdidos no próprio orgulho, tanto quanto anjos, olhariam para Pip e desejariam estar em seu lugar. Não sentiriam pena ao vê-lo intimidado, mas inveja, pois ele tinha o título, a coroa, ainda que acompanhada com a necessidade de fingir algo que não era. Ninguém poderia ser como ele, apenas em pensamento, e os outros matariam para poder superá-lo - e certamente falhariam.

O anjo se aproximou mais um pouco de Damien e apertou os braços ao seu redor percebendo que se aproximavam se uma construção, sem mais caminhar pelas ruas. Eles entrariam em um lugar cheio de demônios, com paredes grossas impedindo sua escapada. Pip engoliu em seco, temeroso, e encolheu as asas. Damien o encarou de cima, como se o quisesse confortar e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas não fez muito para ajudá-lo. Não quer dizer que ele não tenha sorrido de maneira educada, no entanto.

Entrando no lugar, o britânico arregalou os olhos ao perceber muito mais lotado do que esperava, além de alguns detalhes a mais. Havia assentos de sofás estofados com vários demônios, em sua maioria masculinos, e, em seus colos, outros demônios de roupas bem  _ libertadoras  _ rebolando em seus colos. Ao fundo, em cima de um palco, havia duas barras de metal e alguns demônios, dos quais um deles era Satã, tentando dançar com as mãos segurando firmemente a barra.

O inferno tinha um clube de strip.

Pip estava sem palavras. Sentia que devia esperar isso, mas ver com os próprios olhos é algo bem diferente de imaginar. O inferno é um lugar de pecado, e um dos mais conhecidos é a luxúria, a promiscuidade, é claro que eles teriam lugares inteiros dedicado à isso; Pip se sentia burro de não ter percebido algo tão óbvio. Satã tampouco escondia seus próprios desejos e admiração por esse tipo de diversão, mais um ponto que Pip perdeu.

Damien o encarou de soslaio e percebeu o espanto em seu rosto ao se tocar de onde estavam. Na concepção dele, não imaginava que seria muito confortável para Pip vir para um lugar assim, mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho em casa. Faria questão de manter a proximidade com ele para que não se sentisse muito nervoso ou pressionado à algo.

Caminhando para o palco, mão em mão, perceberam Satã próximo a uma das barras do palco, os cascos acima do chão, segurando-a com mãos firmes e sem sair do lugar.

\- Agora é só você girar o punho. - disse seu instrutor, um demônio com roupas azuis formais.

\- Eu não consigo! Isso é muito difícil!

\- Você está segurando errado, senhor. - a voz intrometida de Pip chamou a atenção de todos aqueles que estivessem meramente próximos. O britânico tinha um sorriso inocente no rosto e as mãos postas na frente do corpo, como se não houvesse nada de estranho naquela cena. Até mesmo Damien o encarava com curiosidade. - Quando se está suspenso na barra, você tem que manter força o suficiente para conseguir persistir no ar, mas também deixar a mão solda o bastante para conseguir mudar de posição. Tente não usar força, mas encontrar o ponto de equilíbrio do músculo. Também é bom que você gire as mãos junto com o corpo. Se uma parte do corpo fica parada na barra, você vai acabar perdendo o controle.

Satã e seu instrutor se entreolharam com espanto, não acreditando nas coisas que Pip falava; e ele falava com tanta propriedade também, como se fosse algum tipo de especialista.

Percebendo que nenhum deles o estava ouvindo, Pip desmanchou o sorriso e suspirou com pesar.

\- Aqui, deixe-me mostrá-lo.

Tirando os sapatos e então as meias, Pip expôs as pernas e se levantou da cadeira onde sentou, esticando os braços para cima e se colocando na ponta dos pés para se alongar. A inocência do ato o tornou completamente alheio para os olhares que estava atraindo para si mesmo. Mas os de Damien não passaram despercebidos. Encolheu as asas em suas costas e subiu no lugar de Satã no palco. Os olhos continuaram o seguindo, multiplicando-se cada vez mais em sua direção, mas Pip não prestou atenção neles, nem mesmo quando colocou as mãos na barra e virou de costas. 

Fechou os próprios olhos e, soltando um suspiro, começou a girar as mãos na barra, suspendendo seus pés do chão e o girando ao redor daquele objeto de metal. Aos poucos, conforme Pip se movia, ele ia ganhando velocidade; puxando as pernas para si, os joelhos seguindo a curva da barra, dobrados próximo ao torço, esticando-as conforme a música avançava, alterando a posição das mãos sempre que alterava a das pernas. Estando enferrujado como estava, não foi tão simples assim de primeira, afinal pole dance exige muita flexibilidade. Silenciosamente, Pip agradeceu por não ter perdido o hábito de fazer os exercícios de alongamento que costumava fazer anteriormente.

Os olhos o encaravam impressionados. Muitos dali faziam pole dance, mas não da maneira que o anjo fazia. Aquela barra servia para sexualizar, não para praticar um esporte e se contorcer além do que já foi humanamente possível. Pip conseguia assumir posições em que se assemelhava a um verdadeiro nó, colocando os braços por entre as pernas, ficando de ponta cabeça, até mesmo estendendo as asas. O ponto alto foi quando ele, segurando a barra com as pernas, cruzou os ossos das asas ao redor da barra, segurou as pontas com as mãos e soltou-se por completo do ferro, suspenso apenas por aquelas penugens brancas que chamavam tanta atenção.

Damien estava embasbacado. Em todos os milênios que se passaram, ele não tinha a menor ideia de que Pip poderia fazer algo assim, tão extraordinário que ultrapassava até a capacidade dos dançarinos profissionais daquele lugar. Imaginou que pole dance não atraía a atenção de humanos, muito menos anjos; essa possibilidade nem passou por sua cabeça. Ver Pip daquele jeito, movimentando-se na barra como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, assumindo posições que outros ali podiam apenas sonhar em conseguir, era demais para seu coração aguentar. 

Em nenhum segundo na demonstração Pip colocou os olhos nos de alguém que não fosse Damien. Queria ter certeza de que seu marido tivesse os olhos presos nele e apenas ele. Queria trazê-lo para se perder na dança tanto quanto ele mesmo o fazia. Para ele, os outros olhares não existiam. Se enxergava alguma coisa, quando enxergava, eram os olhos de Damien, vermelhos e cintilantes, o encarando com fascínio e o queixo caído. A cada posição que Pip assumia, mais sentia seu ego crescer com aquele olhar maravilhoso sobre si.

Não havia nada de sexual ali, apenas um anjo divertindo-se ao lado do pai de seu marido. Mas, ainda assim, Damien viu-se seduzido por aqueles olhos azuis que não desgrudavam dele em nenhum giro. Impressionante não passava nem perto do que ele pensava sobre a demonstração de Pip, estava tão grudado em seus movimentos que pouco conseguia ver dos demônios que se aproximavam para vê-lo mais de perto.

Dobrando uma perna na barra, o anjo inclinou-se para trás, as duas mãos soltas e a outra perna estendida, arqueado o suficiente para os cabelos saírem de trás da orelha e ele estar cara a cara com Damien, que também se aproximou do pequeno palco. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, apesar da diferença de altura, Pip mais alto e Damien mais baixo por não estar na plataforma, a ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro na pele gelada. Ainda assim, o anticristo não conseguia tirar os olhos do azul dos de Pip; o sentimento muito bem retribuído pelo anjo. Sorrisos adornavam ambos os rostos e Pip cedeu à tentação de esticar as mãos na direção de Damien e puxar seu rosto mais perto ao dele, os lábios mais e mais perto um do outro.

A meio caminho de fechar os olhos, Pip os arregalou ao sentir um arrepio correr sua espinha. Volto a agarrar-se na barra com força, afastado de Damien, e desferiu um chute na cara de um demônio que passava a ponta da garra em seu pé. 

\- Não me toca! - gritou, as bochechas enrubescidas pelo constrangimento e as mãos segurando a barra com mais força.

O demônio se ergueu do chão com uma mão onde Pip tinha chutado e uma carranca irritada. Porém, antes que ele pudesse dar um passo sequer em sua direção, sua cabeça explodiu. Sangue jorrou pelo salão, atingindo a plateia que se aglomerara para ver o anjo na barra, alguns jatos atingindo o rosto e as pernas de Pip, gotas pingando em suas roupas e no chão onde ele havia de descer. 

Sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir, Pip observou Damien subir no palco e ranger para os demônios restantes:

\- Mais alguém quer tentar tocar no anjo? - a plateia se afastou a passos lentos e mãos erguidas em rendição. O pavor era óbvio em seus olhares, a admiração que ali estava a minutos atrás completamente desaparecida. - Foi o que pensei.

Internamente, Damien se amaldiçoou. Como pôde se distrair daquela forma, abrir tal brecha? Pip poderia ter se machucado se aqueles desgraçados se aproximassem demais, e seria inteiramente culpa dele. Demônios eram famintos e incontroláveis se não pelo seu líder, seriam imediatamente atraídos por tudo que brilhe, e Pip era a última, a única alma brilhante no inferno, naquele poço de destruição e caos. Externamente, o anticristo se aproximou da barra e estendeu a mão para ajudar Pip a descer, o que ele o fez. Com um estalar de dedos, as manchas de sangue desapareceram do corpo de Pip, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Aos poucos, as pessoas dispersaram e esqueceram completamente do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Faz parte do dia a dia da população do inferno lidar com essas circunstâncias, a morte e a bagunça, de forma que torna fácil superar certos acontecimentos quando certos seres estavam presentes.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Damien à Pip, contendo um suspiro aliviado quando ele fez que sim com a cabeça. Mesmo que nada grave tenha acontecido de fato, sempre é bom verificar. Damien jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Pip.

A muvuca se dispersou relativamente rápido e todos voltaram ao que estavam fazendo antes. Satã se aproximou do casal com um sorriso no rosto e prontamente começou a elogiar Pip por suas habilidades de pole dance. O britânico aceitou os elogios de bom grado e bochechas rosadas, embora não achasse que merecia tanto. Pole dance era algo como um esporte; prática leva à perfeição, era apenas uma questão de treino e muito esforço - ou muito tempo livre.

\- Você gostaria de tentar um dueto, Pip? Temos duas barras. - ofereceu Satã, gesticulando para os mastros de pole dance.

Com um sorriso educado no rosto, Pip negou com a cabeça no momento em que começou a calçar as meias e os sapatos.

\- Eu lamento muito, mas não me dou bem com plateia. Prefiro dançar para mim mesmo. Espero que o senhor entenda.

Apesar de sua personalidade radiante não deixar transparecer, Pip era muito tímido quando se tratava de mostrar o próprio corpo. Levou um certo tempo para que ficasse à vontade com Damien quando começaram a sair de forma romântica e ainda não era algo que lhe agradava com qualquer tipo de plateia, especialmente com olhos que pareciam querer devorá-lo na primeira oportunidade que surgisse. Se algum dia fosse se apresentar para alguém, o faria apenas para aqueles que conhecesse.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Sendo assim, por que você e Damien não vão voltando pra casa? Eu tenho alguns afazeres para fazer na rua, encontrarei vocês depois.

Os dois já tinham uma ideia do que aqueles afazeres eram, mas não disseram nada a respeito. Agradecendo pela paciência, Damien tomou Pip pela mão e o levou com ele para fora do bar de strip. Correu os olhos pelos demônios ao seu redor com um brilho refletido nas írises vermelhas, uma silenciosa promessa de ameaça. Embora parecesse calmo por fora, uma tempestade rugia dentro dele quando pensava em todos aqueles olhos predatórios voltados para Pip, querendo roubá-lo dele e levá-lo para longe e fazer sabe-se lá o que com ele. Ele havia jurado proteger seu amado custe o que custar, mesmo que tenha que desafiar todo o inferno. Damien jamais deixaria que alguém tirasse Pip dele outra vez.

Seguiram em silêncio pelo caminho em direção ao castelo, Pip contendo as mãos para si e Damien com as costas eretas e um olhar sério em seu rosto.

\- Sinto muito que você tenha que ter visto isso. - disse o anticristo, referindo-se à explosão de cabeça literal com que atacou aquele demônio de antes.

Erguendo o olhar para ele, o britânico deu um sorriso pequeno e entrelaçou seu braço ao dele.

\- Está tudo bem. Agradeço pela ajuda.

Aquela seria a única circunstância em que Pip não reclamaria ou se sentiria culpado de ter sido ajudado. Em um ambiente cercado de demônios e sem seus poderes, ele não tinha a menor chance, especialmente estando distraído da maneira que estava. O que quer que aqueles demônios quisessem fazer com ele, teriam muito mais chance de conseguir se Damien não estivesse lá. 

Mesmo que não mostrasse na hora, Pip ficou absolutamente apavorado ao sentir aquela unha deslizar por sua perna nua. Aquele sentimento, desespero e pânico, tão familiares para ele, o devoraram em uma mordida só e o mundo pareceu desalecerar por um instante. Estava olhando para Damien, mas foi como se o mundo tivesse desaparecido e sido substituído pelo cenário de um de seus sonhos, onde ele era repetidamente abusado e tocado em lugares onde ninguém que não com um certo grau de intimidade poderia tocar para ser devorado uma vez que se tornasse inútil. Já havia passado tantas vezes aquele cenário em sua cabeça, mas este nunca envelheceu. E agora, com aquela cena ainda fresca em sua memória, havia se tornado  _ real. _

Pip pressionou o corpo mais perto de Damien e abraçou seu braço com força; encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e se permitiu fechar os olhos por um instante, tentando se absorver em seu cheiro e no calor com que o preenchia. Por um momento, só por um momento, poderia se deixar ser guiado por ele, levado para onde seus pesadelos não poderiam alcançá-lo; um lembrete de que tudo terminaria bem, que Damien cuidaria dele. Que Pip não precisava passar por aquilo sozinho.

Damien prontamente abraçou a cintura de seu anjo e o puxou para um meio abraço, o melhor que conseguia dar naquela postura desconfortável, e acariciou seus cabelos com as mãos em movimentos ternos. Um leve tremor das mãos de Pip o chamou a atenção para a expressão cansada de seu anjo, ele estava exausto. Damien fez o possível para não franzir o cenho e ranger, mas foi mais difícil do que esperava. Aqueles malditos não tinham o direito de tocar em Pip daquela forma; não escutaram a ameaça pública que fizera de acabar com qualquer um que colocasse as mãos no que era seu? Mas demônios sempre foram estranhos, desafiando até aquilo que deveria ser em favor deles. A cada dia que se passa, o inferno torna-se mais e mais estranho.

Em sua mente, Damien ainda tinha a memória fresca da primeira pessoa transformada, a primeira alma humana corrompida. Não viu pessoalmente aquilo acontecer, mas os relatos - ou o que  _ restou  _ deles - diziam que foi monstruoso ver a pele humana ser transformada em carne retorcida e o rosto ser deformado até restar uma simples carcaça da pessoa que aquela alma um dia foi. Chifres cresceram de sua cabeça e os ossos da ponta da medula esticaram-se para formar uma cauda, rasgando a pele que a cobria no processo. O corpo todo era feito dos músculos do indivíduo, completos de sangue, retorcidos até perderem a aparência anterior e tornarem-se um saco de carne temperado com músculos definidos e uma expressão grotesca no rosto. 

Pânico se instaurou de imediato na população do inferno; todos temiam que logo fosse sua vez de se tornar uma criatura dessas, de perder a própria aparência e se tornar um minion, um escravo do inferno por toda a eternidade. Ninguém sabia dizer o que causou aquilo, mas, ao contrário do que anteriormente pensado, não foi um caso isolado. Logo, mais e mais almas começaram a se retorcer e se transformar naquele misto de carne e sofrimento, uma visão grotesca das maiores crueldades do inferno.

Tampouco eram esses demônios como os que serviam seu pai. Estas novas espécies não tinham consciência, não como os outros tinham; a proximidade com a tentação era muito maior que com os que acompanhavam Satanás, que caíram com ele. Se Damien tivesse que descrevê-los de maneira mais palpável, diria que seriam semelhantes àqueles de psicológico fraco. Facilmente influenciáveis, que cedem fácil à tentação, esse era o perfil básico das almas humanas que permaneciam por tempo demais no inferno. Eles ainda obedeciam a seu pai, iam e vinham como qualquer demônio anterior, mas os instintos os faziam se perder mais rápido, tornava-os incapazes de se conter, de se manterem convictos nas próprias opiniões, sejam elas anteriores à transformação ou atuais.

Ao tomar sua decisão de acabar com a guerra, Damien temeu por um momento que o mesmo pudesse acontecer com Pip, que passaria tempo demais no inferno e isso o faria mutar para uma versão visceral de si mesmo. Entretanto, sabia que isso não aconteceria enquanto caminhasse pelas tecnicalidades, algo que o anticristo, naturalmente, sabia fazer.

Damien havia pedido pela última alma humana, pelo último anjo que a carregava. Se algo acontecesse com Pip e o céu o empurrasse das nuvens, o acordo estaria desfeito.  _ Não foi por isso que eu pedi!, _ Damien gritaria,  _ Eu pedi pelo último anjo humano, e vocês descumpriram o acordo! _ E seria forçado a recomeçar a guerra contra o céu até que Pip fosse readmitido lá.

Na pior das hipóteses, teriam de fugir para a Terra, ou o que sobrou dela, mas isso poderia ser arranjado, especialmente quando se tem uma variedade de poderes à sua disposição e prazer. Sem nenhum outro ser vivo, estariam bem na Terra, sem nenhuma ameaça para eles, além de que ambos não corriam risco de morte.

Não havia nada que os anjos pudessem fazer para tirar Pip dele, não importa o quanto tentassem. Ele já tinha pensado em tudo. Enquanto permanecesse um anjo, Pip estaria seguro dos males do inferno, não importa quantas vezes ele peque. E, mesmo que perdesse as asas e não fosse admitido no céu, poderiam se virar na Terra que lhes foi disposta; não é como se Damien já não tivesse imaginado como seria sobreviver no apocalipse.

Roçando o ombro no de Pip, Damien resolveu quebrar o silêncio com algo que estava em sua mente a algum tempo:

\- Por que você não me disse que sabia pole dance? Eu teria te emprestado minhas roupas de ginástica!

Pip corou e sorriu um sorriso bobo. Não sabia exatamente como explicar isso, nem imaginou que teria a chance de explicar, já faz tanto tempo que tudo aconteceu que nem era mais palpável direito. Porém, supunha que devia à Damien uma explicação, especialmente com as  _ conotações  _ que sempre dançavam ao redor do exercício de pole dance.

\- Bom, não achei que seria algo tão… Espere, você faz pole dance?

\- Duh! Quem você acha que o meu pai arrastou pra ir às aulas? Ele nunca parou de me encher o saco até eu concordar! - tá que foi tudo porque Damien não saía do quarto para nada e precisava se manter em uma rotina saudável, mas isso não vem ao caso.

\- Bom, nesse caso, suponho que você também me devia uma explicação; porém, já que você já a deu, creio que é a minha vez. - fez uma pausa e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo. - Eu aprendi muitas coisas durante meu tempo na primeira Terra. Os outros anjos costumavam se disfarçar e descer para descobrir mais sobre os humanos, este comportamento se intensificou durante a pré-guerra, pois queriam aproveitar o que a humanidade tinha a oferecer antes que você acabasse com tudo. Em um momento, se aproximaram de mim e perguntaram se não gostaria de acompanhá-los; não quis ser mal-educado e disse sim, apesar de não estar me sentindo muito bem na época. - o momento em que ele e Damien haviam se separado. - Não íamos à muitos lugares diferenciados, mas houve este bar de strip que eles quiseram conhecer. Acabaram se apegando e me puxaram para aprender a dançar, embora meu estilo fosse muito mais o contorcionista do que o apelativo.

\- Você já chegou a apresentar?

Pip riu, percebendo o tom de ciúme na voz de Damien. Não esperava menos, também não gostaria de pensar que estava sendo traído ou que ele estaria se engraçando com outras pessoas em sua ausência, não depois da promessa que fizeram.

\- De forma alguma. Eu ficava apenas no backstage, treinando meus movimentos e minha flexibilidade. Nunca tive o desejo de me apresentar para nenhuma platéia. Ao menos, ninguém nunca me pediu.

Apesar de aprender aquela dança e acompanhar os anjos ser uma escolha sua, ele sempre sentiu que eles não o gostariam de ter por perto nas apresentações de qualquer maneira. O objetivo era atrair a atenção para eles, não para Pip. Tê-lo no palco estragaria tudo. Mas o britânico nunca se importou, pois, como disse, havia apenas uma pessoa para a qual ele gostaria de se apresentar. Pole dance era apenas muito interessante para ele conseguir largar, independentemente da opinião dos demais anjos sobre ele; não era nada com que não estivesse acostumado.

No fundo, Pip sabia muito bem para que eles o mantinham por perto. 

Viajar para a Terra era estritamente proibido sem a autorização de um superior, coisa que os anjos que andavam com ele não tinham. Se fossem pegos, seriam jogados para fora do céu e teriam suas asas arrancadas. Pouquíssimos escapavam da fúria divina, só os que tinham uma boa desculpa para o que fizeram, algo muito convincente - ou conveniente.

É aí que Pip entra.

O céu nunca gostou dele, isso era um fato, e careciam de alternativas para jogá-lo fora. Um grupo de anjos, o mesmo grupo que o chamou para vir à Terra com ele, convenceu os superiores a mantê-lo ali em cima, depois do fim da primeira humanidade, dizendo algo sobre como ele era o último restante da Terra como conheceram, a primeira criação de Deus; ele era algo precioso, e, com o fracasso da segunda humanidade, os demais careciam de argumentos para sustentar um contra-ataque.

Mas isso foi depois da primeira humanidade, estamos avançando demais.

Pouco depois de cortarem os laços do céu com a Terra, Pip se encontrava em um profundo desamparo por ter sido cortado de sua maior fonte de felicidade. Ninguém do céu o aguentava chorando, mas não faziam nada para aconchegá-lo ou ampará-lo. Assim ele ficou por diversos anos, isolado de todos os outros anjos e do céu como um todo, apenas encolhido e chorando em sua nuvem por seu amor perdido.

Até que foi aproximado por um grupo de anjos mais velhos, em um dia que estava particularmente mais calmo. Eles mostraram-se relativamente solidários com a tristeza de Pip - apesar de não saberem a razão para esta - e o ofereceram uma forma de se distrair de sua dor. Ele não confiou de cara naqueles anjos, cujos rostos nunca havia encontrado antes, mas, desesperado por uma forma de parar de sentir aquela agonia em seu peito e ver o tempo passar mais rápido, ele concordou.

Como a Terra logo não existiria mais, com o início do apocalipse e a eclosão definitiva da guerra nuclear, arrastaram Pip para aproveitar as belezas da criação humana enquanto elas ainda existiam. Pip muito mais assistia do que participava. Os anjos não se propuseram a limites ali, experimentavam qualquer coisa que os aparecia na frente, mas Pip ainda conhecia aqueles elementos; ele sabia o que uma seringa no braço pode fazer. Verdade seja dita, aqueles anjos só permaneceram no céu pela sua capacidade de fazer milagres e ocultar as provas de suas idas à Terra. Dentre estes lugares que foram, um do qual Pip, sim, participou, foi uma academia com cursos de pole dance. 

Passaram por um bar de strip anteriormente, ao qual Pip prontamente rejeitou diversas  _ propostas  _ que foram feitas à ele, e a arte do pole dance das strippers chamou a atenção do pequeno grupo de anjos, e resolveram tentar. Por indeterminados meses, Pip participou de aulas junto aos colegas para aprender aquela dança tão curiosa, afinal exercício faz bem à saúde, quer esteja vivo ou morto. Enquanto os outros preferiam a arte da sedução, ele ficou estranhamente atraído por aqueles movimentos que pareciam impossíveis de serem copiados, que faziam seu corpo parecer um nó humano; ele estava fascinado. Então, conforme foram aprendendo, os demais anjos apresentavam-se no bar de strip enquanto Pip usava uma das barras ocultas nos bastidores para treinar os próprios movimentos. Evitava sempre de conversar com o máximo de pessoas possível, a fim de evitar qualquer tipo de apego e muito menos para trair aquele a quem aguardava; seria muito menos doloroso que mantivesse distância daqueles que morreriam muito em breve.

Quando a primeira humanidade acabou, Pip parou de fazer pole dance.

Duas linhas alternativas depois, ele foi mais uma vez chamado para aproveitar da  _ essência humana, _ como seus colegas chamavam, mas decidiu recusar, algo que nenhum dos anjos esperava que ele fizesse depois de o terem feito praticamente intocável - lembra-se da história sobre o considerarem o último vestígio da primeira humanidade? - e acabaram o excluindo do grupo.

Mesmo quando a primeira humanidade acabou, os anjos precisavam de alguém que mantivesse suas fichas limpas quando a próxima trouxesse novas invenções, por isso convenceram seus superiores a deixá-lo lá; assim, mesmo que Pip fosse algo precioso, se pecasse, seria jogado para fora do céu e os demais anjos absolvidos de seus crimes. Entretanto, quando voltaram à Pip para pedir que descesse com eles mais uma vez, ele já estava vazio de qualquer capacidade de se importar.

Pip odiava ser usado, e sabia que esse sentimento não era algo recente. Seja lá o que acontecia com ele em sua vida mortal, não era bom de maneira alguma. Francamente, não esperava um comportamento diferente de qualquer anjo do céu, nem mesmo aqueles que pareciam tão legais. A única coisa que tinha de agradecer à eles era sua habilidade de entrelaçar as pernas aos braços e segurar uma barra de ferro com o joelho. Ele podia ter participado de muitas outras coisas, mas, dentre estas, estavam certos atos dos quais Pip não estava disposto a fazer, não estando comprometido. Podiam estar em planos diferentes, mas seu coração sempre pertenceria à Damien, não importa o quanto ele sofra por isso.

No fim, a espera acabou o compensando, pois seu amor, de fato, ficou com o queixo no chão ao ver do que ele era capaz.

O anjo abraçou o anticristo pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro, deixando que ele o guiasse pelas ruas em direção ao castelo.

\- Não se preocupe demais com essas coisas, meu amor. Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. - murmurou em seu ombro, dando um sorriso contentado ao senti-lo retribuir o toque.

\- Você é realmente muito bom nisso… - Damien divagou e pressionou os lábios no topo da cabeça de Pip, em cima de seu chapéu. - Seria muito pretensioso da minha parte pedir um show particular mais tarde?

As bochechas do britânico ficaram vermelhas, especialmente ao notar o tom de malícia que aquele pedido carregava. Ele, que nunca tinha se apresentado para ninguém antes, poderia mostrar suas habilidades no pole dance para aquele que esteve em sua mente por milênios a fio. 

Ele quase conseguiu sentir um sorriso se formar nos lábios de Damien enquanto falava.

\- De forma alguma. Eu adoraria dançar pra você, meu amor. Mas só se você concordar em fazer um dueto comigo em seguida. Agora que sei que sabe fazer pole dance, fiquei curioso para ver suas habilidades.

O anticristo riu em bons espíritos e puxou-o para mais perto.

\- Não são melhores que as suas, com certeza.

\- Eu uso o que tenho. Levei muito tempo até descobrir como retrair as asas para não atrapalhar na dança, mais ainda que poderia me sustentar nelas. - aquele truque em particular o rendeu muitas quedas, mas todas valeram muitíssimo a pena se impressionou Damien com tanta facilidade.

Chegaram ao castelo sem perceber os olhares que acompanharam seus gestos de carinho e demonstração pública de afeto, muito menos as risadas, e subiram à biblioteca mais uma vez para esperar por Satã, o qual não demorou tanto a aparecer. 

Foi só quando o viu surgindo em uma coluna de fogo que Damien se lembrou que podia se teletransportar.

Juntos, os três voltaram a pesquisar nos livros, dessa vez os indicados por Satã e específicos sobre demônios. Pip não reconheceu de cara alguns símbolos, estes mais específicos da cultura do inferno, mas concentrou-se em tentar localizar algo que remotamente se parecesse com a marca de Damien, o que também não foi tão fácil assim.

\- Pip, você disse que tinha perdido seus milagres, não é? - Satã chamou por ele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. - Talvez a magia que tenha criado a restrição dos seus milagres e a que Damien usou para colocar a marca em seu ombro tenham se negado de alguma forma. Poder angelical e poder demoníaco não se misturam de jeito nenhum. 

A esse ponto, especulação era a única escapatória que eles tinham para não ficar completamente sem respostas. Embora não gostassem tanto da ideia e deixasse a situação muito mais nebulosa, não tinham outra opção.

\- Mas eu não teria explodido se fosse esse o caso? - perguntou Pip.

\- Você é humano, Pip. Suas asas não são de nascença como a dos outros anjos. O efeito de milagres, angelicais ou demoníacos, colocados em você devem ser diferentes de como seriam em um anjo ou em um demônio.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu não vou explodir?

\- Não, você não vai explodir. E se explodir, nós juntamos os pedaços, não é, Damien? - Satã se virou e viu o anticristo franzir o cenho e cruzar os braços; certamente achou a piada de muito mau gosto. Satã engoliu em seco e coçou a nuca. - De qualquer forma, é o mais próximo de uma teoria que tenho. Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Pip abaixou a cabeça, colocando-se pensativo; não era muito, mas é o que tinham. Uma mão subiu para seu ombro e deslizou os dedos por cima da pele debaixo da roupa, sentindo um arrepio ao tocar o lugar anteriormente ocupado pela marca. O símbolo ficou ali por pouquíssimo tempo em sua pele, mas parecia que já estava acostumado com ela lá; não sentir a textura diferente marcada foi como ver perder uma parte de si.

Damien colocou uma mão sobre a que estava em seu ombro e acariciou-lhe a pele com carinho. Pip ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Damien acompanhados de um sorriso carinhoso. Ele sabia que aquele sorriso carregava tanta preocupação quanto o próprio Pip sentia, mas era bom saber que seu amado o apoiaria mesmo que ambos estivessem completamente perdidos. O trazia uma sensação de conforto que não sentia em qualquer outro lugar que não fosse com Damien.

Pip retribuiu o sorriso.

(...)

Nem todos os cômodos da casa de Damien ficavam abertos para todos. Alguns não eram possíveis de entrar nem pelos funcionários, a limpeza era feita com uso de pessoal restrito e com ajuda dos poderes da própria família real do inferno. Muitos tinham curiosidade do que se tratavam aquelas áreas restritas para tantas pessoas, mas, para Damien e seu pai, não havia nada muito surpreendente dentro daquelas salas, eles apenas não gostavam que outras pessoas entrassem ali. Eram seus maiores tesouros. Damien não permitia que ninguém entrasse em sua biblioteca e Satã ficaria furioso se descobrisse que alguém entrou em sua sala particular. 

É por isso que Damien e Pip precisavam ser bem discretos ao entrar ali, saindo no meio da noite e tomando todo o cuidado para não acordar o chefe da casa. Precisariam manter a música baixa se fosse de dia, pois Satã às vezes gostava de descer ali para relembrar os velhos tempos, mas não tinham esse problema quando ele estava dormindo.

Antes de fecharem os portões do castelo permanentemente para o mundo lá fora, abrindo apenas em raríssimas exceções, Satã dava enormes festas em salões nos mais diversos temas nos quais pudesse pensar. Não era apenas o salão de festa que tinham, muitos variavam dependendo da quantidade de pessoas que gostariam de chamar. Entretanto, havia apenas um cômodo com detalhes em neon, desenhos gravados nas paredes, open bar e palco com barras para pole dance, e esta sala não era aberta a milênios.

Damien já havia limpado tudo quando entrou, se livrando da poeira facilmente com um estalar de dedos. Não precisava de muito mais que isso para conseguir o que queria. O lugar estava em perfeitas condições para festas, até os neons continuaram funcionando, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, iluminando a sala sem a necessidade de uma lâmpada. Com estes mínimos problemas resolvidos, restava a Damien apenas se sentar em uma das mesas, e ele escolheu o mais próximo do palco, e esperar que seu anjo se revelasse.

Ele mal podia esperar para ver o que ele sabia fazer. Ficou com um pouco de ciúmes e seus instintos de proteção dispararam ao vê-lo dançar junto a seu pai e atrair tantos olhares para si. Sabia que ele estava se divertindo, não era por culpa de Pip que ele estava irritado naquela hora, mas sim por aqueles que o encaravam como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, esperando para ser devorado. Ao menos, agora que estavam sozinhos, poderia aproveitar tudo que ele mostrasse para ele sem se preocupar com qualquer um que possa interrompê-los.

Damien estava sentado em um sofá muito próximo ao palco, as luzes estavam completamente apagadas e ele teve apenas uma vaga noção de que Pip havia se deitado no chão em meio às sombras. A música começou subitamente, pegando o anticristo de surpresa e o instigando a sentar na ponta do assento para ver melhor. Luzes aos poucos se acenderam no palco, acompanhando as batidas lentas da música, e, de fato, Pip estava deitado no chão. Estava sem as meias, sapatos, e trocou a blusa por uma de mangas curtas, bem mais adequada para segurar a barra com o braço e o antebraço. 

A música começou seu fluxo, Pip lentamente começou a mover o corpo, dobrando as pernas para trás ao ritmo lento da música, quase tocando a ponta dos dedos à cabeça, também inclinada para trás. Inclinou as pernas para a frente ao voltar a se deitar, passando-as por cima da cabeça e usando das mãos para manter o equilíbrio; colocou os pés delicadamente no chão e dobrou as pernas para colocar o corpo todo em uma posição só. Ergueu-se do chão com as mãos deslizando ao lado do corpo até ficar ereto e acompanhou alguns versos da música pré-refrão com movimentos curvos, dobrando as pernas, o tronco e os braços; deslizava os pés pelo palco como se flutuasse, sem de fato tirá-los do chão, um espectro, a dança de alguém que não estava lá.

Ao colocar as mãos na barra, a verdadeira magia começou. Damien ficou impressionado com como Pip conseguia aumentar a velocidade do próprio corpo tão rapidamente, com apenas alguns movimentos da perna. Dobrava-as ao redor da barra e então as abria para ficar de ponta-cabeça, as canelas encostadas no ferro mas não forte o suficiente para restringir seus movimentos. Ele entrelaçava as pernas e os braços, sempre mantendo algo o prendendo à barra, seja a perna dobrada ou as mãos, colocando-se em posições que o faziam parecer um verdadeiro nó; fosse um espacate ou, apoiado por uma mão e um pé, esticasse a perna para fora. Pip realmente sabia como fazer um show no pole dance.

Com o desacelerar breve da música, ele voltou a encolher os joelhos e dobrar as pernas na barra para descer até o chão. De repente, a música acelerou, e Pip fez do chão seu impulso para voltar à barra, já de pernas abertas e cabeça para baixo, e intercalar as posições com muito mais velocidade que antes, como se fosse uma dança dentro da outra; uma rítmica e com muitos movimentos dentro de uma que envolvia graça e força nos punhos.

Damien estava completamente hipnotizado com os movimentos de Pip. Nem mesmo ele conseguia mudar as posições tão rápido quanto ele, acabava se perdendo e caindo de cara no chão. Seu amor era tão habilidoso, como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Será que poderia o ensinar alguns truques depois, ou era alguma habilidade exclusiva de anjos, ser tão bom no pole dance? Damien estava louco para descobrir mais sobre esse novo lado de Pip.

A música suavizou um segundo, e com ela os movimentos de Pip - é quase como se ele conhecesse essa música antes -, e acelerou junto à ele mais uma vez. De suas costas, suas asas esticaram-se em um momento em que estavam arqueadas, as duas mãos de Pip segurando-se na barra e as pernas entrelaçadas. As penas brancas ergueram-se e entrelaçaram-se ao redor da barra de imediato, era como se a enfeitassem, um embrulho, e os olhos de Damien se arregalaram ao ver Pip soltar ambas as mãos e pernas da barra para mudar de posição. As asas giravam junto a seu corpo enquanto ele se colocava de ponta-cabeça, inclinado e voltava à posição original, entrelaçando braços e pernas, as asas sempre apoiando e assegurando seu punho na barra, para impedi-lo de cair. A música acelerava, junto a seus movimentos, e vinha lentamente a um fim, ao mesmo tempo em que Pip voltou a segurar a barra com as duas mãos, circundou-a com as duas pernas dobradas e soltou as asas, lenta e precisamente voltando ao chão junto à melodia. 

Os pés nem fizeram barulho ao encostar no chão, suaves como plumas. Pip caminhou em conjunto com a música na direção de Damien, ajoelhando-se em frente à ele do palco, alguns centímetros de madeira o deixando mais alto que ele, e inclinou-se para assoprar uma vela cujo fogo tremulava bem ao seu lado. 

A luz das lâmpadas acesas no palco criavam uma sombra em seu rosto, deixando apenas que os olhos azuis ficassem visíveis para Damien, e, por Deus, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para eles.

\- Sem palavras? - provocou o anjo, levando uma mão até o queixo de Damien e o erguendo ao seu nível.

\- Você é muito bom. - disse ele sem pensar, os olhos ainda grudados nos de Pip.

Não que o anjo já não soubesse que era bom, confiava nas próprias habilidades, mas era um prazer completamente diferente ouvir isso da pessoa que mais ama. Se sentia validado.

\- Agora é sua vez. Você me prometeu um dueto comigo.

Sorrindo, o anticristo tomou a mão de Pip e deixou que ele o puxasse do assento para o palco. Por sorte, ou puro planejamento, ele estava com as roupas de ginástica por debaixo das roupa longas. Tiveram apenas que colocar uma música mais animada e então começaram a dançar juntos.

Em silêncio, colocaram-se em frente às barras, assumindo os alongamentos clássicos, fazendo-os em sincronia, e então usando das mãos para se apoiarem nas barras. Copiando os movimentos um do outro, entrelaçaram as pernas à barra, girando em quase perfeita sincronia, e alternando para ficarem em posições similares. Apesar de não haver troca de palavras, era quase como se soubessem o movimento que o outro faria, apesar de Pip não ter visto Damien dançar pole dance antes e Damien perceber Pip mais rápido na barra do que ele. Entrelaçavam as pernas com os braços, esticavam uma acima da cabeça para o lado de fora, os dedos dos pés quase se tocando ao passarem um pelo outro, e silenciosamente acelerando os movimentos, como em uma competição.

Ambos eram extremamente habilidosos no pole dance, assumindo posições que o outro podia apenas sonhar em alcançar com o formato que os corpos adquiriam, mas havia de se considerar que Damien fazia aquilo a muito mais tempo que Pip, que parou a milênios atrás. Inevitavelmente, chegou o momento em que o pulso do anjo cedeu e ele caiu de bunda no chão. Ele não fez nada mais que rir alto da própria falta de habilidade, e então se levantou para admirar as habilidades do amante na barra mais de perto. Damien estava de ponta cabeça, preso apenas pela perna dobrada ao redor do ferro, e girando com uma perna esticada e as costas coladas ao ferro.

\- Você é muito bom nisso, amor! Muito melhor do que eu. - disse Pip, sorrindo com carinho e se aproximando do anticristo.

Damien parou de rodar e parou diante de Pip, encarando-o de ponta-cabeça e com as mãos grudadas na barra.

\- Eu não tenho asas para segurar as barras, meu amor. Você tem mais habilidade do que eu.

Pip o encarou com olhos atentos enquanto ele voltava a dançar na barra, alternando as posições a cada dois giros. Seu amor era realmente muito talentoso, talvez até mais que ele mesmo. Se pegou imaginando como seria se, na época da primeira Terra, eles tivessem saído juntos e se apresentado juntos para uma plateia, com coreografia combinada e movimentos perfeitamente sincronizados. Não era pela atenção da plateia, mas por estar lá fora juntos, como nunca estiveram na época em que podiam.

Pip não era muito do tipo exibicionista, no sentido de ser aberto ao mostrar seu relacionamento, mas havia de admitir, depois de tudo, a ideia de esfregar na cara de todos que foram contra sua união, que os ameaçaram por tanto tempo, que eles sobreviveram e estavam felizes juntos, era muitíssimo tentadora. Pip queria andar por aí segurando a mão de Damien, com a cabeça erguida e a postura elegante, com um sorriso no rosto do tipo que te deixa com inveja da vida alheia. Era isso; ele queria que todos tivessem inveja dele, assim como ele teve daqueles que podiam andar por aí com as asas pomposamente abertas e nenhuma preocupação em seus corações - pois, de fato, não havia com o que se preocupar.

É, seria bom ter os papéis invertidos pra variar, viver em um mundo em que não fosse ele a ser feito de gato e sapato; um mundo em que ele e Damien viviam felizes, sem precisar se preocupar com qualquer possibilidade de ameaça. Se Damien algum dia reinventasse o mundo, ainda que apenas hipoteticamente, esse era o mundo que Pip gostaria de viver.

Sentindo a garganta seca, caminhou até o canto do palco e tirou de lá uma garrafinha de água que Damien tinha anteriormente separado para eles; a sua era rosa, enquanto a dele era preta, se bem que a dele parecia mais com um vermelho do que rosa; de qualquer jeito, é água.

Por Deus, ele estava com sede. Já não se exercitava mais como antes e realmente era aparente. Seu corpo se cansou muito mais rápido do que iria se ainda estivesse acostumado com a rotina da primeira Terra, sentiu-se enfraquecendo muito mais rápido e em muito mais intensidade; espantou-se por não cair de cara no chão de cansaço.

Ao terminar de tomar sua água, Pip espantou-se ao sentir braços entrelaçarem-se a sua cintura e um queixo apoiando em seu ombro. Virou o rosto de lado e beijou a bochecha suada de Damien com carinho apesar do gosto salgado. O anticristo apertou os braços ao redor dele fez o mesmo, mas beijando-lhe a boca ao invés de a bochecha.

\- Já terminou? - perguntou Pip.

\- Não tem a mesma graça se você não está comigo.

Pip virou-se para propriamente beijar Damien e pressionou as mãos em suas bochechas, amassando com elas seu cabelo.

\- Você dança bem demais, meu amor. - o anjo murmurou contra seus lábios e os beijou novamente. - Me deu até vontade de te arrancar do pole e me jogar em cima de você.

Damien abriu um sorriso pervertido e apertou mais um pouco Pip em seus braços. Ele sabia muito bem a malícia que tinha atrás daquelas palavras, já ouvira algo muito similar antes.

\- Ninguém vem nessa sala, você sabe. - murmurou no ouvido de Pip e o mordeu no lóbulo da orelha. Debaixo de seus braços, pôde sentir seu amor estremecendo de leve, como se quisesse escapar daqueles toques que o fazia se arrepiar. - Acho que podíamos nos aproveitar disso de alguma forma. Eu adoraria saber até onde você consegue se esticar.

Damien não precisava falar duas vezes. Antes que ele pudesse encher os pulmões de ar, Pip estava na pontinha dos pés e com os lábios pressionados nos dele, puxando-o para fora do palco e para um dos sofás disponíveis mais próximos deles. O anticristo caiu de costas e puxou o corpo de Pip para cima dele, as duas mãos agarrando-lhe as costas e descendo para apertar sua bunda. Pip retribuiu com um gemido e, consciente ou inconscientemente, começou a se esfregar nele. O tesão cresceu entre os dois e seus movimentos aceleraram, a ponto de tornarem-se quase agressivos - mas nada que não tenham feito e gostado.

\- Tira. - Damien murmurou entre beijos, apertando os ombros de Pip e lambendo-lhe o lábio inferior com desejo.

Pip se sentou prontamente no colo do anticristo, não falhando em notar a ereção que tinha entre as pernas, e se virou para tirar tanto seus shorts quanto as calças de Damien. Foi um pouco complicado daquele ângulo, considerando que Damien segurava sua cintura e apertava sua bunda com força - ele não resistiu a um sorriso ao receber um beliscão de leve -, mas, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu se livrar de ambas as suas peças íntimas. Ao virar a cabeça, Pip enrijeceu os ombros ao sentir um tapa em sua coxa; sem sua consciência, as bochechas ficaram vermelhas como carvão em brasa.

\- Não falei pra virar, falei? - Damien provocou em seu ouvido, a voz ríspida e baixa.

O loiro estremeceu dos pés à cabeça e silenciosamente agradeceu por ter tomado as  _ providências _ com as próprias mãos mais cedo.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, ele ergueu-se de Damien com as mãos no sofá para posicionar seu pênis em sua bunda e, pouco a pouco, foi sentando em cima dele. Travou de vez em quando para se ajustar ao tamanho do anticristo, mas finalmente conseguiu sentar de vez.

As primeiras quicadas foram as mais lentas, apenas o bastante para se acostumarem com a sensação de se terem um no outro e ir acelerando o passo. Duas mãos agarraram a cintura de Pip e o acompanharam nos movimentos. Para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, em ondas consecutivas de prazer que faziam gemidos escaparem de seus lábios selados. O ocasional tapa ou beliscão também acompanhava, e arqueava as costas de Pip enquanto este engolia os barulhos que tanto desejavam sair.

Damien não se arrependia nem um pouco do dia em que deixou seu lado demoníaco tomar as rédeas do sexo.

Com uma mão segurando-o pela cintura e o marcando com as garras, a outra deslizou até o pau de Pip e começou a masturbá-lo habilmente. As asas do anjo bateram em resposta, várias penas caindo sobre Damien e os movimentos quase o acertando no rosto. Era um tanto incômodo, mas nada com que ele já não estivesse acostumado. 

Durante uma puxada de cabelo, Pip inclinou as costas para trás e ficou com o rosto na mesma altura do de Damien. Os movimentos não pararam, embora estivessem um tanto mais restritos, e o anticristo pôde ver o rosto vermelho de Pip de ponta-cabeça enquanto sentia os gemidos e a respiração dele se misturarem com os seus. Ele adorava seu rostinho branco todo vermelho de vergonha.

\- Não consigo ver sua bunda com você assim. - murmurou Damien entre gemidos e puxou o rosto de Pip para um beijo antes de ele voltar à posição original.

O anticristo mordeu o canto inferior da boca ao estar mais uma vez de encontro com a bunda nua de Pip, levemente empinada, subindo e descendo em seu pau. Para alguém tão magro, ele até que tinha bastante bunda. 

Agarrou uma das nádegas com a mão e apertou, coincidentemente no mesmo momento em que gozou. Já havia sentido o orgasmo se aproximando, mas se forçou a concentrar-se no anjo à sua frente e acabou embaralhando os pensamentos.

Pip parou de quicar e se apoiou nos próprios joelhos dobrados para descansar. Não havia gozado, mas não queria dar trabalho à Damien e deixá-lo mais cansado do que já estava. Mas é claro que o anticristo percebeu isso, principalmente depois de ele sair de seu pau e se virar, mostrando o pênis ainda ereto com o pré-gozo escorrendo da pinta.

Antes que Pip pudesse sair do sofá ou pegar alguma roupa, Damien o agarrou pelo pulso e o virou de bruços no sofá, invertendo suas posições e o deixando debaixo dele.

\- Empina a bunda. - sussurrou para Pip ao se debruçar em cima dele.

O anjo arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez nenhuma reclamação ao seguir a ordem. Na verdade, estava até bem animado para saber o que é que Damien tinha em mente.

\- Oh, ok. Me pergunto o que você vai… Oh!

Pip estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, com direito a curvar os dedos e agarrar o sofá com as mãos ao sentir Damien afastar suas nádegas com as mãos e provocar seu ânus com a língua. Pouco a pouco, passou do esfíncter e pôde sentir sua língua envolta pelo músculo tenso e apertado.

\- Oh, já faz um tempo que não fazemos esse… - o loiro tentou dizer algo, mas os movimentos da língua de Damien logo o distraíram. - Uhm… 

A língua é o músculo que mais se mexe no corpo. Fora os órgãos, que não podem parar de funcionar a qualquer momento, ela era a que sempre estava se mexendo, quer a pessoa esteja consciente ou não. 

Esse fato era muito conveniente quando se fala de beijo grego.

Ao mesmo tempo que Pip tremia e gemia com o vaivém da língua em sua bunda, uma mão de Damien colocou-se em seu pau e permaneceu a masturbá-lo, estimulando mais e mais para o orgasmo.

O que ele dissera anteriormente era verdade. Já havia um certo tempo que Damien e Pip não usavam daquela posição; o anticristo já tinha quase esquecido como era estranha a textura do ânus de Pip em sua língua, ainda mais quando sentia o gosto do próprio sêmen ali. No entanto, não era uma experiência ruim. Enquanto estivesse dando prazer à seu parceiro, Damien estaria satisfeito, independente da posição que Pip escolha - e os gemidos dele indicavam que ele estava gostando  _ bastante. _

Damien sentiu sua língua ser espremida na bunda de Pip e seu gozo escorrer por sua mão. Continuou as investidas enquanto ele tremia para ajudá-lo com o êxtase, ao qual ele agradeceria depois. 

Tirou a boca da bunda dele e, virando-o de barriga para cima, sorriu para seu anjo e lambeu os beiços.

\- Você não vai me beijar com a sua boca com o gosto da minha bunda. - Pip o avisou com os olhos estreitos.

A expressão que Damien fazia se desmanchou, substituída por uma indignada.

\- É o meu sêmen que tava lá.

\- Ainda é a minha bunda. Vai lavar essa boca. - ordenou e apontou para onde achava que era o banheiro. Contudo, Damien o pegou pelo pulso e o puxou antes que pudesse perceber o que tinha em mente. Pip contraiu o rosto e o empurrou para longe. - Damien! Ew!

O anticristo riu da cara de desgosto do amado.

\- Já tá com o gosto da sua bunda e o meu gozo na tua boca, agora não tem problema eu te beijar.

Pip franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, mas Damien voltou a pressionar a boca na dele antes que pudesse falar.

Dessa vez, Pip cedeu, já que não tinha muitas escolhas. Segurou o rosto do anticristo com as duas mãos e deixou que ele se colocasse em cima de si por completo, até encaixar as mãos debaixo de suas costas e em cima de sua bunda.

Os lábios se separaram com um estalo, e Damien fitou Pip com um misto de teimosia e paixão.

\- Não devia ficar com nojo da sua bunda, ela é uma delícia. - sussurrou e puxou uma das mãos de Pip para levá-la aos lábios.

O rubor em suas bochechas era praticamente impossível de esconder, mas Pip não respondeu aquela pergunta e virou o rosto com a cara emburrada. Não estava de fato bravo com o anticristo pelo que fez, tampouco ofendido, só achava daquilo uma grande falta de higiene.

Tais pensamentos foram cortados quando Damien, sem pensar duas vezes, escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Pip e soltou um gemido forçado.

\- Eu amo como a cada dia que passa eu descubro mais sobre você.

O loiro gemeu baixinho com os beijos de Damien em seu pescoço e apertou as mãos em seus ombros. Ele poderia dizer o mesmo, mas estava muito ocupado se deixando seduzir pelos toques hipnóticos de Damien em sua pele nua e exposta. Se não estivesse tão cansado e sem força no pau, poderia considerar mais um round.

Percebendo seu anjo não mais na vontade, ao menos não tanto quanto ele estava, Damien mudou sua abordagem. Ao invés de beijar seus ombros e pescoço, ajeitou-o em seu colo e beijou o rosto, cobriu as bochechas com afeto e atacou a boca com uma pressão maior, pressionando e chupando seus lábios com todo o fogo que queimava dentro de si; queria ver os lábios de Pip inchados quando acabasse com ele.

À isso, Pip não negou de forma alguma, cedeu prontamente aos beijos de Damien e virou-se de frente para ele, ignorando a pele grudenta de sua barriga, e abraçou seu pescoço com os braços, pressionando suas bocas a ficarem mais coladas ainda e apartando os lábios para Damien explorar o interior de sua boca com a língua. O anjo se arrepiou ao sentir a língua esguia e habilidosa do parceiro deslizar sobre a sua em movimentos calmos e rítmicos, sem nem um pouco de pressa, como se quisesse explorar cada cantinho de sua boca, clamá-la como sua para ninguém mais ter, só Damien.

Quando se separaram, ambos estavam sem fôlego e com os lábios de um vermelho saliente, como se tivessem passado batom, e não sentiam nada além de uma entorpecência na região. Pip encarou Damien com um brilho terno em seu olhar, quase sedutor, mas que não carregava nem um milímetro de malícia, apenas a mais pura adoração e amor que podia ter pelo anticristo preso entre seus braços. E o sentimento era recíproco, mesmo que Damien não se julgasse tão bom em retribuir isso com o olhar.

\- Eu te amo. - murmurou, a ponta da boca roçando na de Pip pela proximidade dos rostos. Aquele simples roçar de suas peles foi mais que o suficiente para que Damien sentisse uma vontade ardente de beijar Pip novamente.

O anjo inclinou-se para frente e deixou seu amor escorrer para seus lábios, acabando com a distância entre ele e seu amado mais uma vez. Não sentir nada não era uma desculpa para não beijá-lo, pois o simples fato de saber que o estava fazendo era mais que o suficiente para acalmar seu coração, desesperado por algum contato.

Ainda era difícil de acreditar que estavam livres, que podiam se beijar e se tocar sem medo de repreensão ou castigo, mas a cada dia que se passava, tornava-se cada vez mais real. Pip não podia evitar de encolher sempre que uma porta abria rápido demais ou acordava de supetão durante a noite, imaginava, mais vezes do que gostaria, que tudo aquilo não passava de algum tipo de sonho e que ele acordaria um dia e Damien teria sido arrancado de seus braços mais uma vez. Oh, ele não suportaria se isso acontecesse. Lutou muito para se manter inteiro, para se manter são, e não desistiria agora que finalmente tinha tudo que queria ao alcance dos dedos. Mesmo se amanhã um exército de anjos entrasse marchando à sua porta, não se deixaria ser levado sem uma briga - não importa à quais métodos tenha que recorrer para conseguir isso.

O casal passou certo tempo ali, nos braços um do outro e compartilhando de ternos e viciantes beijos que nunca queriam que acabasse. Era um gesto tão bom, tão viciante, que um simplesmente não era o suficiente; precisavam de mais. As mãos de Damien, presas entre os braços de Pip, seguravam seu rosto com carinho entre as palmas enquanto os dedos acariciavam as mechas loiras que caíam na frente de seu rosto conforme se desprendia de trás da orelha. Damien não tinha reparado em como sua franja estava comprida, há muito tempo deixou de ser aquela franja reta que cobriria os olhos se fosse alguns centímetros mais longa, substituída por duas mechas, uma mais densa que a outra, de cabelos loiros puxados para trás da orelha como uma cortina aberta. Inevitavelmente, enquanto se beijavam e se tocavam tão intensamente, alguns fios rebeldes soltariam-se de sua posição e tentariam cobrir o rosto do anjo, ocultando-o de vista dos olhos do anticristo. Mas não havia problema, Damien não se incomodava de afastar o cabelo de Pip para admirar o brilho de seus olhos.

Ao separarem os lábios pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez, o anjo abaixou a cabeça com um suspirou e apoiou a testa no ombro de Damien.

\- Eu não acho que quero voltar pro quarto ainda. - ele murmurou contra a pele nua, soando muito mais cansado do que gostaria.

Damien definitivamente compartilhava do sentimento; estava muito confortável ali para se mexer, e não queria voltar para a cama e ter uma desculpa para desmaiar e desperdiçar as horas que poderia passar junto a Pip, acordados e fazendo qualquer outra coisa.

\- Eu acho que meu pai ainda tem um pouco de licor guardado.

Ficar bêbado não era um luxo que Damien tinha a sua disposição o tempo todo. Como anticristo e herdeiro do inferno, ele havia de comandar tropas para ir contra o céu, bolar estratégias e manter a guarda alta para o caso de algum ataque surpresa de seus inimigos. Para tudo isso, precisava estar sóbrio. Desde que a guerra acabou, ele pôde, tecnicamente falando, voltar a beber, mas esteve interessado em um outro tipo de fonte. Beber do corpo de Pip todas as noites seria eternamente melhor que qualquer álcool que seu pai possa manter guardado no armazém - não que o álcool não fosse bom também.

Ele e seu amado passaram a próxima hora tomando de todo o álcool que Satã tinha em estoque - ou ao menos os mais interessantes, e acabaram bêbados pouco depois da primeira virada. Aquelas bebidas eram mais fortes do que pensavam, e milênios passados sem uma única gota tendem a deixar o indivíduo desacostumado aos efeitos. Se levantassem, certamente cairiam das pernas trêmulas e o corpo cambaleando. Damien ria escandalosamente de nada em específico, e Pip continuava a beber das gotas que sobraram mantendo os olhos fechados, o corpo balançando de um lado para o outro e a mente distante. 

O anticristo fez um comentário solto que Pip não conseguiu pegar e o abraçou pela cintura, jogando os dois de costas no sofá. Sua cabeça pendia para trás, o corpo completamente amortecido, e tinha apenas uma vaga noção de Pip com os braços ao redor de seu pescoço beijando sua bochecha repetidamente. A noção da realidade pouco a pouco se esvaía, não restando quase nada além do som de estalos vindo dos beijos. No entanto, Damien não estava reclamando. Se tinha algo de que nunca se cansaria era dos beijos de Pip, bêbado ou sóbrio.

O verdadeiro problema era sua falta de autocontrole. Quando está embriagado, torna-se muito mais difícil para Damien controlar seu lado demoníaco, que vinha de seu pai. Muitas vezes durante seu primeiro período de luto ele acabou colocando fogo em algo por acidente por ter bebido demais. Ele ria e festejava, mas também destruía, era a única coisa que sabia fazer. Mas Damien jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a Pip, muito menos vindo dele. Ele se amaldiçoaria por toda a eternidade.

Os beijos de Pip, tão tentadores em sua pele, eram a última coisa que ele precisava para manter o controle.

\- Pip, para… - gemeu baixinho e empurrou o tronco do britânico para longe com uma mão, uma tentativa de fazê-lo desgrudar de seu pescoço.

Pip gemeu, incomodado, mas estapeou a mão para longe e continuou a encher o anticristo de beijos. Ele não sairia dali nem que o pagassem. Ele tinha todo o direito de se jogar em Damien e enchê-lo com quantos beijos ele quisesse, quer ele goste ou não. Eventualmente ele cederia.

Já sendo de se esperar, Pip estava certo. Quando começou a descer a boca pelo pescoço do anticristo, este perdeu completamente o controle. Não de seus poderes, mas de algo a mais.

Damien agarrou as mãos de Pip e o puxou para seu colo, encaixando os braços nos próprios ombros. Puxou a roupa de cima do ombro de Pip, expondo a pele branca à seus olhos carmim, predatórios, e cravou ali seus dentes.

Soltando um gemido baixo, Pip fechou os olhos com força e se segurou com mãos trêmulas nos ombros de Damien. Seu corpo estremeceu, tomado subitamente por uma sensação carnal muito familiar, algo que ele havia experienciado antes. Ele se encontrou querendo que Damien o mordesse de novo.

Pendeu a cabeça para trás, dando ao anticristo mais acesso a seu pescoço, onde ele o atacou com mordiscadas e chupões que deixariam sua pele roxa em menos de uma hora. Cada toque dos lábios deixava Pip mais aéreo e suas calças mais apertadas. A embriaguez trouxe à tona seu desejo carnal, a luxúria, e o loiro inadvertidamente cedeu àquelas tentações e aproximou-se mais de Damien, perseguindo a boca em sua pele e a ereção que se formava em suas calças e se esfregava na dele.

Unhas afiadas como pequenas garras seguravam-se nas costas de Pip, afundando em seu casaco a ponto de quase rasgar o tecido nas diversas vezes em que se moveram com o desejo de tocá-lo ao máximo. O anticristo estava começando a ficar impaciente com tanta roupa entre ele e o corpo de Pip, isso pois estiveram quase nus a apenas poucas horas atrás. Não era necessário tirar tudo, mas, do pouco que precisava, Damien fez pedaços com suas garras e se atirou sobre o anjo, rapidamente se afogando em seu corpo e deixando que ambos esquecessem seus próprios nomes.

(...)

Em dias estressantes, Pip adorava descer ao campo de treinamento para praticar seu arco e flecha. Era uma excelente maneira que ele encontrava de desestressar e também manter-se em forma. Acertava os alvos com precisão e não errava nenhum tiro. Dentre os anjos, foi um dos com a melhor pontuação durante os treinos. Era apenas justo, já que não tinha mais nada que podia fazer para se distrair além de treinar. Se ficasse parado por tempo demais, voltaria àquela sensação horrível em seu peito, a saudade de sua vida passada. Não sua vida mortal, mas sua vida antes de reforçarem os sistemas de segurança do céu. Os dias em que ele e Damien se encontravam escondidos na ponta de uma nuvem, nos limites do céu, onde ninguém poderia detectá-los, foram no mínimo estranhos. Para quem costumava encontrar-se em segredo na Terra, ter que começar a mudar o cenário para o céu ficou muito diferente e ainda mais dolorido. Pip mal conseguia alcançar sua mão para segurá-la, um completo contraste ao quanto ele podia tocá-lo quando estavam sozinhos em um quarto vazio.

Fora tudo uma medida de segurança. Ninguém sabia de fato o que ocorreria durante a guerra nuclear da terra. O anticristo já estava vivo e rondava o terreno, mas nunca fez nenhum esforço para adentrar a vida política ou ascender com seus poderes. Isso porque estava ocupado demais com Pip para fazê-lo. Mas isso não é desculpa para o céu não se proteger. Se deixassem para depois, certamente seriam pegos de surpresa pelos demônios e perderiam a vantagem na grande guerra contra o inferno. Isso não poderia acontecer de forma alguma. O céu, superior ao inferno, havia de ganhar.

Ah, se eles apenas soubessem. Pip agora ria com aquela ironia. O céu, todo poderoso e tão superior aos demais, curvou-se perante o inferno e se submeteu a um acordo com o anticristo para serem deixados em paz. Se descobrissem que, na verdade, aquele fora o plano de Damien o tempo todo, por Deus, Pip não gostava nem de imaginar o que fariam. Era melhor que mantivesse a cabeça para si mesmo e concentrada no próprio treinamento.

Com as tropas desarmadas, sobrava muito que ele pudesse usar para treinar. O som da flecha atingindo seu alvo era o único som produzido naquelas regiões do castelo. Pip era o único que vinha ali. Treinar o dava um propósito, mesmo que ele não estivesse com um objetivo em mente enquanto treinava. O fazia para se defender caso algo acontecesse e melhorar sua pontaria tanto quanto o fazia para passar o tempo.

Ele sentia falta de Damien.

O anticristo não era de todo desocupado. Com o fim da guerra, precisavam cuidar das tropas e reorganizar a estrutura do inferno para que tudo voltasse ao que era antes. O tipo de evento ao qual Pip não poderia comparecer, em maioria pelos apetrechos que carregava nas costas. Aquele par de asas do qual tinha tanto orgulho e escovar todas as manhãs era o mesmo que o afastara de seu amado por um dia inteiro, sem saber que horas poderia vê-lo outra vez.

Uma flecha no centro do alvo.

Pensando dessa forma, talvez Pip estivesse tornando-se um tanto quanto carente, desesperado pela atenção de Damien. Ainda devia ser um fruto do tempo que passaram separados, e tiveram pouco mais de uma semana para recomeçar uma rotina juntos, não se passou tempo o bastante para deixar os milênios de solidão e sofrimento para trás, talvez nunca fosse. O que irritava Pip eram os sentimentos o invadindo enquanto tentava se distrair com algo que de fato gostava - neste caso, arco e flecha; sabia que sentiu falta de Damien, mas também gostaria de fazer as próprias coisas, de aproveitar os próprios hobbies.

Mais uma flecha, a poucos centímetros de distância da primeira, ainda no meio.

Pip gostava muito de arco e flecha. Sempre foi um dos melhores em seu esquadrão, mesmo nos piores dias. Havia algo de hipnotizante, quase sedutor, em atirar uma flecha e ouvir seu som ao bater no alvo, um estalo. Pip sentia que tinha um propósito sempre que colocava as mãos em uma flecha e colocava os olhos no alvo. Além de tudo, também sentia uma onda estranha de nostalgia o invadir, uma reminiscência de seu passado talvez; fora ele bom com arco e flecha em algum momento de sua vida?

De fato, pensar nisso deixava Pip cada vez mais curioso e de sobrancelha arqueada, trazia a tona sentimentos confusos. E sentimentos confusos o deixavam estressado, o que, em troca, o deixava com vontade de voltar para os braços de Damien, onde isso não era uma preocupação, nem de longe. Por que tudo que o envolvia tinha de ser tão complicado?

O barulho de um galho estalando no chão fez as asas de Pip se erguerem em um espanto. Rapidamente sacou uma flecha do cesto e a posicionou no arco, mirando-a na direção do barulho estranho. Um demônio com roupas femininas, mas que Pip não soube dizer de fato se se tratava de uma mulher, encolheu sob a flecha e apertou o cesto de roupas suas mãos.

\- Não se preocupe comigo, majestade! Sou apenas uma servente do castelo! - ela gritou, inadvertidamente derrubando o cesto e erguendo as mãos em rendição; estava com medo da flecha. Naturalmente, anjos tinham a reputação de poder colocar milagres em suas flechas; acabava com qualquer demônio instantaneamente. Ele só não sabia se ela sabia que ele perdera seus milagres.

Pip manteve as mãos firmes na flecha e apontadas para ela, além do rosto impassível. Lembrou-se na hora do aviso de Damien sobre tomar cuidado com qualquer demônio que se aproximasse dele, para que não confiasse em ninguém.

Damien também o havia apresentado todos os criados do castelo, para evitar que uma situação como essa acontecesse; ele pensou em tudo. 

Pip nunca a havia visto na vida.

Ele apertou as mãos no arco e flecha e os manteve parados e bem posicionados. Se ela tentasse qualquer coisa engraçada, ele atiraria sem hesitação. Podia ter passado algum tempo desde que teve que fazer algo assim pela última vez, mas quando dependia de sua vida, não erraria a mira nem por um segundo. Porém, também precisava ganhar tempo de alguma forma, pois, se ela entrou no território do palácio, é porque tem uma abertura. Se pudesse descobrir ao invés de simplesmente atirar nela ou chamar Damien, tornaria tudo muito mais fácil.

Por baixo da expressão determinada que Pip usava em seu rosto, seu coração batia forte e o pavor o engolia a cada segundo a mais que precisava olhar para aquela desconhecida. Aquela afronta ameaçava-o muito mais do que parecia à primeira vista. Se alguém entrou ali, no lugar onde ele deveria estar seguro e não se preocupar com os outros demônios, então quer dizer que ele não estava em terreno sólido; não era seguro para pousar. E Pip não podia arriscar algo assim a essa altura do campeonato, ele e Damien não teriam uma segunda chance se algo ruim acontecesse.

Engolindo em seco discretamente, Pip deu um passo para trás e começou a contornar a demônia, como para manter o olho nela de todos os ângulos. A pior coisa a se fazer quando confrontado diretamente em combate é ficar parado em um só lugar.

\- E como vou saber que não está mentindo e na verdade veio aqui para me devorar?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e pendeu a cabeça para o lado, como se não tivesse a menor ideia do que ele estava falando.

\- Te devorar? Oras, alteza, nós raramente somos tão primitivos.

Pip hesitou por um segundo, o “alteza” não passando despercebido. Sabia que ela era alguém de fora, mas podia ser que estivesse ali por uma razão diferente do que devorá-lo. Sabia que Damien era bem popular no inferno por seu status e reputação, todo esse lance de anticristo que todos estavam cansados de ouvir, seria um tanto óbvio que ele tenha fãs que estejam atrás de algo dele.

No entanto, Pip também reparou como ela se referiu ao próprio comportamento, como se o quisesse deixar com uma ideia de segurança. Uma ideia de segurança que ele sabia que não existia.

Ele jamais esqueceria do que aconteceu naquele dia. No dia em que ele e Damien mais chegaram perto de serem pegos. Eles só precisavam passar no inferno para Damien pegar algumas provisões para os próximos dias, só isso. Não foi a intenção de nenhum dos dois deixar Pip do lado de fora para que topasse com um grupo de demônios que passava por ali, muito menos que viessem a perseguí-lo.

Prendendo a própria respiração por um segundo, Pip balançou a cabeça e recusou o retorno daquelas memórias de voltar à sua mente. Precisava se concentrar na intrusa que o tentava ludibriar. Ele não se deixaria ser enganado daquela forma.

Com a flecha em posição, Pip largou e atirou sem nenhum aviso prévio, acertando-a em cheio no meio do peito. No entanto, o demônio não fez nada além de capengar um pouco e sorrir um sorriso maldito que arrepiou os pelos da nuca de Pip.

\- É só isso que você consegue fazer,  _ majestade? _

Ela disparou em sua direção e Pip desviou por muito pouco, com um impulso involuntário de suas asas. Tirou mais duas flechas de suas costas e atirou nas costas dela, acertando mais uma vez. Porém, como da última vez, não pareceu surtir efeito, embora ela estivesse sangrando.

Pip estava horrorizado com a cena, vendo-a se levantar do chão depois de ter tentado mordê-lo e se virando para ele com um sorriso psicopata no rosto. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e, de repente, ele se viu diante do grupo de demônios, milênios atrás, todos olhando para ele como se fosse o último pedaço de carne existente - o que, de certa forma, ele era.

Ela correu até ele, aproveitando-se de sua distração momentânea, e pulou nele mais uma vez, os dentes salientes brilhando na luz do fogo e ansiando por fincarem na carne do anjo.

Pip tentou pular para trás, mas escorregou nas penas das próprias asas e caiu de costas no chão. 

Fechou os olhos com força, esperando que o momento de sua morte chegasse, e agarrou-se à última flecha com força, sem imaginar que a faria atravessar a garganta do demônio e parar sua mandíbula a centímetros de seu rosto.

A viu se contorcer, o corpo liberando seus últimos espasmos antes de perder a luz em seus olhos e cair sobre Pip como um saco de carne.

A respiração dele começou a oscilar, ofegante. As memórias ressurgiram de seu interior como um torpedo, atingindo-o em cheio e o colocando em pânico. Saiu de debaixo dela apressadamente, sem se importar em pegar a flecha ou qualquer coisa que poderia ser deixada para trás. Pip encolheu em uma bolinha, as roupas todas sujas de sangue, e escondeu o rosto nos joelhos, tentando desesperadamente esconder sua vontade de chorar.

Ele não tomava um susto daqueles a mais de dez mil anos, não podiam culpá-lo por se sentir tão encurralado e inútil. E ele pensava que poderia dominar os demônios se precisasse… Que piada.

\- Será que eu poderia sugerir… 

Pip pulou ao ouvir uma voz de trás dele, sacou uma flecha de algum lugar e apontou em sua direção, o corpo enrijecendo em desespero.

Olhando-o de cima, Demonius sorriu inocentemente e ajeitou a bandeja em suas mãos.

\- …Um pouco de chá? 

Pip visivelmente relaxou. Aquele era um demônio que conhecia.

\- Ah, Demonius.

\- Como vai majestade? 

\- Agora bem. Perdão por quase ter acertado sua cara.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. - ele gesticulou com a mão. - Venha, me deixe ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Aceitando a mão que lhe foi oferecida, Pip deixou que o serviçal o levasse para um banco próximo e o estendesse uma xícara de chá que tinha na bandeja. Ele bebericou o líquido com calma, tentando concentrar a atenção nas ondas ao invés de o vermelho nas roupas e o cheiro de sangue.

\- Aquela lá te deu um trabalho, hein? - disse Demonius, tentando puxar assunto.

Pip deu um sorriso educado, mas não estava sentindo nem um pouco de animação.

\- Não entendo como posso pensar que todos os demônios sejam maus se Damien é a prova concreta de que não são. Mas, esse demônio quase me acertou, duas vezes! - pensou mais em voz alta do que de fato conversou com o serviçal, focando os olhos no chá dentro da xícara. Ainda assim, o demônio ouviu tudo pacientemente. - Quando eu mirei naquela mulher… Foi como se estivesse mirando nele também. Eu não quero machucá-lo, quero protegê-lo! Mas não posso fazer isso sem proteger a mim mesmo!

Demonius murmurou em compreensão e colocou uma mão no ombro de Pip para tentar consolá-lo.

\- Demônios são seres difíceis de se lidar, mas nunca esqueça, majestade, de que está acompanhado de uma das criaturas mais poderosas do universo. Não tenha medo de contar com a ajuda daqueles que são próximos à você. Aqui não é o céu, não precisa lidar com tudo sozinho. E mestre Damien não pensará menos de você se pedir por ajuda.

Pip suspirou. Ele estava certo; não podia deixar seu orgulho falar mais alto que a racionalidade. Se o fizesse, poderia acabar em maus lençóis, assim como quase aconteceu agora há pouco.

Mas como poderia fazer isso quando foi ensinado a fazer o contrário por tanto tempo?

Bebeu o restante de seu chá e deixou a xícara na bandeja de Demonius. Com a voz baixa, Pip agradeceu o conselho e rumou de volta para o castelo. Precisava dar um jeito nas próprias roupas e na tremedeira de suas mãos antes que Damien percebesse que havia algo errado com ele. Poderia remoer as palavras de Demonius enquanto estivesse no banho, e então falar com Damien em seguida.

Ao passar pelos restos da mulher demônio, sangue prendeu-se na ponta das asas de Pip, arrastando uma trilha avermelhada atrás dele a cada passo que dava.


	6. Terreno amaldiçoado

As pernas de Pip tremiam mais com cada passo que ele dava em direção ao castelo. A imagem do demônio empalado com sua flecha, o sangue pingando em seu rosto e roupas, em seu _corpo,_ não saía de sua cabeça e ficava mais ostensivo cada vez que fechava os olhos, como se ele fosse trazido de volta para a cena. Ele nem se conseguia fazer importar com a sujeira nas roupas e nas asas, que ainda faziam uma trilha de sangue atrás dele. Damien o perguntaria o que aconteceu com certeza, mas Pip estava desconcertado demais para pensar nisso agora. Tudo que queria e mais precisava era de um banho e ficar longe daquele cheiro de sangue, estava ficando nauseado.

Escorregou para dentro por uma mínima fresta da porta, fazendo bom uso das asas flexíveis e o corpo magricelo. O barulho foi mínimo, exceto por seus sapatos sujos que rangiam a cada passo, mas isso era algo fácil de disfarçar, especialmente porque Pip os tirou para levar na mão; não queria sujar o chão de Damien com sangue, apesar de ser exatamente isso que suas asas estavam fazendo. 

Quase escorregou algumas vezes enquanto se aproximava das escadas devido às meias, mas manteve-se firme e enfim conseguiu chegar ao corrimão. Se subisse rápido o bastante, poderia tomar um banho e se livrar das roupas sujas antes que Damien o encontrasse. Certamente o contaria sobre o que aconteceu depois, mas não gostava da ideia de ele ver aquele sangue manchando suas asas. Só de pensar no vermelho o dava arrepios. 

Começou a subir a passos rápidos quando uma voz familiar o chamou, fazendo-o congelar no lugar e conter a respiração. 

\- Pip?

Quando ele não achava que as coisas podiam ficar piores… 

Damien subiu as escadas atrás dele, o som de seus sapatos batendo no mármore. Pip retraiu as asas e se virou para ele, silenciosamente esperando que suas pernas pudessem esconder as pontas sujas de suas asas.

\- Eu estava te procurando! - ele parou de andar e o encarou incrédulo ao sentir o cheiro de sangue, além de confrontado com a visão do anjo banhado nele. - O que diabos aconteceu com você!? Está tudo sujo de sangue!

Pip hesitou em responder a princípio. Sentia que se dissesse o que aconteceu, tornaria tudo real - mais real do que já era. No entanto, ele sabia que Damien tinha o direito de saber. O castelo era dele, assim como o domínio de todo o inferno. Contar era sua responsabilidade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros, se sentindo como uma pequena barata com medo da luz.

\- Um penetra entrou no castelo. 

Os olhos de Damien se arregalaram, desacreditados. O loiro se recusou a olhar nos olhos dele, e foi assim que ele soube que era sério. Pip não se encolhia por nada que não levasse a sério.

\- _Como?_

\- Eu soube porque você me apresentou a todos os funcionários. Ela não era um deles.

De um segundo ao outro, foi como se o coração do anticristo parasse. Pensar que alguém tinha conseguido passar pelos portões do castelo, se infiltrar e não ser detectado com ninguém e ainda chegar perto de seu anjo era apavorante. Já sabia que tinha chance de tentarem alguma coisa - motivo pelo qual alertou Pip em primeiro lugar - mas é algo completamente diferente acontecer e teorizar. Alguém conseguiu de fato entrar em seu castelo e chegar perto de Pip. _Alguém tinha tentado matá-lo._ Aquilo não tinha como ficar assim. 

Assim que tivesse tempo disponível, tomaria providências quanto a tudo isso. Levaria Pip para sua parte da Terra se preciso fosse, mas não tinha como deixá-lo em risco dessa forma.

Tomando um bolsão de ar em seu pulmão para se acalmar, colocou as mãos no ombro de Pip e usou uma das mãos para limpar a lateral de seu rosto, suja de sangue. Pip conseguia ver a preocupação e medo em seu olhar, frutos de uma insegurança e um pavor terrível de perdê-lo. Seu coração se contraiu em seu peito.

\- Você tá bem? - ele quietamente perguntou, ainda acariciando-lhe o rosto.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça, dando um fraco sorriso.

\- Foi difícil, mas consegui escapar.

Damien não duvidava nem por um segundo, pela quantidade de sangue em suas roupas e a falta de machucados, que Pip saiu vitorioso. Seu anjo era muito mais forte do que ele se dava o crédito. Naturalmente, todos os anjos são fortes, mas Pip era especial. Seu Pip era diferente. Ele conseguia sentir.

\- Você matou ela?

Bile subiu pela garganta de Pip, contida por uma contração brusca de sua garganta. Não era a primeira vez que ele continha o vômito antes de chegar ao castelo, então não foi peg inteiramente de surpresa. Mas não significa que não ficava incomodado.

Havia algumas razões para justificar a ausência de Pip no campo de batalha durante o apocalipse. Sua importância como última alma humana existente era uma delas, sua dificuldade para aguentar o cheiro de sangue era outra. Pip não conseguia chegar perto de um corpo apodrecido, cadáver, ou qualquer coisa que tivesse cheiro de sangue. Se fosse mandado ao campo de batalha, seria morto antes que pudesse colocar a flecha no arco. Estrategicamente falando, mesmo que odiassem Pip no céu, não seria bom jogar um de seus anjos do céu para servir de alimento para demônios poderosos.

Engolindo em seco, Pip lentamente assentiu. Conteve a própria mente de voltar à cena, com o corpo morto do demônio caído sobre ele, ao invés disso concentrando-se nos movimentos calmos de Damien em sua bochecha e em seu cheiro. 

_Não pense no sangue. Pense em Damien._

O anticristo não conseguiu evitar de estremecer ao imaginar Pip matando alguém a sangue frio. Era como se fossem duas pessoas completamente diferentes. O seu Pip, que estava sempre sorrindo, e o Pip que os anjos queriam que ele fosse, que tentaram moldar em uma máquina de destruição como todos os outros. Simplesmente não fazia sentido.

A ideia de Pip se tornar como os outros anjos: uma máquina de matar demônios sem sentimentos, que vivia para servir à um bem maior e não podia tomar as próprias decisões o deixava perturbado. Ele só queria o que era melhor para Pip, e o plano dos anjos para as almas que ascendiam aos céus claramente não era o melhor para ele.

\- Eu não lembrava de ser tão difícil… - o murmúrio de Pip tirou Damien de seu transe e o trouxe de volta à ele. Suspirou.

\- Eles encontraram um jeito de mudar… Isso vem acontecendo há muito tempo.

\- Por que? O inferno deveria ser para punir, não para converter. - Pip perguntou, colocando as mãos nos ombros de Damien e apertando-os com força.

\- Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer com você, se é com isso que está preocupado.

Não era esse o problema - Pip sabia que, enquanto permanecesse um anjo, tudo ficaria bem. Sua preocupação era outra.

\- Não é isso. É que… Tantas almas com potencial de melhorarem em suas próximas vidas… Elas só precisavam de purificar, e agora nunca terão a chance.

Damien sentiu o pesar de Pip refletido em sua pele, em seus olhos. Seu anjo sempre foi muito empático com aqueles ao seu redor, até quem não merecia. É claro que ele se sentiria mal pelos demônios corrompidos; como podia Damien imaginar que não?

\- Bem que eu gostaria que as coisas continuassem como antes, mas isso está longe do alcance do meu poder. - Damien confessou, olhos e orelhas baixas. - O que podemos fazer é nos cuidar para que não acabemos como eles. Temos que proteger o que sobrou.

Pip engoliu em seco e apoiou o rosto onde Damien o acariciava com a mão.

\- Acho que você está certo.

Sem mais nada a dizer, o anticristo passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Pip e subiu com ele para o quarto, para o banheiro, onde o ajudou a se limpar e tirar o sangue de sua pele. Podiam cuidar das roupas mais tarde.

Chegaram no quarto e Damien prontamente arrancou todas as roupas de Pip para queimar enquanto o loiro entrava no banheiro e ajustava a temperatura do chuveiro para uma mais amena.

Pip ficou algum tempo sozinho dentro do banheiro, a água escorrendo por seus cabelos e deslizando por seu corpo até o chão, levando parte do sangue com ela. O que não deveria ter cor agora assumia um tom rosado, se não inteiramente vermelho, e deslizava da pele branca de Pip com um aspecto quase asqueroso.

Ele observou o vermelho escorrer para o ralo com olhos vazios, apáticos. Ainda estava com dificuldades para processar o que aconteceu, nem sabia se _queria_ pensar nisso. Embora ele tivesse sido treinado junto a todos os outros anjos, ele nunca teve uma experiência real de combate. Conseguia derrubar seus companheiros com facilidade na época, mas nunca ficou cara a cara com um demônio da forma como ficou hoje, ou da última vez.

Ele sentia seu próprio corpo estremecendo, colocando-se em estado de alerta; a adrenalina correndo por suas veias e fazendo seus músculos tremerem com o impulso de fugir.

Fugir.

Fugir.

Era isso que ele precisava.

As paredes do banheiro pareceram encolher ao seu redor por um instante e seus olhos ficaram quentes. Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas contra sua vontade e Pip levou as mãos ao cabelo para puxar os fios em desespero. Sua mente estava uma completa bagunça, um turbilhão de vozes que não o deixavam em paz. Não conseguia ouvir a si mesmo. Não conseguia ouvir nada. Uma única voz coerente bastaria para tirá-lo dessa espiral de tortura incessante que sugava mais e mais de sua sanidade.

As asas de Pip tremeram em suas costas, reagindo à adrenalina. Algumas penas deslizaram do grupo e caíram no chão, sendo carregadas pela água até o ralo. Pip sentiu a súbita necessidade de esfregar as mãos em suas penas com força para arrancar todo o sangue, mas sabia que isso não daria certo. Penas são algo difícil de limpar, por isso que anjos não o fazem. Muitos deles costumavam voltar com as asas completamente acabadas, sujas com o sangue de demônios, e não faziam questão de limpá-las mas sim de exibi-las, como se o sangue fosse algo de que se orgulhar.

Pip queria arrancar as próprias asas de desgosto.

Como aqueles seres conseguiam ter o corpo sujo com fluidos alheios daquela forma - de _sangue,_ acima de tudo - e achar aquilo algo bonito? Sangue não sai fácil, como todas as outras manchas, de penas de anjos, se tornando algo como tatuagens naquelas plumas. Levaria semanas para que Pip tivesse as asas completamente brancas novamente.

Ele não conseguia suportar a ideia de ter que acordar todos os dias, olhar no espelho e ver a prova do que aconteceu olhando de volta para ele. Ele não conseguiria dormir!

Pip não suportava a ideia da morte. Não a morte em si, mas o ato de matar. Ter sangue nas mãos, ser responsável por uma mudança tão drástica naquele mundo que tinha o poder de balançar alguém completamente, arruinando toda sua existência. Como estava fazendo com ele.

Sua respiração começou a ficar agitada e a visão sumindo, substituída por pontinhos brancos que se acumulavam no canto de seus olhos, engolindo mais e mais de sua visão do ralo e do sangue que ali escorria até não sobrar nada mais que um pontinho preto.

E então alguém tocou seu ombro.

Virando-se para trás de súbito e deu de cara com Damien, que o encarava com preocupação. O calor em seus olhos desapareceu com um piscar de olhos, deixando para trás apenas as lágrimas, as quais também desapareceram em seguida, descendo junto com a água para o ralo.

\- Você está bem, Pip? - perguntou o anticristo, colocando agora as duas mãos em seus ombros e então afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto.

Ele silenciosamente assentiu, mas não produziu um único som.

Damien estava preocupado com ele. Conseguia ver como ele estava começando a se fechar, como não estava contando toda a verdade para ele. Gostaria muito de deixar esse canal aberto e tentar convencer Pip à lhe dizer o que aconteceu, mas também não queria pressioná-lo. O que aconteceu hoje foi muito chocante para ele; tinha como dizer apenas olhando em seus olhos, e não achava que tocar no assunto tão cedo fosse ser uma boa ideia.

Seguiram o banho sem mais comentários e sem mais nenhum som fora a água batendo no chão. Não incomodava de verdade, o som do silêncio, mas era estranho comparado às últimas vezes que tomaram banho juntos - quando a _última coisa_ que fizeram foi ficar em silêncio. Damien ensaboou as costas de Pip e esfregou o melhor que pôde, tanto sua pele quanto suas asas, para tentar tirar o sangue, mas sem muito sucesso com as asas. Ao saírem, Damien tendo tomado um banho de improviso, Pip não se surpreendeu com o resultado decepcionante de suas asas; sabia que elas demorariam a ficar totalmente limpas. Assim como ele demoraria a esquecer do que aconteceu.

O anjo trocou de roupa mais devagar que o anticristo, o qual estalou os dedos para fazer as roupas aparecerem magicamente em seu corpo. Pip preferia o estilo antigo. Melhor do que manter a cabeça por tempo demais no ar. Após terminar, agitou as asas para tirar as penas soltas - silenciosamente rezando para que soltasse as manchadas de sangue - e sentou-se na beira da cama.

Damien se sentou ao lado dele sem dizer muito, apenas colocando uma mão em seu ombro e acariciando a região.

\- Você parece cansado, Pip. Talvez devesse dormir um pouco.

O britânico assentiu com a cabeça sem nenhuma resistência e tirou os sapatos recém colocados para deitar. Não fechou os olhos de imediato, permanecendo parado em cima das cobertas com as órbitas fixas em Damien. O anticristo não demorou muito para perceber que ele não dormiria tão cedo.

Suspirando, Pip foi acompanhado por Damien na cama, ambos deitados um de frente para o outro com os olhos fixos. Uma mão de Damien subiu para acariciar os cabelos de Pip e o polegar roçou de leve sobre sua bochecha.

\- Não pense muito nisso, meu amor. É algo que está fora do controle de todos nós, é melhor não esquentar com algo assim.

\- Mas está, Damien? - Pip engoliu em seco, os olhos brilhando com a luz do fogo. - Como pode ter certeza de que não há nada que possamos fazer?

Para ser sincero, ele não tinha. Não tinha como saber se tinha algo a mais que podiam fazer para ajudá-los. Ele só sabia o que seu pai o havia contado:

\- Podemos tirá-los de seu sofrimento.

\- Não! Eu não digo assim! - o anjo esbravejou e uma de suas asas levantou da cama.

O anticristo suspirou. Falar dessas coisas com Pip era um assunto complicado e não é de hoje. Eles divergiam muito nesses aspectos. Damien não via lógica em tentar salvar a todos enquanto Pip não via lógica em deixar tantos morrerem sem ao menos tentar fazer nada. Devia ser uma das únicas coisas na qual eles discordavam completamente.

\- Acho engraçado como eles causaram a pior memória em sua existência e você se preocupa em protegê-los. - disse Damien com ironia. 

\- Eu sou um anjo, Damien. Proteger pessoas é o que eu faço, é para isso que tenho asas.

\- Mas eles não são pessoas. Não mais.

\- Mas já foram uma vez. Se tivesse alguma forma de trazê-los de volta… 

\- Como eu disse: fora do seu controle. Essa é a influência do inferno sobre eles. Está acontecendo com eles o mesmo que aconteceu com meu pai quando caiu; eles transmutaram.

Pip ficou quieto. Eles obviamente não chegariam a lugar algum, não nesse quesito. E, mesmo que chegassem, Damien se recusaria a admitir que ele estava certo pelo simples fato de os demônios o terem machucado no passado. Damien não é do tipo que supera o ódio que tem por alguém. Ele o guarda até que exploda - _ou que outra pessoa exploda._

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, Pip se arriscou a perguntar:

\- Isso já havia acontecido no inferno antes?

\- Eu tive três existências, contando com esta. Em nenhuma das três houve nada parecido. 

Deixando as questões mais polêmicas de lado, não tinha como Damien não admitir pelo menos que aquilo era curioso. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes começou a dominar o inferno, transformando todas as almas humanas dali em demônios como os que seu pai trouxe com ele ao cair do céu. Essa não era aquela situação de um filme de terror em que as pessoas se tornam zumbis. Esse era o inferno, não existe vírus no inferno; não tinha como aquela ser a mesma situação. Mas, ainda assim, uma a uma as almas se transformaram em demônios de pele retorcida, perdendo todo e cada traço de sua humanidade até se tornarem qualquer outra coisa.

Pip sempre foi uma pessoa curiosa, e ele tinha certeza de que era assim quando em vida também. Estar diante de um caso como este, em que ninguém tinha as respostas e era impossível de descobrir verdadeiramente, era algo completamente único, que ele nunca havia visto antes. É claro que sua curiosidade seria atiçada, como não poderia? 

Se fosse ser totalmente sincero, Pip adoraria resolver aquele mistério e descobrir o que diabos aconteceu no inferno. Porém, seu medo e receio falavam mais alto. Ele tanto não tinha como saber a resposta quanto, se tentasse, se daria mal nas mãos dos demônios. O máximo que podia fazer era especular.

O que tinha mudado de um momento ao outro? Por que isso não aconteceu antes? 

Lembrava-se de Damien o contando sobre o ocorrido pouco depois de se conhecerem, e já estava acontecendo a algum tempo, as transformações, então não foi algo relacionado ao relacionamento deles. Talvez Damien tivesse algo a ver com isso e desconhecia? Afinal, apenas alguns séculos mais tarde, começou o apocalipse nuclear, onde seria - ou pelo menos deveria - a ascensão do anticristo.

\- Talvez seja um efeito do apocalipse…? Digo, não acho que humanos sejam a melhor escolha para lutar contra anjos, não?

Damien o encarou e ponderou por um instante. As implicâncias do que Pip tinha acabado de dizer podiam ser bem piores do que ele imaginou a princípio. Ao menos Damien não gostava delas.

\- Está dizendo que essa mudança foi premeditada, como um mecanismo do próprio inferno? - colocar em voz alta deixava ainda pior.

\- Não tenho certeza se é exatamente isso, mas é o que me vem à mente… - o anjo deu de ombros.

Damien estava boquiaberto. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar nessa possibilidade. Demônios sempre foram muito superiores a humanos, tanto em questão de resistência quanto ao arsenal disponível. Em matéria de guerra, seria muito melhor que um exército de demônios atacasse o céu ao invés de um exército de humanos.

Agora que organizou os pensamentos daquela forma, a lógica fazia muito mais sentido. Talvez Pip tivesse uma boa pista ali.

\- Vou comentar sobre isso com meu pai mais tarde para checarmos isso a fundo. Por hora, é melhor você descansar. Estarei aqui do seu lado, lendo um livro, caso precise de mim.

Pip sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Obrigado, Damien.

O anticristo retribuiu o sorriso e puxou Pip para mais perto dele, encostando o rosto dele em sua cintura enquanto ele se esticava para pegar o livro da beira da cama. Quando virou para o lado novamente, Pip já tinha os olhos fechados, aguardando que o sono o absorvesse e o levasse para longe dali.

(...)

Quando Pip acordou, ele estava babando no travesseiro, os braços estavam em uma posição estranha e o resto do corpo completamente esparramado na cama. Aquele era um jeito estranho de acordar, com certeza. Pip dormia encolhido entre as cobertas, como um feto adormecido no útero da mãe, não esparramado como uma gota de água que cai no chão. Quem dormia do último jeito era Damien, não ele. Aquele jeito era realmente interessante de acordar.

Quando Pip acordou, a cama estava vazia. Ele sabia, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, pois estava frio, e Damien deixava qualquer ambiente quente, quer ele soubesse disso ou não. 

As asas de Pip tremularam em suas costas e ele se colocou sentado, bem mais alerta que anteriormente. Não gostava de pensar que estava controlando Damien, mas esperava que ele ainda estaria ao seu lado quando acordasse. 

Passou a mão pelos cabelos e bocejou, percebendo-os, não surpreendentemente, bagunçados. Parou para pensar e fazia sentido, com o jeito que acordou e o sonho que teve. Era a primeira vez que Pip sonhava com um momento prazeroso desde o momento em que se separou do anticristo. Se é que aquele momento poderia ser contado como um sonho, já que era mais uma lembrança de seu passado no céu.

Ah, seu passado no céu. Ele sentia um pouco de falta dos encontros secretos que tinha com Damien na beira do céu, quando seu relacionamento ainda não era assumido. Eles estendiam as mãos para ter o mínimo de contato possível enquanto não chegasse o dia seguinte. Houve até vezes em que Damien invadiu seus sonhos para visitá-lo, mas isso se tornou mais uma forma de tortura do que um sonho, visto que os dois acordavam em completa abstinência, qualquer sensação de toque de pele sobre pele desaparecido em fumaça.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas por um instante, uma ideia surgindo em sua mente. Teria Damien entrado em sua cabeça e tentado manipular seus sonhos, para que ele não sofresse com pesadelos e pudesse dormir com tranquilidade? E, parando para pensar, por que ele tinha pensado anteriormente que ele explodiria se Damien entrasse em sua cabeça?

Se bem que manipular sonhos e entrar na consciência de alguém são coisas bem diferentes. Damien não precisava estar dormindo para fazê-lo sonhar com outra coisa, mas tinha que abandonar o próprio corpo se quisesse entrar no de Pip, mesmo que subconscientemente.

Por Deus, aquilo tudo era tão confuso… Pip precisava de um copo d’água para acordar de vez e se acalmar. Muita exaltação não é bom para a saúde; ou isso foi o que lhe disseram.

Saindo da cama, Pip se deixou ficar apenas de meias e marchou pelo corredor em direção às escadas. O único som que o acompanhava era o de suas asas se arrastando atrás dele e trazendo poeira do chão. Ele as teria erguido, mas o sono não permitia-o de se esticar direito ou mantê-las suspensas. 

Desceu para a cozinha sem reparar em nada ao seu redor, exceto pelos tropeços e deslizes por conta das meias, e foi direto ao filtro, colocando o copo por baixo e observando a água cair no vidro. O sono estava ainda tão presente em suas pálpebras que ele não percebeu que Damien entrou na cozinha até ele colocar as mãos em seus ombros.

\- O que você está fazendo?

Pip deu um pulo e quase derrubou o copo no chão.

\- Por Deus, Damien, que susto! - suspirou. - Pelo menos me dê um sinal da próxima vez que aparecer.

O anticristo sorriu.

\- Foi mal. Dormiu bem?

\- Depois que você manipulou meus sonhos, sim. - Pip escondeu o sorriso por trás do copo de vidro.

Damien fez uma pausa e ocultou o rosto atrás do pescoço de Pip, respirando fundo o cheiro de seu shampoo no cabelo dele.

\- Eu gosto muito dessa memória, é uma das minhas favoritas.

Fosse pelo momento terno entre eles ou o orgulho de invadir o céu sem ninguém perceber, Pip não se importava. Assim como era para Damien, aquela memória era uma de suas favoritas. Quando o futuro lhe parecia incerto e desesperançoso, Pip frequentemente se via agarrando-se à essa memória e outras parecidas para se assegurar de que tudo ficaria bem. No fim, era uma das poucas coisas que mantinha sua sanidade intacta.

Pip inclinou a cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo colocando o copo de volta na pia, e fechou os olhos por um instante para aproveitar o momento. Aqueles deviam ser os segundos que ele mais apreciava quando estava com Damien; os momentos em que ele não precisava se preocupar com absolutamente nada.

Uma mão na lateral de sua cintura o tirou do transe e trouxe sua atenção de volta à Damien. Seu rosto agora se apoiava em seu pescoço e os olhos carmim o olhavam com um brilho refletido neles, quase pedinte.

\- Algo de errado, Damien?

\- Depois do que aconteceu, pensei que poderíamos nos distrair por um momento.

O anjo murmurou, suas asas erguendo-se alguns centímetros do chão.

\- Que tem em mente?

\- Quero te levar ao jardim à noite. Não tem realmente muita diferença do dia, mas não corremos o risco de sermos interrompidos por qualquer motivo que seja. - virou o rosto para o lado e beijou delicadamente seu pescoço. - E ninguém vai nos ver lá.

Calor subiu para o rosto de Pip e ele conteve os músculos para não mostrar um sorriso. Não tinha que ser a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo para ter uma ideia geral do que Damien tinha em mente.

\- Parece uma excelente ideia, querido.

Soltando de Pip com um sorriso, Damien tomou a mão dele delicadamente na sua e o conduziu junto a ele pelo castelo até o jardim, onde passaram o resto da tarde.

Havia algo de especial naquele lugar que os passava uma sensação de segurança. Um lugar precioso, um paraíso no meio de tanto fogo, que jamais poderia ser encontrado ou acessado por aqueles que Damien não aprovava. Ninguém os podia perturbar naquele lugar, não corriam perigo e podiam ficar sozinhos sem qualquer preocupação. 

Damien cuidava das flores levemente murchas enquanto Pip tomava seu tempo no balanço, gostava de como podia ver tudo do alto, mas não um teto que os mostrasse uma sala. Acima deles, era apenas o mesmo teto que Pip via toda vez que olhava para cima em qualquer lugar do inferno; o passava uma sensação de tranquilidade, ao invés da claustrofobia que suas asas passariam.

Balançando os pés, o anjo ria para si mesmo ao voltar, sentindo o vento soprar suas asas e fazer-lhe cócegas. Ele se sentia como uma criança de novo, mesmo que não se lembrasse de como era ser criança. A diversão que tinha agora muito provavelmente não passava de ilusão, pois não tinha jeito de ele ser uma criança feliz.

Enquanto erguia-se no céu, de repente foi puxado com tudo para baixo e o balanço parou seu vai e vem. Damien, quem tinha o parado segurando a madeira, o manteve preso no lugar e o encarou com um sorriso travesso. Pip retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco torto.

\- Algum problema, querido? - perguntou, balançando delicadamente os pés debaixo do banco.

O sorriso de Damien suavizou, os dentes agora ocultos, e ele balançou a cabeça.

Sem emitir um único som, o anticristo se ergueu do chão onde estava abaixado, uma mão segurando a corda do balanço, e se inclinou para frente para pressionar um beijo terno nos lábios de Pip.

Pip prendeu a respiração no fundo da garganta e fechou os olhos ao retribuir o beijo. Suas asas estremeceram atrás de si e balançaram em batidas lentas e suaves, criando uma brisa forte o bastante apenas para balançar seus cabelos. O beijo por si só não durou, mas foi o bastante para fazer o coração de Pip palpitar em seu peito, bombeando um sangue que ele não precisava, em um corpo que sobreviveria sem ele. 

A mão lentamente subiu para acariciar o rosto de Damien ao fim do beijo, ele inclinando-se e se aconchegando no calor de seu amado. O sorriso se Pip cresceu em seus lábios, contente em ver o mesmo nos lábios do anticristo.

\- Está ficando tarde. - ele murmurou, baixo o bastante para só eles escutarem. - Nós deveríamos voltar ao castelo.

\- Somos seres imortais. Não precisamos dormir. - Damien imediatamente respondeu, apertando a mão de Pip na sua após ele tentar retomá-la.

\- _Eu_ sou um ser imortal. Você só tem tolerância maior ao sono. - corrigiu Pip.

\- Ainda assim, poderíamos não ir dormir essa noite, pra variar. Eu sinto falta de passar as madrugadas com você.

Um leve vermelho surgiu nas bochechas de Pip ao se recordar das escapadas dele e Damien durante a noite. Um evento bem raro, marcado apenas em momentos que sabiam que não seriam pegos, em que Pip e Damien sairiam voando pela noite para explorar o que a Terra tinha a oferecer. Realmente, muito tempo já havia passado desde ese momento; a primeira humanidade nem devia estar sob ameaça nuclear, se Pip bem lembrava.

Assentiu enfim com a cabeça e, pela segunda vez no dia, deixou que Damien pegasse sua mão e o levasse para onde quisesse ir.

O tempo do dia já havia se esgotado quando chegaram ao palácio, e se certificaram que todos estavam dormindo para descer à sala de Satã. Já que ninguém entrava lá, era o lugar perfeito para encontrarem o que fazer sem ninguém poder falar nada. Pip colocou uma música baixa para tocar enquanto treinava na barra de pole dance e Damien assaltou um armário pequeno de seu pai onde guardava seus baseados.

O anticristo observava Pip dançando pelo canto do olho enquanto uma fina fumaça escapava do canto de seus lábios e pequenas brasas tremulavam na ponta do cigarro. Seus olhos já estavam um tanto quanto vermelhos e a droga pouco a pouco começou a fazer efeito. Ele encarou o baseado entre seus dedos e começou a rir.

\- Já pensou que tem alguém, em algum lugar do inferno, cultivando essas plantas para nós fumarmos? - Damien riu da própria lógica e deu mais uma tragada. - Me pergunto quanto da mercadoria boa ele pega pra ele.

Pip parou de se mexer, ficando de ponta-cabeça, e viu Damien conversando com o baseado e rindo consigo mesmo. Revirando os olhos, voltou a se segurar direito na barra e deslizou girando até o chão. Espantou a fumaça que rodeava seu corpo com a mão e desceu do palco com pés leves. Suas asas deslizavam pelo chão atrás dele, balançando com cada movimento que fazia de cintura ao caminhar. A luz que recaía atrás dele criava uma sombra em seu rosto, saltando o azul de seus olhos de um jeito sobrenatural, assim como seu sorriso. 

Ao se aproximar do sofá, manteve o olhar travado no de Damien, que respondeu ao sorriso de Pip com o seu próprio de dentes pontudos. O anjo fez-se confortável deslizando para cima das pernas do anticristo e sentando em seu colo, as duas mãos apoiadas nos ombros dele e um sorriso travesso no rosto.

\- Já terminou de falar sobre suas drogas? - brincou Pip com um tom de flerte.

Damien revirou os olhos e deu um peteleco no baseado para ocupar suas mãos com a cintura de Pip. _“Está com ciúmes de um cigarro?”,_ ele queria perguntar, mas os lábios de Pip estavam nos seus antes que ele tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa, sequer emitir um barulho.

Damien retribuiu o beijo com prazer, as mãos entrelaçando-se arduamente pelos cabelos de Pip e puxando-os como se puxa uma marionete. O anjo gemeu em meio aos beijos carregados de tesão e, compelido por ações inconscientes do próprio corpo, empurrou Damien no sofá e se colocou por cima dele, puxando suas pernas para colocarem-nas ao lado de sua cintura.

Quebrado o beijo, Damien lambeu os beijos, encarando Pip de baixo, e sorriu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Acha que ainda consegue me fazer gozar assim? - provocou o anjo, deslizando uma mão por suas costas até a base de uma das asas, o que o fez gemer.

\- Você gosta de ficar por baixo mais do que gostaria de admitir, Damien querido. Eu só espero ainda encontrar os pontos certos… 

Sorrindo, Damien tomou-lhe a mão com carinho, levando a costa aos lábios e a pressionando sobre eles.

\- Você me conhece, sei que vai conseguir. É incrível em tudo que faz.

Pip sorriu um sorriso tímido e inclinou-se devagar para beijar os lábios de Damien, roubando efetivamente sua mão de volta para passar em seus cabelos pretos, então descendo para o suéter e, pouco a pouco, puxando-o para sair por cima da cabeça.

Perdidos em meio aos beijos delirantes e as mãos viajando pelo corpo, sequer perceberam quando já estavam completamente nus. Pip beijava o pescoço de Damien apaixonadamente, marcando sua pele com pequenas juras de amor em forma de hematomas e marcas de mordida. O anticristo estremecia com cada toque de suas mãos em seu corpo, cedendo mais e mais à ele e abrindo as pernas para que ele se acomodasse entre elas.

Os beijos foram subindo ao passo que as mãos de Pip desceram, até a primeira enrolar-se ao redor do pau de Damien. Censurou o anticristo com um beijo de língua, roubando a dele para uma dança vigorosa e molhada, buscando todo e cada canto da boca de Damien e ignorando o gosto nojento de maconha. A cada minuto que passava, mais Pip tinha de resistir a perder o controle com os gemidos de Damien debaixo de si. Queria tomá-lo para si e beber dele, fazê-lo se sentir tão bem quanto ele o fazia sentir sempre que transavam.

Tateando o sofá sem quebrar o beijo, buscou pelo lubrificante que Damien havia feito a alguns momentos atrás. Só para isso largou de sua boca e de seu pau, não queria fazer nada errado e estragar o clima. Após ensopar a mão de lubrificante, avançou sobre Damien, que o recebeu com gosto, e desceu uma mão para seu ânus enquanto a outra o masturbava. 

Penetrou-o primeiro com um dedo, em movimentos de vaivém lentos e cuidadosos, que sabia que atiçavam tanto quanto irritavam seu amado. Quase travou com um arranhão que Damien deixou em suas costas enquanto mordia seu pescoço, mas continuou firme em seus movimentos até conseguir colocar os três dedos.

Damien conteve um gemido no último segundo ao sentir o dedo médio de Pip massagear por acaso sua próstata, deixando-o quase à beira do orgasmo logo ali. Queria Pip dentro dele e queria agora. Com a mão, forçou-o a tirar os dedos de dentro de si e, roubando o frasco de lubrificante, benzeu a mão com ele e envolveu o pau do loiro com as duas mãos.

Pip segurou com força no sofá e gemeu baixinho enquanto Damien o masturbava, mas não disse nada e deixou-o continuar por quanto tempo quisesse.

Abriu os olhos quando parou e roubou sua boca para si com um beijo, jogando a ambos no sofá. Posicionando-se bem entre as pernas de Damien, Pip segurou debaixo de seus joelhos e usou uma mão para se posicionar em sua entrada. Entrou devagar, absorvendo os gemidos do anticristo em sua boca, e começou com movimentos lentos da cintura, entrando e saindo de dentro de Damien com calma e paciência.

Calma e paciência que estavam difíceis de manter. Por Deus, Damien era tão apertado e quente que Pip poderia gozar bem ali e não reclamaria. Manteve o ritmo dos movimentos com muita dificuldade, pois o que queria de verdade era disparar e buscar o orgasmo com tudo que tinha, sem pensar em mais nada que não no corpo de Damien.

Separando-se de um último beijo, Pip escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Damien, inspirando fundo seu cheiro e excitando-se mais ainda com ele. Gozou dentro dele quase sem perceber, completamente envolvido nos gemidos do anticristo e o barulho de pele batendo contra pele. Um calafrio correu sua coluna e ele arqueou-a involuntariamente. Estremeceu e apertou os ombros de Damien com força, parando os movimentos por um momento para se concentrar no êxtase que o engolia por completo.

Uma vez que voltou a si, Pip encostou a testa no ombro de Damien e voltou com as estocadas, apesar do pênis flácido dentro dele. Compensou isso com a mão no pau do anticristo, masturbando-o como se quisesse arrancar dele tudo que tinha.

Ele parecia estar gostando, se a forma como gemia indicava alguma coisa. Damien mordia os lábios numa tentativa de contê-los, mas Pip o beijava sempre que o fazia e soltava bem quando entrava, o barulho ecoando pela sala vazia. Suas mãos seguravam com força nos ombros de Pip e arranhavam suas costas, buscando onde apoiar, e o arrepiando desde a base. Ter um pau dentro de si e ser masturbado ao mesmo tempo era demais para Damien aguentar de uma vez, não tinha como evitar de se perder nos próprios gemidos e o prazer com que Pip o banhava. Poderia ficar assim a noite toda, observando Pip por baixo, vendo seu rosto se contorcer com cada estocada e sabendo que ele amava cada movimento tanto quanto ele.

Gozou acompanhado de um gemido particularmente alto, pois o anjo mordera seu pescoço coincidentemente no exato momento que ejaculou. Sentiu Pip se afastar para o dar seu espaço e balançou os ombros com o arrepio que subiu pelo corpo, arrepiando todos os pelos de uma vez só. Arqueou as costas e as relaxou junto de um suspiro, o êxtase que o absorvera por aqueles segundos dissipando.

Damien ignorou a falta de ar ao abrir os olhos e sorriu para Pip, dizendo entre as arfadas: 

\- Eu disse que você ainda tinha jeito. 

O anjo sorriu e se inclinou para beijar Damien mais uma vez, com menos tesão mas igual paixão.

Saíram do sofá e buscaram as roupas no chão, sem se importar se estavam sujos ou não. O banho poderia vir mais tarde.

\- Ainda tem fôlego pra ficar acordado mais um tempo? - Damien perguntou/provocou Pip com um sorriso enquanto levantava as calças.

Foi retribuído por um sorriso sapeca de Pip, que o fitou de soslaio ao colocar a boina. Damien podia facilmente ficar excitado de novo, só pelo jeito como Pip o olhava, como se o pudesse devorar sem derrubar uma única pluma no chão - o que, para deixar claro, era mentira. O chão estava repleto de penas.

\- Não tínhamos combinado de virar a noite? Acho que, na posição que estou, posso pecar por uma noite. - ele disse e virou uma garrafa de bebida na boca.

Damien riu de canto e roubou a garrafa das mãos de Pip, fazendo-o se sujar todo de álcool. Passaram os cinco minutos seguintes brigando por quem ficaria com o último gole.

(...)

Por quase dois meses, ninguém deixou o palácio fora Satã. A princípio foi pelo temor de Phillip pelo que aconteceu, mas depois se tornou mais uma comodidade do que uma necessidade. Os empregados foram reduzidos a apenas os mais confiáveis, o que os rendeu tempo extra de trabalho e nem um minuto para dirigir a palavra à Phillip.

Como o próprio britânico já esperava, não sentiu nenhuma diferença, exceto pela falta de espaço para estender as asas - mas isso era resolvido quando se sentava no parapeito das janelas ou sobrevoava o castelo. Ele passava tempo demais sem conversar com ninguém para se incomodar quando não podia falar com os outros. De forma prática, não mudava nada. Ele ainda passava tempo com Damien, conversava com Satã e tomava o chá normalmente. A única perda verdadeiramente foram os voos limitados.

A única pessoa que saía de casa era Satã, para fazer suas aulas de pole dance e cuidar de alguns afazeres do inferno, mas o restante permanecia do lado de dentro, como se presos em quarentena.

Pip não se incomodava com aquela situação, realmente não sentia falta, mas acabou saindo daquele transe para voltar a treinar. Precisava ficar mais forte mais do que tudo, e duvidava que conseguiria fazer isso com uma simples flechada em um demônio.

Ao chegar no jardim e no centro de treinamento, Pip se lembrou de algo peculiar que aprendiam durante o treinamento de anjos: usar o vento de suas asas como lâminas. Não era algo que ele conseguiu dominar por completo, mas, a esse ponto, estava ficando sem opções.

Jogou o alvo para o alto e usando de movimentos ligeiros e suaves, cortou-o perfeitamente na metade com duas batidas de asa. Para uma primeira vez, Pip não estava tão ruim, mas definitivamente poderia ser melhor. Talvez quando ele cortasse cinco alvos de uma vez se considerasse mediocremente melhor.

O problema era o quanto custava para mover as asas tão rápido. Damien fazia parecer tão fácil, mas isso é porque suas asas eram nada mais que sua própria criação, e ele não tinha nenhuma noção do real peso que asas tinham de verdade. A resistência do vento era demais em asas muito grandes, e elas tinham que ser grandes em anjos para carregar seu peso - motivo pelo qual Pip se espantou com o tamanho da cama de Damien quando chegou - o que criava uma situação um tanto complicada quando se tratava de mexê-las com rapidez.

Eventualmente Pip chegaria lá, mas não seria hoje.

O anjo observou os pedaços do alvo caírem no chão e ele veio logo em seguida, puxado pela gravidade e cansaço. E ainda assim, com as mãos tremendo e as asas pesadas, Pip não conseguia parar de pensar naquele demônio. Sempre que pensava que tinha que melhorar suas habilidades, isso acabava voltando, independentemente de qual exercício estivesse fazendo. E só tornava tão mais difícil para ele conseguir levantar depois.

 _Um dia de cada vez,_ ele pensava, e se forçava a levantar do chão nem que fosse arrastando as asas e usando suas penas para suporte.

Em silêncio, lamentou pelo alvo quebrado. Se tivesse seus milagres, poderia concertá-lo com facilidade.

Enquanto secava a testa suada com a blusa, Pip arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver um dos pedaços do alvo tremendo no chão, e arregalou os olhos quando o viu ativamente se mexer, junto aos outros pedaços. Sem saber do que se tratava, o anjo observou de boca aberta os pedaços tremerem para perto uns dos outros e se juntarem nas partes quebradiças, formando novamente o mesmo alvo que ele tinha quebrado; agora novo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Perplexo era uma palavra que Pip julgaria decente para descrever sua expressão agora. Ele estava, de fato, perplexo com o que estava vendo. O alvo tinha acabado de se reparar sozinho! Seu coração começou a disparar em sua garganta por um segundo. Será que _ele_ tinha feito isso? Isso tinha algo a ver com a marca que desapareceu, ou ele estava sendo apenas muito precipitado?

Mas, se não fosse isso, que mais poderia ser?

\- E aí, anjo, vem sempre aqui? - uma voz flertou atrás dele, um pouco distante demais.

Pip sorriu e revirou os olhos. Ele já devia saber. Virou-se e encarou Damien com um sorriso inocente.

\- Na verdade, não. É uma das primeiras vezes que eu venho aqui. - respondeu, entrando no jogo.

\- Hm, não sei, não. - Damien murmurou para si mesmo enquanto se aproximava a passos esguios. - Eu sinto que já vi sua carinha fofa em algum lugar. - parou na frente de Pip e colocou uma mão em sua bochecha, admirando seu rosto.

O anjo engoliu um riso.

\- Eu não sei… Não costumo me misturar com demônios. Só um.

O anticristo murmurou em resposta e, soltando o rosto de Pip, começou a caminhar ao seu redor.

\- E como é esse demônio que você vê?

Agora Pip riu, mas de um jeito de descaso e desdém.

\- Acha que consegue ser melhor que ele?

\- É claro que acho, ele não deve ser bom o bastante pra você.

Pip revirou os olhos.

\- Me perdoe, senhor, ele é da realeza, e é o rapaz mais legal que conheci em toda minha existência.

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha, fingindo estar impressionado.

\- Ele é bonito?

\- Maravilhoso. - respondeu, sonhador. - É como se tivesse nascido perfeito.

Bajulação é algo que Damien nunca recusaria vindo de Pip. Não era a primeira vez que eles flertavam daquele jeito e não seria a última, não se ele pudesse arrancar mais elogios da boca de Pip.

\- E ele é legal?

\- O homem mais gentil que conheci, muito mais do que mereço, com certeza. Ele me faz sentir como se fosse maior que o próprio Deus, o que em si já é um pecado.

\- E ele é bom de beijo e cama?

Pip estreitou os olhos, ainda sorrindo de canto.

\- Eu nunca tive relações com mais ninguém, mas, até onde posso dizer, ele é muito bom no que faz. - disse mordendo o canto dos lábios.

Damien riu e cruzou os braços, batendo com o calcanhar no chão.

\- Do jeito que você fala, esse cara deve ser perfeito.

Cuspindo ar por entre os lábios, Pip deu um empurrão em Damien, de brincadeira, e riu dele.

\- Pare de me fazer te bajular, Damien. Você sabe que você é.

Segurando-se na gola do suéter dele, Pip o puxou para um beijo trêmulo com risadas e sorrisos, e suas asas batendo em suas costas. Damien retribuiu de imediato, passando os braços pela cintura fina dele e o puxando para perto. Ao separarem os lábios, se encararam com amor e contemplação, uma mão de Damien acariciando a lateral do rosto de Pip.

\- O que acha de passarmos um dia fora, hoje? Tem um lugar que eu queria que você conhecesse. - foi o anticristo que sugeriu a ideia,a boca mexendo quase em modo automático, pois os olhos estavam completamente perdidos nos de Pip.

\- Eu adoraria. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso. Contudo, no fundo de seu peito, sentiu um calafrio.

O anjo recebeu o braço de Damien e se deixou ser levado para fora, próximo à Damien de modo que pareciam colados. Ao caminhar, Pip sentiu os olhos de Damien em si por tempo longo demais, o deixando mais nervoso do que estava; mas Damien se pronunciou antes que Pip anunciasse suas preocupações:

\- Tem certeza de que está bem? Não precisamos ir se você não estiver confortável.

Ele estava confortável? O próprio Pip não sabia a esse ponto. Mas o que ele sabia é que não podia ficar trancado dentro do castelo para sempre. Suas asas exigiam certo exercício, e quebrar alvos não era o bastante. Era um sacrifício que precisava ser feito.

\- Não. Não, eu… Preciso me acostumar com isso. É minha vida agora. 

Preocupado com seu amado, Damien não comprou a resposta de imediato.

\- Pip, por favor, não precisamos fazer nada que você não queira. Se acha que essa parte do inferno é demais pra você, podemos ficar aqui. O castelo é grande o suficiente para você voar se quiser.

Algo palpitou em seu peito e Pip abriu um sorriso. Parou de andar e levou as duas mãos ao rosto de Damien, acariciando-o com ternura.

\- Oh, Damien, eu aprecio muito toda essa preocupação que você tem por mim, mas eu realmente não preciso. Vou ficar bem. Você vai estar comigo.

O toque de Pip era certo, seguro, como se verdadeiramente acreditasse em suas palavras. Ou ele confiava muito em Damien, ou era um excelente mentiroso.

\- Se você diz… Mas, se estiver incomodado com qualquer coisa que seja, me avise e iremos embora.

\- Não se preocupe, vou tomar cuidado.

Pip e Damien partiram sem aviso, não julgaram necessário. Pelo que Damien contou sobre seus planos, não levariam muito mais que duas horas. Queria apenas caminhar um pouco pelo inferno com Pip. Quem sabe, talvez sair do castelo fizesse bem aos dois. Por mais que ele não o fosse dizer, o anticristo sabia dizer quando Pip estava se sentindo restrito. Suas asas ficavam mais tensas e se movimentavam mais durante o sono. E, nos últimos dias, Damien não conseguia ficar mais de duas horas adormecido sem levar uma chulapada na cara.

Depois de saírem, seguiram direto para a cidade, da mesma maneira que da última vez. Pip segurava no braço de Damien e mantinha as asas erguidas e fechadas, além de o queixo alto, da mesma forma que ele fazia. Se não fosse pela compostura fixa, jamais diriam que se sentia tão imponente assim. Com cada passo, mais Pip temia por sua vida, sentindo os olhares dos demônios em si e sua alma inevitavelmente chamando a atenção. Ainda assim, fez o que podia para permanecer calmo. Aparência é o que mais conta nessa situação, e ele precisava se manter impecável.

Respondendo ao nervosismo de seu amado, Damien segurou mais forte em seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, mantendo sempre o olhar de soslaio nele. Sabia que estar ali era perigoso, então manter a atenção era essencial. Ele não tiraria Pip de seu alcance nem por um segundo.

Chegaram no lugar marcado algum momento depois, um pequeno restaurante que ainda servia comida humana, e entraram sem nenhum problema. Sendo o governante do inferno, Damien não tinha necessidade de fazer reserva alguma, então foram direto para seus assentos. Não tinha muita comida - ou nenhuma na verdade - que Pip reconhecia, embora alguns nomes fossem mais familiares do que outros. Pediu a primeira coisa para a qual seu dedo apontou quando fechou os olhos e Damien ficou com uma bisteca bem passada. Seja lá o que isso fosse, Pip tinha certeza de que devia ser ótimo.

A comida chegou rapidamente, para a felicidade do casal. Todos estiveram os observando o tempo todo, ou, mais precisamente, observando Pip o tempo todo. Ao ponto que ele não sabia se iria aguentar manter a coluna reta por muito tempo. Ele queria passar aquele momento com Damien sem precisar se preocupar, pelo menos uma vez. Portanto, quando a comida chegou, Pip fez questão de começar a comer o mais rápido possível. Quanto mais rápido saíssem dali, mais rápido ele poderia relaxar as asas. Era uma pena, pois a comida que escolheu estava realmente uma delícia.

Damien reparou de cara no comportamento errático de Pip. Ele não comia desse jeito, tão indelicado e apressado. Contudo, ele não estava em posição de julgar. Ver todos aqueles olhos famintos em Pip deixavam seus pelos em pé e a sola do sapato batendo no chão. Queria voar na garganta deles e dilacerá-los até não sobrar nada mais que uma poça de carne, ossos e sangue. A cada minuto que passava, menos ele conseguia se conter. Infelizmente seus planos não estavam dando certo naquela noite; não que ele já não soubesse, mesmo que bem lá no fundo, que estava fadado ao fracasso.

Após acabarem, levantaram-se da mesa e dirigiram-se à saída da mesma forma que entraram: com os braços entrelaçados e a cabeça erguida. Por cerca de cinco minutos depois de sair do restaurante.

Enquanto caminhava, Pip sentiu uma forte pontada na barriga, incomodando-o a ponto de fazê-lo se curvar com o braço na barriga.

Isso chamou a atenção de Damien, que parou de caminhar e se virou para ele, preocupado.

\- Você está bem, Pip? - perguntou, apreensivo.

\- Eu vou ao banheiro. - Pip murmurou baixinho e se soltou da mão de Damien. Ele seria rápido, apenas um instante.

\- Ei, espera…! - chamou atrás dele, mas o loiro não prestou atenção devido à dor. Continuou correndo sem dar bola aos gritos do amado; não porque não queria, mas porque estava insuportável aguentar essa dor.

Pip entrou de volta no restaurante, o lugar mais perto onde ele sabia que tinha banheiro, e correu direto para o mesmo.

Por que agora, dentre todos os séculos, suas necessidades humanas estavam atacando? Em uma hora tão inconveniente!

Pip abriu a porta e se enfiou na primeira cabine aberta que achou. Precisava ir rápido para não deixar Damien preocupado demais. Sentou-se no vaso e, abraçado à própria barriga, colocou tudo pra fora.

Foi bem mais doloroso do que se lembrava de ser, mas a dor se esvaindo dele era um consolo. Por Deus, tinha de haver algo errado com a comida, algo que não caiu bem! Ele não se sentia mal assim há mais tempo do que conseguia lembrar.

Algum tempo depois, sentindo-se muito mais aliviado, saiu da cabine e cambaleou até a pia para lavar as mãos, acidentalmente trombando-se com um demônio que acabou de sair da cabine.

\- Perdão, eu não quis… - Pip imediatamente começou a murmurar súplicas e agitar as mãos. 

Ergueu o olhar devagar, visto que era falta de educação se desculpar olhando os próprios sapatos. Porém, ao fazê-lo, reparou em algo estranho no demônio, algo que o fez arregalar os olhos.

Era mais de um demônio, quatro, apesar de ele ter trombado só em um. Contudo, a forma como eles o encararam, a forma como seus olhos o refletiam de um jeito estranho, algo neles levantou sua curiosidade. Algo neles era _familiar._

De um momento ao outro, a cabeça de Pip começou a girar, como se _ele_ tivesse acabado de girar, e sua mente floresceu de perguntas.

Quantos ali não eram antigos humanos? Quantos já não tiveram uma vida no céu e perderam tudo que uma vez tiveram? E quantos não foram completamente corrompidos por todos os milênios de tortura que sofreram? Ou por ficar ali por tempo demais? Quantos dali poderiam ter cruzado caminho com ele durante esse tempo? E quantas vidas passaram completamente despercebidas por ele, esquecidas para sempre?

O inferno funciona de maneiras misteriosas, definitivamente. A única coisa que Pip sabia, soube através de Damien e alguns anjos que fofocavam no céu, que, em uma mudança repentina e não prevista, que algo estava acontecendo com as almas que ali caíam. Era como um vírus que se espalhava por toda parte e ninguém estava imune dele. Antes que percebessem, não havia mais almas humanas no inferno. Depois disso, tudo foi por água abaixo. Demônios começaram a rastejar-se para fora do inferno, aproveitando-se da ligação que Satã tinha com o mundo mortal, e fincavam seus dentes em cada anjo que por aqueles ares voava. O que aconteceu em seguida ficou conhecido por todos: os anjos fecharam o céu, a humanidade reiniciou seu ciclo de evolução duas vezes, o apocalipse veio dez mil anos depois e o céu foi aberto para a batalha.

Uma batalha travada por almas sem a menor noção de sua mortalidade.

O céu perdeu todos os anjos de almas humanas no apocalipse, ceifados por demônios ou pelo fogo do anticristo, enquanto o inferno, que tinha um arsenal milhares de vezes maior, teve vários sobreviventes. 

Mas Pip nunca imaginaria que, debaixo da pele vermelha retorcida, os dentes salientes e os olhos famintos, ele veria um rosto com tanta clareza.

\- …Stan?

Seus olhos se aqueceram por um segundo e no outro teve que sair correndo, pois o demônio não perdeu tempo em abrir a boca e tentar uma dentada em sua cabeça. Logo os outros o seguiram, e Pip teve que arrebentar a parede para conseguir sair. 

Do lado de fora, mais demônios se acumularam, alguns segurando tridentes nas mãos, mas todos com barrigas roncando e bocas cheias d’água.

Pip abriu as asas e disparou pelo teto ao mesmo tempo que tentaram pular nele, escapando por pouco. Disparou para longe do restaurante e buscou desesperadamente por Damien, o encontrando bem no momento que seus olhos carmim desviaram da confusão para ele.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou ao vê-lo pousar.

\- Me distraí, agora corre!

Pip puxou a mão de Damien e os dois começaram a correr da multidão que os seguia, muito similar à perseguição, dez mil anos atrás. Os demônios começaram a se aproximar, a fome os impulsionando mais e mais, ao ponto que um quase conseguiu tocar na asa do loiro.

Em um ato de desespero, Pip agarrou Damien pelos braços e o atirou para o ar com toda sua força, arremessando-o a vários metros do chão. Pegou-o pelos braços e voou o mais rápido que pôde para o mais longe possível, a multidão pouco a pouco desaparecendo de vista.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou à Damien, preocupação em seus olhos.

O anticristo suspirou, aliviado.

\- Agora sim. Eles não nos alcançam aqui em cima. Demônios já não voam mais como antes. E nem eu.

\- Que bom que você tem uma carona, não é? - o anjo piscou para ele e endireitou a cabeça para seguir com a direção.

Damien riu e apertou as mãos de Pip, o qual logo o trouxe para cima e o carregou estilo noiva.

\- Onde vamos fazer nossa última parada? - perguntou.

\- Acho que, depois desse incidente, eu gostaria de passar algum tempo no jardim. Creio que ninguém nos perturbará lá.

Damien assentiu e se acomodou nos braços de Pip para ser levado ao castelo. Quase dormiu por todo o trajeto, cansado da perseguição - e acabou que os braços de Pip eram muito confortáveis de se estar.

Chegando ao castelo, desceram algumas quadras antes dos portões e voltaram à postura de quando saíram, pois precisavam manter a aparência de que nada ocorrera. No entanto, Damien não pôde conter o braço protetor que deixou nas costas de Pip e a desconfiança em seu olhar.

\- Boa tarde, majestade. - cumprimentou Demonius ao abrir o portão para eles.

\- Tranque a porta para nós, Demonius. - o anticristo o ordenou e passou sem dizer mais nada, praticamente arrastando Pip com ele enquanto o fazia.

Desceram o mais rápido que conseguiram ao jardim e esconderam a passagem, finalmente permitindo-se um minuto de paz e tranquilidade. Damien suspirou ao se sentar na grama, debaixo da árvore junto a Pip.

\- Bom, isso foi… Alguma coisa. - tentou quebrar o gelo de alguma forma, mas o anjo permaneceu cabisbaixo e de asas juntas. - Ei, você tá bem?

\- Foi tudo culpa minha. - ouviu-o murmurar, quase como um sussurro. Pip tinha uma expressão tão triste e decadente que cavou um buraco no peito de Damien. Oh, como o angustiava vê-lo assim!

Damien estreitou os olhos por um segundo e se aproximou mais de Pip, encostando sua coxa na dele, envolvendo prontamente sua cintura com um braço.

\- Você não precisa encontrar um culpado pra se sentir melhor. Já aconteceu e saímos inteiros dessa, é isso que importa. Eu jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você, Pip. - murmurou em resposta e encostou a têmpora na dele, afagando-o com ternura.

O menor de todos os sorrisos apareceu nos lábios de Pip e ele retribuiu o afeto.

\- Nada vai acontecer comigo, Damien. Eu só preciso treinar um pouco mais minhas habilidades de batalha. Admito que estou um tanto enferrujado. - Pip tentou dar continuidade ao assunto e passar segurança à Damien ao mesmo tempo, mas sentiu que falhara. 

Para isso Damien não tinha resposta; não algo que fosse direto. Passou os dois braços ao redor de Pip e o trouxe para acomodar a cabeça em seu peito, tão enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto com a mão mais próxima. Já acomodado, aproximou a boca do ouvido de Pip e sussurrou uma promessa enlaçada de carinho e proteção.

\- Nem que eu tenha que viver com você nos escombros da superfície, eu vou te proteger custe o que custar.

(...)

Algo acordou Damien no meio da noite. Um barulho vindo do andar de baixo. Não era na verdade o barulho o que acordou Damien, mas sim uma sensação ruim, como quando você tem a impressão de que estão falando mal de você e a pulga pula em seu ouvido pelo dia todo, sem te deixar dormir. Foi isso que acordou Damien.

O anticristo olhou para seu lado, onde Pip dormia tranquilamente. Depois do dia que tiveram, não seria bom para ele ser despertado por uma sensação dessas. Ele precisava do máximo de descanso possível. 

Se levantou da cama com cuidado, desviando das penas e se tirando de debaixo das asas do anjo para conseguir sair. Hesitou por um instante, parado ao lado da cama, esperando por qualquer movimento inesperado de Pip que dissesse que estava despertando. Quando nada aconteceu, Damien suspirou e caminhou até a porta do quarto.

Desceu até o primeiro andar sem nenhum problema, tomando cuidado com cada passo para não fazer barulho demais. Quando se trata de ouvir uma conversa em segredo, o sigilo é seu melhor amigo, e Damien sabia muito bem escutar em segredo.

Procurou pelo barulho pelos corredores, flutuando acima do chão com o uso de seus poderes para não chamar atenção ou esbarrar em algo, e acabou sendo levado até a biblioteca. Lá dentro, seu pai conversava algo com Demonius, o que chamou a atenção do anticristo. 

Seu pai não era do tipo que chamava pessoas para conversar a não ser que fosse para foder. Ele apenas tomava o tempo para _conversar_ com alguém se algo ruim estivesse acontecendo e ele precisasse desesperadamente de um conselho.

\- Demonius, isso é mau. - ele disse, caminhando de um lado para o outro com as mãos nas costas. O acompanhante de seu pai apenas assentia e o observava com os olhos, sem fazer nenhum outro movimento. - Os sentidos dos demônios estão entrando em colapso. Se não fizermos algo logo, não vai demorar até que uma onda deles tente invadir castelo para nos expulsar e roubar nosso lugar.

Damien franziu o cenho e estreitou os olhos. Então era disso que se tratava. Seu pai já tinha ficado sabendo em tão pouco tempo, antes mesmo de ele pensar em como poderia contar à ele o que aconteceu. Se aquela conversa fosse para onde Damien imaginava que iria, ele não voltaria para o quarto tão cedo.

\- Me perdoe pela franqueza, majestade, mas o mais provável é que seja a influência do anjo. - disse Demonius, inconscientemente confirmando todas as suspeitas de Damien.

E o pior de tudo, ele estava certo. 

Era algo que Satã já comentou com Damien antes, quando ele contou à ele sua exigência para a paz com o céu. A alma de Pip era a única restante, cujo brilho era chamativo demais para os demônios ignorarem. Depois que o caos se tornou demais no inferno para que todos pudessem ser supridos com comida, a qual estava cada vez mais perdendo seu efeito em saciar o apetite deles, os demônios se voltaram uns contra os outros, até receberem uma interferência direta do anticristo. Almas e carne eram a única coisa que os demônios conseguiam provar e gostar, pois todo o resto não tinha gosto, não os satisfazia o suficiente. E, agora que todos se tornaram demônios, não havia mais carne mortal para desfrutarem. 

Exceto a de Pip. 

Sua existência era o suficiente para deixar qualquer demônio louco.

\- Ele é a última alma humana existente, a última fonte de alimento que eles têm. A mera presença dele aqui já pode ser sentida, pois sua alma brilha tanto quanto a luz do próprio sol. - explicou o demônio de cabelos brancos.

\- Como eu saberia como é o sol, Demonius? - Satã estreitou os olhos para ele, como se duvidasse de sua palavra.

\- Vossa majestade já esteve na Terra.

\- Isso já faz millennia! Não é mais a mesma coisa!

Satã parou de subir à Terra muito antes do fim da primeira humanidade, por questões um tanto quanto políticas envolvendo seu filho. Era uma pena, pois ele adorava se aproveitar das invenções dos humanos para passar o tempo.

Ele parou de andar abruptamente, as mãos apertadas nas costas, e suspirou. Algo se contraiu dentro de Damien. Antes mesmo de seu pai abrir a boca, ele já sabia o que ele ia dizer e que não gostaria nadinha.

Seu coração começou a acelerar dentro do peito conforme seu pai se virava para Demonius, uma expressão em seu rosto que só confirmava, mais uma vez, as suspeitas de Damien. Ele começou a suar frio e estremecer só de pensar no que poderia acontecer, no que ia acontecer.

Não. Ele não podia deixar que aquilo se concretizasse de jeito nenhum. Ele não ia passar por aquilo de novo.

\- Talvez seja melhor considerarmos… 

\- Quer que eu mande Pip de volta para o céu?

Satã parou de falar e se virou para a porta, de onde Damien o encarava com o cenho franzido e fogo nos olhos.

Ambos arregalaram os olhos. Eles não sabiam que ele estava ouvindo.

Satã engoliu em seco e começou a suar antes mesmo de pensar em dizer alguma coisa.

\- Damien… 

\- Era isso que você ia dizer, não é? Que Pip deveria ser mandado de volta para o céu?

Satã começou a abrir e fechar a boca como um peixe, sem formar palavras coerentes. Seu filho o encarava com os olhos quase marejados e as mãos tremendo. Se era de medo ou ódio, ele não sabia dizer. 

\- Damien… 

\- Não me venha com essa! - interrompeu-o mais uma vez. - Eu sei o que você ia dizer! Vocês querem que Pip vá embora!

Satã abriu a boca mais uma vez, mas sabia que nada que dissesse consolaria o filho. Ele descobriu tudo precocemente e antes que tivessem uma ideia concreta em mente; mas, pelo que Satã podia analisar no momento, tudo se encaminharia para aquele fim de qualquer forma. Damien só chegou lá antes deles.

\- Eu sinto muito, filho. Mas acho que teremos que… 

Numa tentativa de aproximar-se do filho, Satã ergueu a mão para colocá-la em seu ombro, mas surpreendeu-se ao ver seu pulso ser agarrado com força e fumaça deixar o local. As palmas de Damien estavam ardendo em chamas e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. O carmim dos olhos reluzia como se estivessem no escuro - não estavam - e o encaravam com um ódio ardente.

\- **Não.** \- sua voz, grossa como a do pai, ecoou pela sala; o chão pareceu tremer por um momento. Damien inspirou forte. - **_Eu_ ** **sinto muito.**

Jogou o pai longe com uma mão e atraiu um dos espalhadores de brasa para si com a outra. Equipando-se dele, armou-se contra o pai e, aproveitando sua queda, correu para acertá-lo.

Raiva consumiu o réu do inferno de um segundo ao outro, dando-lhe a força que precisava para pegar o segundo espalhador e bloquear o ataque de Damien. No entanto, não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de usar seus poderes e arremessá-lo do outro lado.

Demonius correu cedo o bastante para escapar da bagunça que se tornou aquela sala. O vento criado pelo anticristo ergueu todos os móveis, girando-os ao seu redor e atirando-os contra Satã, o qual respondia com bolas de fogo.

O anticristo era naturalmente mais forte que Satã. Herdeiro dos poderes do inferno com a paixão ardente de um humano. Não seriam meras bolas de fogo que acabariam com ele. Agarrando-as com as mãos nuas, arremessou-as de volta para o pai, e assim ficaram presos em uma partida de queimado, tentando acertar um ao outro e conquistar o objetivo.

Ao atirar uma bola maior que as demais, Satã não percebeu sua mão indo longe demais e adentrando o tornado, mas Damien sim. Amarrando a corrente ao redor de seu pulso, soltou um grito gutural e arremessou-o, a algema invisível estourando seus tendões e músculos e deslocando sua mão ao ponto que se desprendeu completamente do corpo.

Satã bateu na parede, sangue jorrando das artérias de sua mão e espalhando-se pelo chão. Gritou ao perceber-se perfurado nas costas por um grande espinho que Damien invocará durante seu acesso de raiva, o qual eficientemente prendeu-o no lugar.

O vento aquietou e desapareceu, levando Damien ao chão. Esbaforido, caminhou até o pai, coletando o espalhador de brasas do chão e armando-se dele. Uma vez diante do pai, escárnio e desprezo fitou-o dos próprios olhos e a arma foi erguida acima da cabeça, pronta para dar o golpe de misericórdia que acabaria para sempre com Satã.

Todo o amor de Damien pelo pai esvaiu-se como se nunca tivesse estado lá, como se não passasse de uma ilusão. Tudo que restou foi o ódio que vinha com ser apunhalado pelas costas.

Rangeu os dentes e apertou o espalhador.

\- Não. - Satã gemeu, mas não em misericórdia. Em negação. - Eu me recuso a me deixar ser morto por minha decepção de filho. Se vou morrer de qualquer jeito, então que seja pelos meus termos.

Com um chute, Satã jogou Damien no chão, o espeto prateado caindo de suas mãos e ao lado de sua cabeça. O anticristo gemeu baixinho mas se levantou com rapidez, a mão movendo-se para pegar o espeto e se colocar em posição de batalha. Entretanto, quando se levantou, seu pai já estava de pé, com uma mão cravada no próprio peito e as unhas compridas enfiadas no músculo do próprio coração. Damien assistiu, com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto, seu pai puxando o órgão do peito e o amassando na palma da própria mão.

Enquanto o último sopro de vida escapava os lábios de Lúcifer, Damien o encarava em contemplação. O corpo caiu inconsciente no chão, sangue escorrendo das feridas e manchando o chão de vermelho.

Nada. Damien não sentia nada. E em meio a tanto sangue e vísceras que escorriam para fora do peito do falecido capeta, se perguntou se alguma vez verdadeiramente amou.

Suas orelhas se ergueram de repente ao ouvir um barulho estrondoso vindo de fora, acompanhado de uma sensação maravilhosa e horrível em seu peito, uma mistura de sentimentos tão controversos que ele nem sabia se o que escorria por seu rosto era suor ou lágrimas.

Deixando o corpo de seu pai para trás sem pensar duas vezes, Damien disparou para seu quarto, subindo as escadas em desespero e sentindo no fundo de seu coração que algo estava errado com Pip. 

Ele quase chegou lá, mas foi impedido de subir mais um degrau por uma forte luz que emanou de uma grande janela.

De um segundo ao outro, ele não conseguia mais se mexer se não na direção da luz. Teve de parar no parapeito, as duas mãos segurando nos tijolos com força, até os nós dos punhos ficarem brancos. Uma forte luz branca brilhava nos céus vermelhos do inferno, cegando-o completamente como o fogo do próprio. E, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia parar de olhar.

Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido e as mãos tremiam com adrenalina, como se estivesse em perigo. Mas como podia ser possível? Como algo tão soberbo como aquele anjo podia lhe causar algum mal?

(...)

O barulho que Damien ouviu, não tão longe do castelo quanto gostaria, fora provocado por um evento que ocorreu muito antes do momento presente, quando Damien tinha saído do quarto.

O anticristo tinha passado pouco mais de oito minutos fora do quarto, não muito tempo quando se está dormindo, mas tempo mais que o suficiente, até vantajoso, para quem estava invadindo domicílio e praticando sequestro.

A Terra pode ter sido completamente destruída, mas clorofórmio ainda existia e era relativamente popular entre os demônios.

Pouco a pouco, Pip começou a recobrar a consciência. A primeira coisa que percebeu, e a mais importante, foi que estava amarrado. A segunda, é que estava em um lugar desconhecido. E a terceira, é que não estava sozinho.

\- Eu quero um pedaço da asa primeiro.

\- Eu quero as coxas.

\- São só duas coxas! Aprende a dividir!

\- Você aprende a dividir! Eu tô faminto! 

Pip forçou os olhos a fechar mais uma vez, tendo reconhecido as vozes e a fome refletida nessas. Apesar de ter tido apenas dois encontros infelizes com demônios, o impacto que eles causaram deixaram uma cicatriz tão vívida em sua mente que ele nunca mais esqueceu aquelas vozes distorcidas que falavam com tanta luxúria; elas até apareciam em seus sonhos de vez em quando, para atormentá-lo enquanto mãos grosseiras o arrastavam para o mais profundo abismo.

O loiro tentou permanecer calmo e controlar a respiração, para não chamar a atenção. Pensar racionalmente seria a melhor coisa agora, a fim de evitar tomar decisões precipitadas. Se ele estava com um bando de demônios e não estava dormindo, então quer dizer que Damien não estava por perto, e eles muito provavelmente estavam a quilômetros de distância do castelo. Ele poderia voltar voando com facilidade, mesmo que estivesse amarrado por cordas, mas precisaria lutar com sabe-se lá quantos demônios no processo. Ou talvez nem fosse necessário, dependendo do quão rápido ele conseguiria abrir as asas e sair voando.

Se é que eles estavam ao relento.

Mãos violentas agarraram seus cabelos e o puxaram para cima, forçando um grito para fora de sua boca, as mãos em vão erguendo-se para tentar se soltar.

\- Ele está acordado. - disseram e o jogaram de volta ao chão.

Pip virou-se e olhou diretamente para o demônio que o segurava, o qual tinha um brilho faminto em seus olhos. 

Ele imediatamente estremeceu da cabeça aos pés e começou a suar frio. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

\- Legal! Torna tudo muito mais divertido! - um outro demônio riu e começou a se aproximar junto aos demais.

Pip estremeceu e encolheu, juntando as asas ao corpo. Não gostava do lugar onde estava, muito apertado, e sua mente começou a disparar com todas as possíveis escapatórias que poderia usar.

Os cinco demônios se entreolharam por um instante, e depois a ele.

\- Ele não vai falar nada? Não vai lutar? Pensei que anjos fossem mais divertidos e corajosos, não medrosos e covardes.

Pip não respondeu. Podia não ser o mais orgulhoso dos anjos, mas Pip se lembrava muito bem que demônios gostavam de provocar os anjos como para colocá-los abaixo deles e provocá-los. Uma missão suicida, mas Pip não estava em posição boa para julgar.

\- Acho que nesse caso podemos comê-lo logo. - outro demônio sugeriu.

De um segundo ao outro, Pip voltou a ficar apavorado, o rosto pálido e as mãos tremendo entre os laços.

Riram de sua miséria e tentativas desesperadas de romper as cordas. Ver o anjo tentando escapar, sabendo que não tinha como, era diversão demais para conterem o riso.

Quanto mais se aproximavam, mais Pip se encolhia e tremia, temendo o pior. Aqueles animais o comeriam. Dilacerariam sua carne e usufruiriam de sua dor como se não significasse nada; pior, se divertindo com ela. Pip estaria acabado, partido em um milhão de pedaços, puxado de um lado para o outro até estourar e deixar de existir. E ele sabia perfeitamente o que o aguardava do outro lado dessa vez: um escuro e vazio nada. Não veria Damien outra vez, perderia qualquer consciência de sua existência, deixaria de ser. Ele desapareceria para sempre, servindo em seu último momento como comida de demônio. Tocado por aquelas mãos pecadoras e horrendas, usado ao bel prazer deles e descartado como um brinquedo usado. _Ele se tornaria o brinquedo e a comida deles._

Uma onda de choque mandou os demônios para trás, de costas para a parede e para longe de Pip. Grunhidos e resmungos encheram a caverna, os demônios tentando se levantar apesar da onda de tontura que atordoava seus sentidos. Um dos demônios levantou a cabeça, inicialmente com a intenção de encarar o anjo com ódio, mas o sentimento rapidamente desapareceu, substituído por espanto e, talvez, pavor.

Do outro lado da caverna, Pip jazia encostado na parede, olhos fixos no teto, e o corpo convulsionando como se estivesse tendo um ataque. Ele continuava atado pelas cordas, braços, pernas e asas, e frente a frente com os demônios, mas seus olhos não focavam neles em qualquer maneira, e, no estado em que estava, duvidava que ele estivesse com a cabeça em qualquer coisa, mas não neles.

\- Mas o que…? - um dos outros demônios murmurou ao seu lado. - O que está acontecendo com ele?

\- Todos os anjos fazem isso?

\- Eu acho que não… - murmurou o demônio de antes, se colocando de pé e caminhando até ele. Quanto mais se aproximava de Pip, mais sua boca salivava e as pupilas dilatavam com o desejo inconsciente de comer. Quando parou diante dele, já tinha a boca aberta e os dentes salientes à mostra, pronto para atacar.

Os olhos de Pip, cravados no teto, cruzaram-se com a silhueta do demônio durante apenas um segundo, no seguinte, a caverna explodiu. Mais uma vez os demônios foram lançados para longe, dessa vez por uma explosão muito mais violenta que abriu completamente o telhado, e, ainda desconhecido pelos demônios, partiu as cordas de Pip.

Do fundo da cratera que um dia foi uma caverna, de seu pequeno confinamento, um par de grandes asas brancas levantou a figura de Pip do chão. O garoto claramente não era mais o mesmo, não aquele do qual os demônios ouviram falar; uma luz envolvia sua figura e os cabelos loiros projetavam uma sombra quase ameaçadora em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo que uma luz anormal reluzia de dentro de seu chapéu. Os demônios estremeceram e sacaram tridentes para se defender, mas uma rajada de vento lançou-os para longe com apenas um bater de asas de Pip. Uma vez que ergueram os olhos, fitaram diretamente nos olhos de Pip, vazios de qualquer sentimento e mais cristalinos que qualquer água na primeira Terra; e, ainda assim, nada se podia ver dentro de suas órbitas além do mais puro branco.

Os demônios podiam apenas observar enquanto Pip subir para o alto com o bater de suas asas, empurrando o ar para baixo e criando uma rajada de vento muito mais forte do que deveria ser normalmente. Durante a subida, a boina que carregava na cabeça caiu em algum lugar no chão, revelando a auréola que brilhava acima de seus cabelos loiros. Abaixo dos pés do anjo, os demônios tremiam, completamente apavorados ao encará-lo daquela posição.

O anjo, no entanto, não pareceu notá-los, agarrando uma mão à um arco conjurado de puro ar e puxando a corda com a outra. Da frente de seu corpo, na ponta do arco, um ponto de luz surgiu, girando em uma espiral e tomando a forma de uma flecha de luz.

Só então, ele tomou nota daqueles abaixo dele. Aquelas criaturas, tão pequenas, como insetos, debaixo de seus mocassins. 

_Que bom._

E então ele sorriu.

_Vocês deveriam ter medo de mim._

Uma rajada de luz disparou da flecha com um piscar de olhos. Os demônios tiveram tempo apenas de arregalar os olhos antes de serem atingidos. A luz os atravessou, fina comovam agulha, diretamente no peito, e se estendeu até além onde Pip conseguia ver. Os segundos que se seguiram foram agonizantes, um único momento de silêncio antes que explosões consecutivas preenchessem-no junto aos gritos de pavor e agonia dos demônios atingidos.

Sangue esparramou-se com a explosão, uma gota singular tocando a ponta do sapato de Pip, mas não chegando em qualquer lugar perto de suas asas. A rua estava completamente pintada de vermelho até onde a vista alcança e sabe-se lá onde foi a flecha de Pip. Não havia um único vestígio dos corpos em que um dia habitaram almas amarguradas.

Pip não estava respirando. As íris azul claro reluziam como o céu mais limpo e marcas douradas brilhavam em seu corpo, muito semelhantes a olhos.

Pouco a pouco, a luz dissipou, e Pip fechou os olhos enquanto seu corpo despencava dos céus, diretamente para o chão. Ele foi impedido de cair por muito pouco, por uma força demoníaca que o aninhou em seus braços, deixando apenas as grandes asas brancas de fora.

\- Pip! - exclamou Damien, chacoalhando seu corpo e o encarando com preocupação. Tinha saído do transe por pouco, a tempo de disparar na direção de Pip e pegá-lo nos braços. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e tampouco era importante, não quando colocado contra a saúde e bem-estar de Pip.

O loiro ofegou ao abrir os olhos e segurou-se com as duas mãos no suéter de Damien.

\- Me tira daqui. - ele sussurrou, tão baixo que o anticristo foi incapaz de escutar. De um segundo ao outro, no entanto, os olhos de Pip se arregalaram e o desespero engoliu cada centímetro de seu ser. Ele sentou nos braços de Damien e colou seu rosto ao dele, o desespero muitíssimo visível em seus olhos azuis. - Damien! Por favor! Eu preciso sair daqui! Me tira daqui! 

Confusão era a palavra que melhor descreve os sentimentos de Damien no momento, seguido por desespero. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Pip, se ele estava bem ou não. Mas ele conhecia aquele olhar. Aquele olhar de desespero e apelo, ansiando por algo que poderia ser a solução para salvar ou destruir sua vida. Um olhar que ele jurou fazer seu melhor para nunca mais ver novamente.

Conjurando asas em suas costas, ele pegou impulso e atravessou a barreira do inferno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinha quem acabou de escrever TODOS OS CAPÍTULOS DESSA FANFIC?
> 
> Issae, euzinha!! 😗✌️
> 
> Talvez eu comece a atualizar com mais frequência agora que tá tudo terminado, mas ainda sem certeza  
> Mas um absoluto é que eu acabo essa fanfic ainda esse ano! Bem a tempo de postar o primeiro cap da sequel ano que vem!! Eu to muito animada gente vocês não tem noção!!


	7. Terra

_ Dormir não é um hábito que anjos têm. Anjos, apesar de não terem as mesmas necessidades que os humanos, possuem as mesmas habilidades. Eles não são incapazes de comer, beber, defecar ou fazer sexo, bastava apenas um bom uso dos milagres para ter todas as habilidades dos humanos na ponta do dedo. Isso era válido para todos os anjos, exceto para os de alma humana. _

_ Apesar de lhes serem concedidas asas, os anjos de alma humana mantinham sempre um pé em suas origens. Não tinham necessidades como os humanos, no sentido de precisarem comer e dormir para sobreviver, mas ocasionalmente sentiam falta dessas coisas, uma nostalgia cruel que os lembrava do novo status quo ao qual deviam se acostumar. _

_ Ainda assim, mesmo com essas diferenças, alguns anjos gostavam de engajar no ato de dormir para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido - afinal, não tinham como cumprir suas tarefas de noite, visto que todos os humanos estavam dormindo. Isso era especialmente comum entre os anjos da guarda, dentre os quais Pip fazia parte. Eles se reuniam em um pedaço específico do céu e se abrigavam em uma nuvem própria, que não seria utilizada para chuva, e a usavam de cama, colocando-a próxima às dos demais, para sempre se manterem em grupo. _

_ Pip era o único que tinha sua nuvem afastada.  _

_ Não era por uma decisão sua, é claro. Nunca era uma decisão sua. Ele estava tendo pesadelos frequentemente demais e estava atrapalhando os outros a dormir. Seus milagres já estavam em sério risco de serem tirados dele e os outros anjos não aguentavam mais acordar com ele se remexendo em sua nuvem e batendo as asas desesperadamente toda noite.  _

_ Então, para resolver essa questão, os arcanjos decidiram afastar Pip para a extremidade do céu, sua nuvem muito mais abaixo que a dos outros anjos. Assim, ninguém escutaria seus protestos e resmungos durante a noite e poderiam dormir tranquilamente sem se preocupar com ele. _

_ Mas, é claro, ninguém se perguntou como Pip se sentia com aquela decisão. _

_ Ele, mais do que ninguém, estava tendo dificuldades de se acostumar aos últimos anos de turbulência, pior do que estava quando ele era um recém-morto. Tanta incerteza sobre o que aconteceria, sobre o possível apocalipse e a ascensão do anticristo estava o deixando muito inseguro e nervoso, temeroso de que algo horrível pudesse acontecer - não que a ideia de apocalipse seja boa, não - e agora o estavam isolando do restante dos anjos, deixando-o completamente sozinho e desprotegido, sem ninguém para pegá-lo se caísse - figurativamente falando, é claro. _

_ Se antes ele estava tendo problemas durante o sono, agora Pip não conseguia nem adormecer. A sensação de solidão o perseguia como um terror noturno, sem o dar um segundo de sossego em que ele poderia ser carregado para longe, para não pensar em qual a notícia ruim da vez quando acordasse. Mas quando que o mundo era gentil de fazer qualquer coisa que Pip pedia? Se Pip pede, é garantia de que nunca acontecerá; não se depender da sorte. _

_ Em uma nuvem muito menor do que seu corpo, Pip balançava as asas numa tentativa falha de alcançar um rastro de nuvem que foi deixado para trás. Ele não conseguia dormir, como em todas as noites, e o suspiro que deixou sua boca era igual a todos os outros. Ele só queria poder dormir para esquecer seus problemas. _

_ Suspirou e enfiou a cara na nuvem, silenciosamente desejando que pudesse adormecer assim, ou sentir algo que o desse ao menos algo que o tirasse daquele transe de chateação. _

_ Solidão era o pior inimigo de Pip há muitos anos agora. Nem quando estava cercado de pessoas ele se sentia incluso; coisa que não era muito surpreendente, dado que ninguém ali gostava dele. Ir à Terra era terminantemente proibido, especialmente nesses momentos instáveis em que a guerra nuclear estava prestes a acontecer e o anticristo a começar o apocalipse; os anjos eram sempre muito cautelosos com relação a isso. Portanto, descer para a Terra estava fora de questão, a não ser que fosse parte da brigada dos anjos da guarda. Era muito pior para Pip, ao ponto de ser cruel, que tivesse que guardar a segurança de milhares de pessoas ao mesmo tempo e não poder falar com nenhuma delas - não que elas fossem gostar dele de qualquer forma. _

_ Estar sozinho é algo terrivelmente cruel, especialmente para os já solitários. Pip estava acostumado, é claro; era assim desde sua vida, mas era ainda pior quando todos à sua volta falavam de você pelas suas costas e você sabe. Não há como escapar dos sussurros ou fazê-los parar, eles estão sempre ali, trabalhando e dando o seu máximo para arrancar de você toda a sua sanidade. E Pip estava preso neste loop por toda a eternidade. _

_ O único momento de mínima felicidade que tinha era quando estava com Damien, mas isso só podia acontecer durante o dia, quando Pip era liberado para trabalhar e não devia justificativas ao céu. O único momento em que sua ausência se tornava algo agradável para os outros tanto quanto sua própria solidão era para Pip. Eles podiam passar o dia inteiro juntos e fazer qualquer coisa que quisessem que ninguém se importaria. Era apenas uma pena que durasse apenas por esse momento e Damien e ele não podiam sair à noite como gostariam. _

_ Suspirando mais uma vez, Pip virou na nuvem e deitou em cima da própria asa, o rosto encarando o céu nu à sua frente, marcado apenas pelo brilho das estrelas. Ele ergueu uma mão curiosa para uma delas, como se pudesse pegá-la, e silenciosamente se perguntou como seria estar tão alto que ninguém o alcançaria, como seria estar tão alto que ninguém poderia dizê-lo o que fazer. Se Pip está morto, quer dizer que ele consegue voar até outros planetas apenas com o bater de sua asa? Ele poderia ir até onde a humanidade jamais pensou em ir? _

_ Especulações, especulações. Só serviam para lhe deixar curioso. Os arcanjos diziam que questionar ordens era algo ruim, que causava conflito e influenciava ao caminho do mal. Nunca questionar a palavra divina talvez fosse a maior e mais especial daquele mundo, pois todos que desafiavam a palavra de Deus acabavam no fogo. _

_ Como Damien. _

_ Como seria passar a eternidade no inferno?, ele se perguntava, Como seria estar cercado por todos os lados por criaturas pavorosas e os humanos mais falhos que Deus já criou? O inferno era dito o lixo do céu, onde eles atiravam as almas que não prestavam, que já não serviam o propósito ao qual foram designadas e estavam perdidas. É para onde os anjos iam também se desobedecessem à Deus. É para onde Pip iria se fosse pego junto a Damien. _

_ Damien… Como será que ele estava? Como será que passava suas noites? Não no sentido de dormir, mas no sentido de estar tão sozinho quanto Pip. Damien, assim como ele, não tinha nenhum amigo, não depois de tanto tempo. Quando se separavam com o cair do dia, ficavam sozinhos pelo resto da noite, sem ninguém para abraçarem e os fazer companhia.  _

_ Mas ao menos Damien tinha seu pai. _

_ Pip se perguntava com mais frequência do que sentia que deveria se seria possível que os anjos o dessem o turno da noite também, para que ele tivesse mais tempo fora e pudesse sair mais com Damien. Será que aceitariam? Será que Damien aceitaria? Pip realmente esperava que sim, pois essa dor em seu peito, dia após dia, tornava-se mais insuportável. _

_ Sua nuvem tremeu de repente, como se um vento a soprasse para longe do lugar. Isso tirou Pip do transe, deixando-o alerta e pronto para fazer de seus milagres uma flecha, se assim fosse necessário. _

_ Sentando-se na nuvem e erguendo as asas, Pip olhou ao seu redor, adrenalina correndo em suas veias e as mãos tremendo ao lado do corpo. _

_ Quando ouviu um “psiu” baixinho, dito em uma voz familiar demais, ergueu as sobrancelhas e sentiu a respiração travar na garganta. Não poderia ser… Poderia? _

_ Ele se colocou de quatro na nuvem e engatinhou até a beirada, colocando a cabeça para fora e olhando para baixo. Todo o cabelo caiu ao lado do rosto, cobrindo suas orelhas e projetando uma sombra em seu rosto. Ao menos isso impediria qualquer um de ver a expressão de surpresa em seu rosto ao dar de cara com Damien flutuando bem debaixo de sua nuvem. _

_ As sobrancelhas juntaram-se na testa e as pupilas contraíram. _

_ \- Damien?! Que está fazendo aqui? Sabe que está morto se te pegarem! _

_ Mais do que qualquer um ficaria, Pip estava espantado com a presença de Damien ali, tão perto do céu. Não sabia o que pensar daquela situação toda, e Damien não tinha nem falado uma única palavra! _

_ Retribuindo a surpresa de Pip com um sorriso sem graça, Damien ergueu-se pouquíssimos centímetros a mais no ar para se aproximar dele. Não tinha como chegar muito perto sem invadir o céu e alertar todos os anjos de sua presença, mas qualquer proximidade a mais de seu anjo já o deixava muito feliz. _

_ \- Apenas se eu entrar no céu. E esse lugar é bem afastado; tenho as sombras para me esconder. ...A não ser que você não me queira aqui. _

_ Pip quase riu. Apesar das circunstâncias, ele ainda quase riu. A preocupação com o contexto da situação desapareceu quase que imediatamente. Damien havia subido todo esse caminho para vê-lo. _

_ \- Quando que vou negar sua presença, Damien? _

_ Pip olhou por cima do ombro para se certificar de que ninguém estava acordado e observando, mas ele estava completamente sozinho. Virou-se mais uma vez para Damien e se inclinou mais sobre a nuvem, tomando cuidado para manter equilíbrio e não cair. A distância entre onde Damien estava e o limite do céu era relativamente grande, comparada com a baixa estatura de Pip, ao ponto que ele, mesmo esticando o braço o máximo que podia, pôde apenas tocar a ponta de seus dedos com os de Damien. _

_ Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Pip sentindo o calor de seu amado, acompanhado de um suspiro relaxante escapando ligeiramente pela boca. _

_ \- O que o trás aqui, querido? Sabe o quanto é perigoso! - exclamou o anjo, apertando os dedos de Damien entre os seus. _

_ O anticristo pigarreou e revirou os olhos com ironia. _

_ \- Os anjos não poderiam acabar comigo nem se quisessem muito. _

_ Pip não duvidava das habilidades de Damien, nem por um minuto, mas havia muito em jogo para que pudesse colocar aquilo à prova, muitas preocupações. _

_ \- Mas eles querem, Damien, e sabe que vão tentar. Se nos virem juntos, tentarão me usar contra você. Oh, eu odiaria ser a razão pela sua queda. _

_ \- Mas já sou caído, meu amor. Não há como uma criatura do inferno alguma vez ter subido. _

_ \- Teu pai já foi um anjo em vida passada. Poderia ser também. _

_ \- Se considera meus poderes os de um anjo, acho de muito mau-gosto.  _

_ \- Por que acha isso? - perguntou, arqueando curiosamente a sobrancelha. _

_ \- Porque eles são a razão de eu ter de ficar longe de você. Se eu fosse um mortal comum, não teria que me esforçar tanto só para segurar sua mão. _

_ Pip soltou um suspiro que nem sabia que estava contendo, reajustando-se em sua nuvem para segurar melhor a mão de Damien. Seus dedos estavam ficando suados, mas isso não o incomodava de maneira alguma. Seu coração batia alto demais para prestar atenção em qualquer incômodo que seja. Ah, se não fosse pela distância…  _

_ \- Se você fosse um mortal comum, Damien, nunca teríamos nos conhecido. Eu prefiro passar um pequeno momento contigo, tocando apenas tua mão, do que uma eternidade ao lado de um desconhecido. Além do que, você é perfeito do jeito que é. Não te teria de outra forma. _

_ Um sorriso sincero surgiu nos lábios do anticristo e, por Deus, o que Pip não daria para beijá-lo naquele instante. Estavam tão próximos, mas tão distantes ao mesmo tempo. Pip queria puxá-lo para seus braços, agarrá-lo com todas as forças e não soltá-lo nunca mais. E sabia que Damien sentia o mesmo. _

_ \- Amaldiçoadas sejam as regras do teu mundo. Sabes o quanto eu daria para beijar-te agora? _

_ As bochechas de Pip coraram e ele tentou apertar mais a mão de Damien, um pequeno e sutil sinal de que desejava o mesmo. _

_ Se não fosse pelo barulho de suas asas, talvez pudesse considerar descer. _

_ \- Faço de tuas palavras as minhas, meu amor. É uma pena que não possa subir. _

_ Uma pena mesmo, pois não tinha nada mais pelo que Damien ansiasse naquele momento além do anjo diante dele. _

_ \- Talvez um dia, meu querido. Farei de tudo para que chegue à esse momento. Até lá, fico contente de poder beijar sua mão. - disse e inclinou-se para pressionar os lábios sobre a pele de Pip. _

_ \- Foi apenas para cortejar-me que veio aqui, querido? - perguntou Pip com um riso baixo. Atrás dele, suas pernas balançavam para frente e para trás. _

_ \- Não podes julgar-me, amor, pois teria feito o mesmo no meu lugar. _

_ \- Tem razão, eu teria. - admitiu, rindo baixo. _

_ Por tudo, Damien podia passar toda a eternidade ouvindo a risada de Pip. Por mais baixa que soasse, era como música para seus ouvidos, espantando todos os maus espíritos para longe. Quem dera pudesse de fato ficar assim por toda a eternidade. _

_ Infelizmente, coisas ruins acontecem com pessoas boas, e o céu pouco a pouco começou a clarear, sem nenhum dos dois amantes perceber o tempo passar. O primeiro a notar foi Damien, e seu coração não hesitou em se contrair no peito, angustiado com o saber do que vinha à seguir. _

_ \- Preciso ir, meu amor. O sol logo vai se aproximar de seu nascer. - o anticristo murmurou, desejando silenciosamente que fosse mentira. _

_ Pip ergueu o olhar, sem mexer a cabeça para não soltar a mão de seu amado. E ele estava certo, pois as nuvens já começavam a clarear, com um azul levemente mais claro que anteriormente. _

_ \- Oh…  _

_ Pip parecia querer esconder, mas Damien conhecia perfeitamente todas as expressões dele, e aquela definitivamente era uma de decepção e angústia. Seu pobre Pip, não devia ter de se separar dele, nunca em um milhão de anos.  _

_ Sem ter muito que pudesse fazer, apertou a mão de Pip na sua, tentando junto ao gesto esticar-se para sentir sua palma, mas sem sucesso. _

_ \- Por favor, não fique chateado. Prometo que o encontrarei em algumas horas. Eu só queria ter a chance de olhar para você mais uma vez antes de me deitar e voltar aos deveres do submundo. _

_ Pip compreendia perfeitamente o sentimento, o desejo de adormecer com o rosto da pessoa amada fresco em sua mente; ele sentia isso todo dia. Se adormecer ao lado de Damien fosse uma opção, não teria tantos pesadelos o atormentando durante o período de inconsciência. Mas não era, e teria que passar as próximas horas ansiando para que chegasse em breve o momento em que seu sofrimento acabaria - nada mais que sua rotina diária nos últimos vinte anos. _

_ \- Por favor, não se atrase para nosso encontro. Não me faça esperar mais por você do que meu coração já anseia. - pediu Pip em súplica, usando toda a força que ainda restava em seus dedos para apertar os de Damien. _

_ \- Eu não vou. É uma promessa, Phillip.  _

_ Lentamente e com o coração pesado, os dedos entrelaçados se separaram, e o corpo de Damien desceu por entre as nuvens até desaparecer por completo da visão de Pip. Ainda assim, o anjo se virou na nuvem com um sorriso apaixonado no rosto e o coração batendo forte. Aquela seria uma das únicas noites em que ele dormiria bem em toda a eternidade. _

(...)

Ar gelado penetrou a pele de Damien com uma brutalidade que fez até seus ossos tremerem, por mais que ele estivesse usando roupas de frio. A primeira coisa que notou foi a claridade daquele céu em comparação com o inferno, o qual era bem mais escuro. Estreitou os olhos e apertou Pip em seus braços. Não podia pensar nisso enquanto suas asas continuavam batendo. Com um rasante, o anticristo sobrevoou prédios destruídos com o anjo em seus braços, desviando de nuvens de fumaça que flutuavam no céu e pousou no ponto mais alto que encontrou; destroços de ferro de um antigo prédio que devia servir para negócios.

Os pés bateram firmes no chão e apertou Pip nos braços até se estabilizar por completo e sentir o vento parar de balançar seu corpo. Uma vez parado no lugar, ajudou o anjo a descer de seu colo e o colocou no chão com cuidado. As asas de Pip esparramaram-se no chão e tremularam de leve conforme Pip voltava à si. Damien se abaixou ao lado dele e colocou as mãos na dele, tentando trazer a atenção para ele.

\- Pip, consegue me ouvir? - perguntou baixo ao loiro ao subir as mãos ao seu rosto.

A princípio, ele não respondeu, permanecendo com os olhos fixos no chão, nas próprias mãos trêmulas. Pouco a pouco, foi voltando a si e ergueu o olhar para encontrar com o de Damien, que refletia toda a sua preocupação. Sua respiração foi voltando ao normal e seu corpo relaxando.

\- Eu… - a voz falhou por um instante, mas um pigarrear corrigiu o problema. - Eu estou melhor agora, eu acho.

Damien pausou por um momento, deixando Pip se estabilizar e parar de respirar pesado. Podia não saber o que estava acontecendo com seu anjo, mas sabia que respiração pesada não era bom sinal. Manteve uma mão nas costas e Pip e a outra acariciando seu braço calmamente, tentando distraí-lo de seu nervosismo. 

Eventualmente, ele conseguiu se acalmar e as pupilas azuis voltaram ao normal, escurecendo até a cor do oceano profundo que sempre foram. Ele abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco.

\- Eu acho que meus milagres voltaram. - murmurou temeroso, quase como se fosse mentira.

\- Eu percebi. Aquela sua flecha foi difícil de não ver. - disse Damien.

Pip mordeu o lábio inferior com temor e fechou os olhos. Ele havia matado o povo de Damien a sangue frio, da mesma forma que os anjos matavam demônios há séculos! O que isso queria dizer sobre ele? Estaria se tornando um soldado como eles? Ah, Deus, era tudo que ele menos queria.

\- Me desculpe... Eu não tive outra opção.

\- O que aconteceu? - perguntou o anticristo com uma mão em seu ombro.

Hesitante em responder, Pip abriu a boca e a voz saiu trêmula. Pensar no ocorrido o dava calafrios e uma angústia que ele não estava acostumado a ter, não desse tipo. E só piorava com quanto mais falava.

\- Eu fui sequestrado. Me levaram pra uma caverna e tentaram me devorar. Só consegui escapar com aquela flecha. - disse baixinho.

Damien por pouco conteve a raiva. Demônios entraram em seu palácio e ele nem havia percebido? Como isso era possível? Os malditos deviam ter encontrado uma forma de passar pelos portões. Como não importava, era ótimo que estivessem mortos, ou sofreriam um bocado nas mãos de Damien.

Ao invés de pensar no ruim, resolveu focar no bom. Pip estava inteiro.

\- Mas você está bem.

\- Estou, pelos meus milagres. - sorriu um sorriso forçado, mas este não durou muito. - Damien, você acha que eu estou quebrado?

\- Claro que não! - Damien respondeu de imediato. - Você não lembra que a marca e o selo entraram em conflito? Devem ter se cancelado e você agora está livre pra usar seus milagres.

Coisas demais. Eram coisas demais para a cabeça de Pip. Ele não entendia a lógica dos milagres e tinha quase certeza de que nunca viria a entender. Ele só queria ter um pós-vida tranquilo com o homem que ama; era pedir demais até quando não estava mais sob a guarda de Deus?!

Ele engoliu em seco e tentou se manter otimista:

\- Acho que podemos falar com Satã sobre isso, apenas para ter certeza de tudo. Ele deve saber o que isso tudo significa.

Foi neste momento que Damien percebeu que estava fodido.

Silêncio perseguiu a voz de Pip, deixando-o desconfortável. Virou-se para Damien, que não tinha os olhos nele. Tinha algo errado.

\- Damien…?

\- Satã está morto.

Pip arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração parar de espanto.

\-  _ O que!? _

\- Eu fui obrigado! - Damien gritou, mais uma vez assustando Pip, e deixou lágrimas rolarem pelo canto de seus olhos.

O anjo permaneceu quieto até ele se acalmar, para só então se aproximar mais dele e passar o braço por seu ombro.

\- O que aconteceu?

A respiração de Damien saiu trêmula, assim como suas mãos. Não era por simpatia por Satã, mas pelo medo de como Pip o veria quando soubesse o que aconteceu. Ele sempre foi tão pacifista, como lidaria com o fato de que seu amante matou o próprio pai?

\- Os demônios estavam se agitando demais. Ter uma alma humana por perto, ainda mais uma alma pura, estava deixando-os desgovernados. E ele te culpou. Se eu não fizesse algo, ele o teria mandado de volta. Eu não tinha outra escolha.

Pip ouviu pacientemente e, ao fim, abaixou a cabeça. Culpa o corroeu por dentro. Não tinha como culpar Damien, pois a culpa foi dele. Nada teria acontecido se não fosse por ele.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo seu pai… - era tudo que podia dizer, pois voltar no tempo não era uma opção.

O rosto de Damien escureceu, qualquer sinal de simpatia pelo ocorrido desaparecendo ao perceber a tristeza de Pip.

\- Não sinta. Eu nunca gostei dele de verdade; era apenas um mecanismo que me impedia de matá-lo antes da hora. Não se culpe, Phillip, isso estava destinado a acontecer.

Sim, ele sabia disso, mas não o impedia de se sentir mal pelo ocorrido. Naturalmente, Pip detestava conflito; portanto saber que algo assim aconteceu por culpa dele o estava corroendo mais que ácido.

Damien o puxou pelo ombro para um abraço e o aconchegou em seu peito. O anjo aceitou o gesto com prazer, encolhendo em seu colo e fechando os olhos. 

O calor de Damien o envolveu como um cobertor, quase o colocando para dormir. Talvez fosse o que ele precisava: dormir e esquecer. Mas de repente os olhos de Pip se abriram, lembrando-se de um detalhe crucial.

\- O que foi? - perguntou Damien ao perceber seu amado se mexer.

\- Estamos na Terra. - as palavras saíram de sua boca como água, com uma pequena falha ao final.

Acompanhando o olhar dele com seu próprio, Damien virou-se para o horizonte, completamente encoberto por fumaça.

Muito mudou de milênios para cá, obviamente, mas o contraste era muito mais brusco do que Damien imaginava. Havia pouquíssimos vestígios de prédios, e nenhum deles era intacto. A guerra nuclear acabou com tudo no planeta inteiro, deixando apenas os destroços. Os prédios estavam tombados, todos os vidros quebrados e destruídos, nada em perfeita estrutura. O chão não tinha nada de verde, pintado com o marrom da terra e o preto do fogo alastrado e que ainda tinha cinzas pra serem carregadas com o vento.

Conhecendo a história daquele mundo, Damien sabia que eles estavam em apenas uma pequena minoria de restos da guerra. Grandes potências, mais fortes ainda que da primeira humanidade, voltaram-se umas contra as outras em uma batalha mais sangrenta que qualquer outra, apesar de ninguém restar vivo o suficiente para ver o sangue de milhões ser derramado. As bombas que explodiram dizimaram qualquer coisa em um raio de milhares de quilômetros. Aqueles que não morreram na explosão, morreram pelos ventos fortes erguidos pelas explosões, fortes o suficiente para devastar tudo ao seu redor, estourando vidros, arrancando árvores, devastando casas e derrubando prédios. Se, de alguma forma, alguém sobreviveu à isso, morreu em seguida pela poluição do solo, contaminação da água e do ar, toxicidade nos alimentos e toda a carne restante ou sufocado pela quantidade de calor no ar. Damien se surpreendeu que a Terra não fosse uma enorme piscina, de tantos estragos que os mortais puderam causar à criação tão facilmente. Ele e Pip tiveram a tremenda sorte de subir em um dos pequenos pedaços de terra que tinham restado com construções minimamente sólidas.

As únicas formas de vida ali presentes eram as plantas que cresceram sobre os destroços, tomando tudo que podiam em uma tentativa desesperada de sobreviver. Não havia frutos ou flores, nem uma única árvore. A luz do sol não chegava tão perto do solo a ponto de poder existir grama, tendo as plantas que esticarem-se para o topo dos prédios para conseguir alguma coisa, além de as nuvens de fumaça bloquearem uma boa parte da visão e da luz natural, tornando insuficiente para as plantas rasas crescerem. Ainda assim, Damien duvidava que essas criaturas sobreviveriam por muito tempo. 

Uma nuvem densa de fumaça sobrevoando o topo do prédio onde estavam parados fez Damien começar a tossir desesperadamente, assim como Pip. Em um reflexo e acesso de raiva, o anticristo agitou o braço e forçou as nuvens de poeira a dispersarem-se, abrindo o céu para o sol aparecer e o ar ficar minimamente respirável mais uma vez, para a felicidade de seus pulmões. Eles não podiam morrer por câncer de pulmão ou sufocamento, mas ainda era uma sensação muito desconfortável.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Damien para Pip, o qual tinha os olhos arregalados em choque.

\- É tão diferente do que eu imaginava… 

Damien não sabia o que pensar da reação de Pip. A Terra nunca significou nada para ele além de uma breve fonte de entretenimento. Contudo, para Pip, ela foi seu lar por milhares e milhares de anos, havia uma conexão emocional muito mais forte do que a de Damien e sua própria casa.

O anticristo apertou o anjo em seus braços.

\- Esse mundo não é o mesmo que te acolheu, não em questão de humanidade. Ele foi refeito duas vezes; você deve ter visto. A primeira humanidade, a humanidade fracassada e a terceira humanidade, que foi a última antes de abandonarem o projeto em favor do apocalipse.

Durante seu tempo no céu, Pip soube dos ocorridos através das línguas fofoqueiras de outros anjos. Deus e Jesus, pai e filho, discutiram sobre como deveriam começar a nova Terra, e resolveram arriscar a evolução mais uma vez. Fracassaram. A linhagem morreu antes de sair dos anfíbios, e o mundo foi resetado outra vez. Depois disso, veio a terceira humanidade, em que tentaram uma aproximação mais direta: convocaram todos os anjos humanos e os colocaram diretamente na Terra, sem mais nem menos. E o resultado foi um tremendo inferno. Algo aconteceu durante este experimento que fez com que as almas convocadas não voltassem mais. Elas desciam, viviam e morriam, sem nunca voltar ao céu. Ninguém soube explicar o que aconteceu, até hoje é um mistério. A única coisa que Pip sabia é que foi mantido preso no céu pela proteção dos outros anjos e feito de bobo da corte, uma fonte de piada para todos os anjos, o que o impediu de descer e o condenou a mais de três milênios de humilhação e solidão.

\- Não posso dizer que observei o desenvolvimento do mundo. - disse ele. - Foi a última coisa que passou pela minha cabeça. Mas eu nunca esperava que tivesse chegado a esse ponto… 

Damien não sabia como responder à isso, então ficou quieto, deixando que Pip absorvesse a vista por um instante antes de atraí-lo novamente. Ele o teria deixado em paz para ter mais tempo com seus sentimentos, mas tinha conhecimento o suficiente sobre o mundo para saber que não tinham esse tempo. O inferno precisava de um líder, e ele tinha que estar lá antes que outra pessoa subisse.

\- Pip, nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. - virou-se para ele. - Agora que seus milagres voltaram, não sei se poderei te camuflar dos demônios. Sua alma já chamava atenção antes, agora atrairá o dobro pelo seu brilho.

Ele assentiu, bem ciente de como anjos eram brilhos fáceis no radar de demônios; sua mera existência já era o bastante para deixá-los de olho arregalado e mortos de fome. Era injusto, mas não tinha muito que Pip pudesse fazer, quanto mais sendo uma mistura de anjo e humano.

\- O problema não é eu me defender, não é?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Acho que você já faz isso bem o suficiente. - algo dentro dele derreteu quando Pip abriu um meio sorriso. - O verdadeiro problema é o desespero que despertará nos demônios nesta forma. Ficará impossível de controlar. É claro que pode eliminá-los definitivamente com suas flechas, mas não sei se é a solução mais adequada.

\- Eu consigo dar conta de alguns demônios, mas nunca lutei contra um exército inteiro deles.

\- Voltar ao inferno será perigoso demais para você. Eu não posso arriscar te perder por não sabermos o que está acontecendo.

As asas de Pip retraíram.

\- Você não está sugerindo me levar de volta, não é…? 

Damien arregalou os olhos com as implicâncias da pergunta, o absurdo dela.

\- É claro que não! Nunca! Viemos longe demais para eu simplesmente te devolver ao céu. - em um momento de impulsividade, Damien puxou Pip para um abraço e o acolheu em seu peito. - Não, você nunca mais vai ter que voltar lá pra cima..

O anjo soltou um suspiro aliviado, suas asas perdendo a tensão que carregavam. Seu pior medo devia ser voltar para aquele lugar, vinha logo depois de ser devorado por demônios. Ter Damien longe dele por tanto tempo foi a pior tortura que sofreu no céu, uma que durou por tempo demais e doeu muito mais que qualquer maldade que os anjos pudessem falar sobre ele ou para ele.

\- O que faremos, então?

Tomando um tempo para pensar, Damien prendeu a cintura de Pip com seu braço e o puxou para mais perto, apoiando as pernas dele por cima das suas. O anjo apoiou a cabeça sobre seu ombro e fechou os olhos, deixando que as carícias em sua cintura e em sua coxa o acalmassem.

\- Considerando as opções, creio que o melhor será deixar você aqui em cima.

Esqueça, o medo voltou.

Pip recuou e quase se soltou do braço de Damien, mas a força com que o segurava o impediu.

\- Aqui em cima?! Damien!

\- Pip, me escute primeiro antes de questionar. - insistiu o anticristo, acalmando-o com a outra mão em seu rosto. - O trato com os anjos dizia que eles não poderiam invadir as terras tomadas pelo inferno. Qualquer lugar que me pertença poderá ser habitada por você, sem perigo algum dos anjos te encontrarem e tentarem te arrastar de volta, ou descobrirem nosso plano. Só precisamos ficar longe da fronteira.

Alarmes na cabeça de Pip o diziam que isso não era uma boa ideia. Lá em cima ele ficava tão exposto. Não lhe agradava a ideia de tanta exposição assim, apesar de suas asas poderem esticar-se melhor com o espaço. O medo irracional de que os anjos poderiam encontrá-lo, descobrirem que foram traídos e o levar de volta à força para puni-lo ecoava em sua mente, lembrando-o de um de seus piores medos: perder Damien outra vez.

Colocando as duas mãos na gola da blusa dele, Pip desviou o olhar e engoliu a própria saliva.

\- Eu não sei, Damien… Me parece arriscado demais. E onde é que eu ficaria? A Terra não é mais habitável há tempos! Não desde o início do apocalipse… - tentou encontrar uma desculpa, mas não foi muito bem-sucedido.

\- Eu sei que é, mas você não é mais vivo; portanto, não corre risco algum ficando aqui. 

\- A não ser o de sufocamento.

\- É só espantar as nuvens com as asas. Quem sabe você não cria um ambiente propício pras plantas crescerem e te fazerem companhia. - Damien gesticulou para as trepadeiras que quase chegavam ao topo do prédio.

Pip olhou para onde ele apontava e retraiu as asas mais uma vez. Pobres plantinhas. Se esforçam tanto para conseguir um mínimo de energia e frutos de vida, tal qual a Pip.

Ele queria que Damien estivesse certo, queria  _ tanto _ que ele estivesse certo, mas a incerteza já lhe era uma companheira de longa data.

\- E onde vou ficar? Como vou dormir?

\- Dá pra improvisar um quarto ou algo assim em um desses prédios. Eu posso te ajudar, se você quiser. Não é como se tivessem outros humanos que pudessem destruir tudo de novo.

Nisso ele estava certo. Pip não sentia um único vestígio de sentimentos naquele mundo, apenas o cheiro de morte, destruição e plástico queimado.

Ele estava sem mais desculpas. Nada lhe vinha à mente que pudesse usar como razão para voltar ao inferno com ele. Naquela discussão, o vencedor foi Damien.

\- Acho que tem razão… - murmurou Pip de cabeça baixa.

Chateação era uma emoção fácil de se ler no rostinho de Pip, ele já não era feliz há muito tempo, e causava em Damien uma angústia insuportável.

Não conseguia Pip ver que ele apenas queria mantê-lo seguro? Se ele fosse devorado, Damien não teria como trazê-lo de volta. O perderia para sempre. Se fosse preciso que ele fizesse uma constante viagem entre o inferno e a Terra para mantê-lo existindo, é isso que faria.

Ternamente prendeu o rosto de Pip entre as palmas da mão e puxou-o para dar um delicado beijo em seus lábios, gelados com o frio da Terra.

_ Oh, Pip, se você soubesse o quanto realmente me dói ver você assim, tão distante da felicidade que merece. Eu não desejaria por nada mais que salvá-lo desta angústia impiedosa. _

Puxou-o para um abraço ao fim do beijo e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça repetidas vezes enquanto o acariciava. Ah, aquele calor que seu pequeno corpo lhe dava. Se pudesse permanecer assim para sempre, com Pip sentado sobre suas pernas, encolhido em seus braços, Damien lutaria contra todos os mundos para conquistar esse direito. Não havia nada que ele desejasse mais que a Pip.

Erguendo o rosto dele com uma mão em seu queixo, beijou-o mais uma vez, intensamente ansiando por permanecer para sempre ao seu lado, sob o calor daquelas mãos tão pequenas que tocavam-lhe o rosto tão ternamente.

\- Regressarei ao inferno para acalmar a situação, pois tenho certeza de que não está boa, e logo volto para te ajudar a encontrar uma casa e ajudar nos detalhes.

Sem mais opções, Pip assentiu. Fechou os olhos quando Damien o beijou mais uma vez e deslizou para fora de seu colo, a saudade dele surgindo antes mesmo de ele desaparecer.

Viu-o partir em meio a uma coluna de fogo com um pouco de hesitação e um olhar de angústia dirigido à si. Em algum lugar ali no meio, Pip pôde pegar um pequeno vestígio da ternura e amor com que Damien o cobriu há poucos segundos atrás. 

Suas asas tremularam em suas costas e ele deu um suspiro pesado. Estava mais uma vez sozinho, em um mundo que não era mais seu.

Deitou-se na superfície dura e fria do prédio, optando por fechar os olhos e fingir dormir a ver o estado em que deixaram o mundo que, em uma outra vida, o acolheu.


	8. Anjo humano

Observar o desenvolvimento da Terra era um passatempo que alguns anjos acataram com o decorrer dos séculos. Ver de camarote o crescimento da mais grandiosa criação de Deus e como ela caminhava para seu inevitável fim, alguns anjos até cobravam extra pelas melhores nuvens para assistir, como se fosse algum tipo de filme ou livro para o divertimento deles. Humanos eram sempre voláteis demais, com seu livre-arbítrio para esbanjar como bem entendessem, e os anjos adoravam parar um momento durante um longo dia de trabalho para ver que decisões eles tomariam que mudaria para sempre suas vidas. É verdade que isso fazia com que centenas de pessoas morressem sem seus anjos da guarda, mas eles faziam mesmo assim. Pip nunca foi particularmente muito fã disso, sempre concentrado demais em coisas completamente diferentes do que a vida de pessoas aleatórias. Mas agora isso nem importava, pois tudo foi destruído com a última humanidade. Apenas algumas plantas sobreviveram e Pip suspeitava que nem elas permaneceriam por muito mais tempo naquele mundo. Aquele mundo já não abrigava as mesmas circunstâncias que o acolheram quando era vivo, sejam elas quais forem, e ele não sabia se estava tão empolgado assim para descobrir o que seus semelhantes fizeram daquele lugar. Em sua mente, seria mais uma decepção do que algo que o faria bem. Talvez fosse melhor ficar longe de tudo por algum tempo.

Suspenso no ar por suas asas, Pip as usava para afastar as nuvens de poeira e poluição para mais e mais longe de onde agora era sua casa. Se fosse ficar por lá, não queria o efeito de toda a maldade dos homens o atormentando e o lembrando de tudo que eram capazes. Estava lá para passar bem, não para se angustiar pelas escolhas dos outros. Enquanto pudesse fazer algo por aquele mundo, o faria de bom grado. Era o mínimo que o devia por pertencer àquela espécie desprezível.

Uma vez terminado o trabalho, pousou no topo do prédio e suspirou, cansado. Já estava aprendendo a controlar melhor a habilidade de suas asas há mais de um mês, mas não estava acostumado ainda ao quão pesadas ficavam depois das rajadas. Pip não tinha tanta experiência quanto gostaria, ao ponto de ficar cansado com muito pouco, incluindo o treino de seus milagres recém libertos. Entretanto, não podia descansar agora, pois as nuvens voltavam rapidamente com o sopro do vento em sua direção. 

Isso se tornou bem comum e bem irritante. Pip não controlava o tempo, apesar de poder manipular o vento com suas asas, então a poeira sempre voltava para ele uma hora ou outra.

Ao terminar de tirar todas as nuvens mais uma vez, uma voz o chamou logo abaixo.

\- Você fez um bom trabalho tirando as nuvens.

\- Damien! - Pip exclamou seu nome com felicidade ao encontrá-lo e deu um voo rasante para aterrissar no prédio. - Você já voltou!

O anticristo deu de ombros com um sorriso orgulhoso.

\- Me livrar de Satã foi mais rápido do que eu esperava. Ordenei à Demonius que ficasse de vigia sobre o inferno e me mandasse um sinal caso algo acontecesse.

Ainda não descia para Pip que Satã estava morto. Soava errado. Mas, se Damien realmente o matou, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser lamentar. Satã parecia alguém tão legal. Pip desejava ter podido conhecê-lo melhor pelo tempo que ficou no inferno, mas sabia que, se Damien não tivesse feito o que fez, ele nem estaria ali agora.

\- Ele tem como te alcançar aqui? - perguntou Pip, referindo-se a Demonius e os demais.

\- Não. Por isso que eu dei no pé enquanto falava. Ninguém vai precisar nos incomodar aqui.

\- Mas e quanto ao inferno?

\- Eles não podem passar se eu não abrir os portões para eles, não têm como sair. Foi assim no apocalipse e será assim agora: eu em cima e eles embaixo, aguardando minhas ordens. Acho que, enquanto eu descia de novo, sem você, eu só percebi o quanto eu não me importo com o que acontece com o inferno. Querendo ou não, os demônios vão me obedecer se eu der uma ordem. E, se não obedecerem, uma pequena amostra de medo não fará mal.

Pip não estava gostando muito daquela ideia. Deixar o inferno sem supervisão lhe soava mais como um palco para desastre iminente. No entanto, Damien era o senhor do inferno agora e Pip não entendia nada de política. Tudo que os anjos o ensinaram foi manter as asas limpas, sorrir e acenar. Ele não era a melhor pessoa para dar pitaco sobre esse assunto.

\- Creio que você sabe o que faz. Confio em você, Damien. - sorriu por educação e encolheu as asas.

Caminhando pelo telhado do prédio destruído, Damien aproximou-se da casa improvisada de Pip, encarando o britânico por cima do ombro enquanto puxava assunto:

\- Como está a decoração do apartamento?

O anjo estreitou os olhos para ele. Damien sabia muito bem como estava o estado do apartamento: caos puro. Estava organizado por um mínimo, mas nada muito longe disso. Tinha uma cama, uma mesinha de cabeceira e uma pilha com suas roupas em uma mesa. Só. Mesmo com seus milagres, havia algo que o impedia de tentar usá-los em sua própria “casa”. A falta de controle, pra começar.

\- Você deu sorte de cair em um prédio mais ou menos estável. - disse à Damien. - A estrutura estava sólida e não vai cair se eu pular, e a parte de dentro só está com os móveis destruídos, deu pra arrumar. Decoração não é algo que eu costumo fazer, mas deu pro gasto.

\- Eu podia te ajudar.

\- Não preciso depender de você pra fazer essas coisas pra mim, Damien. Eu sei me virar. Além do mais, preciso aprender a controlar meus milagres novamente, já que eu passei tanto tempo sem eles.

\- Está tão constipado assim? - Damien provocou, colocando as duas mãos na cintura e arqueando a sobrancelha para ele.

Verbalmente não veio a resposta de Pip. Ao invés disso, ele se afastou de Damien, caminhou até a beira do prédio e fez a pose de quem vai atirar uma flecha. Envolto em luz, a imagem de um arco e uma flecha carregada de energia surgiu nas mãos de Pip, a ponta da flecha voltada para um ponto distante no horizonte. O anjo prendeu a respiração e soltou-a junto ao arco. 

Damien arregalou os olhos com a rajada de vento que soprou em sua direção, balançando seus cabelos e quase levantando sua blusa. As penas de Pip levantaram com o vento, bloqueando o sol acima deles quase que por completo. A luz o iluminava de cima para baixo, de tal forma que o fazia parecer uma das antigas pinturas em mosaico que os humanos costumavam fazer; Damien não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, apesar de a luz estar machucando seus olhos. 

A flecha continuou seu caminho rasgando o ar e deixando um rastro de luz extenso até desaparecer no horizonte. Ergueu-se uma nuvem de poeira em uma explosão de onde a flecha desapareceu, movimentando o ar e provocando mais uma rajada de vento, esta que chegou nos dois um pouco mais fraca que a de ricochete.

Damien estava abismado. Conhecia o poder dos anjos e o quão destrutivas suas flechas e milagres podiam ser, mas nunca viu uma explosão tão grande quanto aquela. Era um poder de destruição como ele nunca viu antes. Há várias razões para aquilo estar acontecendo, a maioria desconhecida para o anticristo; mas, se tivesse que apostar em alguma, seria que Pip estava sobrecarregado pelo tempo que passou com os milagres retidos pelo bloqueio que os anjos colocaram nele. Parecia o mais plausível e provável.

\- Caralho…

\- Isso é algo que eu preciso aprender a controlar. Não se importa se eu te emprestar pra me ajudar, certo? - perguntou Pip com um sorriso.

\- É claro que não, querido. Você sabe que eu adoro um bom treino. Você foi até onde enquanto eu estava fora?

Pip arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta, confuso, o que, em troca, deixou Damien confuso.

\- Você não saiu daqui?

\- Eu deveria? 

O anticristo deu de ombros. Não sabia como responder àquela pergunta. Quando desceu ao inferno, o fez com a dedução de que Pip, curioso como era, sairia para explorar o mundo e ver como estava.

Estava uma bosta e ele detestaria cada minuto do passeio, mas ainda seria um passeio.

\- Não sei. Achei que fosse querer explorar a terra do pós-apocalipse.

Querer explorar ele queria, mas não só ele tinha outras preocupações como também não tinha certeza se queria saber o que tinha acontecido àquele mundo. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer é ele descobrir uma situação pior que o inferno, com mais pessoas sofrendo. Anjos não podem interferir na criação divina sem permissão, e Pip certamente não a tinha agora.

\- Eu não acho que estou pronto para explorar ainda. - foi sua resposta, e abriu as asas para descer até a janela, a única forma que tinha de entrar no prédio.

O quarto menos destruído do prédio era pequeno demais para Pip conseguir esticar totalmente suas asas, mas grande o suficiente para deitar e andar por alguns segundos. Era a única coisa que ele precisava. Havia pequenas plantas crescendo nos cantos da parede, a qual estava apenas parcialmente decente. A pintura, que nenhum dos dois sabia dizer qual cor deveria ser, já havia se desgastado há muito tempo. Antes da arrumação, havia vidro cobrindo quase todo o chão e a mobília estava completamente destruída. Ao menos isso Damien conseguiu consertar antes de Pip reclamar com ele. O lugar como estava antes não parecia nunca ter visto uma única alma, apesar de Pip saber que isso provavelmente era mentira. O estado atual era muito melhor, apesar dos pesares.

\- Acho que está decente o bastante. - comentou Damien ao entrar no quarto atrás de Pip, agonizando-se com tendo que ver o anjo encolher mais as asas para conseguir se movimentar pelo quarto, cujo teto era quase da sua própria altura, e nada apropriado para suas asas.

\- Sinto que já estive em situações piores. - Pip deu de ombros e se sentou à beira da cama, sem poder fazer muito mais que se deitar e encarar o teto detonado.

Damien se aproximou dele e se sentou ao seu lado. Esticou uma de suas mãos para acariciar seus cabelos loiros e tirar os fios da frente de seu rosto. Mesmo sem sorrir, seu anjo era a criatura mais perfeita em todas as realidades possíveis e ele o amava com todo seu coração desalmado.

Ao sentir a mão do anticristo chegar à sua bochecha, Pip suspirou e ergueu a sua para tocá-la. Gostava muito de como sua pele era macia e sem defeitos, suave como bumbum de bebê. Parecia fazer uma massagem em seu rosto sem nem movê-la direito.

\- Você vai voltar para o inferno? - perguntou o anjo com um tanto de hesitação, não desejando se afastar dele tão cedo.

Damien ficou quieto por um segundo.

\- Ainda não sei. Eu não quero te deixar, mas também preciso agradar aos demônios para caso precise, especialmente agora que Satã se foi e eles não tem mais ninguém a quem servir além de mim.

Não passou despercebido por Pip que Damien tinha parado de chamar Satã de pai, mas se via em conflito, considerando que as circunstâncias também o envolviam; portanto, preferiu calar-se.

\- Acha que ainda vai precisar deles?

\- Um pouco de cuidado nunca é demais. O mundo ainda não acabou, apesar de a humanidade sim.

Forçou-se a concordar. Ainda existiam os anjos que poderiam os encontrar a qualquer momento, sem falar que desconheciam as propriedades do mundo atual, já não povoado por humanos, anjos ou demônios há anos. Foi por pura sorte que caíram do lado da Terra dominado por Damien, ou seriam descobertos em menos de um dia.

No entanto, já se passara mais de um mês e nem uma única ameaça. Era tanto um alívio quanto alarmante. Passaram tanto tempo se escondendo debaixo do nariz de todos e se preocupando com manter aparências e fugir que, agora que não precisavam mais, era como se tivesse algo faltando. Até mesmo na segurança do castelo do inferno mantiveram sua guarda alta, uma necessidade para o caso de uma rebelião dentre os demônios. Pip se pegou várias vezes alerta sem nenhuma razão, imaginando que havia alguém atrás dele, esperando para pegá-lo fora do inferno e arrastá-lo para longe. Um sentimento irracional, mas de existência inegável.

Encolhendo-se em um canto da cama, Pip puxou o braço de Damien para que se deitasse ao seu lado e encostou a bochecha em seu ombro. Almejava espantar aqueles pensamentos ruins banhando-se na presença calmante de seu amado. 

Previsivelmente, Damien retribuiu o afeto e prendeu Pip em seus braços. Afagou o nariz no topo de sua cabeça e cheirou, dentre todos os vestígios de fumaça da Terra, o cheiro característico de Pip. A fungada fez cócegas no anjo, que soltou um riso breve.

\- Lembra um pouco dos velhos tempos, não? - comentou com um sorriso no rosto, afastando Damien com a mão e sentando na cama. - Apenas nós dois em um quarto improvisado, escondidos do restante do mundo.

Damien murmurou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Acho que você está certo. Realmente lembra de antigamente. Pelo menos não temos que nos esconder agora, não é? Não tem mais ninguém aqui, e estamos na minha área do planeta. Podemos fazer qualquer coisa que quisermos.

Pip tomou nota do olhar de Damien sobre seu corpo, lançando um arrepio em sua espinha. Não se afastou quando ele se aproximou, muito pelo contrário. Ao perceber seus movimentos, foi mais rápido e o beijou antes que ele pudesse.

As asas de Pip começaram a bater com relativa força quando as garrinhas de Damien acariciaram sua base, onde ficavam as penas mais sensíveis. O anjo retribuiu agarrando-se às costas de Damien e arranhando sua blusa, tentando grudar em sua pele como um parasita. 

Puxando-o pelos ombros, Damien colocou Pip por cima dele, sentado em seu colo, e logo desceu as mãos para suas coxas para puxá-lo para mais perto. Apartou seus lábios com a língua e a deslizou sobre a dele, envolvendo-se naquela dança viciante e molhada, na qual já eram profissionais.

A respiração de Pip prendeu no fundo da garganta quando o anticristo fincou as unhas nas coxas dele. O britânico gemeu baixinho contra os lábios de Damien, forçado a partir o beijo. Damien sorriu e lambeu os beiços, secando Pip com os olhos e bem ciente da ereção crescendo entre suas pernas.

O anjo abriu a boca para murmurar uma desculpa, mas soltou um gemido alto quando Damien puxou seu cabelo. Uma corrente de prazer correu por suas veias e Pip tentou fechar as pernas por reflexo, mas foi impedido pela posição em que estava. Ele não conseguia lidar com Damien puxando seu cabelo, a dor fazia coisas com ele que apenas o anticristo sabia o real efeito dela.

Aproveitando-se desse fato, Damien usou a abertura do puxão para pressionar os lábios no pescoço de Pip, marcando a área com mordidas fortes e chupões. A cor subiu ao seu rosto, mas prestou nada de atenção à vergonha e concentrou-se no calor do corpo de Pip sobre o seu, deixando-se ser engolido pelo tesão e o desejo de ouvir mais daqueles gemidos deliciosos da boca de seu anjo.

Pip se contorceu nos braços de Damien, preso por um em seus cabelos e o outro em sua perna, apertando e arranhando sua coxa. Ao tentar se mexer para conseguir mais espaço, se esfregou no pau de Damien e estimulou a ereção que crescia entre suas pernas. Estava incentivando o anticristo, sabia disso, mas não conseguia evitar. A cada segundo que passava mais e mais de sua consciência se perdia no momento, no prazer, no desejo de ser tomado por Damien e levado à beira da loucura.

Largando de seu pescoço por um instante, Damien se afastou de Pip e desabotoou o casaco dele o mais rápido que suas mãos trêmulas podiam. Livrou-se das partes de cima das roupas de Pip e voltou a atacar a pele exposta, descendo beijos e mordidas desde seu pescoço aos ombros. As mãos desceram as duas pela cintura do anjo, uma parando em sua bunda e a outra na perna, voltando a apertar e arranhar a carne com as unhas compridas.

Conforme os minutos passavam e as mãos de Damien viajavam pelo corpo de Pip, arranhando-o e marcando-o com unhas e dentes. Pip gemia e se contorcia em seu colo, estremecendo sempre que seus membros roçavam um no outro. As ondas de dor subiam por suas costas, sempre o fazendo tentar fechar as pernas, apenas para fracassar pela posição em que estava. 

Queria se livrar daquelas roupas desconfortáveis de uma vez e sentir Damien tocá-lo diretamente na pele, não continuar naquela maldita tentação e provocação. Passou a desejar isso com mais força quando Damien desferiu um tapa forte em sua coxa. Travou a coluna e a respiração em sua garganta, as mãos apertando os ombros de Damien com força. Passou despercebido por ele que gemeu com o tapa, envolvido por inteiro pelo prazer subindo por sua espinha.

Uma mão de Damien desceu até sua virilha para tirar seus shorts e o restante de suas roupas para jogá-las fora da cama. Uma vez despido, Damien lubrificou os dedos e colocou o primeiro dentro de Pip com cuidado. O britânico se contorceu e segurou em Damien com força, gemendo quando ele chupou seu mamilo direito. Os dedos de Damien foram entrando e saindo de dentro dele, um a um laceando sua entrada enquanto a boca de Damien mordia e chupava seu torso e ombros. 

Após ter os dedos fora de si, Pip suspirou, cansado, mas gemeu alto ao sentir um tapa forte em sua bunda exposta. A mão de Damien não saiu, no entanto, e fincou as unhas na carne, mantendo-o preso no lugar. De olhos fechados, Pip não percebeu que Damien deu um jeito de tirar as calças até sentir a ponta da glande roçando sua entrada.

O anticristo o puxou para um beijo e o penetrou lentamente, cauteloso para não se apressar e machucá-lo. Pip retribuiu o contato e gemeu ao ter o lábio inferior preso entre os dentes de Damien em uma mordida forte. Começaram com movimentos lentos que foram logo acelerando até caírem em um ritmo confortável.

Soltando dos lábios de Pip, Damien voltou a focar em seu pescoço e ombros, a língua deslizando sobre as marcas de dente que ele deixou na pele pálida. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos arranhavam e acertavam a bunda e as coxas de Pip, marcando todo lugar por onde passava.

Em resposta, as unhas de Pip seguravam com todas as forças nos ombros do anticristo, marcando-os por cima da blusa. As pernas abraçavam a cintura do maior e pressionava o calcanhar na lombar de Damien, tentando fazê-lo entrar mais e mais dentro de si, levando-o à beira do abismo a cada estocada, a cada tapa. Seu corpo estremecia e a pele enrubescia com o impacto das mãos de Damien, que o faziam pular em seu colo.

Após descer um tapa particularmente forte em sua bunda, Pip gemeu alto e gozou na blusa de Damien. Não pôde pedir desculpas direito, pois Damien continuou as estocadas, buscando o próprio orgasmo dentro de Pip. As mãos seguraram em suas coxas e o mantiveram presos ali ao continuar as estocadas. Parou apesar ao gozar, se tirando de dentro de Pip com cuidado e o colocando ao seu lado na cama. 

Cansado, o britânico fechou os olhos e limpou a testa com o braço. O corpo pesado o impediu de fechar as pernas e se vestir de volta, apenas se virou de lado, encolhendo as asas sobre o corpo, e adormeceu.

Damien o observou por cima do ombro enquanto ajeitava as calças. Ele estava completamente adormecido. Percebeu que não havia penas espalhadas pela cama, apesar de tê-las visto bater ocasionalmente durante o sexo. Por um momento, se perguntou se teria algo a ver com os milagres de Pip terem voltado, mas a questão ficou no fundo da mente depois de ele voltar a se deitar na cama. Livrou-se das manchas e da sujeira em uma fração de segundo e, agarrando-se a Pip, adormeceu.

(...)

Pip acordou com dor nas costas, mas não era tão ruim assim não saber se era pelo colchão ou pelo sexo. Sentou-se na cama, ciente de seu cabelo totalmente bagunçado, e esticou as mãos até onde conseguiu. Suas asas tremularam em suas costas, ansiando por serem abertas e se livrarem da tensão em suas penas. As costas de Pip ardiam pelos arranhões deixados por Damien na noite passada, assim como seu pescoço, pernas e bunda. Era uma dor estranhamente agradável, que o lembrava de todos os momentos que compartilhou com o anticristo há poucas horas. Flashes passavam por sua cabeça e Pip se pegou acariciando as próprias pernas, trilhando os vestígios das unhas de Damien. Puta merda, como aquele homem conseguia mexer com ele.

Enquanto Damien não acordou, Pip se levantou para pegar as roupas do chão e as limpou com um toque de seus milagres. Agora que estava menos constipado - em mais sentidos que um - tornou-se mais fácil de moldar os milagres à forma como queria. Não precisou tomar banho para sentir-se limpo ou fazer alguma gambiarra com as roupas para passá-las. Era quase fácil demais, mas ele não queria pensar nisso.

Para evitar esse caminho, virou-se para o anticristo adormecido e deixou o sorriso tomar conta dos lábios. Ele estava tão tranquilo adormecido. Sem uma única ruga de expressão em seu rosto. Ele não carregava mais aquele peso de ter que controlar o inferno ou a preocupação com o céu. Por algumas horas, Damien estava em paz.

Pip segurou-se para não se jogar em cima dele e acordá-lo com um beijo. Havia de deixá-lo descansar.

Eles chegaram tão longe, passaram por cada situação enlouquecedora, e ainda seguiam em frente. Tamanha determinação impressionava Pip, vindo de si mesmo. Até alguns milênios atrás, ele não acreditava ser capaz de absolutamente nada, e agora veja onde chegou! Ele estava junto ao amor de sua vida por mais tempo do que jamais conseguiu desde que morreu. Anjos não o haviam descoberto e os demônios fracassaram em tentar devorá-lo. Pensar nisso causava uma descarga de serotonina em Pip e erguia sua autoestima para o teto. Sentia que podia ir contra todo o universo e sair vitorioso.

Perdido nos pensamentos e devaneios, Pip tomou um susto ao ver Damien abrir um dos olhos e olhar diretamente para ele. O rosto inteiro do anjo ficou vermelho e o anticristo sorriu e deu uma risadinha.

\- Que belo jeito de acordar. - brincou, fazendo Pip corar mais ainda.

\- Perdão, meu amor. Você estava tão tranquilo enquanto dormia que eu não resisti em olhar para você. - inclinou-se na direção de Damien e o beijou nos lábios, uma forma muito mais prática de dar-lhe bom dia. 

Damien sorriu largo e puxou Pip pelos ombros para a cama, invertendo suas posições e atacando seu pescoço com ar vibrando em seus lábios. Pip riu alto e tentou empurrar os ombros de Damien para tirá-lo de cima.

\- Damien! Para! Está me fazendo cócegas!

O anticristo parou ao percebê-lo sem ar, mas não se afastou muito mais que a cama. Uma vez que as risadas e sorrisos cessaram, culpa começou a devorar seu estômago ao dizer:

\- Descerei ao inferno para checar a situação, está bem? Prometo que não demorarei demais.

Pip assentiu com a cabeça, sem muita animação. 

Damien se aproximou dele mais uma vez e pressionou um suave beijo em seus lábios.

\- Eu te amo muito. 

\- Eu também.

\- Se for sair, deixe um recado para quando voltar. - Damien pediu. - Não sei se voltarei antes de você.

Assentiu mais uma vez e despediu-se de Damien com um aceno ao vê-lo ser encoberto pela coluna de fogo que sempre o teletransportava.

Sozinho mais uma vez e sem nada para fazer, Pip debruçou-se sobre a janela e suspirou, o ar balançando seus cabelos. Observou as folhas de plantas retorcidas balançarem com o vento e sua mente foi arrancada do corpo para ser levada para o topo dos céus, onde suas penas tremulavam com as fortes correntes de ar e as asas dobravam para ele ser mantido lá. Ele sentia falta de voar e sobrevoar as vistosas árvores do primeiro mundo, os prédios construídos com trabalho duro e material brilhoso, observar as pessoas caminhando de um lado para o outro e ajudar quem precisa. Ele sentia falta de seu trabalho de anjo da guarda.

Em uma decisão impulsiva, subiu no parapeito da janela e deu um salto até o prédio tombado ao lado. De lá, seguiu caminhando até a ponta do seguinte, abriu as asas e voou até o próximo, até se lembrar de última hora que havia de deixar uma anotação para Damien. Voltou correndo, deixou o bilhete e fez seu caminho de volta. 

O mundo continuava um lugar gigante, apesar da destruição aparente. Pip não tinha ideia de onde estava indo, mas não se preocupava pelo senso de direção que tinha. Conseguiria voltar sem nenhum problema se decorasse o caminho, o que era bem fácil para ele. Além de tudo, não tinha nenhum compromisso em passear e explorar, apenas queria sair do lugar por um momento.

Abrindo suas asas, Pip tomou voo por cerca de três prédios até parar em um particularmente grande e pousar em sua beirada. As plantas reagiram ao vento de suas asas e retraíram, quase como se tivessem mente própria, mas Pip não percebeu. Respirou fundo o ar e conteve a tosse por um instante. O entristecia demasiadamente o estado daquele planeta. As pessoas podiam não ter sido tão amáveis com ele quanto ele desejaria, mas ainda era um belo lugar de se ver. O verde vibrante das folhas, o azul do céu, o vento batendo em seu rosto, Pip sentia falta de tudo.

Sentou-se na beirada do prédio e balançou as pernas, observando o mundo tão longe de seus sapatos. Há alguns milênios atrás, se ele caísse, morreria; mas agora não faria diferença alguma, talvez até caísse em pé. Olhou para o horizonte, para onde sua nova casa ficava, e se arrepiou com o ar abandonado que aquele lugar tinha. Nuvens de poeira, plantas desesperadas por sol, um calor que só não o penetrava por ele já estar morto. Era doloroso de ver. Ele sabia que a Terra não estava em um estado muito bom, mas não queria acreditar que realmente tinha se transformado naquilo. Humanos eram seres muito mais cruéis do que os anjos comentavam no céu; só se interessavam pelo que faziam, não com o efeito que estavam causando na Terra.

_ Não, não vá pra esse lado, _ disse à si mesmo,  _ Pense em algo que te faz feliz. _

Não havia nada mais que pudesse fazer por aquele mundo além de abrir seu campo de visão. Atirou uma flecha para o alto e a explosão abriu um espaço nas nuvens acima dele, revelando o céu azul pálido escondido. Ao menos a cor continuava a mesma. Pip suspirou e pendeu a cabeça para trás, exausto. Seus milagres ainda estavam desacostumados em seus dedos, apesar de já ter passado tempo o bastante para ele se acostumar com eles - segundo seu julgamento.

Sem a poeira cobrindo o céu, Pip pôde respirar um pouco de ar mais fresco, sem a necessidade de tossir. Abriu um meio-sorriso e deixou-se aproveitar o sol que não sentia há tanto tempo. De alguma forma, a felicidade conseguiu crescer em seu peito, florescendo por seu corpo como fogo em suas veias e subindo por sua garganta até sua boca, de onde sua voz transformou-se em música.

A melodia seguia um padrão até um tanto familiar, uma música que já havia escutado, mas cujas origens eram desconhecidas. Não importava, pois não passava nada disso por sua cabeça. 

Era tanto para absorver de uma vez só, tanta bondade dentro de um pacote só. O ruim não importava, pois já saturara há milênios dentro de si, mas o bom; ah, o bom significava tanto para ele. Balançava suas asas e eriçava suas penas, tensionava seu corpo e o inclinava à um desejo indescritível. O atingiu tão subitamente que o próprio Pip não sabia como lidar com tudo. Deixou-se cair de costas no prédio e permaneceu deitado ali por algum tempo, deixando a melodia deixar seus lábios como desejasse.

Levantou-se após um tempo e voltou a perambular pelo prédio, os pés deslizando no ritmo da música que deixava sua boca junto às mãos. Não sabia explicar, apenas estava satisfeito, como se estivesse sob o uso de alguma droga. A melodia amortecia seu coração e permitia sua mente de voar para além dos limites do céu; para além do espaço e do tempo. Por um breve momento, sua pobre alma estava em paz.

Chegou à beira do prédio e alçou voo para o próximo, a melodia seguindo junto de si. Deteve-se apenas ao pousar, pois estava ficando sem fôlego.

Ah, ele sentiu falta de cantar. Falhou em se lembrar da última vez em que conseguiu, se é que algum dia o fez. Mas agora finalmente aquele dom voltará à sua garganta. Mesmo sob a mais difícil das circunstâncias, ele conseguiu se fazer feliz o suficiente para cantar uma doce melodia, de tal forma como nunca mais pensou fazer.

Exalou o ar preso em sua garganta pela boca, afastando um pequeno e invisível rastro de poeira que se aproximava de sua boca. 

\- Oh, não pare de cantar, meu anjo. Sua voz é soberba!

As asas de Pip eriçaram-se pelo susto, mas relaxaram em seguida ao virar para Damien. Permitiu que ele se aproximasse sem temê-lo nem por um segundo. A única coisa que sentia era o amor florescendo em seu peito.

\- Não é sempre que me sinto bem o bastante para cantar, e desconheço a razão para desejar aqui.

\- Talvez tenha algo a ver com suas asas, meu anjo. - disse Damien ao tomar as mãos de Pip para si.

\- Minhas asas?

\- Elas têm estado mais abertas desde que chegou. Tem mais espaço na Terra do que no inferno para você, por isso se sente mais confortável. Aqui, você pode voar livremente, sem medo de ninguém te parar e tentar te devorar. Os demônios não alcançam aqui, não enquanto eu não o desejar. Você está livre.

A lógica de Damien até que fazia sentido. Anjos eram muito atrelados ao estado de suas asas. Podiam nem sempre estar de penas tão arrumadas, mas, enquanto tivessem espaço o bastante para abrir e alçar voo, tudo ficaria bem. Mas Pip se conhecia melhor do que isso. Não era apenas sua parte anjo, suas asas, que precisava estar em paz, mas também seu lado humano. Ele não era um anjo completo, ainda pertencia à humanidade, parcialmente, e ambos os lados da moeda precisam estar polidos para ser considerada brilhante.

\- Se fosse fácil assim, eu estaria satisfeito. No entanto, ficar tão perto do céu ainda me assusta. Estamos literalmente debaixo deles, meu amor. A qualquer momento poderiam colocar a cabeça para fora e nos ver, e então saberiam de toda a verdade.

Durante o tempo em que esteve na Terra, evitara pensar no assunto. Ele pertencia ao inferno pelo acordo entre o céu e o anticristo, não podiam simplesmente levá-lo de volta sem consequências. Mas os anjos não ligavam. Isso é desesperador quando se pensa demais, estar sempre sob a possibilidade de vigilância. Era melhor que Pip não pensasse no assunto e se confortasse por estar do lado da Terra pertencente ao inferno. Não seria saudável se torturar com possibilidades além de seu controle. O máximo que podia fazer é treinar e controlar os próprios milagres até estar em uma forma decente.

Damien cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e soprou um fio de cabelo para fora dos olhos. A situação ficou tensa de um segundo ao outro e ele não gostou nada disso. É claro que a situação não era adequada, mas ele não gostava de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado; possibilidades demais.

\- Quer sair dar uma volta? - resolveu perguntar para Pip, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Embora a sugestão fosse interessante, Pip mantinha ainda um pouco de remorso quanto a explorar aquele mundo. Não conseguia se afastar muito do prédio onde morava sem começar a ficar nervoso, temendo que encontrasse algo não muito prazeroso ou que cruzasse os limites do território do inferno e fosse avistado por anjos. Possibilidades demais.

\- Eu não sei se estou pronto para ver como tudo ficou… - murmurou e abaixou a cabeça. O chateava muito que negasse o pedido de Damien daquela forma, afinal ainda estava muito curioso sobre o que se passava no mundo à sua volta, mas não tinha tanta confiança em si de que saberia lidar com se distanciar demais. Ainda não conhecia tudo de seus milagres, passou muito tempo sem usá-los, e precisaria treinar ainda muito para se acostumar. Saber fazer flechas de luz não era tudo que ele precisava para sobreviver. 

Damien entendia os medos de Pip, mas não via outro modo de ele superar esses medos se continuasse do jeito que estava. Já se passou mais de um mês que eles estavam passando tempo na Terra. Ele precisava sair alguma hora. Anjos não se dão bem em espaços pequenos e Damien não queria ver o seu contorcendo-se de desconforto por temer voar para longe e tirar a tensão das asas.

\- Não é como se fosse mudar se você não vir. - deu de ombros. - Vamos, vai. Vem dar uma volta comigo, como nos velhos tempos.

Pip segurou a respiração por um instante, mas o olhar pidão de Damien acabou o vencendo no final.

Ele riu e cobriu a boca com a mão.

\- As coisas que eu faço por você, Damien… - revirou os olhos e abriu as asas, esticando-as como quem se espreguiça.

\- Yes! - Damien comemorou com um sorriso e afagou os cabelos loiros do amado.

Das costas de Damien, um par de asas negras surgiu, conjurada por seus poderes. Ele alçou voo e disparou por entre as nuvens de poeira, com Pip seguindo logo atrás. Consciente ou inconscientemente, o poder de Damien fez a poeira desapareceu quando se aproximou delas, apenas alguns segundos antes de o ar colidir com seu rosto. Uma maneira mais confortável de viajar, com certeza. Assim não voavam sem os problemas de tosse durante toda a viagem.

Sobrevoaram os vestígios de toda a humanidade, variando desde prédios quebrados à mera estrutura de casas ou detritos espalhados pelo chão. A maior parte do terreno era coberto por poeira e algumas plantas que cresceram ali, mas não havia nenhum vestígio do concreto das ruas, prédios intactos, blocos de casas ou o mínimo sinal de vida humana. O calor devia ser a pior parte, pois tornava quase impossível de aguentar permanecer de roupas, mesmo que Damien e Pip estivessem voando.

Ao alcançar seu amado, o britânico esticou o braço e roubou sua mão para si, entrelaçando seus dedos e o puxando para mais perto. Damien percebeu que Pip estava um tanto apreensivo, certamente por não estar gostando do que via; e, francamente, Damien não o julgava. A Terra costumava ser um lugar tão belo, mas tudo foi destruído pela maldade humana. E agora não restou nada.

Damien mordiscou o lábio por um segundo, pensando em como poderia fazer Pip se sentir mais confortável naquele lugar. Puxou memórias do fundo de sua cabeça, de coisas que eles costumavam fazer juntos antes da merda acontecer.

\- Você… Quer apostar corrida? 

Pip olhou para ele com espanto, mas no negou a sugestão e aceitou. Seria bom se divertir um pouco com Damien, como nos velhos tempos.

\- Valendo! - Damien gritou e saiu voando o mais rápido que pôde, cortando as nuvens com as asas.

Pip acelerou ao se ver deixado para trás, batendo as asas o mais forte que pôde para chegar ao anticristo. Damien não tinha prática o suficiente para voar tão rápido, e foi logo alcançado pelo britânico.

\- Cuidado para não comer poeira, Damien!

A disputa ficou acirrada, anjo contra anticristo, e nenhum dos dois queria perder. Passaram por restos de prédios, crateras enormes no chão e um deserto que ninguém um dia poderia dizer que foi uma floresta um dia, até chegarem ao mar aberto. A única constante da Terra.

\- Ganhei! - gritou Pip, virando de frente para Damien e freando em pleno ar.

\- E quem disse que a linha de chegada era o oceano? - esbravejou o mau-perdedor, fazendo Pip revirar os olhos.

Fechando os olhos, o anjo encolheu as asas e foi de encontro para o mar. O som de seu corpo colidindo com a água encheu os ouvidos de Damien, que encarou a água azul escuro com preocupação no olhar.

De repente, Damien foi puxado pelas mãos em meio a uma explosão de água e levado para cima em um impulso. Pip girou com ele no ar, rindo com gosto, e bateu as asas com força, arremessando gotículas de água ao redor de ambos.

Sob a luz forte do sol, Pip parecia incrivelmente seco.

Pararam de girar devagar, Damien podendo enfim processar o que aconteceu e ver o brilho nos olhos de Pip ao encará-lo de volta. As asas do anticristo tinham desaparecido, seu corpo suspenso por uma corrente de ar conjurada com seus poderes, mas Damien falhou em reparar, vidrado demais no magnífico azul dos olhos de Pip.

\- Surpreso? - provocou o anjo, sorrindo inocentemente.

Damien franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar, as bochechas ruborizadas.

\- Você só me pegou de surpresa. Nada demais.

Pip revirou os olhos e puxou o rosto de Damien para beijar-lhe os lábios. Nos poucos segundos que ele demorou a responder, Pip soube que ele tinha o rosto vermelho como um tomate.

Separaram os lábios com um estalo e Pip lambeu os beiços, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso em seu rosto. Damien não soube como reagir, queria beijá-lo de novo, fazer suas asas abrirem enquanto devorava seus lábios com os seus e explorava sua boca com a língua.

\- Cuidado para não cair.

Damien arregalou os olhos ao ser solto e quase perdeu o equilíbrio da corrente de ar. Invocou as asas novamente e seguiu a trilha de risadas de Pip de volta para a Terra. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o pôr do sol.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, sentaram-se no telhado e aproveitaram os últimos raios de sol para relaxar sob a luz laranja. Depois de tanto tempo, nem tudo era inconstante.

\- Até que não está tão ruim assim. - murmurou Pip, balançando as pernas.

\- Podia ser pior, com certeza. - Damien concordou. - Pelo menos não está como aqueles filmes de apocalipse em que tudo é um deserto absoluto. 

Pip engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. 

\- Eu não lembro disso… 

Alarmes soaram na mente de Damien e ele se virou tão rápido que o pescoço estralou baixinho.

\- N-não precisa! Não é tão importante assim.

Apesar das insistências de Damien, e saber que ele estava certo, para Pip aquilo era importante sim. Ele não queria desapegar de memórias que compunham a história deles, que contribuíram para quem Pip era hoje e moldaram tanto o caminho dos dois. Ele não queria esquecer.

Mordiscou o lábio, tentando se livrar daquela ansiedade, quando se lembrou de algo interessante:

\- Damien, será que você poderia trazer para mim seu caderno de recordações?

O anticristo não precisou perguntar do que se tratava. Não precisava de muito para entender.

\- É claro. Volto num segundo.

A coluna de fogo se fez presente do lado de Pip e o anjo abaixou a cabeça ao se ver mais uma vez sozinho. Atrás de si, suas asas esparramaram no chão e repousaram sem forças. Ele se sentia arrastado para baixo, tal qual os fios dourados que escorriam ao lado de seu rosto.

Tirou de debaixo de sua blusa um colar dourado de coração e o aninhou entre as mãos, pressionando-o silenciosamente no peito e fechando os olhos, como se estivesse rezando. Podia sentir as memórias fugindo de sua mente a cada segundo que passava, escorrendo por entre seus dedos. E ele não podia fazer nada para impedir. Não importa quanto poder tenham seus milagres, seu lado humano sobrepunha-se a sua capacidade de moldar a realidade. Poderes divinos não eram mais fortes que a supremacia de Deus, e Pip era um dos filhos dele.

Arfou de forma sufocada, todo o ar arrancado de seu peito, e perdeu a consciência antes de poder perceber a imagem da flecha que atravessou seu peito.

Inconsciente, Pip despencou do telhado.


	9. Judas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy, é o penúltimo capítulo  
> Vambora!

Perder a consciência não significa ter falta de dor. Se um indivíduo sofrer um golpe antes de desmaiar, ainda há uma fração de segundo em que a dor é processada antes de se perder a consciência, como eco em um quarto vazio. E foi com essa sensação dissipando que Pip despertou.

Ao abrir os olhos, o britânico foi confrontado com uma luz fortíssima penetrando seus olhos, como se encarasse diretamente no sol. O que, no caso, ele estava fazendo. Sentiu uma superfície macia debaixo de si ao dobrar os dedos; lembrava-o de sua antiga nuvem.

Arregalou os olhos e se levantou correndo, vendo que de fato estava em uma nuvem. Não a sua, mas uma nuvem. Tentou correr, mas tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu de volta. Olhou por cima do ombro e percebeu que tanto suas pernas quando os pulsos estavam amarrados, como quando foi levado à Damien como moeda de troca.

\- Não adianta tentar se debater. - uma voz familiar se pronunciou atrás dele. Pip arregalou os olhos e seus pelos eriçaram ao sentir um vento bater em suas costas. Alguém pousava logo ao seu lado. Alguém com asas. - As cordas estão seladas com um milagre.

Pip olhou por cima do ombro e viu-se encarado por dois anjos que conhecia muito bem.

\- Raphael? Gabriel? O que… O que está acontecendo? Cadê o Damien? - perguntou inocentemente preocupado, sendo confrontado com o olhar frio dos anjos. - Por favor, eu preciso voltar! S-se eu não voltar o inferno vai…

\- Pode parar. Já sabemos do seu jogo, Pip. Do jogo de vocês. - Raphael o interrompeu, dando um passo à frente.

Pip estremeceu da cabeça aos pés, mas tentou não deixar transparecer enquanto dizia:

\- …Eu temo não saber do que você está falando.

Os anjos o fitaram com desdém e repulsa, como se Pip nada mais fosse que um animal asqueroso, rastejando a seus pés. Tampouco responderam seu comentário, julgando desnecessário tratar do assunto com o espertinho.

Pip pensou que poderia desafiar o céu. E o céu não gosta nada de ser desafiado.

Um pé calçado pisou nas costas de Pip, bem debaixo de suas asas amarradas. Ele encheu-se de preocupação, pois os anjos não usavam calçados fechados se não quando sabiam que iam se sujar. 

\- Você é um traidor à própria essência, Pip. - Gabriel murmurou com desgosto ao rodeá-lo. - E você sabe qual é nossa política com traidores, não sabe?

E a preocupação logo transformou-se em pânico ao ver Gabriel erguer uma adaga de prata em sua direção.

\- Anjos traidores não têm direito à asas.

Pip abriu a boca para falar, para tentar se explicar, mas tudo que saiu foi um grito de desespero e dor ao ter a adaga cortante fincada em suas costas, bem na base da asa. A lâmina perfurou a carne sem só ou piedade, funfando-se no músculo e movendo-se para frente e para trás, como uma serra, cortando as fibras, tendões e músculos que atrelavam as asas de Pip às suas costas.

Tradicionalmente, era feito que anjos arrancassem as asas dos traidores usando milagres e puxando com as mãos. Porém, quando isso se provou algo muito bagunceiro e que estragava muitos robes bons, abandonaram o costume para algo mais prático: cortar na faca.

No chão, Pip debatia-se com o máximo de força que podia, tentando desesperadamente se livrar das amarras que o impediam de se afastar daquela dor. Porém, todo o esforço foi em vão. Raphael, que assistia a tudo, pisou em suas pernas para mantê-lo no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Gabriel tinha as pernas sobre os braços, impedindo-o de fazer qualquer movimento que o livrasse da faca. E, caso se debatesse demais, cortaria músculos que não deveriam ser cortados, apenas tornando o trabalho mais difícil. Não havia nada que Pip podia fazer a não ser permanecer deitado enquanto suas asas eram arrancadas dele.

Com quanto mais sangue derramado, mais os músculos pulsavam em suas costas e, expostos ao ar frio do céu, ardiam como fogo do próprio inferno. O sangue escorria por suas costas até o braço, encharcando suas roupas e manchando as nuvens brancas de vermelho. Observar as poças crescendo ao seu lado enquanto se debatia dava a Pip náuseas, e o cheiro não ajudava em nada. Os fios de pele que grudavam as asas após cortar os músculos eram facilmente arrancados com um puxão, que fazia Pip gritar de desespero e agonia. 

Adentrando fundo em suas costas para cortar até as raízes, a adaga perfurava muito mais do que o necessário para amputar as asas agora manchadas de vermelho e levemente capengas nas costas de Pip. O britânico sabia muito bem disso. Os anjos não cortavam demais à toa, queriam que ele sofresse. Como se seus gritos de desespero não fossem música o bastante para seus ouvidos. Lugares que Pip nunca sentiu a sua vida toda agora gritavam em agonia enquanto eram violados por metal cortante e frio. 

À medida que se aproximava dos tendões e do osso, a área doía mais devido à quantidade de nervoso, e Pip nem tentava conter os próprios gritos. Mas foi ao atingir o osso que a dor ficou pior. Foi como se ele pudesse sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo, o osso cedendo e se partindo, fração por fração, rachadura por rachadura, os músculos dilacerados, as fibras cortadas e tendões rompidos, todos gritando ao mesmo tempo em agonia.

_Para! Para! Para!_

Desconhecido para Pip, a cena era assistida por centenas de anjos no andar de baixo, em uma nuvem mais baixa. A punição de um traidor era sempre apresentada ao céu inteiro, um espetáculo para o entretenimento daquelas almas entediadas. Dentre eles, um anjo em específico o encarava com dor e ódio nos olhos. Era o mesmo anjo que sentira pena dele quando teve que entregá-lo ao anticristo; o mesmo anjo que o ouviu cantar da Terra e arriscou tudo para tentar se aproximar; o mesmo anjo que, ao ver aquela cena ultrajante, do Anticristo e o Anjo Chorão tão próximos um do outro, se beijando, não tardou em denunciar à seus superiores. Ele ousou se importar com Pip, pagou por seu erro, e agora tinha sua vingança ao ouvir seus gritos de desespero enquanto suas asas eram arrancadas diante de todo o céu.

Pip não tinha a menor ideia de todos aqueles olhos o encarando, sequer da grande cerimônia a qual transformaram sua amputação.

Ao som do último osso se partindo, Pip já não sentia nada de suas asas, com exceção da dor deixada por elas em suas costas. As mãos de Pip tremiam e lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos. Músculos latejavam e o sangue escorria desenfreado pela abertura ao relento. Uma parte de seu cérebro o tentava convencer de que bater as asas era uma boa ideia, e Pip lutava com todas as forças contra essa ideia. Doía. Doía demais. E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Os anjos na nuvem abaixo gritaram em comemoração ao verem as asas serem removidas das costas de Pip e levadas embora.

Pip queria morrer. Nem que resgatasse suas memórias da vida mortal, do quanto sofreu e se machucou, nem mesmo quando foi morto por Mecha Streisand sentiu uma dor tão forte. Ele só queria morrer.

Gabriel agachou à sua frente e o agarrou pelas bochechas, apertando-as na mão e puxando seu rosto para encará-lo.

\- Você não deveria ter desafiado o céu. Terá sorte se vir a luz do dia de novo. Acha que não sabemos o quanto é desejado pelos demônios? Pois, se você queria tanto ir ao inferno, que mal terá em ajudar um colega de trabalho?

O rosto de Pip ficou branco. Eles o iriam jogar aos demônios. Eles o sacrificariam para o inferno, para ser devorado pedaço a pedaço, dilacerado e tendo cada centímetro de si arrancado a força para ser consumido por aquelas bocas cheias de dentes e espíritos endiabrados. Pip seria jogado para seu pior pesadelo.

Em uma descarga de adrenalina, começou a se debater para se livrar das cordas, mas a dor da contração dos músculos expostos e o ar frio batendo na carne latejante não colaboravam para seus planos. Cada movimento que ele fazia era uma nova luta para tentar não se revirar de dor. No momento em que a plateia se dissipasse, Pip seria sacrificado aos demônios e devorado vivo sem o conhecimento de ninguém. Ele seria destruído. Pobre Pip.

E o que aconteceria depois?

A ausência de seu anjo não passaria despercebida por Damien. Ele reviraria a Terra e o inferno de ponta cabeça procurando por ele, apenas para descobrir que ele havia desaparecido. Ele não saberia o que ocorreu a princípio, e cairia em desespero e miséria, até que ligasse os pontos e lembrasse do único lugar onde não foi: o céu.

Uma nova guerra seria travada. Céu contra inferno e nada a perder. Eventualmente, um seria derrotado, e Pip apostava que seria o céu. O mesmo lugar que o condenara seria destruído por sua ação movida por orgulho. Porém, quando tudo encontrasse seu fim, seria para nada. Não haveria razão para aquele universo existir, Damien se tocaria disso muito em breve. E, em meio ao luto e à indiferença, destruiria tudo, incluindo a si mesmo.

Seria o fim daquele universo. E o fim de sua história.

Pip relaxou a cabeça quando as lágrimas tornaram-se pesadas demais para ele aguentar. Seus milagres, agindo por conta própria e sem sua permissão, começaram a curar a ferida aberta em suas costas. No entanto, dentro de seu coração, Pip não sentia nada.

Ele só queria que tudo acabasse de uma vez.

_Você tentou, Phillip._ \- imaginou Damien o consolando enquanto acariciava seus cabelos com afeto, um sorriso triste no rosto. - _Você tentou._

Enquanto Pip permanecia deitado no chão, aguardando seu fim, um anjo apressado, de escalão mais baixo, chegou afobado.

\- Meu senhor! - ele gritou para Gabriel. - O inferno está se erguendo com uma velocidade estupenda! Chegarão aqui em menos de quinze minutos!

_Damien…_

Pip tentou se mover de onde estava, mas Gabriel o desferiu um chute na barriga e gritou, muito mais agressivo que antes:

\- É tudo culpa sua, seu anjo de merda! Você só tinha que ficar na sua, não se envolver com o próprio lado, mas você quis pagar de judeu e borboleta!

Pip não se lembrava do nome da história a qual ele se referia, mas tinha quase certeza de que não era assim que se dizia.

Do outro lado de céu, diante dos portões, Damien liderava furiosamente um exército de todos os demônios do inferno, um ataque direto contra os anjos. O batalhão do céu avançou contra eles para defender seu território, mas os tiros de Damien eram precisos e mortais. No segundo em que atingiam um, todos que estivessem meramente próximos ao alvo explodiam em chamas e gritos de agonia. O anticristo os retribuía com um grito gutural, repleto de ódio. Ele sabia que eles roubaram seu anjo, que tinham naquele exato momento as mãos nojentas em cima dele. Ultraje. E ele estava puto.

Mesmo com tanta distância entre eles, Pip sentia algo de diferente no vento, como se conversasse com ele, e ele sabia, simplesmente sabia, que Damien estava à sua procura. Como se os gritos de anjos morrendo não dissessem nada.

Pip tentou mover-se mais uma vez, aproveitando-se das costas curadas. Ele não podia deixar Damien atacar o céu sozinho, não podia deixá-lo exposto assim, aberto para qualquer um que tentasse enfiar uma lança em suas costas. Ele tinha que ajudar. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em seus milagres, imaginando as cordas que prendiam seus braços e pernas partindo-se e o libertando.

De repente, as cordas ficaram folgadas, relaxando a força que mantinham na pele sensível de Pip. Sem hesitar por um segundo, o britânico chutou as cordas para longe e invocou seus milagres com um movimento rápido e fluido, trazendo um arco e flecha à tona. O céu não sabia que ele tinha seus milagres de volta, ou então teriam os tirado dele novamente, ele não poderia sentí-lo.

Colocou a flecha no arco e atirou no anjo mais próximo de si, acertando em suas costas. O impacto o arremessou para a beira da nuvem e ele caiu, explodindo bem abaixo da nuvem. Os arcanjos, Gabriel e Raphael, viraram para Pip com espanto, mas o britânico não retribuiu o olhar deles com nada além de um prazer distorcido.

\- Seu erro foi ter arrancado minhas asas e não minhas pernas.

Com tiros múltiplos e rápidos, Pip se livrou de todos os anjos ao seu redor, deixando-o livre para correr em direção ao campo de batalha. Com ou sem asas, ele ainda tinha seus milagres, e definitivamente os usaria para aquela batalha. Que surgisse como traidor pouco importava. Se não vencesse agora, nunca mais veria Damien outra vez, o perderia para sempre.

E, francamente, já estava na hora de alguém colocar os anjos no lugar deles.

Demônios voavam acima de sua cabeça, engajando em brigas com unhas e dentes contra os anjos. De um lado ao outro, asas eram arrancadas e peitos empalados por tridentes, ao mesmo tempo que sangue escuro jorrando das partes decepadas de demônios. Chegava a ser nojento de ver, principalmente do ângulo em que Pip estava, mas ele precisava facilitar as coisas para o inferno se quisesse que Damien o encontrasse. Portanto, invocando flecha atrás de flecha, Pip atirou nos anjos que encontrara no meio do caminho, enquanto corria pela nuvem o máximo que suas pernas deixavam. Precisava ser cuidadoso, além de tudo, para não escorregar e cair, senão não poderia voltar.

As flechas cortavam o ar com um zunido, acertando seus alvos com precisão e explodindo poucos segundos depois. No desespero de limpar a área, Pip falhou em perceber que as explosões também aniquilavam outros demônios e anjos próximos. Os milagres de Pip não eram inteiramente angelicais, pois ele era parte humano. Ao contrário dos tiros que engoliam o inimigo de dentro para fora, os do britânico faziam o contrário; e traziam a tona todo o verdadeiro potencial de destruição e caos da humanidade, um fantasma que caminhou lado a lado com ele durante toda sua existência.

Não levou tanto tempo para que os anjos percebessem o traidor entre eles, que voltara-se contra a própria gente, e avançaram contra ele. Contudo, esqueceram-se de que, assim como eles, Pip foi treinado para saber mais que seus milagres. Com um tiro para o alto, que explodiu no céu como um sinalizador, o arco e flecha desapareceram no ar e Pip engajou em confronto direto com os anjos que se aproximaram dele.

No geral, Pip odiava ser violento daquela forma, mas não tinha muitas opções naquele momento. Cada soco que os anjos tentavam desferir contra ele eram facilmente desviados e contra-atacados com um chute. Enquanto seu corpo movia-se, quase que como um reflexo, Pip sentiu como se estivesse dançando. A nuvem era seu palco e o ar o seu pole. Os anjos eram simplesmente os malditos demônios que tinha que chutar, tal qual um de seus antigos colegas anjos fez durante uma apresentação. 

De repente, enquanto Pip tomava uma oportunidade para correr para longe dos anjos, uma corrente de ar o puxou para trás, arrancando-o de cima do chão e o arrastando para longe. Ao mesmo tempo, teve quase certeza de que ouviu uma voz chamando por ele. Gabriel agarrou-o pelos braços e, abrindo suas imensas asas, o carregou junto a ele para longe. Pip tentou lutar, até mesmo usar seus milagres, mas Gabriel era mais forte que ele. Não tinha como um anjo meio-mortal ser mais forte que um arcanjo.

Enquanto voavam, Gabriel olhava ocasionalmente por cima do ombro, sabendo que estava sendo seguido.O tiro para o alto chamou a atenção do anticristo com facilidade, e o vulto preto que os seguia não era nada sutil.

O arcanjo desceu em uma nuvem isolada, muito menor que a de onde estavam, enquanto a Damien restou pairar no ar, sob o bater de suas asas falsas. Arcanjo e anticristo fitavam-se com ódio, o de Damien intercalando com preocupação quando olhava para Pip, cujo pulso estava preso na mão de Gabriel.

\- Vocês não sabem mesmo quando parar, não é? Não sabem cuidar da própria vida? O acordo estava excelente! Não tinham que se meter no meio! E agora milhares de anjos pagam com sangue pelo seu orgulho desprezível! Pagam por um pecado celestial, alguém que deveria ser confidente de “Seu Senhor”!

\- Foram vocês que nos desafiaram! - Gabriel disparou de volta. - Como ousa tentar passar a perna no céu? Creio que não deveríamos estar surpresos considerando de quem estou falando.

Ouvir Damien e Gabriel gritando um com o outro, sob uma nuvem de negatividade, dava dor de cabeça em Pip. As pernas tremiam, cansadas de ficar em pé e dormentes com os chutes que desferiu. Gabriel segurava muito forte seu pulso, sem o deixar se soltar por mais que puxasse.

Para ser sincero, Pip estava cansado. A qualquer lugar que ele fosse, isso acontecia. Ele caminhava com uma mão na frente e outra atrás, rezando com todas as suas forças para que pudesse ser deixado em paz com o homem que ama. Mas, como ele já devia saber, nada funciona do jeito que ele quer.

Ele mais uma vez estava sendo usado como moeda de troca.

Raiva começou a encher seu peito, raiva e frustração. Ele estava tão cansado de tanto medo, de tanta briga. Por um momento, perguntou-se se estava sentindo o desejo guardado para o anticristo, o ódio pelo céu e o desejo de começar tudo do zero. Tudo que ele queria era poder ficar junto a Damien. Ele só queria ser feliz. Mas não importa quanto tempo passe, Pip parecia destinado a ficar miserável. Não importa onde vá ou o que faça, sempre há quem o odeie. Ele estava tão cansado. Ele só queria que tivesse um jeito de acabar com tudo de vez, que o céu não pudesse usá-lo para chantagear o inferno e os demônios não vissem nada de apelativo nele. Ele gostaria de não ser humano.

Uma luz se acendeu de repente na cabeça de Pip. Os anjos estavam revoltados por serem manipulados, por terem um anjo do lado dos demônios. Mas, se Pip não fosse mais um anjo, não haveria pelo que brigar. 

Inconscientemente colocou a mão no ombro, onde Damien o havia marcado, e engoliu em seco. Suas mãos suavam frio e os ouvidos bloqueavam a discussão repetitiva entre o arcanjo e o anticristo, ocupando-se de ouvir os próprios pensamentos ecoando em sua cabeça. Era algo arriscado, talvez até o destruísse para sempre, mas, se a dedução de Damien estivesse correta, no momento em que Pip atingisse o chão, tudo estaria bem.

Abaixando a cabeça, Pip começou a murmurar:

\- Com tua marca em minha pele, servirei apenas a ti e a mais ninguém! Devoto-me de corpo e alma à ti! Revogo-me os direitos ao céu e que o meu prazer torne-se o teu!

De um segundo ao outro, Gabriel parou de sentir-se segurar Pip pelo pulso. O anjo havia literalmente escorregado por seus dedos, intocável.

\- PHILLIP! 

Pip estava caindo, mais rápido do que a gravidade normalmente fazia, quase como se estivesse sendo puxado para baixo. Nuvens passavam diante de seus olhos rapidamente, até o momento em que o céu desapareceu de seu alcance. Ele estava em queda livre. 

Pouco a pouco a essência angelical o deixava, substituída por um calor que Pip nunca sentiu antes. Não era intenso, mas definitivamente contrastava com o vento gelado do céu. Pip se entregara ao inferno. Ele não mais pertencia ao céu, e a cada segundo tornava-se menos anjo. No fundo de sua mente, temia transformar-se em um demônio por aquela decisão, que começaria a se transformar em um deles, mas não se importou de imediato. Seja lá o que acontecer dali em diante, o vento soprava em sua pele e o peso de uma eternidade levantara de seus ombros; ele estava livre.

Abrindo os olhos durante a queda, Pip percebeu uma figura preta se aproximando de si rapidamente, cortando o ar com o próprio corpo. Ele reconheceu Damien na hora.

\- Por que você fez isso? - o anticristo gritou, ainda tentando se aproximar do anjo caído. Do ângulo em que estava, Pip não podia ver as lágrimas que escorriam dos olhos de Damien e eram carregadas pelo vento. - Por que me deu sua alma?

Ah, como seu coração doía em ver seu amor com tal expressão dolorida. Damien, o amor da sua vida, que abandonara a batalha contra o céu para ir atrás dele, sempre zelou por sua segurança, e agora estava à mercê de um destino desconhecido para ambos. Em seu interior, Pip compartilhava de sua dor e de seu medo, como sempre compartilharam tudo; no entanto, não podia fazer mais que colocar um sorriso no rosto e erguer os braços para Damien. 

Um suspiro aliviado deixou os lábios do britânico ao sentir o impacto do corpo de Damien contra o seu, os braços ao seu redor e suas mãos o tocando de volta. As lágrimas dele agora molhavam seu casaco e as unhas agarravam-se a seu casaco como se fosse seu último fio de sobrevivência. Cada carícia do britânico em seus cabelos era uma segurança de que ele estava ali, que estava inteiro, e Damien não podia estar mais grato que o inferno não o havia ainda engolido.

Em algum momento, Pip abriu os olhos e fitou, além de Damien, o pequeno ponto distante que era o céu. Franziu o cenho. No último segundo, poucos instantes antes que a essência angelical o deixasse por completo, Pip juntou o pouco que podia com seus milagres e, conjurando uma última flecha, atirou para o céu. Ele não estaria presente para testemunhar a explosão, mas a flecha atravessou Gabriel com perfeição, como um míssil teleguiado. O último tiro de um anjo à beira da morte.

Relaxando nos braços de Damien, Pip deixou que ele o acolhesse e parasse a queda no último instante, desacelerando e aterrissando suavemente com o pé sobre o solo arenoso. Foi apenas quando foi colocado no chão que o britânico percebeu que agarrara-se a Damien com muito mais força do que imaginava. 

Damien não tirou as mãos dele ao pararem, muito pelo contrário, apertou mais forte. Pip retribuiu o contato com o mesmo desespero e ansiedade. Os medos caíram sobre seus ombros e gelaram até os ossos, como se finalmente processasse o risco que correu. Lágrimas escorreram antes que Pip se desse conta, mas não era algo com que se importar no momento. Ele poderia ter perdido Damien naquele momento, tanto quanto ele poderia tê-lo perdido. 

\- Por favor, me diz que acabou. - Pip implorou, a voz chorosa e as mãos agarrando-se aos ombros de Damien. Ele estava tão cansado, só queria poder continuar abraçado com Damien para sempre, preso naquela bolha, sem ninguém que os incomodasse. Não devia ser algo tão difícil.

\- Ainda não, meu amor. - Damien disse com pesar. - Mas estamos quase, não se preocupe. 

As pernas de Pip enfim cederam e ele veio ao chão, puxando Damien junto a ele por consequência.

Os demônios cuidariam do resto. Eles estavam _loucos_ por uma briga. Não havia muito mais que pudessem fazer quanto à guerra. Damien definitivamente não voltaria para lá, não com Pip tendo entregue sua alma a ele. Assim que tudo acabasse, voltaria para reclamar seu prêmio como Deus, mas tinha uma prioridade maior no momento.

Pegando Pip em seus braços, Damien desceu novamente ao inferno. Como todos os demônios estavam na guerra, o lugar estava vazio, com exceção do castelo, o qual era guardado por Demonius e seus cachorros. O anticristo levou Pip para onde eles estavam, um lugar onde pudesse relaxar enquanto brincava com os filhotes e eles discutiriam sobre a guerra que estava a acontecer.

\- Meu Senhor! - Demonius exclamou ao vê-los. Estava dando comida para as três garotas. - Como está indo a guerra?

Damien deu de ombros e gesticulou para ele sair. Uma vez sozinhos, Pip se sentou no chão e puxou Snowball para seu colo. Nenhuma das duas partes atreveu-se a falar nada, e após alguns minutos longos do ex-anjo acariciando o filhote, Damien pediu licença e saiu da caverna. 

Demonius estava do lado de fora, aguardando por ordens de seu mestre. Ao encontrá-lo, Damien explicou a situação e tomou um momento para apreciar o quanto o inferno estar quieto era estranho.

\- Acha que ele vai se transformar em demônio, senhor? - perguntou o serviçal, apreensivo.

\- Se minha teoria estiver correta, não. A guerra não precisa de mais demônios, venceremos em breve, quando o último anjo cair. - houve uma pausa. - De qualquer forma, não importa. Quando vencermos, me tornarei Deus, e poderei curar Pip caso ele se torne de fato um demônio.

Demonius assentiu em compreensão e voltou a encarar o horizonte. Damien segurou a respiração por um momento antes de voltar a falar.

\- Mas tem algo que ainda não me desceu. - Demonius o fitou com a sobrancelha arqueada. - Isso tudo aconteceu porque alguém entrou aqui e tirou Pip do castelo, o que despertou os milagres dele e nos forçou a mudar para a Terra.

\- Sim, senhor. Foi isso.

\- Não acha estranho que tudo tenha acontecido de acordo com o que a Bíblia disse, apesar de a guerra já ter acontecido? É como se alguém tivesse ficado descontente com o resultado de tudo, por não haver um lado vencedor.

\- Talvez seja algo predestinado, meu Senhor. Talvez Deus tenha programado o mundo para que acabasse assim.

Damien estreitou os olhos, um rosnado preso no fundo de sua garganta.

\- As únicas pessoas que podem entrar no castelo são Satã, o anticristo e pessoal autorizado. Certamente Pip não pediu para ser sequestrado, o que quer dizer que outra pessoa teve que abrir os portões para eles entrarem. - Demonius ergueu a sobrancelha e Damien virou em sua direção, seus olhos inexpressivos. - Foi você, não foi, Demonius?

O serviçal engoliu em seco e deu um passo para trás. Em um ato de desespero, ele saiu correndo. 

Damien franziu o cenho e estalou os dedos. Do fundo da caverna, Boris, Brutus e Trevor apareceram, espumando pela boca, e dispararam ao comando de Damien. Gritos agoniados ficavam cada vez mais distantes conforme Damien desaparecia no interior da caverna. 

Ao chegar a Pip novamente, não comentou sobre o ocorrido, apenas disse que subiria ao céu para acompanhar o restante da guerra. Apesar de um tanto nervoso com aquela situação toda, Pip assentiu e puxou Snowball mais perto de si. 

Fitando os outros cachorros antes de sair, Damien murmurou:

\- Cuidem dele.

Os seis filhotes mais velhos rosnaram em compreensão.

Desaparecendo em uma coluna de fogo, Damien voltou ao céu com a ajuda de seus poderes. O silêncio foi a primeira coisa que notou, além dos corpos. No entanto, não era com isso que estava preocupado no momento. Flutuou por cima de todos os corpos, deixando-os em seus próprios lamentos, e voou até a cidade de prata. Procurava um lugar específico dentre todos aqueles, o lugar de administração suprema.

Com a péssima sinalização do lugar, demorou um pouco para encontrar, entrando em diversos lugares desnecessários e vendo cenas cada vez mais grotescas, de demônios e anjos que se aniquilaram e deixaram apenas a carcaça pútrida para trás. 

Eventualmente, Damien achou o lugar, e arregalou os olhos com a cena que viu.

Pai e filho. Mortos lado a lado, cada um com uma arma próxima. Ninguém parecia limpar aquele cômodo há milênios, talvez nunca tivessem nem entrado lá. Pela aparência do lugar, com móveis quebrados por toda parte e sangue seco apenas debaixo dos dois corpos, algum tipo de briga tinha acontecido, seguido de decisões apressadas que acabaram com tudo mutuamente, certamente não da forma que as duas entidades divinas esperavam.

Deus e Jesus mataram um ao outro.

Damien voltou ao inferno estranhamente entorpecido. A informação não o filtrou de imediato, perdurava em sua mente como um eco que não se ouve. Sequer percebeu direito quando seus pés tocaram o chão da caverna mais uma vez.

\- Deus está morto. - a própria voz ecoou na caverna como um raio, estranha para os próprios ouvidos do anticristo.

Pip arregalou os olhos em espanto e se levantou do chão em reflexo. Os cachorros pareceram tão espantados quanto, e se aproximaram junto ao humano para ouvir o que Damien tinha a dizer.

\- Ele e Jesus devem ter entrado em discussão milênios atrás e, em um acesso de raiva, atiraram um no outro.

Parecia que um balde de água fria foi jogada na cabeça de Pip, acordando-o para uma realidade completamente nova. Esse tempo todo, Deus estava morto. Não foi ele quem ordenou nenhum daqueles ataques. Ele não teve nenhuma influência sobre qualquer decisão tomada pelos anjos, incluindo a de sacrificar os seus para descer à Terra. Parando para pensar, talvez fosse por isso que começaram a reciclar as almas humanas; porque Deus não estava mais lá para criar almas novas.

Um pensamento secundário chamou a atenção de Pip, que ergueu os olhos para Damien.

\- Então esse tempo todo…?

Em silêncio, Damien o encarou de volta, e Pip sabia que estavam pensando na mesma coisa. Vendo que o anticristo nada falaria, o britânico deixou-se ser tomado por um riso irônico.

\- Eu sempre me perguntei a razão de as flores do jardim serem sempre tão vistosas, mesmo não estando exatamente vivas. Acontece que, esse tempo todo, elas estavam. _Você_ as estava mantendo vivas, Damien.

Um súbito peso recaiu nas costas de Pip, interrompendo seu monólogo. Arregalou os olhos e seu corpo travou por um instante. Um músculo estranho movimentava-se em suas costas, um peso novo e familiar ao mesmo tempo, e a corrente de ar que subiu por sua coluna arrepiou seus pelos.

Damien o havia devolvido suas asas.

Pip engoliu em seco e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, sem reação. Damien o havia devolvido suas asas sem sequer se mexer. Os olhos carmim continuavam encarando-o diretamente, com uma mistura de conhecimento e ternura que fez Pip estremecer. O anticristo curvou os dedos e os ergueu perto do rosto, tentando ler as próprias palmas.

\- É muito poder de uma vez só… 

\- O que você vai fazer agora, Damien? Digo, você, de certa forma, é o novo Deus. - Pip revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros, estava levemente intimidado. - Tem alguma ideia do que quer fazer com isso?

Damien mordiscou o lábio inferior e segurou as mãos de Pip nas dele, um gesto de mínimo conforto. Percebeu o sorriso tímido nos lábios de seu amado e ergueu o olhar para ele.Olhando fundo nos olhos de Pip, seu próprio reflexo refletido em seu azul oceano e inocente, aqueles olhos tão preciosos que o cativaram e nunca mais o soltaram, a tanto tempo atrás, que o conquistaram como ninguém jamais foi capaz, Damien sentiu paz em seu coração. Uma paz que não imaginava ser jamais capaz de sentir.

Ele sorriu. 

Ele sabia exatamente o que queria fazer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo é o último  
> Eu não consigo agradecer o suficiente pra quem acompanhou essa história até aqui, e espero que continuem até o finale semana que vem!
> 
> Kudos e comentários são muito bem-vindos e amados!
> 
> See Ya~


	10. Em frente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem chegou até aqui nem deve acreditar que passaram só seis meses desde que eu comecei essa fanfic. E eu consegui acabar. Essa é uma grande inovação quando se trata de mim, porque eu nunca termino minhas fanfics, haha.
> 
> Acho que tudo que eu tenho a dizer é muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam essa fanfic! Vocês são incríveis! Eu não esperava ganhar tanta atenção com essa fanficzinha; obrigada, de verdade.
> 
> E vamos à conclusão dessa jornada! Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei, apesar de curtinha.

Pip despertou com as asas esparramadas na cama de Damien e a cabeça caindo para fora da cama. Estava vazia, mas permanecia quente como se o próprio Damien estivesse ali.

Com um suspiro, Pip se levantou da cama e foi fazer a rotina matinal para então descer. O castelo estava quieto, exceto pelo som do fogo, e Pip deduziu que Damien ainda não havia voltado. 

Desceu ao primeiro andar e foi para a cozinha, onde encontrou seu café da manhã quentinho esperando por ele. Calor permanente, como Damien colocava em toda comida que servia antes da hora, quando Pip ainda dormia enquanto ele acordava. 

O anjo sorriu e se sentou à mesa, consumindo as panquecas frescas que seu amado deixara especialmente para ele. Ele não sentia um gosto bom assim descer por sua garganta faz tempo, por não precisar comer para sobreviver. Sequer estava vivo!

A porta da cozinha abriu de repente, quase dando um susto do loiro, e Damien entrou coberto de sangue, e Pip tinha certeza de que era um pedaço de tripas caindo por cima de seu ombro.

\- O último demônio caiu. A guerra está encerrada. - declarou ao entrar. Em dois passos, sua roupa estava limpa de novo e ele se colocava diante de Pip para beijar-lhe os lábios.

\- Então todos estão mortos?

\- Sim.

Pip assentiu e fechou os olhos para receber mais um beijo de Damien. Em seu interior, o coração pulava de nervoso, pois agora que tudo estava feito, significava que eles colocariam o plano em prática.

Damien e Pip estiveram discutindo sobre isso há algum tempo, mas finalmente entraram em um consenso. Eles começariam um universo novo. Com tudo o que aconteceu, decidiram que uma mudança de ares seria melhor, começar do zero. Além do que, para Damien, era uma questão de princípios. Ele não gostaria de criar um mundo novo em cima de tanta história criada por outras pessoas, parecia sujo. Mesmo que fosse usar dos mesmos elementos que aquele mundo para criar o seu, simplesmente não parecia certo. Eles queriam fazer suas próprias histórias, sem trilhar um caminho pré-determinado para eles como foi naquele mundo. Queriam um lugar para chamar de seu. Um lugar que não estivesse atrelado a memórias tão dolorosas. Um paraíso, construído apenas para Damien e Pip.

Damien desgrudou dos lábios de Pip e o encarou apreensivo. Dentre os dois, ele é quem mais demorou para concordar com o plano, pois havia muito que aconteceu naquele mundo que os mudou completamente.

\- Sabe que teremos que deixar tudo para trás. Para onde vamos, não existirá nada, e não podemos levar nada daqui. Seremos apenas eu e você. 

Pip assentiu e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

\- Eu sei disso, meu amor; mas está na hora de deixar esta realidade para trás. Pararmos de viver histórias planejadas para nós e criarmos nossas próprias. 

Damien arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Pensei que fosse se doer mais por ter de deixar tudo para trás.

\- O tempo que passamos aqui foi muito precioso, e eu para sempre carregarei essas memórias no meu coração, quer eu as lembre conscientemente ou não. Sentirei saudade, com certeza, mas entendo a necessidade de partirmos.

\- Nesse caso, acho que apenas resta nos despedir.

Pip engoliu em seco e assentiu.

Saíram do castelo e caminharam até a caverna onde os Hellhounds moravam, que agora era bem menos habitada que antes.

Com a ausência de almas pelo inferno, eles não tinham de ter preocupação com nada, pois ninguém os faria mal. Boris, Trevor e Brutus decidiram deixar os filhotes explorar um pouco, e Damien garantiu que nenhum deles se afogaria nos mares de lava. Eles passaram os últimos dias se divertindo brincando uns com os outros, sem nenhuma preocupação com nada, e Pip sempre assistia do topo do castelo, as asas ansiando para juntar-se a eles.

Um a um, os cachorros se aproximaram, parecendo muito menores aos olhos de Pip do que antes. Sentiram o cheiro da aproximação dos donos à casa deles e vieram ver o que havia.

Os mais velhos receberam-nos como sempre: pegando as asas de Pip entre os dentes e o jogando para cima para cair sobre uma das três cabeças. O anjo sempre fazia o melhor carinho atrás das orelhas de Boris, Brutus e Trevor, e eles adoravam. Então vinha o mais novo, Snowball, e enchia o rosto de Pip de beijos molhados que o faziam rir com gosto.

\- O que acontecerá com eles? - Pip perguntou enquanto segurava Snowball nos braços.

\- Eles são as últimas criaturas que existirão nessa realidade. A hierarquia não tem outra opção senão passar para o mais velho deles. - Damien olhou para cima, para o primeiro Hellhound que teve, que esteve com ele desde que tinha quatro anos de idade. - Boris, Brutus, Trevor, esse mundo agora pertence à vocês. Confio que saberão o que fazer com ele.

O anticristo abriu um sorriso triste ao fitar os cachorros. Nunca era fácil dar adeus, e Damien nunca foi bom com sentimentos, mas a troca de olhares entre eles foi o bastante para conver todos os sentimentos que as palavras não podiam descrever.

A cabeça do meio abaixou-se e lambeu Damien da cabeça aos pés. Não havia entusiasmo na lambida, mas também não era vazia de significado.

\- Também sentirei saudades de vocês. - Damien murmurou para eles com lágrimas nos olhos. 

As três cabeças abaixaram ao lado dele e acolheram seu pequeno corpo enquanto Damien abraçava com força o ponto de encontro dos três pescoços. Já que Pip não estava olhando, se permitiu chorar um pouco, sentir todo o amor que seus cachorros tinham por ele transparecer por aquele simples gesto.

Porém, sem que ele soubesse, Pip estava sim assistindo à cena, e também chorava. Lhe partia o coração deixá-los para trás, mas sabia que seria melhor assim. Ele e Damien argumentaram sobre a possibilidade de levar os cachorros com eles, para apresentá-los um mundo melhor, um mundo perfeito, porém, muito mais havia mudado de lá pra cá do que Pip imaginava.

Sim, os Hellhounds de Damien estiveram lá para ele durante sua depressão, quando Pip estava fora de alcance e ele desabou, mas todos devem seguir em frente alguma hora. Boris, Brutus e Trevor ganharam uma família e precisavam zelar por ela, da mesma forma que Damien precisava cuidar da sua, seria injusto arrancá-los de um mundo que tomaram como deles apenas por seus desejos egoístas. O anticristo sempre guardaria carinho por seus pets, como se fossem seus irmãos e filhos, mas, a partir dali, eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes. O Hellhound patriarca com suas crias e Damien com Pip. Não havia dúvidas na mente do anticristo, muito menos na de Pip, que eles criariam um mundo magnífico juntos.

Uma sensação macia roçou a mão do loiro, seguido de uma lambida. Quando Pip se virou, viu os dois adolescentes sentados ao seu redor, com os olhares tranquilos e pacíficos. Angel lambia sua mão enquanto Lara enfiava a cabeça embaixo dela, pedindo carinho. 

O coração de Pip inchou com o afeto e as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Agachou-se em frente aos dois Hellhounds e arriscou fazer carinho em uma das cabeças. Os dois abanaram o rabo.

\- Eles não me odeiam mais… - Pip murmurou, sorrindo.

\- Agora que você, tecnicamente, não é um anjo, eles te veem como um deles. - explicou Damien ao se aproximar, cruzando os braços.

Lara, Kira, Angel, Apolo, Luke e Tommy, em uníssono, latiram para o britânico. Um latido amigável e carinhoso. Pularam em cima dele ao mesmo tempo, derrubando-o no chão e babando em cima deles.

\- Eu também gosto de vocês. - Pip murmurou com os olhos molhados, e riu quando uma das cabeças lambeu sua bochecha.

Passou os futuros quarenta minutos brincando com os cachorros, distribuindo carinho entre as cabeças e limpando as lambidas que davam em seu rosto, mãos e pernas. Pelo momento que durou, foi muito divertido. Pip mal podia imaginar o que aquela família faria com aquele mundo inteiro só para eles. Talvez transformassem tudo em ossos, ou bolas de tênis. Ou, quem sabe, talvez criassem toda uma sociedade só de cachorros, onde eles construiriam uma vida todos juntos, conhecendo novos cachorros e brincando e explorando o mundo novo juntos, cheirando o bumbum uns dos outros de vez em quando.

Enfim, chegou a hora de partir. Damien e Pip despediram-se dos cachorros na entrada da caverna e eles retribuíram com latidos animados. Boris, Brutus e Trevor cutucaram os filhotes com o focinho e desapareceram no fundo da caverna, provavelmente para tirarem uma soneca.

Damien e Pip estavam sozinhos.

O anticristo virou-se para o britânico, trocando olhares de ternura e sorrisos carinhosos enquanto se davam as mãos.

\- Está pronto? - perguntou Damien, a respiração presa no fundo da garganta.

\- Enquanto eu tiver você, estou pronto para tudo.

De seu bolso, Damien sacou uma pequena espada. Atiçou fogo sobre a lâmina apenas com o olhar, o metal misturando-se com o vermelho e laranja em uma combinação de cores. Respirou fundo e cortou o ar com a faca. Uma espécie de fenda se abriu diante do casal, revelando uma passagem escura, sem nenhum vestígio de que luz tenha algum dia penetrado este lugar. Era um universo novo, uma folha branca sem nenhum risco. Uma história esperando ser escrita.

Apertaram a mão um do outro com força, entrelaçando os dedos. Ambos estavam ansiosos tanto quanto estavam nervosos, algo muito normal quando diante de uma situação nova, um destino incerto. E, dessa vez, era pra valer.

Virando-se um para o outro, Damien e Pip trocaram olhares ansiosos e sorrisos trêmulos. Apertaram as mãos um do outro com força, procurando conforto no calor um do outro para afastar o temor de ir a um lugar novo. No fim, sabiam que ficariam bem se estivessem juntos.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu também.

Com os corações batendo forte no peito, passaram pela fenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequência sai dia 01/01/2021
> 
> See Ya~


End file.
